


New Life

by HeroicSpectre



Series: Love of a Fallen Human [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Battle Couple, College, Comedy, Depression, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Chara, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Magic, Male Frisk, Narrator Chara, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Romance, Strong Language, charisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 95,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroicSpectre/pseuds/HeroicSpectre
Summary: [Sequel to Frisk: God of the World] As they begin their first year of college, Frisk and Chara remain deeply in love and plan a special date together, but a new law banning resets has Frisk on edge. Are Frisk's fears justified, or is he just being paranoid?





	1. New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains extreme levels of Charisk Trash. What could have been a perfectly good, well-crafted narrative has been totally ruined by my incessant need to insert gratuitous, self-indulgent Charisk Trash everywhere I can. Some of the content is even sexually suggestive and I should be very, very ashamed of myself.
> 
> But I'm not apologizing.
> 
> If you wish to proceed, please note that this story is a sequel (of sorts) to my previous work, Frisk: God of the World. If you don't feel like reading that story or need a refresher, key details from it may be found in the end notes.
> 
> Finally, I would like to thank coincidencless at Fanfiction.net for his continued support as an editor. He has been a great help during my last story, and he has some excellent stories of his own if you want to take a look. Seriously, thank you.
> 
> Okay, I'll shut up now. Please enjoy.

 

* * *

As the auditorium fell silent, Frisk took a deep breath and held Chara's hand tight. He stared with venomous fire in his red eyes as President Clovis walked onto the stage. He couldn't believe this was happening. After everything Chara had done for them, this was how they repaid her? It was sick. Frisk had expected nothing less from Clovis, but how could Congress approve something so draconian?

"My fellow citizens," Clovis began, "today, we have gathered to formally announce the total prohibition of all reset activity. From this day forward, all resets will be considered a crime against the people of Earth punishable by death. No longer will World Masters have the freedom to play God and manipulate the timeline as they see fit. This is for all of our safety.

"As you are no doubt aware, Frisk is no longer the World Master. That curse has fallen on Chara Dreemurr, a demon who has risen to LV 6. As she has demonstrated, demons respond to EXP far differently than ordinary humans. They don't simply get a slight boost in Hit Points, Attack, and Defense. For them, every EXP gained is one step closer to becoming a godlike entity capable of erasing the world. For this reason, Chara has surpassed Frisk as World Master.

"Think about that. At just LV 6, Chara Dreemurr has overtaken the most determined being in the world. In other words, once a demon gains enough EXP, they are able to seize control of the timeline, turning them into a deadly force with unlimited lives. Our magical engineers are working hard to improve KARMA technology, but what will it matter against a timeline manipulator of such power? We cannot allow demons to run rampant with no consequences. It is time we abolish a practice that should have been condemned long ago. It is time we learn to accept the outcome of our actions. It is time we ensure that the timeline always moves forward.

"It is time for World Masters to end."

The auditorium thundered with applause, but Frisk kept his hands still. They weren't even trying to hide it. This new law was a blatant slap in Chara's face. World Masters had been accepted as part of society for thousands of years, but now that Chara was World Master, resetting was suddenly a capital offense? This wasn't about resetting at all. They just hated Chara and wanted her dead.

Frisk had done everything he could to stop this, but the World Government wouldn't budge. He asked them how someone could be charged for a crime that technically never happened. Clovis argued that, even if the world was reset to a previous state, those events  _did_ happen, and the World Master should be held accountable for resetting. Frisk then questioned how they would even know who did the reset. Clovis, who was smarter than Frisk had realized, explained that scientists could detect the origin and destination of a reset. A World Master could only reset to a point when they were World Master, so if Chara were to reset, scientists could easily prove it was her based on the point in time the world was reset to.

It didn't matter what Frisk said; there was no getting through to him.

"Chara Dreemurr," Clovis called, "step forward."

It wasn't too late. Chara could still reset. Maybe they could try again, stop this law from being passed. Surely, there had to be something…

Frisk felt Chara's hand slip away as she rose from her seat. She made her way down the stairs and stepped onto the stage. Clovis clapped a metal band around Chara's wrist, a file reader. Once it was in place, a large monitor hung over the stage displayed a black screen with white text.

**Chara, LV 6, Capitol Building**

Chara closed her eyes…

**FILE ERASED**

Now that she had erased her SAVE files, Chara could no longer reset to any point in time before that moment. If she wanted to, she could still make another SAVE file and load it, but to do so would have been in violation of the law. There was no turning back now.

Chara returned to her seat, and the politicians continued speaking, prattling on about how immoral resets were and how they should have abolished them long ago. When the last one finally finished, crowds of people got out of their seats buzzing with chatter. Frisk got up and weaved his way through them, eager to leave the Capitol Building. Chara followed close behind.

"Umm, are you okay?" Chara asked.

Frisk stared back at her. How was she taking this so well? Hadn't she realized what the World Government had done? Didn't she realize the danger they were in? There were plenty of people who would have loved to see both Frisk and Chara dead for letting the monsters go free, or because they couldn't forgive Chara's past, or simply because they were demons. This new law was practically an open invitation to murder them. Resetting had saved both of their lives before, but if they died again, that was it. They were fully mortal now.

Chara tugged on Frisk's arm. "Frisk…"

"… let's get out of here," Frisk said.

Chara nodded. "All right."

Frisk moved out of the auditorium and into the Capitol's main lobby. He stayed close to Chara, as if someone in the crowd could jump out and stab her at any moment. He knew that Chara's Sense Enemy passive skill would alert her of any active threats, but he still felt nervous. Was he being paranoid? After having resets on his side for so long, maybe he had forgotten how to handle mortality.

As they stood in the lobby, Toriel and Asriel caught up to them. "Frisk, are you okay?" Asriel asked.

Asriel had grown a lot over the past four years. Although his body didn't siphon energy from Asgore and Toriel like a normal boss monster, he was able to age himself manually thanks to his adult boss monster soul. He was as tall as a typical adult human, and his horns were about half as long as Asgore's. He was pretty cool-looking, Frisk had to say, but now wasn't the time to admire his potential brother-in-law. Frisk looked at him solemnly.

"I don't like this, Asriel," Frisk replied. "I mean, I never liked resetting, but it's just so suspicious, you know?"

"That may be so," Toriel said. "However, if anyone wishes to harm you or my child, they will have to answer to me."

"Yeah!" Asriel exclaimed. "If anyone tries to mess with you, I'll go Flowey on them!"

Frisk smiled. "Thanks, but you can't always be there to protect us."

"Hey, I've always got an eye socket on you."

Out of nowhere, Sans casually strolled over to join them. "So, what's up?"

"Frisk is freaking out because he thinks the government is trying to kill Chara," Asriel said.

"I'm not freaking out!" Frisk protested. "I'm just… reasonably concerned."

"Yeah, I can see that," Sans said. "You have a special power, but you're not allowed to use it. Must be frustrating."

"Umm, actually," Chara said, "I think this is the way it should be."

Frisk stared at her with wide eyes. "What? Chara, don't you understand? They don't hate resets; they just don't want  _you_ to reset."

"That may be true," Chara said. "Regardless, I believe the world will be better off without resets."

"What if you die?" Frisk challenged. "What if  _I_ die? Are you saying the world would be better off without me?"

Chara whimpered. "Frisk, that's not fair!"

"I…" Great, now he felt like a jerk. He frowned. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Chara nodded. "It's okay. I know you're just worried about me."

"You know, Frisk," Sans said, "literally everyone else has to live without the power to reset, so why can't you?"

That hit like a punch in the gut. Frisk knew resetting wasn't fair. Still, he had undone more than one death by resetting back when he was World Master. Toriel, Asgore… Chara, they all would have been dead if he had refused to reset.

"People have killed us before," Frisk said. "What if it happens again?"

Chara smiled. "They can try."

"Chara…"

"That's the spirit!" Sans said. "Yeah, you aren't going to let some random killer stop you after everything you've been through, right?"

Frisk wasn't so sure. Without resets, one loss was all it took.

Sans continued. "Of course, that's assuming that someone  _is_ out to get you. Maybe there is no greater conspiracy here, and you're fretting over nothing."

Frisk sighed. "Okay, okay. You made your point."

"Aren't you starting college soon?" Sans asked. "That's all you should be thinking about."

Right, they started in a couple weeks. Frisk and Asriel were enrolled at Ebott University, and Chara had been accepted into Alpin University to study magical engineering. Frisk hoped that everything would work out smoothly.

"Indeed, they do," Toriel said. "I am very proud of them, but it is a bittersweet feeling knowing that they are leaving home."

Asriel laughed. "It's not like we're going to the other side of the world. Both of our colleges are only about a couple hours of driving away."

"I know," Toriel said. "Regardless, I will miss you."

"You know the plan," Chara said. "We'll come home on the weekends."

"Speaking of going home…" Asriel said.

Toriel nodded. "Yes, I believe we have lingered here long enough."

Frisk looked at Sans and waved goodbye. "Bye, Sans. Thanks for trying to cheer me up."

"Don't mention it," Sans replied.

Chara held Frisk's hand, "Let's go home, Frisk."

Frisk hoped Sans was right. He hoped there was nothing to worry about, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was about to happen. Still, the warmth of Chara's hand brought him some comfort. Staying close to her side, Frisk went back home.

* * *

Frisk stepped into his room, and Chara followed him inside. Frisk threw himself down onto his bed and pounded his fists on the sheets. "Fine! Fine, fine, fine! Take away our resets! What do I care?"

Chara sat down on the bed next him, and she started rubbing his back. "It'll be okay."

"Aren't you worried?" Frisk asked.

"Of course I am," Chara said, "but I also have faith in ourselves. I'm much stronger that I was four years ago, and you are, too. You haven't been training with me and Undyne for nothing, have you?"

Yes, for about four years now, Frisk had been learning how to use magic. As a demon, he was able to master spells much more naturally than an ordinary human, allowing him to quickly turn into a capable mage. He still wasn't as strong as Chara, but he had fun training with her and Undyne. He was confident he could help Chara in a fight if they were forced into one, but would it be enough?

"Ah…"

Frisk lost his train of thought as Chara's tender hands kept sliding up and down his back. "It's not like you to be so nervous," she said. "No matter how bad things get, you're always full of hope. The Frisk I know wouldn't be afraid just because his lovely girlfriend isn't allowed to reset anymore."

Chara was making a compelling argument, on multiple fronts. She massaged his back for a while longer before turning him over, allowing Frisk to stare at her gorgeous ruby eyes and warm smile. He was so blessed to be with her, but the world seemed  _determined_ to take her away from him. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't allow anything to stand between him and a happy life with Chara.

"Frisk…" Chara cupped Frisk's cheeks and kissed him on the lips. At that moment, Frisk forgot everything about politics and resets as he wrapped his arms tightly around Chara's warm body, feeling his nerves electrify as he kissed Chara back. He felt Chara slip her tongue inside his mouth, making his heart pound as they kissed each other deeply, passionately, intertwining their tongues and holding each other tight.

Frisk panted as Chara eventually pulled away. "Chara…"

Chara looked down at him with a loving smile. "Feeling better?"

Frisk laughed. "Yeah, that's one way to do it."

Chara kissed his cheek. "I'm glad."

Frisk looked up and admired his girlfriend. She was so strong, beautiful, smart, funny… what more could he ask for? He reached out his hand and caressed her pink cheek. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"I believe that's my line," Chara said.

"What? I'm just some guy who walked through a cave without killing anyone. You're the hero here."

"Need I remind you that the cave was fraught with mortal danger?"

"Need I remind you of the unsung hero who helped me through it?"

Chara stroked his chin. "Hmm, perhaps we can make a compromise. Let us agree that we are both heroes, that we are both awesome, and that we both equally deserve each other."

Frisk smiled. "I can accept those terms."

Chara gave him another kiss on the lips. "Then, it is agreed."

Moments like these always filled Frisk with a tender warmth in his heart. He sat up and kissed Chara's lips one more time. "I love you."

"I love you too," Chara whispered.

Frisk rested his head against Chara's shoulder, and they sat quietly for a while.

"… then again," Chara said, "we're done being heroes, aren't we? At least, we're done risking our lives to save the world."

Frisk nodded. "Yeah, our lives come first now."

"Not that I intend to be useless," Chara said. "That's why I enrolled in Alpin University, after all. I want to study magic, so I can find a way to make absolutely certain that soul absorption is no longer a threat."

Frisk smiled at her. "I'm so proud of you."

Chara smiled back. "You've got big plans for yourself, too. Still on the path to becoming a human-monster ambassador." She held his shoulder. "You know, we won't get to see each other as much once we start."

"Now you sound like your mother," Frisk teased. "You just can't get enough of me, can you? We'll still see each other on weekends, remember?"

"True," Chara said, "though we might get swamped with work later on. We better enjoy our time together while it lasts." Her red eyes lit up. "Hey, we should do something special the first time we get back."

Frisk smirked. "Something  _special_ , you say?" He waggled his eyebrows.

Chara smirked back. "Well, we  _have_  been dating for a long time now…"

Frisk blushed. He had said it, but he hadn't expected such an eager response. "Uh, I…"

Chara kept smiling and stroked his hair. "So, you want to get  _frisky_ with me, do you?"

Frisk swallowed. "Umm… do you?"

She nodded. "I do. Some call it sin, but I see nothing wrong with a loving couple being intimate with each other. I'm ready to take this step if you are."

"… is it safe?" Frisk asked. "Are you...?"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Chara said. "I have a birth control implant. You won't get me pregnant, Frisk."

It wasn't like they could get each other sick, either. They were a faithful couple, and on top of that, demons were immune to infection. The only thing stopping them was their willingness to engage in such an intimate act.

Frisk smiled. "But, Chara, don't you have a thing about consequences?"

Chara laughed. "I would love to have your children someday, just not yet. The consequences will come later." She winked. "Unlike you."

He blushed profusely. "Ch-Chara..."

"Well, Frisk? What do you say? I don't mean to pressure you, but I'm finding you harder to resist every day."

"Ooh, sexy rhyme," Frisk said.

"Holy shit, it does!" Chara realized.

"You should be a poet."

"Damn it, Frisk! Do you want to have sex with me or not?"

Frisk did want this. He loved Chara so much. He wasn't sure why he hadn't brought it up sooner, but now that he knew she was ready, how could he possibly refuse? Frisk brushed his fingers along his girlfriend's beautiful face and nodded. "Alright, let's do it."

Chara's eyes widened. "Really? You mean it?"

"Y-yeah, I'm ready."

Chara grinned. " _All right!_  It's about… I mean, yeah, that's cool."

Frisk's heart was beating a mile a minute. God, he hoped no one was listening to them… ah, who was he kidding? He was Frisky Frisk! He didn't care. He smiled shamelessly. "Okay, it's a date, then."

"I look forward to it," Chara said. "Though, I think we  _should_  do something else first."

Frisk thought it over. Perhaps they could go to a nice restaurant like the MTT Resort or Muffet's Café, or what about…

"Ooh, we could go to UnderLand!" Frisk suggested.

"Ah, excellent idea!" Chara exclaimed. "It's settled then! First Saturday after college, we'll meet up, go to UnderLand, come home, and then finally make love. Ah, it felt so good to say that!"

Frisk laughed. "Someone's excited."

Chara playfully shrugged. "What can I say? I've been waiting for this."

"Heh, uh, I'm glad you're happy." He decided to changed the subject. "So, uh, are you ready for college?"

Chara nodded. "I am. How about you?"

"Yeah, I'm ready…" Frisk's thoughts turned dark again. Chara wasn't going to just any college. She was going to a college specialized in magic, filled with mages who could effortlessly fry the average person with their powerful spells. His tone grew serious. "Chara, do be careful over there."

"I will," Chara said. "You be careful, too, but don't be afraid."

"Of course, Chara."

Frisk was still worried, but Chara had certainly done an excellent job comforting him. He knew she was strong. If someone did try to hurt her, Frisk knew she could defend herself. Only time would tell how people reacted to the outlaw of resets. Until then, Frisk would do his best to remain hopeful.

But, he wasn't going to let his guard down anytime soon.


	2. Unforgotten Sin

901, 902, 903, 904… 905!

Chara knocked on the door. "Umm, greetings. Is anyone inside?"

There was no response. Chara reached for the key in her pocket and turned it inside the lock. Curiously, the lock was already undone. Chara opened the door and stepped inside her dorm room. It was a small room with little furnishing beyond two twin-sized beds, two desks, two chairs, some drawers, a microwave, and a small refrigerator. One half of the room was clear, and the other half was filled with personal effects and trash such a laptop computer, a lamp, pens, books, soda cans, snack bars, and a framed photograph. There was also a small closet next to the entrance, half-filled with clothing.

Chara dropped her suitcase on the floor, and she saw someone sitting at one of the desks. She got up and turned to face her. She had orange eyes and brown hair, and she wore an orange cloak with a hood that covered her head. She stared at Chara and spoke with an icy tone. "So, you're Chara?"

"Uh, yes," Chara replied. "I take it you're Atami?"

Atami nodded. Meanwhile, Frisk, Asriel, and Toriel followed Chara inside the room. "Yeah, these places aren't exactly luxury resorts," Frisk said. He turned his head and saw Atami. "Ah, hi! Are you Chara's roommate? I'm Frisk, pleased to meet you!"

Frisk reached out his hand, but Atami kept her hands inside her cloak. Frisk frowned. "Umm…"

 _Oh, no… don't tell me she's one of_ those  _people…_

"Uh… I like your cloak!" Frisk said. "I know some people think mages are weird for dressing like that, but I think it's cool!"

While Atami remained silent, Asriel stepped forward and raised his hand. "Hi, Atami. I'm Asriel, Chara's brother."

Atami waved back. "Nice to meet you, Asriel. I'm so sorry for everything you've been through."

"Oh, uh, that's… you don't have to…"

Chara felt a pit in her stomach, but she forced herself to act natural. "So, Atami, what are you majoring in?"

"Combat," she answered.

_This just keeps getting better…_

"Combat, huh?" Frisk said. "Are you planning to join the Military Police?"

"Perhaps," Atami replied.

"Dangerous job," Frisk remarked.

"I just feel like this world needs to be kept safe. You know, in case some demon gets hungry for power." Her orange eyes fixed on Chara with a hostile glare.

Yeah, that confirmed it. Atami was one of the many people who couldn't see Chara as anything but a psychotic murderer. Chara had been afraid of this. She'd hoped that she'd get a more sympathetic roommate, but fate had dealt her another hand. If all else failed, Chara could always request a reassignment, but she couldn't help but hope that it would work out somehow. Maybe Atami would warm up to her eventually, like Elodie had. Was that naïve? Perhaps, but she knew Frisk was thinking the same thing.

"Hey, we don't bite," Frisk said. "We all just wanna be friends here."

Atami didn't respond. She just turned away and went back to her computer.

"… well," Toriel said, "she seems… nice."

Frisk looked at Chara. "Let's move the rest of your stuff in."

Chara nodded. "Yeah."

They all took out their phones and deployed Chara's possessions from their dimensional boxes, summoning them into the room with bursts of light. Chara started with her laptop, hooking it up and placing it on her desk, because priorities. While she did that, Toriel opened Chara's suitcase, folding some of her clothes into her drawers and hanging the rest in the closet. Chara, Asriel, and Frisk then got to work on rest of her stuff, sorting out her food, utensils, toiletries, books, everything she needed to survive. Nothing more or less.

They finished up by making Chara's bed, wrapping the mattress in sheets and putting a pillow on top. Once they were done, Asriel jokingly wiped nonexistent sweat off his brow. "Whew, finally finished, haha! Thank God for dimensional boxes, right? If it weren't for that, this could have been hard work."

"I'm sure we would have managed," Chara said.

"Yeah, you're not particularly materialistic," Frisk said. "You just brought the bare essentials, really."

"Wait, there is one more thing." Chara selected one last item from her dimensional box. A light flashed in front of her, and a framed photograph fell into her hand. It was a picture of herself, Asgore, Toriel, Asriel, and Frisk, all standing together happily. She let it rest on her desk.

Frisk smiled. "Aww, and people think you don't have a heart."

"Well, I suppose that is everything," Toriel said. "Ah, this is such a strange feeling, watching my child go off to college."

Chara looked at them with a bittersweet feeling in her heart. It would only be a week until she saw them again, but it was still a bit sad to say goodbye. She wanted to spend just a little more time with them before they left. "Umm, may I walk outside with you?" she asked.

"Of course," Toriel said.

Together, they walked out of the dorm room and took the elevator to the ground floor. Chara followed them outside. It was a sunny day, allowing the beautiful campus of Alpin University to shine. Ornate fountains sparkled in the sunlight, and several trees planted between the facilities swayed in the wind. Alpin University was highly renowned for its dedication to preserving and teaching the arcane arts. People came from all over to study magic with the most talented professors. Getting accepted into this university was truly an honor.

Before long, Chara and the others reached Toriel's car in the parking lot. Toriel spread out her arms and embraced Chara in a warm hug. "Farewell, my child."

Chara hugged her back. "We'll see each other again soon, Mother."

Toriel let go, and then Chara hugged Asriel. "Goodbye, Brother."

"Good luck, Chara," Asriel said.

Last but not least, Chara tenderly embraced her sweet Frisk. "See you later, my love."

Frisk hugged her back, but he sounded concerned. "I'm not sure if I should leave you with that woman," he said.

"Oh, it'll be fine," Chara said.

"But, what if she tries to kill you in your sleep?"

"Heh, come on, Frisk."

"I'm serious."

He was really that worried about her? Aww, how cute! Chara brushed her fingers against his cheek. "I'm sure she's not that bad," Chara said, "and even if she did try to kill me, I'd know."

Frisk took a deep breath. "Okay, okay, but if she offers you chocolate…"

Chara snickered. "God damn it, Frisk! You're horrible!"

"I'm serious!"

Chara fully understood why he was so worried. She hadn't had to reset once in four years, but simply having the power to reset could be a deterrent. Now that it was illegal, there was no telling what would happen. Still, Chara didn't want to be afraid. She wasn't going to give up the new life she had fought for so easily. She smiled sweetly at her dear Frisk and kept caressing his cheek. "Relax, it'll be okay."

The tension in Frisk's shoulders finally subsided. "Sorry, sorry, I'm not panicking. I'm not."

Chara stared lovingly at Frisk's handsome face. She hadn't meant to drag this out, but realizing this would be her last chance for a while, how could she resist those sexy red eyes of his? Chara leaned in close to his lips, and she kissed him once more. She pulled him closer, pressing their chests firmly together. Frisk whimpered with pleasant surprise. "Mmph…"

Frisk reciprocated with deep, passionate kisses. Ah, Chara loved this so much, but she wanted more. She wished she could just take Frisk home and make love to him right there. Oh, why hadn't she offered to do something special with him  _before_ they went off to college? Stupid, stupid, stupid! No, no! It was fine. It would be that much more passionate when they finally did it. Just one more week. It'd be worth it.

Frisk smiled as he pulled away. "A little appetizer for this weekend, huh?"

Chara smirked. "Maybe…"

"An appetizer?" Toriel asked. "What are you talking about?"

_Oh, fuck!_

Chara's face flushed blood red as she internally screamed. Forget the ban on resets, she was about to die of embarrassment. She felt tar begin to drip out of her eyes. Goodbye, world. It was fun while it lasted.

Asriel laughed. "Serves you right for making out right in front of Mom."

Frisk just smiled shamelessly. "Oh, Chara and I have plans for a date at UnderLand this Saturday."

"Ah, how nice!" Toriel exclaimed. "Have fun, then!"

Wiping the tar from her eyes, Chara shot Frisk a look that screamed ' _Oh my God, thank you!'_

"Yeah," Asriel said with a mischievous smile. "I'm sure they'll have a  _very_  good time, won't they?"

_Shut up, Asriel…_

Chara laughed it off. "Yeah, yeah, we will."

"Well, I suppose we should get going," Toriel said. She smiled bittersweetly. "I am sorry that your roommate is not very cordial. Frisk and Asriel have it easy, do they not?"

Since they were going to the same university, Frisk and Asriel had decided to be roommates. Chara smiled back. "Yes, I'm a bit jealous, honestly."

"Yeah, I know," Asriel said. "Frisk gets to hog your awesome brother all to himself. Sucks, doesn't it?"

"Haha, yeah, it sure does."

'Don't worry, I'll take good care of him," Frisk said. "I promise."

Chara smiled at him. "Yeah, you better."

Toriel opened the door to her car and went inside. She waved goodbye. "Good luck, my child!"

Chara waved back. "Thank you, Mother."

Frisk waved goodbye as well. "Love you, Chara. Stay safe."

"Love you too, Frisk," Chara said. "Good luck at EU."

As Toriel started her engine, Frisk and Asriel started walking to their own cars. One-by-one, Chara watched them all drive out of the parking lot and onto the road. She took a deep breath. Her lips were still tingling, but she was all alone now.

Chara turned around and started walking back to her dormitory. She passed by several crowds of humans and monsters as she moved through the campus. Since they were mages, some of them had eccentric clothing such as cloaks, robes, hoods, and capes, but most were dressed in more common attire. As always, Chara tried to keep a low profile.

As she walked, she overheard a conversation. A couple of students were in the middle of a heated discussion.

"I'm just saying; I had always felt safe knowing we had a safety net. Like, if there was a big terrorist attack, the World Master could reset, and we could stop it before it happens."

"But where's the balance? How else can we protect ourselves from the resets themselves?"

"I'm not saying we should let the World Master reset whenever, but we don't have to go as far as zero tolerance."

"No, this is the way it should be. It's not right to mess with the timeline like that, no matter what happens."

"Really? If someone you loved died, wouldn't you want to reset?"

"Of course I'd  _want_  to, but who am I to decide who lives and who dies? Besides, you know we can't let that freak control the timeline. I wish the Government would stop waiting for an excuse to take her out and just do it already."

"Uh… you're not gonna believe this, but…" The student pointed his finger at Chara.

"… umm, hey, wanna stop by the library?"

"Y-yeah, that sounds great."

The two students quietly moved away. Chara sighed. Why couldn't people just trust her? She'd tried so hard to make up for the sins she'd committed. What would it take to convince them that she'd changed?

Chara reached her dormitory. She went inside, took the elevator to the ninth floor, walked down the hallway, and went back inside her room. She sat down and stretched out her arms. Hmm, what to do for the rest of the day?

Atami was still sitting at her computer. She turned around and sat cross-legged in her seat. "So, is it true that your face gets all goopy when you get angry?"

She was actually talking to her? Chara steadied her nerves. She could do this. She turned to face Atami and answered her question. "Well, to be precise, it happens whenever I experience extreme stress, or if my EN reserves fall to a low value."

"What is that stuff, exactly?"

"Some sort of magical waste," Chara said. "Honestly though, not even Dr. Gaster knows much about it. I just call it tar, keep it simple."

"Hmm… what's your deal with chocolate?"

"I just like it," Chara answered. "Do I need a reason?"

"Do you really love Frisk?" Atami asked.

Chara nodded. "Of course I love him. He's been so kind to me, to everyone. I truly hope he'll be the love of my life."

"Why did you poison your father?"

God damn, she wasn't pulling any punches. Chara didn't like where this was going, but she kept talking. "I didn't mean to hurt him," she said. "I just thought it was a funny pun. Buttercups instead of cups of butter. I didn't realize the buttercups were poisonous."

Atami squinted suspiciously. "Then why did you laugh about it?"

"It wasn't like that," Chara said calmly. "I did feel bad, but I didn't want to believe that my father would die so easily, so I laughed it off."

"Bullshit."

Chara had tried to stay calm, but her teeth started to clench. She was so sick of this. "You think my brother is some kind of fool?" she challenged.

"He was a child," Atami said.

"So was I."

"Yes, an incredibly fucked up child."

What could Chara possibly say? To be fair, Atami's opinion of her was not exactly unreasonable, and there was no sugarcoating what she had done to Asriel, all the people she had tried to kill. Atami had every right to hate Chara, but if they were going to live together, they had to work something out.

"What do you want from me?" Chara asked. "Do you want me to grovel on the floor and beg for forgiveness? Tell you how sorry I am? Too bad, I've already done that with my family, and I don't feel like repeating it."

Atami shook her head. "No."

"Then what do you want?"

"I don't know. I just can't believe I have to share a room with a fucking murderer."

Chara jumped out of her seat and screamed. " _Oh my God, just leave me alone!_ " She ran out the door and slammed it behind her. She ran down the stairs, all eight stories down to the ground floor. She ran outside and caught her breath, leaning against the wall of her dormitory.

Damn it, damn it! What was wrong with her? Could she not take an insult? She knew she deserved to be hated for what she had done, even if she was sick of it. She'd go back up there; she just needed a minute to herself.

"Hey, you're Chara, right?"

Fuck, fuck! Another one? Who was it? Had he come to call her a monster? Chara  _loved_ it when people called her a monster. It was so deliciously ironic. 'You're the only monster here.' Hahaha!

The voice belonged to a handsome young man. He had black hair down to his neck and red eyes, and he wore a black trench coat. He smiled at her. "Are you alright?"

Chara rubbed her hands down her face. "Sorry, just… roommate problems."

"Ah, that's rough. What's wrong with her?"

"Oh, nothing too bad. She just hates me because she thinks I'm a psychopath who wants to destroy all of humanity, if not all life in the universe."

The man laughed. "Yeah, I don't envy you."

Chara stared hopefully at the man. Maybe he was different. After dealing with Atami, she would have liked to meet someone who didn't hate her guts. "So, uh, what's your name?" Chara asked.

"Cade," he answered. "Cade Felwinter."

_Cade… why does that name sound familiar?_

Cade reached out his hand. Chara started at it in shocked disbelief before she came to her senses and shook it. "N-nice to meet you, Cade."

"Hey, it's alright," Cade said. "I don't bite, unlike your roommate, apparently."

Chara was glad to hear that. It was such a relief that she had met at least one person who was nice to her. Maybe this college wouldn't be so bad after all. She laughed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Cade said. "I mean, if it's really that bad, you could always ask for a reassignment."

"I know," Chara said, "but, despite everything, I kind of hope it doesn't come to that."

"You think you can change her mind?" Cade asked.

"I, uh, I don't know, but…"

"Want my advice?" Cade offered. "Just ignore people like her. Of course, she's your roommate, so I can understand why that's a problem. Still, don't let her get to you. You've worked so hard to prevent another Human-Monster War, and if she can't appreciate that, it's on her."

"Yes, thank you!" Chara exclaimed. "I know I've messed up in the past, but I'm doing everything I can to make up for it."

"Haha, I believe you."

Chara examined Cade's face. He looked familiar. "Umm, have we met somewhere before?" Chara asked.

"I was at Ebott High," Cade answered.

Chara's eyes flashed with recognition. "Oh, right! I remember you now! Sorry for not recognizing you!"

"Why are you always apologizing? It's okay. We weren't close or anything, and I'm not royalty like you, either. I wouldn't expect you to remember some random commoner like me."

Chara's eyes trailed down his black trench coat. How could she forget? For whatever reason, Cade pretty much always wore that coat. It looked cool, but who wore a coat during summer? Chara pointed at it. "Aren't you hot in that?" she asked.

Cade smiled mischievously. "Why, thank you, but I thought you already had a boyfriend?"

Chara laughed. He was rather handsome, she had to admit, and he seemed like a nice guy, too. She may have considered asking him out if she weren't already in a wonderful relationship with Frisk. Still, "You know what I mean," she said.

"Heat resistance," Cade said. "The fabric is imbued with a heat resistance spell. It's probably more suited to the heat than your outfit."

Chara slapped herself. "Oh, obviously. I get accepted here and I can't even think of that?"

"I get it a lot," Cade said. "So, anyway, what brings you to Alpin University? What's your major?"

"Magical Engineering," Chara answered.

Cade sounded surprised. "Really? No offense, but I was sure you'd go into combat."

Chara smiled. "I don't blame you. I do enjoy sparring, and I am very good at it, not to brag. I'm taking a class on it this semester, actually."

"Fundamentals of Arcane Sparring?"

"Yes."

"Who's your instructor?"

"Master Alpin himself."

"Hey, I think I'm in the same class," Cade said. "Monday, Wednesday, Friday, 10AM?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Chara said.

Cade chuckled. "Well, what do you know? I guess I'll see you in class. Are you gonna go easy on us non-demons?"

Chara gave him a sinister smile. "Where's the fun in that?"

"I mean, you  _do_ kind of have an advantage," Cade said.

"That is true," Chara said. "However, no two mages are born equal. Some are simply more talented than others. Given an equal amount of time and effort, you can still get wildly different results based solely on natural arcane talent. This is especially true when comparing red souls to everyone else, as magic tends to come more easily to them. Of course, I'm not saying that the weak should just give up, but it's important to remember that determination is not the only factor."

Cade nodded. "I guess that's true."

"Oh, and don't even get me started on the difference between humans and monsters. Although using magic is as natural as breathing for a monster, the power difference is so great that even a novice human mage can easily overcome the vast majority of them."

Cade laughed. "Okay, I got it. We'll see how it goes tomorrow."

"Heh, uh, yeah," Chara said.

"It was nice talking to you," Cade said. "See you around." He began to turn away, but then he stopped himself. "Actually, what the hell? It's not every day I meet a princess. Why don't you give me your number? Strictly platonic, I swear!"

Chara was a bit surprised by the swift move, but she didn't mind. "Oh, uh, sure." She reached inside her pocket and pulled out her phone. "My number is…"

With a strange smile, Cade pointed at her phone. "Is that an AlPhone?"

Ah, yes. If they weren't calling her a murderer, they were making fun of her phone. "Why, yes!" Chara said. "It's an AlPhone, and I'm very proud of –"

Cade snatched it out of her hand.

"H-hey!"

He examined the phone closely, turning it over in his hands. "How old is this?"

"2123, don't make fun of me!"

"Who keeps a phone like this for four years?" Cade asked. "You should upgrade."

Really, there was nothing wrong with it. The operating system was just a little dated. It couldn't play the latest games, but Chara preferred gaming on her laptop. That didn't stop people from making fun of it, though.

"Okay, laugh it up," Chara said. "Please give it back."

"Haha, alright." He handed the phone back to Chara.

Chara folded her arms. "Do you want my number or not?"

"Aww, I'm sorry, my lady. I'll be good; I promise." He took out his own phone, and they exchanged numbers.

Chara finished keying his number in. "Okay, got it."

"All right!" Cade cheered. "I've got an actual princess on speed dial! Does that make me a squire or something?"

Chara laughed. "Perhaps I'll recommend you for a position in the Royal Guard."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Cade said. "I am a Combat major, after all."

"Okay, then. You better impress me during class tomorrow."

"I will!" Cade waved and turned around. "See you then!"

Chara waved back. "See you."

Cade walked away. He was a little odd, but he did seem nice. At the very least, he was better than Atami. Speaking of her, Chara finally got moving and went back inside her dormitory. She took the elevator back up to her floor and returned to her room. Atami was still there, still sitting at her computer. She didn't turn when Chara entered.

Chara faced her anyway. "Any more questions you wanna ask?"

"… maybe later."

Chara sighed and sat down in her chair.

It was going to be a long week.


	3. Friendly Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I didn't realize how much I needed a new Undertale game. I love Susie, and the soundtrack is amazing. Thanks, Toby. You're a legend.
> 
> Anyway, here's a big one.

Chara walked across the marble floor of the sparring hall. It was a massive, open chamber with stone brick walls, illuminated by chandeliers of magical light. Several students were already gathered in preparation for their first day of Fundamentals of Arcane Sparring.

The class was large, filled with dozens of humans and monsters. The humans were clearly prepared for battle as they carried guns, swords, staffs, whatever weapons suited their fighting style. A lot of the monsters looked tough as well, despite their physical disadvantages. Wizards from the Madjick clan practiced their incantations, the Whimsalots brandished their lances, and the Final Froggits stood majestically while the reptilians, dragons, and fish flexed their muscles. Chara didn't despise humanity as much as she'd used to, but she still loved to see so many powerful monsters gathered in one place, as if to show the humans how strong they really were.

As Chara approached then, a girl with long pink hair and green eyes waved at her with a bright smile. "Chara!"

Chara beamed and ran to her. "Elodie!" She hugged her. "How are you?"

"Great," Elodie said. "I'm all settled in and ready to roll. How about you?"

"Heh, uh, could be better."

Elodie's smile faded. "Oh? What's wrong?"

"Oh, just… my roommate," Chara said. "She's, uh…" She trailed off as she caught sight of a familiar orange cloak in the crowd of students. Atami was there, fortunately minding her own business. Chara pointed her out and spoke quietly. "She is not fond of me."

Elodie frowned darkly. "Yeah, I was worried about that."

Chara nodded. "Yes, me too. It is unfortunate, but not unexpected."

"I'm sorry," Elodie apologized. "I knew I should have signed up with you instead."

"It's alright," Chara said. She had asked Elodie before if she wanted to be roommates, but Elodie had already signed up with another friend of hers. Chara didn't mind. She just wished she had gotten luckier, but perhaps it was her own fault for leaving it up to chance.

"How bad is it?" Elodie asked.

Chara hummed. "Hmm, how to quantify… I suppose the phrase 'fucking murderer' sums it up quite nicely."

Elodie's eyes widened. "Are you serious? She said that right to your face?"

"I know, right? Although, I suppose orange souls tend not to be particularly subtle."

"What did you do?" Elodie asked.

"I, uh, walked away," Chara said. "Things calmed down after that."

"I guess that's good," Elodie said. She smiled. "Well, maybe she's just being a tsundere."

Chara grinned. "It's not like she  _likes_ me,  _baka_!"

"Maybe we should introduce her to Tsunderplane. I bet they'd be good friends… eventually."

"Ha, perhaps… but in all fairness, she is wise to distrust me. It is difficult to believe that someone like me could change, let alone forgive me for what I've done. I don't fault her for it, and I don't believe she's a bad person at heart."

Elodie's smile returned to a frown. "Yeah…" She stuttered. "Y… you don't think she's gonna try something like… what I did, do you?"

_She collapsed to her knees and clutched her stomach. It hurt._

_Elodie smiled innocently. "Oh, what's the matter, Chara? Got a tummy ache?"_

_Chara looked up at her. "Wh-what did you put in that chocolate?"_

" _Cups of butter," Elodie said with a smirk. "Lots and lots of 'butter cups,' and a few other things to make sure it gets the job done."_

Chara's chest tightened. "Elodie, I…" She took a sharp breath. "Well, I cannot rule out the possibility, but I sincerely hope that doesn't happen."

Elodie nodded. "Yeah…"

Chara grew tired of this subject. She demanded something more cheerful. She gave Elodie a warm smile. "So, how are things with Felicia?"

"Oh, uh, great as ever," Elodie said. "Kind of sucks that I had to leave her behind, but we'll manage."

Felicia was a year behind them, so she was still attending Ebott High back home. She wasn't sure what college she wanted to go to, but she had no interest in magic, so Alpin University was out of the question. Chara figured that she'd most likely end up in Ebott University like Frisk and Asriel, but she couldn't say for certain. No one could.

Elodie smiled. "What about you and Frisk?"

Thinking about Frisk filled Chara with joy. "Wonderful as always; I miss him already. You and I are in the same boat."

"Well, it's not all bad," Elodie said. "We may not be able to see each other as often, but the time we do spend together will be that much more special."

Chara's heart was warmed by Elodie's words. "Aww, that's really sweet, and you're absolutely right. It'll feel so good when I get to see him again."

"Any plans for this weekend?" Elodie asked.

Chara blushed. "U-uh, we're going to UnderLand, actually."

Elodie smirked. "Oh, look at you with your big plans. Is that what you do every time you're separated for a week?"

"Heh, no. Just celebrating our first year of college."

"Aw, I'm just teasing you. Felicia and I are going to hang out at her place; that'll be fun."

"Umm… how is Felicia by the way?" Chara asked. "Has she decided on a major yet?"

"Oh, uh, no," Elodie said. "Heh… she honestly has no idea what to do with her life, and I don't blame her. I mean, you get murdered by your own mother, come back as some kind of soul ghost, help bring your traitorous mother to justice, and finally get a new body over thirty years after you died. Where do you go from there?"

"Heh, yeah. I hope she –"

"Hey, Chara!"

Suddenly, Cade barged in with a hearty smile. "You ready for this?"

"Yes, I am," Chara said. "Thanks for asking."

Elodie looked at Cade with a flash of recognition. "Oh, I remember you. Cade, right? I didn't know you were friends with Chara."

"Just met yesterday," Cade replied. He smirked. "And how could I forget someone as lovely as you, Elodie?"

Elodie rolled her eyes. "Another Frisk, I see. I have a girlfriend, just so we're clear, and I'm not looking for anyone else."

"Duly noted," Cade said. "Anyway, where is the great Master Half-And-Half? Class is supposed to start in…" He checked his phone. "Right about now."

Chara looked around. Master Alpin was nowhere to be seen. Where was he? It wasn't becoming of the university's headmaster to be late. What could…?

A bright beam crashed down onto the center of the chamber with a powerful shockwave. Chara shielded her eyes from the flash. When she looked back, Master Alpin was standing in the middle of the room. He was a middle-aged man with long white hair and a white beard, wearing an aqua mage's robe with gold trimmings. He looked at them with a light blue right eye and a yellow left eye. "So, you wish to master the arcane arts?"

Cade quietly scoffed. "Pfft, show off."

Alpin tapped his staff on the ground. It was a long, golden staff with a heptagon tip. Each corner of the heptagon held a gemstone with colors representing the Seven Virtues, and they weren't just for show. Each gemstone contained a great deal of magical energy. Chara had no doubt that the staff Alpin carried possessed an incredible amount of power.

Everyone in the class watched silently, respectfully waiting for the headmaster to begin.

"Welcome to Fundamentals of Arcane Sparring," Alpin said. "I am Master Marcus Alpin, and I will be your instructor for this course. Now, I  _could_ start this off like most of the other professors, going over the syllabus, what to expect, blah, blah, blah, but I only have so much patience, so let's do our first class justice and get right into it. Everyone, find a sparring partner."

Chara's heart flipped. A sparring partner? She looked at Elodie. She would've felt much more comfortable doing this with someone she –

Before she could act, a human Chara had never seen ran straight at her and boomed his challenge. "Hey, demon! Let's go!"

Chara startled, baffled by the stranger's sudden appearance. "Umm, okay?!"

The stranger was a young man with short brown hair and aqua eyes. He had clearly gone all out for the class as he wore a full set of leather armor. Chara almost wondered if she was underdressed in her green shirt and brown pants, but she reminded herself that her heart locket provided all the extra defense she needed.

"Who are you?" Chara asked.

"Tevis," he said.

"And may I ask why you are so eager to spar with me?"

"What kind of warrior wouldn't want to test their skills against a demon?" Tevis asked.

_I… guess that makes sense?_

"Hmm, fair enough," Chara said. "Very well, I accept your challenge."

Meanwhile, Cade smiled at Elodie. "How about it, Pinky? Wanna fight?"

"Okay," Elodie said, "but don't go easy on me. Just because I'm a Restoration major doesn't mean I can't kick your ass."

"Ha, we'll see about that."

The rest of the class continued to find partners and pair up. Most of the monsters paired with other monsters, but a few brave ones decided to try their luck against humans. Once all the students were ready, Alpin called for everyone's attention. "A quick word before we begin! Today, we will be conducting tournament-style duels. I will cast Ethereal Form on each of you, and you will be free to do battle with all your strength. First mage back to their real body loses. Trade partners when your duel is complete. Any questions?"

One of the students raised his hand. "Umm, yes, what is Ethereal Form?"

Several of the other students had to suppress their urge to groan. Anyone who had ever watched a sparring tournament should have known what Ethereal Form was, but Alpin gave the student a patient smile and explained it to him. "Ethereal Form is a spell that will temporarily separate your spirit from your physical body. In this form, you will only be able to damage and take damage from other ethereal beings. Should your HP fall to zero in this state, your spirit will return to your body, completely unharmed."

"Oh… will it hurt?"

"Only a little," Alpin said. "The spell greatly reduces pain, but there will still be just enough for you to know that you got hit."

"I… see," the student said. "Thank you."

"Anyone else?" Alpin asked. He waited for a few moments; no one spoke. "Then, let us proceed. Over the course of this semester, I will do my best to sharpen each of your skills, but today, I just want to observe. Do your best, everyone."

Everyone spread out across the huge chamber and sat down as Alpin began administering the spell. He pointed his staff at a pair of students. A purple vortex swirled over the tip of the staff. The students closed their eyes, and replicas of their bodies stood separate from their real ones. They were slightly transparent and glowed with a white aura. Finally, Alpin boxed the students inside magical barriers so they wouldn't interfere with the others, and then he moved on to the next pair. It wasn't long before he reached Chara and Tevis.

They sat down so their bodies wouldn't fall over while unconscious, and Alpin cast his spell. Chara felt a sensation of being pulled out of something. She stood and looked back at her physical body sitting on the floor. She looked at her hands. If she looked closely, she could see the marble floor through them. She balled up her fists. Her skin felt no different than normal. The spell had also replicated her clothing, heart locket, and knife. If it weren't for the slight transparency and soft white glow, Chara may not have realized she was incorporeal.

Chara and Tevis stood a few feet across from each other. With a flourish of his staff, Alpin created a magical barrier, forming a personal ring for them to fight in. "You may begin," Alpin said.

As any decent mage should always do before engaging in a duel, Chara cast Check on her enemy.

" **Tevis Bray" – LV 1**

 **HP:** 20/20

 **EXP:** 0

 **ATK:** 10 (20)

 **DEF:** 10 (20)

 **WEAPON:** Aqua Crystal

 **ARMOR:** Leather Armor

A magic crystal, huh? In others words, Tevis didn't fight with a physical weapon and focused on magic instead. Naturally, not knowing the enemy's fighting style was a disadvantage, but Chara's superior stats would likely make up for it.

They wasted no words before starting. Tevis clenched his fist in the air as if catching something, and he vanished without a trace.

Chara grinned. Invisibility, huh? It was an impressive spell, but it wouldn't work on her. She stood still and waited for Tevis to attack. The moment he did, her Sense Enemy skill activated. She detected one enemy presence to her left. She conjured an energy knife in her hand and threw it directly at the source. The magical blade struck Tevis directly in the chest, staggering him and canceling his invisibility spell. Chara couldn't help but feel a perverse satisfaction as his face twisted in shock. He clearly hadn't expected to be countered so easily.

Tevis grunted and threw something on the ground between them. It shattered on impact, and a thick cloud of smoke violently burst out. Chara shielded her face from the eruption, but she could still sense her enemy's position. She braced herself as Tevis charged through the smoke, energy blades in each hand. Chara jumped back just in time to avoid the blades as Tevis swung both of them outward.

Chara summoned more knives, spinning them in the air above her before flinging them at Tevis. As he dodged the blades, Tevis jumped back and conjured an energy bow. An arrow glowed with a white light as he pulled back the bowstring and released. The arrow was fast, but not as fast as a physical arrow. Chara raised her hand and deflected it a magic barrier. While she did, Tevis aimed higher and fired again.

This time, Tevis's bow fired a whole volley of arrows at once. About a dozen of them flew in an arc towards Chara. She managed to avoid a direct hit, but the arrows flashed rapidly when they hit the ground. Chara jumped away from an arrow in front of her, only to walk right into another behind her. The arrow detonated with magical energy, battering Chara's ethereal body and draining nine of her forty HP. She felt a slight sting in her back, but nothing too bad. The real thing would have hurt a lot worse.

Chara locked eyes with Tevis as he drew back another shot. Ranged combat was a viable option, but Chara decided to get up close and personal. She drew her real knife and sprinted for Tevis as fast as she could, swerving past his next round of arrows. She felt the heat of their magic graze her skin as she ran past, but none of them hit her. She closed the distance to her target and thrust her knife into his stomach.

Even with the reduced pain, Tevis winced as he pulled himself away, some dust trailing out of the wound. He quickly dispelled his bow and switched back to his energy swords. He swung his right sword downward, but Chara parried the strike and stabbed her knife deep into his neck. A bright light poured out of the wound, and Tevis's apparition exploded in a cloud of dust.

Chara felt pride seep into her soul. She had won.

The cloud of dust Tevis's apparition left behind flowed into his real body, and his aqua eyes opened. At the same time, the barrier they were trapped inside disappeared. Chara turned and walked back into her body. She felt a brief feeling of intense pressure as her spirit returned, and her vision went blank for a moment before she opened her real eyes again. She stretched out her arms and took a deep breath. It was going to be rough doing that throughout the whole class, but it was worth it to have such an accurate simulation of real combat. Chara knew that some people objected to it, calling it too brutal, but she loved it! It was so fun!

Chara stood and looked respectfully at Tevis. She reached out her hand. "Good fight, it may have turned out much differently had I not possessed a countermeasure to your invisibility."

Tevis stared with a dark look in his eyes and halfheartedly shook Chara's hand. "Yeah."

Chara's stomach churned. It didn't seem like Tevis had taken his loss gracefully. She hoped she hadn't made another enemy; she had plenty of those already.

Tevis walked away before Chara could say anything else. She looked around at the other students who were sparring. She saw Cade point a conjured shotgun directly at Elodie's face before pulling the trigger, blasting her surrogate body into dust. Chara watched Elodie pout as she returned to her real body. "Aww…"

Elodie walked over to Chara. "Man, I totally lost! What about you?"

Chara gave her a triumphant smile. "I won."

"Oh, of course you did. Why did I even ask?"

"Well, it wouldn't be wise to assume things."

Cade caught up to them, smiling. "An excellent attempt, Elodie. I almost broke a sweat there."

"Well, no need to be modest about it," Elodie japed. "You, sir, are really, really strong. The only other person I know who can crush me that hard is Chara herself."

Cade smirked and locked eyes with Chara. "Oh? That sounds like a challenge."

Chara grinned. "I shall avenge you, Elodie."

Elodie held her hands and smiled with exaggerated gratitude. "My hero." She stroked her chin. "Hmm, who should I fight next?" She looked around the room. Her eyes settled on Atami as she dispatched her opponent with a swift thrust of her rapier. Elodie pointed at her. "That's your roommate, right?"

"Uh, yes," Chara said.

"What's her name?"

"Atami… what are you planning?"

"Oh, nothing," Elodie said. "I just know who my next opponent will be."

Chara's voice filled with concern. "Elodie, I appreciate the thought, but please don't confront her."

"Nothing like that; don't worry."

Elodie ran off, but Chara was still worried. She really hoped Elodie wasn't about to engage in a foolish pissing contest. That was the last thing she needed.

Cade tapped Chara's shoulder. "Are you alright, Your Highness?"

Chara snapped back to attention. "Oh, my apologies. I was lost in thought."

"There you go again, always apologizing."

She smiled. "Very well, I do  _not_ apologize. I shall ignore you as much as I please."

"That's more like it. Now, let me beat up a princess already."

"Careful what you wish for." Chara raised her hand. "Master Alpin! We're ready!"

Alpin came over and smiled at them. "Ha, I knew it wouldn't be long until you two went up against each other. This should be a good one."

"Glad you think so, Half-And-Half!" Cade exclaimed.

Alpin laughed. "You have some guts calling your headmaster that. I don't mind, but other heterochromes might find that offensive."

"I just think it's cool, sir."

"So I figured, but take care in the future."

"Yes, Master."

"I think it's cool, too," Chara said. "I don't understand why heterochromia is so rare. After all, I would argue that most people cannot be defined by a single trait."

"Souls have always been a mysterious entity," Alpin said. "Perhaps you can help improve our understanding of them."

Chara nodded. "I hope so."

"Well, I think that's enough chatter," Alpin said.

Yeah, it was about time. Chara sat down next to Cade and closed her eyes…

* * *

Putting on her best smile, Elodie approached Atami, who had just won her last fight. Atami looked at her blankly as Elodie introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Elodie." She extended her hand.

After a brief pause, Atami shook her hand. "I'm Atami."

"Nice to meet you, Atami."

Atami replied with a quiet monotone. "Nice to meet you."

_Hmm, not exactly a ray of sunshine, but she seems respectful enough. To me, anyway._

"So, do you like it here so far?" Elodie asked.

"… it's fine," Atami said.

_Fine, huh? The classic answer of someone who doesn't want to talk about it._

"I saw a bit of your last fight," Elodie said. "You're pretty good! Are you majoring in Combat?"

"Yes."

"That's cool. I'm more of a healer myself, but I like dueling, too."

Atami just nodded and said nothing, leaving it up to Elodie to continue the conversation. "Uh… what got you interested in magic?" she asked.

"… it's cool," Atami said.

"Heh, I guess that's as good a reason as any."

Again, Atami simply nodded and remained silent.

"W… well, I like helping people," Elodie offered. "Maybe that sounds a little silly, but that's why I want to be a healer. I want to mend injuries, cure diseases, and help people live better lives. I'm sure you want to help people too, right?"

"Yeah," Atami said.

"Great! That's great!"

Silence.

"… umm, that's a cool cloak you're wearing!" Elodie said.

"Thanks," Atami deadpanned.

"And, uh… what's your favorite hobby?" Elodie asked.

Atami turned away slightly, avoiding eye contact. There was a slight blush in her cheeks. "I… play video games."

"Oh! I know Ch… a friend who is a big gamer."

Atami just ignored her, not saying a word.

"… you don't talk much, do you?" Elodie asked.

Atami scowled. "No, I don't."

Oh, dear… Elodie didn't have a problem with introverts, but she wasn't making this easy. Elodie needed to figure out who Atami was and what made her tick. Unfortunately, it seemed she was not eager to share that information. Poor Chara. She hadn't exactly won the lottery here.

"I… I didn't mean to offend you," Elodie reassured her.

With a bitter look in her orange eyes, Atami tucked her arms inside her cloak. Damn, she was sensitive, wasn't she? Well, Elodie had learned at least a little about her. For whatever reason, Atami tended to close herself off, but it didn't seem like she wanted to be mean, except when it came to Chara, of course. That was another matter entirely. Was she simply not a very forgiving person, or was there something else going on?

Atami glanced at Alpin, who had just finished setting up Chara's fight. He walked over to them. "Sorry for the wait," he apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Elodie said.

"Well, let's get you two started."

Elodie and Atami sat down while Alpin did his thing. A few moments later, Elodie and Atami faced each other as spirits within a dueling ring. Before they began, Elodie ran a Check spell on her opponent.

" **Atami Bray" – LV 1**

 **HP:** 20/20

 **EXP:** 0

 **ATK:** 10 (25)

 **DEF:** 10 (5)

 **WEAPON:** Brave Rapier

 **ARMOR:** Cloak of Courage

_Huh, that's not much of a defense bonus. Weird._

Elodie briefly considered if she should let Atami win, but she immediately threw that foolish idea out of her head. Going easy on her would have been the greatest insult she could have given. Win or lose, she had to fight with all her strength.

Elodie summoned an energy scepter and held it tight in her hand. "Ready when you are."

In the blink of an eye, Atami swiped her rapier out of her cloak and pointed it straight at Elodie. The sword had a long, slender blade with a sharply pointed tip optimized for thrusting, and the sharp edges made it effective for cutting as well. The steel blade shined bright, and the elegant gold hilt guarded Atami's wrist as she held it. Her orange eyes burned with determination as she lowered her stance, ready for battle.

As an orange soul, Atami was most likely going to try and overwhelm Elodie with blistering speed. Fortunately, Elodie's skillset was well-suited for dealing with speedy opponents. As long as she kept up the pressure, she'd have a fighting chance.

Exactly as Elodie had predicted, Atami immediately charged forward, her cloak flapping behind her as she raced towards her like a bullet train. Elodie raised her arm and protected herself with a low barricade of energy scepters. Atami ran right into it and tripped, but she broke her fall with a forward roll and got right back on her feet, hardly slowing down.

Elodie braced herself as Atami lunged to stab her chest. She narrowly sidestepped the attack and swung her scepter, striking Atami's face with a loud thud. The force of the impact sent Atami reeling, but she quickly recovered and stabbed Elodie's stomach.

"Flow Acceleration."

Before Elodie could react, Atami unleashed a flurry of strikes faster than Elodie could track, poking holes in her chest, arms, abdomen… they only dealt one damage per hit, but they were extremely fast. Elodie's HP fell to ten points. She had to do something!

Elodie raised her scepter high in the air and called forth the power of her Special Attack by shouting its name. "Lightning Rod!"

A dark thundercloud materialized over Elodie's head, and a powerful bolt of lightning came crashing down, striking her scepter. Elodie took five points of damage from her own attack as her body served as ground zero for an electrical explosion, blowing Atami away. She landed on the floor, convulsing as the current ran through her.

Elodie panted. She only had two HP left; that was  _way_ too close. What was that Special Attack? Flow Acceleration? Whatever it was, it made Atami move at ludicrous speed. Elodie's ethereal body was leaking dust all over. She was tempted to cast Grand Healing, but she glanced at Atami and realized that she was busy restoring her own HP. Elodie cast Steady Healing instead. Her hand glowed with a green light as she waved it over her wounds and felt them gradually close.

Grand Healing would have fully restored her HP within one second, but it would have cost a quarter of her EN, and she had already spent a fifth of her EN casting Lightning Rod. Steady Healing took ten seconds for a full recovery, but it only consumed a tenth of her EN, making it more cost-effective. The downside was that the spell would terminate if she took damage, so she had to be careful while using it.

As soon as she finished, Elodie stood and cast Check on Atami, who had also finished healing herself. Atami had eighty percent of her EN left, while Elodie was down to sixty-eight percent. No matter, she just had to step up her game.

"Wow, you're fast!" Elodie complimented. "You almost had me there!"

Her orange eyes burning, Atami held her rapier upright and spoke the name of another Special Attack. "Charge of the Vanguard."

Atami bent her knees low to the ground before propelling towards Elodie at an insane velocity. Elodie shielded herself with a barrier just before Atami's body slammed right into it. Despite her protection, the force of the impact sent Elodie flying back into the barrier behind her, knocking the wind out of her ghostly body as she fell facedown onto the floor, but there was no time to rest. She rolled her head out of the way just in time to avoid the tip of Atami's rapier and struck her chin with an uppercut as she got back up.

Elodie thrust her scepter forward and shut her eyes. "Flash!"

From the tip of her scepter, a blindingly bright light burned Atami's eyes, and Elodie used the opportunity to run all the way to the other side of the ring. She hoped Charge of the Vanguard had a long cooldown; she wanted to keep her distance from that rapier. Did Atami even have any ranged attacks?

Atami grunted as she shook off the flash and rushed her again. Elodie wasn't going to let her charge so easily this time. With a flourish of her scepter, she raised a wall of light blue scepters right in front of her opponent. Atami couldn't stop herself in time and ran right though. The magical energy seared her ethereal skin, and she fell down on her face, unable to break her fall this time.

While Atami got back up, Elodie sent another wall of light blue scepters flying towards her. The wall was too tall to jump over and too wide to dodge. Atami had no choice but to stand absolutely still while the aqua scepters passed through her. Elodie could have done this with regular scepters, but summoning so many standard projectiles at once would have cost about half of her maximum EN, not a great idea.

However, Elodie could still make low walls without expending too much EN. She followed up her light blue wall with just that, sending a low wall of white scepters towards Atami, and she fired another teal wall close behind. Atami jumped over the low wall, but she was still in the air when the cerulean wall reached her. The light blue magic burned her skin again, making her whimper and fall on her knees.

Elodie didn't let up. She repeated the same pattern, low white walls and high turquoise walls. Atami tried jumping more lightly, but she still couldn't reach the ground by the time the patience wall closed in. She coughed up dust as she was struck again. Elodie felt a little bad for her, but not enough to ease up. She kept attacking.

Finally, Atami figured it out. She jumped backwards as the low wall flew past her, and she managed to plant her feet back on the ground before the light blue scepters hit her. She may have dodged the attack, but she'd been forced to give up ground, moving away from Elodie. She grit her teeth, her face boiling red.

Elodie smirked.  _Heh, I knew this would piss her off. The last thing an orange soul wants is to be slowed down._

Atami clenched her fingers like claws, and a flame surged inside her hand. She thrust her palm forward, hurling a fireball towards Elodie. She quickly sidestepped and heard the flame pound the barrier behind her. As it turned out, Atami  _did_ have ranged attacks at her disposal. Good to know.

Atami used the opening she'd created to continue her charge, but she probably should have used it to heal herself. Elodie decided to hold her ground and give Atami the close-quarters battle that she obviously wanted. She had planned to keep her distance, but Atami had been weakened by Elodie's attacks and was being foolish for assuming a more defensive strategy. She was going to teach her a lesson for being overly aggressive.

Elodie held her scepter upright and blocked a horizontal swing from Atami's rapier. Atami quickly followed up with a downward swing, clanging loudly against Elodie's scepter. Although she had blocked it, Elodie felt herself push back slightly from the shock of the blow. That rapier was heavier than it looked. Atami pulled back for another thrust, but Elodie swung her scepter and smacked her face, knocking her off balance.

Atami growled. "Flow Accel -"

"No!"

Elodie charged her scepter with electricity and thrust it into Atami's chest. She grimaced as the shock made her body shake uncontrollably. Elodie raised her scepter and struck Atami's head with all her might, knocking her down on the ground.

Atami gagged and spewed dust all over the floor. Elodie cast Check. Atami only had one HP remaining. Elodie. pointed her scepter down and fired a bolt of lightning, disintegrating Atami's spectral body into dust.

Elodie took a deep breath. The fight was over; she had won.

Returning to her real body, Elodie opened her eyes and looked at Atami; her eyes were drooped down in exhaustion. As spirits, they had not physically exerted themselves, but the mental strain could still cause fatigue.

Elodie gave her a friendly smile. "Great fight. I could hardly keep up with you, but if I may offer a suggestion, I think you should pay more attention to your defense. You left yourself wide open a few times. Try not to be so reckless."

 _And try to advance your strategy beyond 'charge!'_ she wanted to say.

Atami nodded. "Yeah…"

"You are fast, though," Elodie said. "I can tell you've trained hard with that sword. I'm impressed."

"… thank you," Atami mumbled, like the social butterfly she was.

It may have been Elodie's imagination, but she saw something somber in Atami's expression. The fire she had shown in battle was completely gone. Was she sad because she'd lost, or was this just her natural state?

"… you're strong, too," Atami muttered.

What was that? A genuine compliment? Elodie beamed as if her child had just spoken her first word. "Thank you! I appreciate it!"

Atami gave her a bashful smile. Aww, she looked cute when she smiled! Elodie was getting a better grasp of who she was. Atami was both shy and introverted, but she seemed to have a kind heart beneath her stoic surface. Elodie was confident that she could be nice when she wanted to be.

Although, Elodie still wasn't sure exactly what her problem with Chara was, aside from the obvious 'you're a murderer!' thing. Now that she had met Atami herself, Elodie had a hard time imagining her so blatantly hostile. The person Chara had described and the person she was looking at seemed like two completely different people. There had to be more to her that Elodie hadn't figured out yet.

Then again, perhaps Elodie was calling the kettle black. She'd hated Chara once, but she didn't think of herself as a generally mean person. It was perfectly human to be unforgiving of Chara's past actions. She just couldn't imagine Atami being so, well, outspoken about it. Maybe something about Chara had triggered her 'battle mode.'

Suddenly, Atami turned away. Rude! How dare she walk away while she psychoanalyzed her! Elodie swiveled her head and saw what Atami was looking at, what  _everyone_ was looking at. Pretty much the entire class was fixated on a single fight, Cade vs. Chara.

* * *

Their battle all set up, Chara stood across from Cade, knife in hand.

" **Cade Felwinter" – LV 1**

 **HP:** 20/20

 **EXP:** 0

 **ATK:**  10 (30)

 **DEF:**  10 (20)

 **WEAPON:** Red Crystal

 **ARMOR:** Trench Coat

Decent stats – excellent, really – but Chara was stronger. Being a LV 6 demon wasn't entirely fair, but Chara wasn't going to go easy on him.

Cade stroked his chin as if mulling over something. "Hmm, I don't get it. Why a knife? It's so tiny."

 _Oh, the dirty jokes I could make_. She smiled. "It was a gift from my father."

"Well, aren't you a good little child," Cade quipped. "Don't you think you should find your own calling, not just take what your parents gave you?"

"I understand your point," Chara said, "but it is moot, for this weapon suits me perfectly."

"Oh, really? Pray tell, how could it possibly compare to a good gun or a decently-sized blade?"

Chara smirked. "Allow me to give you a  _demon-_ stration." She threw out her arms and sent dozens of energy knives racing towards Cade from left and right, all while sprinting towards him to fight up close.

Cade quickly kicked into gear and evaded the blades, jumping and sidestepping every knife that came at him. He conjured a weapon, a hand cannon, and fired it at Chara. The bullets simply flew straight at her, no special pattern. Chara put up a barrier to block the shots, making the bullets disappear as they made the barrier ripple like water, but it wouldn't hold forever.

Chara sent some knives spiraling in an arc around Cade, forcing him to turn his head. The brief lull in his shots was enough for Chara to slip in closer, but just before she was within striking distance, Cade turned and shot something out of the palm of his hand. It struck Chara's ankle, and she felt a biting chill as the projectile covered it in ice. If she weren't in Ethereal Form, her whole body would have shivered from the cold.

Chara snickered. "Ice, huh? Because you're a Felwinter? How appro…"

She gasped as Cade suddenly swung something large towards Chara's neck. She ducked in the nick of time and felt the blade clip her spectral hair. She looked up and saw Cade holding a massive energy greatsword that stood as tall as his shoulders. She chuckled. "That's… quite a bit larger than a knife."

Cade held the towering blade upright; Chara couldn't help but quiver as she saw the large blade prepare to cleave her in half. She had to break out of this ice, now! She ignited a fireball in her hand and threw it at the ice trapping her knee. It partially melted, making it just weak enough for Chara to break free. The ice shackling her ankle shattered, and Chara jumped away right before Cade's blade came crashing down. Seeing an opening, Chara quickly lunged towards Cade and stabbed him deep in the shoulder, opening a dusty wound.

Cade grunted and struck Chara's jaw with a hard backhand, making her recoil as she spewed dust in the air. Chara pulled her knife out of Cade's shoulder and aimed for his chest, only to feel a fist slam into her nose. The blow knocked her back, and Cade swung his greatsword into the side of Chara's abdomen, sending her flying halfway across the ring. She groaned as her body rolled across the floor, leaving behind a trail of dust.

Chara's HP had fallen to twenty-six points. Heh, still more than what Cade had started with. She cast Steady Healing and began closing her wounds as she got back up.

After healing his own injuries, Cade smirked as he slung his greatsword over his shoulder. "You know what? I think I get it now. I understand why you use a knife; it's perfect for a girl like you."

Chara laughed. "Hahaha…  _what?!_ "

"Yeah," Cade said. "You girls just don't have the upper body strength to handle a serious weapon like us guys, so you go for something lightweight and easy to swing around. Ah, the dagger, truly the ideal weapon for a delicate princess."

_Delicate? Delicate?! DELICATE?!_

Chara's laughter grew more intense. To think that her fighting style was somehow defined by her gender, it was hilarious! Hysterical! Her red eyes glowed with murderous intent. "You think knives are girly?"

"Indeed," Cade said. "If I saw a guy using a knife as his primary weapon, I'd have some serious concerns."

"… hahaha… AHAHAHAHAHA!" She stretched out her arms and surrounded Cade with a circle of knives, rapidly revolving around him. She spun them around like a raging cyclone before sending them all flying towards Cade in a spiral pattern, but she wasn't done yet. She sent another stream of knives racing towards Cade from his left, another on his right, and another above him. Everywhere Cade looked all he could see was a whirlwind of energy knives demanding his dust.

Cade moved quick on his feet and evaded several blades, but soon, he stepped too slowly and one of the spiraling blades slashed his arm. Another blade stabbed his back, his stomach, his leg, his chest… Chara cackled manically as Cade's dust scattered everywhere. "Ahahaha! How's this?! Too girly for you?!"

Cade grinned and slammed his hand on the ground, and a trail of ice ripped through the floor. What was…?

Chara squealed as a spike of ice shot out from the floor and impaled her stomach. As she struggled to pull herself out, Cade charged at her, greatsword in hand. Chara's heart froze with fear as icy as the spike she was stuck on. God, that sword was so intimidating when she was trapped!

Finally, Chara pried herself off of the spike and parried Cade's swing with her dagger. She stepped in for another counterattack, aiming at Cade's chest, but Cade stopped her with a kick to her stomach. Chara whimpered as her wound opened wider, but she raised her knife and prepared to block Cade's next attack.

But Cade's swing never came. He dispelled the magic greatsword he held and summoned something else. He pointed it at Chara and pulled the trigger. Chara felt something slam into her hard, staggering her. In Cade's hands was an energy shotgun. He pulled back the pump, readying another shot.

Chara breathed heavily. She… didn't like shotguns. She put up a barrier and clutched her chest, her HP had fallen to twenty points. She would have lost already if she were LV 1, a fact that stung her pride. At this point, didn't Cade deserve to win?

Chara's barrier flickered as Cade blasted it with his shotgun. She froze; this situation was much too familiar. Her EN was down to thirty-five percent. Shit, she may have gone overboard when Cade pissed her off. That was his plan, wasn't it? Damn it! How could she let herself be manipulated so easily?

Another blast rocked Chara's barrier, cracking it. She shivered.  _N-no, not again! Not again!_

She couldn't keep defending; she had to fight back. Chara summoned an energy knife behind Cade and threw it into his back; the sudden impact made him grimace and stagger. Wasting no time, Chara clenched her fingers and threw a fireball into Cade's chest. The flame exploded on his body, staggering him again. This was her chance; Chara ran at Cade with all her might and thrust her knife into his stomach, twisting it inside.

Cade gagged and coughed up dust, but his red eyes still glowed with determination. He reached out and tried to aim his shotgun at Chara's head, but Chara pulled her blade out of his stomach and slashed his arm. His grip loosened. Chara seized his shotgun and threw it far away. It shattered like glass when it hit the floor. With that out of the way, Chara stabbed Cade in the chest.

Since he'd been disarmed, it'd be a few minutes until Cade could summon his shotgun again. Instead, he conjured his greatsword and bashed its hilt into Chara's head. She winced as her spectral skull fractured, but she didn't slow down. She swung her dagger and landed a deep cut across his hand. Cade pulled back his other hand for a punch, but Chara shifted her head before it connected.

Before he could get it away, she stabbed Cade's arm. His greatsword had excellent reach, but it was difficult to use now that Chara was so close. His only hope was to get away, but Chara clung to him like a vicious animal. She stabbed his chest again. Cade struggled for all he worth, kicking her, striking her head, but Chara fought through it. She rapidly thrust her blade into him until his dust spilled all over the floor. Chara wrapped her free arm around his back, as if embracing him, and then she slid her dagger across his neck.

Cade's body exploded into dust. Chara panted. She only had sixteen HP remaining. She'd won, but she couldn't take pride in it. If she were LV 1 like Cade was, she certainly would have lost.

Chara took a deep breath and returned to her real body. She looked at Cade, who had sprawled on the ground. Chara tapped his shoulder. "Umm, are you alright?"

After a brief pause, Cade laughed and got back up with a hearty grin. "Man, that was intense! You're as strong as I hoped you'd be, Chara! I'd expect nothing less!"

Chara breathed a sigh of relief. She'd been worried for a second that Cade would react like Tevis, but it seemed that he was a better sport. Soon, however, Chara realized she had another problem; pretty much the entire class had watched their fight. Chara felt a chill creep up her spine. Had she scared them? Were they staring at the psychotic, knife-wielding demon with disgust in their hearts? What were they thinking?

"Woohoo! Go Chara!"

Chara's fellow mages began clapping, cheering with bright smiles. Chara's lips parted in shock. Applause? They were applauding her? Chara's heart jumped. She… wasn't used to this. Since when did people… admire her?

… well, she had to admit, it felt good for a change. Chara greeted them with a nervous smile, and she even bowed. The applause continued for some time before the students went back to their own business. Chara smiled with a lightened heart. It really did feel good.

Chara returned her attention to Cade. "I feel kind of bad," she admitted. "Were it not for my level advantage, you likely would have prevailed."

"Ah, don't worry about it," Cade reassured her. "Like you said, we humans have it good compared to monsters. Maybe it's only fair for us to be disadvantaged for once."

That was true. A monster had to train extremely hard to reach a human's level, and even then, it was difficult for them to win. Perhaps Chara was a human among humans. Not impossible to defeat, it just took more patience and effort.

Although he had lost, Cade had given Chara the toughest fight she'd had in a long time. She had to commend him. "I must say, you have an impressive arsenal," she said. "Two firearms, a greatsword, and ice magic. Most mages don't have that much diversity."

"Yep," Cade said, "but you sure showed me with that knife of yours. I was just messing with you, by the way." He winked. "It's only a  _little_ girly."

Chara scoffed. "Har, har."

"Although," Cade said, "there's one thing I can't let you get away with;  _demon_ -stration? Really, Chara?"

She smiled. "My mother and I share a similar sense of humor."

"My condolences," Cade said. He stretched out his arms. "Well, I guess we should go find more skulls to crack. I doubt they'll be nearly as interesting, though. Nothing worth writing home about."

"Hey now, don't underestimate them."

"Fine, fine," Cade said. "Oh, more thing before I go, has your roommate given you any more trouble?"

Chara glanced at Atami, who was busy looking for her next opponent. "No," she said.

"But have things gotten better?"

"… no."

"Well, hang in there," Cade said. "I'm sure she'll come around."

"I appreciate your confidence," Chara replied.  _If only I could be so certain…_

Cade waved goodbye. "See you later, Chara."

She waved back. "See you."

Cade went off for his next battle. Chara hadn't know him long, but he seemed like a fun guy. Perhaps they could spar again next class, and maybe she could win without falling below twenty HP, an indisputable victory. Either way, she was glad to have made a friend here.

Speaking of friends, Elodie approached her. "Hey."

Chara faced her, hoping to address some concerns. "What happened? You didn't get into a fight with her, did you?"

"Well, uh, that's kind of what this class is about," Elodie said.

Chara slapped herself in the face. "You know what I mean."

Elodie laughed. "No, I was nice. I just wanted to find out more about her."

Oh, so that's what it was about. Elodie had performed reconnaissance on the enemy, excellent. "What did you find out?" she asked.

"She's very… introverted."

Introverted? Well, there was nothing wrong with that. Chara was very introverted herself. Although, Chara couldn't say that was the impression she had gotten. She must have treated Elodie much differently. "How did she conduct herself?" Chara asked.

"Yeah, she wasn't mean to me," Elodie said. "I mean, she wasn't super friendly or anything like that. She's very shy, but it seemed like she was starting to warm up to me."

Well, perhaps that explained why she always wore that hooded cloak; it did give her that closed off look. Chara wasn't sure how this information could help her, though. She highly doubted that Atami's shyness had anything to do with why she hated her.

"Anything else?" Chara asked.

"She likes video games!" Elodie offered.

Hey, that was something they had in common. Maybe Chara could use that somewhere down the road.

"And that's about all I got out of her," Elodie said. "She seemed reluctant to talk about herself. Maybe she doesn't trust strangers or something. I don't really know."

"Well, thank you," Chara said. "I must admit, you had me worried for a second, but you've done well."

Elodie smiled cheerfully. "You're welcome! It's the least I could do for you."

Chara looked around the class, searching for new challengers. "Alright, we should get back to work before Alpin notices we're slacking off. Patience is only one of his traits, after all."

"Oh, alright," Elodie said. "Good luck."

"Same to you."

Chara had a lot on her mind, but she needed to focus. Brushing her worries aside, she continued her class.

* * *

After a few more battles, the class ended. Atami took a deep breath. It had gone about as well as she'd expected. She had won fights and she had lost fights, but she couldn't stop thinking about that… that girl... what was her name? Eloony? She wished that she'd been a bit nicer to her. She really didn't mean to be so cold; it was just… it was just how she was.

Well, she couldn't dwell on it forever. Maybe she could make it up to her later… maybe. Atami stored her rapier in her dimensional box and walked outside, where a voice called out to her.

"Hey, Orange! Let me talk to you!"

Who in the…? Atami turned to face him. It was the guy in the black trench coat. He approached her with an irritating smile. What did he want?

"Hey, there," Trench Coat said. "I'm Cade. I hear you're Chara's roommate."

Atami didn't know what this was about, but it was annoying her. "Yeah?"

"Word on the street is that you're not a fan of her," Trench Coat said. "Is that true? You hate her guts? Can't stand the sight of her stupid face? Want her as dead as a doornail?"

"I… suppose you could say that," Atami replied.

"Really?" Trench Coat asked. "Do you mean that?"

"… what do you mean?"

"Do you really want her dead?" Trench Coat questioned.

_Okay… this is weird. I'm pretty sure this is weird… right?_

In any case, Atami pondered the question. Did she want Chara dead? She didn't have to think long; the answer was clear. Atami nodded. "Yeah," she said. "I wouldn't cry if someone killed her."

"And you really mean it?" Trench Coat persisted. "If you had the chance to kill her without consequences, would you do it?"

Atami clenched her fists. "Yeah, she's a murderer. She tried to kill every last human on Earth. If Asriel weren't so determined, none of us would be standing here right now. You don't just…  _forgive_  someone for that, and anyone who thinks otherwise is fucking crazy."

"Hmm, interesting," the man said. "That's very interesting."

Atami was feeling very weirded out by his tone. There was something… sinister in his voice. Where was he going with this?

The man grinned. "Yes, I think you are just the kind of person I'm looking for."

Atami froze. Was he seriously implying…?

"You know," the man said, "it's no secret that the ban on resets was made specifically for Chara. The Government doesn't want a demon in control of the timeline, but unfortunately, they can't do anything about it. Legal issues and all that. If only there were some brave souls willing to do the dirty for them, eh?"

Atami swallowed. "Are… are you asking me to…?"

"Oh, no, no, no," the man said. "I didn't say that. This is a  _purely hypothetical_  conversation, understand?"

With a gulp, Atami nodded.

"Good," the man said. "Glad we understand each other. Now, as I was saying, the Government's hands are tied, but what about, oh, I don't know, a group of really powerful mages in training? I'm sure they could give that demon some trouble."

"… look, I don't want to ruin my life," Atami said.

"Me neither," the man said, "but something tells me that the matter wouldn't be looked into very closely."

Was she seriously considering this? Chara deserved to die, no question there, but did Atami have the strength to do it herself? Could she truly be the one to slay that vile demon?

"… how would they do it?" Atami asked.

She really didn't like the way this man smiled. "Stay tuned," he said. "If you're really interested, I'll let you know. Are you interested?"

Sweat poured down Atami's brow, but she nodded. "Y… yes, I'm interested."

"That's what I like to hear," the man said. "We'll keep in touch, Atami. Be brave."

Finally, the man walked away… how did he know she was Chara's roommate? What his name again? Atami cast Check. Right, Cade. This guy creeped her out, but an enemy of Chara was a friend of hers.

"Are you really gonna do it?"

Atami's heart pounded when she heard that familiar voice. She turned around and saw Tevis deactivate his invisibility spell. Once the shock had worn off, Atami scowled at her insolent cousin. "You know I hate it when you do that."

"Are you gonna do it?" Tevis asked again.

Atami frowned. "I… I think so… you're not gonna try to stop me, are you?"

Tevis shook his head. "No, everything you said is right. That demon has to die."

Atami breathed a sigh of relief, glad that her cousin was on her side. "Thank you," she said.

"But I'm not letting you do it alone," Tevis said. "If you're gonna do this, I'm helping you."

Atami gasped. "Tevis, I…" She sighed. She knew better than to argue with him. "Alright."

Tevis stared at her with gentle sky blue eyes. "I can't believe you got so unlucky," he said. "To think that of all people, they'd pair you with that evil bitch. You're the last person who needs to deal with something like that; it's not fair."

Atami smiled. Tevis was always a little overprotective when it came to her, but she loved him for it. "I'll be alright," she reassured him.

Tevis sighed. "I thought this would be a good chance for you to break out of your shell. No offense, but..."

Atami nodded. "Yeah, I know… are you really okay with this? Helping me kill someone?"

"Not all killing is murder," Tevis said. "We're training to be warriors, aren't we? It's our job to kill those who need to be killed."

"I… guess you're right," Atami said.

"I can't believe the Government won't do it themselves," Tevis ranted. "How could they let Chara get off on such a stupid technicality? Just because she was an Underground citizen, she's off the hook for attempted genocide? It's bullshit."

It was; it really was. Atami couldn't have agreed more.

"I won't let that demon lay a finger on you," Tevis said. "We're in this together."

Atami was glad to hear that. "Thank you, Cousin. I'll let you know as soon as I find out more."

Tevis nodded. "Okay, stay safe, Atami."

"You too, Tevis."

Tevis walked away, leaving Atami alone with her thoughts. She couldn't believe this was happening; it was so surreal. She  _had_ signed up to be a warrior, but she didn't think she'd end up fighting for real so soon. She still had doubts she could do it, but she hoped that Cade knew what he was doing. It wouldn't be so simple as killing Chara in her sleep; her Sense Enemy power was so strong that she'd wake up as soon as Atami tried something. That, and it'd be very suspicious if Chara was killed in her dorm room, which was also Atami's dorm room, even if the Government did want her dead. They needed a good plan if they were to do this without being caught.

But they had to do it. Chara had to pay for her crimes, no matter what Frisk believed.

In the meantime, Atami had to carry on with her classes like normal. Steadying her nerves, Atami pressed forward.


	4. Irony

_Ring… ring…_

Sitting in her dorm room, Chara eagerly watched her laptop screen as the call was answered, displaying a video feed of a certain boy with dashing brown hair and red eyes. He was sitting in his own dorm room, and Chara could make out a teenage goat monster sitting in another chair behind him. Chara gave the cute boy a delighted smile. "Greetings, Frisk. You look lovely this evening."

He smiled back. "Hey, Chara. How was your first day?"

"Surprisingly good," she answered. "I loved my dueling class. I don't mean to gloat, but I won every single fight I had! It was great!"

Frisk laughed. "I knew you'd do well. I'm so proud to have such a strong girlfriend."

Chara grinned. "It pleases me to know that my skills have successfully wooed you."

After another laugh, Frisk's cheerful expression gradually darkened into a concerned frown. "Were you really alright, though? I've seen some videos of how they make you fight. Isn't it a little... violent?"

_Ah, come on, Frisk. Don't be one of those people._

"It's not as bad as it looks," Chara reassured him. "Any pain experienced is minimal, and there's no risk of actual injury. Think of it as a highly sophisticated VR game."

Frisk took a deep breath. "I know. It's just… when I see those people get stabbed and torn up into dust, and I think of you in their place… I don't like it."

Aww, putting it that way, it was really sweet of him. Chara gave him a comforting smile. "Fear not, for I was the one doing the stabbing."

Frisk laughed nervously. "I'm not sure if that makes it better, but okay." His eyes shifted. "How about your classmates? Did they treat you alright?"

"Yes, they did!" Chara said. "I did have some concerns, but it appears they were for naught. My classmates were very respectful of me, for the most part. I even made a new friend; his name is Cade. He gave me a tough fight in class, and he was very kind to me as well."

"Oh, that's great!" Frisk exclaimed. "I'm glad you made a new friend!"

Over in their dorm room, Asriel ran in and playfully nudged Frisk's shoulder. "Uh, oh! Looks like you've got some competition, Frisk!"

Chara beamed. "Greetings, Brother."

He smiled brightly and waved. "Howdy, Chara! Tell us about this Cade guy. I'm sure Frisk is dying to learn more!"

Frisk scoffed. "As if I'd ever be jealous!"

"Are you sure?" Chara challenged. "He is rather good-looking; I must admit. Dark hair, the red eyes of a determination soul, very attractive."

Frisk smirked. "Oh? That does sound very enticing. Maybe I'll ask him to dinner sometime…"

Why was Chara surprised? So much for trying to tease him. She shook her head and sighed. "God damn it, Frisk…"

"Is he available?" Frisk asked.

Chara raised an eyebrow. "Are you?"

"Absolutely not," Frisk said. "No one could ever compare to you, Chara."

Ah, Chara loved how quickly Frisk could transition from a shameless flirt to a genuine sweetheart. She couldn't help but blush. "Thank you, Frisk. You are too kind."

He smiled sweetly. "Not at all, I'm always happy when you're happy. It's totally selfish."

"You two are so cute!" Asriel exclaimed.

Frisk tugged on his ear. "Really? I thought we were 'disgusting, sick, shameless lovebirds who can't keep their hands off each other.'"

"It's grown on me," Asriel said. "Just don't get  _too_  gross in front of me, okay?"

"No promises," Chara said.

Asriel sighed. "The shameless part still stands."

Chara smiled. Asriel was so precious. She couldn't have asked for a better brother.

"Okay, for real now," Frisk said. "What's so great about Cade?"

Hmm, how should she explain it? Chara's smile turned bittersweet. "Well, he happened upon me while I was standing outside my dormitory, upset because of… reasons. He recognized me immediately and expressed concern for my well-being. Of course, I was wary of him at first, but he quickly proved himself to be compassionate and told me that my problem was nothing to worry about. I… didn't realize how much I needed that."

Frisk frowned bitterly. "Would this problem involve a certain someone wearing an orange cloak?"

Chara nodded. "Cade is the exact opposite of her, a ray of light cutting through the darkness. I'm so grateful that we met."

Asriel blinked. "Umm, are you sure you're not into him?"

She laughed. "Sorry, that  _was_  rather corny, wasn't it? No, nothing like that. I could never trade Frisk for anyone; he means the world to me."

Frisk continued to frown darkly. "He does sound nice, but is it possible that he's a little…  _too_  nice?"

…  _huh? Too nice?_

Chara deflated. "Wh… what? I don't…"

Frisk spoke with a quiet, deadly serious tone. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but if he does have some sort of ulterior motive… he's very good at what he's doing."

…  _what?_

_What the fuck?_

Chara's heart sank at the mere thought of it. Cade, an enemy? Was that possible? Was Cade's friendly demeanor nothing more than a mask hiding his true intentions? No, that couldn't be. It couldn't! Cade had shown her nothing but kindness, showing no sign of hostility. Chara wasn't an idiot. If Cade were an enemy. she would have known that something was off about him. How could he possibly have manipulated her? How could Frisk even suggest that?

How  _dare_  he?

Chara clenched her teeth. "Are you  _sure_  you're not jealous?" she hissed.

Frisk winced. "Chara, I…"

"What is your basis for these accusations?" she snarled. "Tell me, Frisk. Elucidate me on these  _obvious_  signs that I am too blind to see. Show me this damning evidence of yours!"

"I… I don't have…"

"Oh? What was that? You have none? You mean to say that you have accused this poor man of treachery bereft of any evidence whatsoever?"

"I'm not accusing him of anything!" Frisk shouted. "I'm just saying that –"

"I shouldn't trust him?" Chara spat. "Why? Am I not to trust anyone who treats me with compassion? Should I not trust  _you_? Shall I shut you away because you are  _clearly_ too good to be true?"

"Ch-Chara…"

"Why is it so hard to believe?!" Chara demanded. "After all the  _shit_  people have put me through, is it not time I've met someone nice for a change? Is it truly so inconceivable that someone other than you could show me kindness?!"

"O-of course not," Frisk stammered. "I just –"

"I'm not a fucking idiot!" she yelled. "You think I cannot tell when someone's lying to me?! If Cade were my enemy, I'd see it coming a mile away!"

"How can you be so sure?! You just met him!"

W-well, because he… was nice? If he was… Chara would…

…  _what am I doing?_

Chara felt something warm drip just below her eyes. She brushed her finger over it, and it was covered in a thick, black liquid. Her heart flipped. What had gotten into her? How badly had she lost herself? Her demonic tar dripped down her cheek like a tear. She sniffled. "F-Frisk, I…"

The terror in Frisk's eyes shattered Chara's heart, and Asriel was quivering behind him. Fuck…  _fuck!_  This was supposed to be a pleasant evening chat with her sweet boyfriend, and she'd ruined it. What the hell was wrong with her? She was acting like a rotten child, and it was fucking disgraceful.

Chara 's throat tightened. Frisk was right. Why was she so  _desperate_ to trust Cade? A man she had only known for a day? It didn't make sense. Since when was  _she_  the trusting type? Why would it have bothered her so much if Cade were nothing more than another manipulative bastard who wanted her dead? Did she really need another friend that badly? No, the only friends she needed were right in front of her. Then, was Asriel right? Was she  _infatuated_ with him? No, that was ridiculous, but what was it?

She didn't know.

_God, what a fool I must look like._

Chara turned around, and she caught Atami looking away from her. What was she thinking?  _There it is! Chara's true nature! Look at her, abusing the one she calls her boyfriend like the sadistic bitch she really is. I'll go ahead and kill her while she sleeps tonight._

Chara returned her attention to Frisk, who had collected himself with a deep breath. "It's alright, Chara," he said. "I know you're sick of all the hate people give you, so I'm sure it's refreshing to meet someone nice for once. I'm not trying to ruin that for you. I hope Cade's honest, too. I just don't think you should trust him  _completely_ , you know?"

"Y-yeah," Asriel said. "It's complicated. If Cade is a good guy, then of course he'd be nice to you, but if he's a bad guy, then he may also be nice to you. We can't know for sure what the truth is."

"I…" Chara's hands trembled. Everything they had said was true. No matter how nice someone seemed, she had to remain wary. With the ban on resets, there was no telling what could happen. She still hoped that Cade was an honest friend, but she had to be prepared for anything.

After all, Mother and Father had loved her dearly, never suspecting that she had tried to commit genocide against humanity.

… that was it, wasn't it? That was why she couldn't stand the thought of being manipulated. She had always hoped that if she truly were a heartless psychopath, Asriel never would have gone along with her plan. If her family were nothing more than pawns to her, they wouldn't have loved her so much. How could they have loved a sadistic murderer who wished for nothing but death? How could she have made them love her if she'd held no love for them?

Her family was too smart to fall for something like that. They wouldn't have loved her if there wasn't a part of her worth loving. The only way she could've possibly earned Asriel's trust was by genuinely loving him. She knew that psychopaths could be deceptively charming, but that charm was only superficial. Someone as close to her as Asriel would've seen right through it. The bond they had shared was far too strong to be anything but real. Their friendship couldn't have been faked; it couldn't have been.

… right?

Chara sobbed as more tar dripped down her face. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. How did I become so arrogant?"

_There you go again, always apologizing._

Yeah, she had a lot to apologize for.

"Don't beat yourself up," Frisk said. "There's probably nothing to worry about. I'm just bringing up the possibility, that's all. It doesn't sound like there's any real reason to suspect Cade. Just… be careful, alright?"

Chara nodded. "Yes, absolutely. You are absolutely correct, Frisk. You're the one who inspired me to trust humanity, but thank you for reminding me to remain vigilant as well."

Frisk blushed. "I'm happy to help."

Chara frowned shamefully. "Do you… still want to talk?"

He smiled cheerfully. "Of course I do."

Chara gasped. "Frisk, you cannot forgive me so easily! My behavior was abhorrent, childish, and uncalled for! There must be consequences for my actions! I need to be punished for my sins!"

"Uh, alright," Frisk said. "Then… you will pay for our next dinner together."

That was it?! Chara couldn't accept that! For the way she had treated him, she deserved something  _much_  harsher. "Frisk, that's not nearly enough! It's my turn to pay anyway!"

"Okay, umm… you'll pay for our next  _two_  dinners, then."

"Five!" Chara exclaimed. "I will pay for our next five dinners!"

"Three," Frisk haggled.

"Four!"

"Three."

"Frisk, the third dinner would have been my turn anyway."

"Fine, four."

Chara sighed. That was the best she was going to get, wasn't it? "Very well," she said, "but nothing cheap. Your meals must cost a minimum of one kilocredit, each, and that's  _not_ including the price of my food."

"Deal," Frisk said.

And so, the bargain was struck. Chara smiled. "You really are too forgiving."

He smiled back. "Maybe I am, but I don't care. I just want you to be happy, Chara. I told you; my motivation is completely selfish. Seeing your smile makes it all worth it."

Ha, only Frisk. Only Frisk could be so sappy after facing her wrath.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Asriel said.

Okay, Asriel too.

Chara wiped her demonic tears away. "Alright, let me make it up to you. How was your day?"

"Oh, uh, I'm afraid it wasn't as interesting as yours," Frisk said. "I just went to my ordinary classes and did ordinary things, no fancy magic duels involved."

"How was your Political Science class?" Chara asked. "That's the important one for you, no?"

Frisk chuckled. "Do you really want to hear about that? You'll probably get bored."

"A likely assessment," Chara admitted, "but I greatly admire the path you have chosen."

"Well, alright…"

The three of them talked for a while, discussing various topics. Chara did her best to pay attention to Frisk's explanation of his class, but despite her best efforts, she quickly grew bored. She had little patience for humans bickering over frivolous matters. She knew political theory was essential for securing a peaceful future for monsterkind, but she struggled to focus on it. She was happy to let it be Frisk's forte.

Asriel talked about his day as well. He had decided to pursue a degree in education, to become a teacher like Mother. He hadn't decided if he'd have a specific area of expertise, but he'd always had an interest in astronomy. Whatever he decided, Chara was sure he'd do well.

"Well, enough about school," Chara said. "Did you do anything interesting outside of class?"

"Uh, not really," Frisk said.

Asriel gently slapped Frisk's face. "Really, Frisk? Nothing interesting? That's what you're going with?"

Chara titled her head. "Oh? Are you hiding something from me?"

Frisk frowned, glancing at Asriel. "Do you really want to tell her?"

Chara didn't like the sound of this. "What are you talking about?"

Frisk sighed. "It's nothing too bad, just a slight disturbance."

"A disturbance? What happened?"

"Well, Asriel and I were just…"

* * *

Frisk walked alongside Asriel through Ebott University Plaza. It was a beautiful, sunny day. Several crowds of students walked across the brick courtyards and pathways. Frisk and Asriel headed to the food court by the library for lunch.

"… and they ate the whole pie!" Asriel said. "I don't get it. How can they like snails so much? They're so slimy and gross!"

"Well, I'm glad Napstablook liked it," Frisk replied, "but I can't say that I'm a fan."

"I know, right? I mean, I love my mom, but I'll never understand why she's so obsessed with those creatures."

"I find it endearing," Frisk said.

"Oh, me too," Asriel agreed. "Just don't ask me to eat her snail pie."

Frisk smiled. "Remember when we baked one for Chara? She was so happy when we gave it to her, but then she kissed me and…"

Asriel laughed. "Yeah, you… didn't enjoy that one so much."

"Heh, I probably should've brought a mint," Frisk said. "I'm still glad we made it, though."

"Haha, yeah."

As they got closer to the food court, Frisk noticed a dense crowd of students gathered around something. Curious, he moved closer to investigate. It was…

Frisk froze.

In front of him was a poster board presentation titled ' _Unresolved Threat: Why Gaster's Work is Meaningless.'_

The poster was filled with text and propaganda demanding the banishment of monsterkind, backed up by five representatives talking to various people in the crowd. Frisk recognized two of them. One was a boy with short blond hair who wore a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and glasses over his purple eyes. The other was a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a green dress. The boy was Jeff, a persistent pain in the ass from Ebott High, and the girl was…

… Paula, Frisk's former friend and crush.

Asriel tapped his shoulder. "Frisk, I know you want to be an ambassador, but don't try to argue with these people."

Frisk couldn't move. He kept staring at Paula, and their eyes met. Frisk's chest tightened. When they had broken up, it wasn't a gentle 'it's not you; it's me' thing, more like a 'get the fuck away from me' thing. Their parting had broken Frisk's heart.

But that had been five years ago. What did Paula think of him now? He knew it was unlikely that anything had changed, and Frisk had moved on long ago. Still, he had once liked Paula a lot, and he wished they hadn't ended on such a sour note.

At first, Paula's blue eyes widened in shock. Frisk's heart jumped with hope. Maybe she…

Paula glared at him with intense disgust. "Well, if it isn't the Cuck Squad!"

_Oh… that's a tone-setter._

Asriel gave her a puzzled stare. "Uh, Frisk? Do you know this girl?"

Jeff turned his head and grinned menacingly. "Oh, look. It's your ex-boyfriend."

Paula clicked her tongue. "I told you; we were just friends."

"Friends that were crushing on each other."

"We were children."

Asriel gasped. "Oh! It's  _her_ , isn't it, Frisk?"

Frisk didn't know what to do. He knew Paula was extremely opposed to human-monster integration, and given her current position, that clearly hadn't changed. Of all the ways they could have met, why did it have to be like this? His presence turned the heads of all the other representatives, but Paula waved them off. "We'll take care of these two."

Jeff and Paula gave Frisk and Asriel their undivided attention while the rest of presenters talked to the crowd. There were heated arguments on both sides.

"You guys are seriously still on about this?"

"Leave the monsters alone already!"

"Don't trust Gaster!"

Although neither side was overwhelming, a decent majority seemed to support the monsters. At least, that's what Frisk hoped.

In any case, he had a more immediate problem. Frisk focused on Paula and nervously waved. "Umm, hi, Paula."

Paula folded her arms. "Is that all you have to say? After ruining the entire world, that's all you have to say?"

Frisk frowned dejectedly. What else could he have expected? This was exactly why Paula had left him. As soon as he'd told her about his plan to climb Mount Ebott, everything between them had ended. Now that he had successfully steered monsterkind to freedom, how could Paula feel anything but hatred for him?

Asriel scowled at her. "We have every right to be here! Frisk is a hero!"

_Well, so much for staying out of trouble._

Paula stared daggers into Asriel. "No, your kind never should have left the Underground. You think Gaster has solved everything? He hasn't. What's the point of changing your CODE if it can be changed back? Any determined monster can easily break this so-called 'cure.' It's a pathetic, miserable excuse for a solution. It's insulting."

Frisk whimpered. Paula was almost right, except for one thing. "We know," he said. "As it stands, monsters are still dangerous, but this is only a stopgap until we can find a better way. Gaster and his team are working hard to truly end soul absorption once and for all."

In fact, this was exactly why Chara wanted to become a magical engineer. She wanted to join Gaster and research ways to make monsterkind safer. Frisk admired her so much for that. It was kind of poetic, really. They were both fighting to protect monsterkind in their own ways. As an ambassador, Frisk could buy time for them while Chara developed a practical solution. They just needed time, and everything would be alright. He was sure of it.

"And how long will that take?" Paula challenged. "By the time you find it, we could all be dead or bowing to our monster overlords. We can't take that risk. All you monsters should go back where you came from, right now."

"Yeah, listen to my girlfriend!" Jeff exclaimed. "She's smart! She knows what she's talking about!"

Paula smiled at him. "Aww, thanks, sweetie."

Jeff kissed her cheek. "No problem, honey."

…  _their concerns are understandable,_  Frisk thought _. I just wish they could be more hopeful. Can't they have a little more faith?_

Jeff returned his attention to him. "So, Frisk, how's your psycho girlfriend doing?"

Paula gagged. "Ugh, don't even get me started on that crazy bitch."

_Stop it._

_Stop. Shitting. On. My. Chara._

"Have you fucked her yet?" Jeff asked.

"She'll probably cut his dick off," Paula said.

Asriel's jaw dropped. "Wh-what? Chara would never…!"

Frisk clenched his teeth. "That's none of your damn business."

"Ah, so you haven't," Jeff said. "Of course not."

"I can't believe you're so desperate," Paula sneered. "What kind of loser is so pathetic that he'd go for a mass murderer?"

Frisk's blood boiled. It wasn't easy to piss him off, but he couldn't stand listening to people insult Chara so relentlessly. He didn't even care about being called a desperate loser; he just wanted them to leave Chara alone.

Despite their intense hostility, Asriel gave them a diplomatic smile. "Umm, actually, I'm sure if you got to know Chara, then…"

Jeff laughed. "Oh, sure. I'll gladly  _get to know her_. How about tonight?"

_SHUT UP!_

A vortex of destructive magical energy surged in the palm of Frisk's hand. Asriel seized his wrist the moment he saw it. "Frisk, no!"

Frisk's heart pounded. He darted his head around, reminding himself of his surroundings. Dozens of students were watching him. If he attacked Jeff, he'd be in serious trouble. He had to keep his emotions under control. The magic in Frisk's hand quickly disappeared.

Jeff smirked. "Wow, Frisk. I'm impressed you even considered it. Maybe you're not as dickless as I thought."

Frisk turned away from him. "Let's go, Asriel."

"Umm, yeah," Asriel said. "That's a wonderful idea."

Without saying another word, Frisk and Asriel walked far away from Jeff and Paula. They finally made it to the food court. Frisk stopped and leaned by the wall. He felt deathly ill. What was wrong with those two? Jeff had always been an ass, but Paula used to be so nice to him. How had it come to this?

_Hi, Frisk! You look cute today!_

_Well, if it isn't the Cuck Squad!_

_You're such a nice guy._

_She'll probably cut his dick off._

_How has no one adopted you yet?_

_I can't believe you're so desperate._

Asriel held his shoulder. "Frisk, are you okay? You weren't really going to fight them, were you?"

Frisk grimaced; he couldn't bring himself to look at him.

"Frisk…"

"Did you hear what he said?" Frisk growled. "The thought of that… sick bastard laying a finger on Chara… it makes me want to puke."

"He was just egging you on," Asriel said. "It's not like you to fall for something like that. You're usually so nice, even when someone hurts you."

He frowned. "I know; it's just… it never ends. Even without resets, I feel like I'm trapped in an endless cycle. No matter how much good Chara does, people won't get over her past. Everywhere she turns, someone's threatening her, and I'm so terrified that someone will make good on those threats."

"Ah, Frisk." Asriel hugged him. "I won't make any worthless promises, but I understand. I don't want anyone to hurt her, either."

_Asriel…_

Frisk hugged him back. "Will it ever end?" he practically sobbed. "Chara, you, all of monsterkind, why do they kept trying to take away everything I love? Even after all the work we've done, they still think violence is their only option? I know we haven't fixed everything, but why do so many people refuse to accept a peaceful solution?"

"Not everyone is like that," Asriel reassured him. "A lot of people have been swayed by the progress we've made. There's hope for us."

Frisk sighed as some of the weight was lifted off his chest. "Yeah, you're right."

With a warm smile, Asriel let go of him. "Cheer up, Frisk. If you keep thinking about everything wrong with the world, you'll drive yourself crazy. Don't forget to think about all the good things we have, too."

The good things, huh? Frisk stared into Asriel's eyes. It was a miracle that he was alive, that they were all alive. Asriel, Chara, and Frisk had all cheated death. He had to remember how lucky they were to have each other.

Frisk smiled back. "Thanks, Asriel. You're a great friend."

Asriel began to walk onward. "Now, come on. Let's get some lunch, already. Preferably something not made of snails."

Frisk laughed. "Yeah, let's go."

Although Asriel had lifted his spirits, the pain of Paula's betrayal still lingered in Frisk's heart. It wasn't that he missed her. He just couldn't believe he hadn't realized how horrible she would turn out. How could someone he had liked so much end up being his mortal enemy? How had he not seen it coming?

Frisk thought of something funny. When they had first met, Chara had been extremely distrustful of him, simply because he was a human. However, as he went through several battles without hurting anyone, Chara gradually began to trust him, and that trust grew into admiration. Over time, Chara had gone from wishing Frisk didn't exist to being intimately in love with him.

It was the opposite of Paula. She had trusted him, only to end up hating him. Chara had refused to trust him, only to end up loving him. Funny how things worked out, wasn't it?

Well, he was happy with the way things had turned out. Putting his rambling thoughts aside, Frisk followed Asriel to lunch.

* * *

As they finished their story, Chara stared with her mouth wide open. "By the Angel's Light…"

"Tell me about it," Asriel said. "Those two were  _not_ nice."

"To put it lightly," Chara said. "Did she really call you the Cuck Squad?"

"Sure did," Frisk replied.

"And Jeff…" The thought of what he had implied sickened Chara to her stomach. "As if I'd ever copulate with that piece of trash. Actually, perhaps I  _shall_  invite him over. My knife would  _love_ to get  _very_  well-acquainted with him."

"That  _is_  very tempting," Frisk said.

Chara frowned. "I can't believe you were actually going to fight him."

Frisk looked away in shame. "I'm sorry."

Chara touched her laptop screen, as if to caress Frisk's face. "His perception of you is woefully inaccurate," she said. "Just because you're kindhearted doesn't mean you're weak. I don't understand why so many people underestimate you."

Frisk smiled. "I know."

"You are beautiful and perfect," Chara said. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, and how many times must I remind you that I can take care of myself?"

"I know you can," Frisk said. "Doesn't mean I won't get upset when someone so blatantly disrespects you."

She smiled. "I understand. Had I been in your position, I would have acted the same way."

"Heh, thank you." He sighed wistfully. "The weekend can't come fast enough."

"Indeed," Chara agreed. "I so badly wish I could hold you right now." She smirked. "Among other things."

Frisk grinned. "You aren't gonna do what Paula said, are you?"

"God, no. I have other plans for that, plans I think we will both find very pleasurable."

Asriel groaned. "Didn't I say nothing gross? Save it, will you?"

"Oh, fine," Chara said. "I suppose it's about time we wrapped this up anyway."

Frisk yawned. "Yeah, it was nice talking with you, Chara. Even with your adorable little freak-out."

She snickered. "Yeah, yeah. It was wonderful talking with you, as well."

Frisk waved goodbye. "Goodnight, Chara."

Asriel waved as well. "Goodnight, Sister."

Chara waved back. "Goodnight, you two. I love you both so much."

"I love you too, Chara."

"Love you too, Sister!"

They logged off. Chara exhaled sharply as Frisk and Asriel disappeared from her screen. She got out of her seat and turned around, and she saw Atami staring right at her. Chara had to stifle a laugh when she saw the bewildered look on her face. "What's the matter?" she asked. "Not what you were expecting?"

"… you have no shame," she whispered.

Chara blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"You may have fooled them," Atami said, "but I'm not so naïve. I know you're using them; I just can't figure out what your plan is."

"My plan?" Chara asked. "Why, it is quite simple, really. My plan is to stay by Frisk's side, to make him happy, to make him smile, to have his back while he has mine. I will make love to him, marry him, raise a couple of children with him, and we will be so happy together. How's that for a plan?"

"Like hell," Atami said.

Chara shrugged. "Well, I don't know what to tell you. It seems that no matter how I conduct myself, you won't trust me."

"How can I?" Atami asked. "You tried to kill every human on the planet."

"… I won't deny that," Chara said.

"Why did you? Why do you hate humanity so much?"

" _Hated_ ," Chara corrected. "And that's a complicated question. Maybe it's because I was forced to spend my childhood in squalor with barely enough to survive. Maybe it's because my parents were drunken losers who preyed on the weak with drugs, or maybe it's because they were murdered by the brother of a man who overdosed on the drugs they sold him. Maybe it's because humanity once slaughtered the people who saved my life and lovingly took care of me as their own child. Maybe it's all of the above. Take your pick."

For a while, Atami stared silently with wide orange eyes, but she cleared her throat and kept speaking in her scathing tone. "I know I asked, but I don't care. I don't care if they abused you. I don't care if they tortured you. I don't care if they  _raped_  you. Nothing excuses what you did to Asriel."

Chara tightened her fists. Atami had no idea what any of that was like. The man who had killed her parents almost  _had_  raped her. If her reach had been just a little shorter, if the knife had been just a little farther…

And yet…

"It wasn't even about that," Chara said. "Do you not understand? The very fact that I could…" She sighed. "You know what? I'm sick of explaining this. If you don't get it by now, there's no point wasting my breath."

Atami shrugged. "Whatever."

Chara recalled what Elodie had said about her. Apparently, Atami was actually quite shy under normal circumstances. Chara decided to test that claim.

"You ask a lot of questions," Chara said. "I believe it is only fair if you permit me to ask a few of my own. Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

Atami avoided eye contact. "What do you care?"

"I'm curious," Chara said.

Atami paused. "There's… not much to tell. I'm not very interesting."

_My God, Elodie was right._

"I doubt that," Chara said. "Why don't we start with something easy? What's something you enjoy doing? Outside of magic, that is."

"I… play games," Atami mumbled.

Chara pretended to sound surprised. "Really? So do I! Perhaps we could –"

"NO!"

Chara grimaced. She should have expected something like that, but it was still frustrating. It was as if she were trying to befriend a rabid dog, only to get bit in the hand every time. Feeling hopeless, she gave up. "Very well," she muttered. "It is clear that you do not wish to be associated with me in the slightest. I shall remain out of your way."

Atami nodded. "Good." She turned away and sat back down at her desk, doing whatever she liked to do on her computer.

Chara stared at her.

_What am I doing? She's my enemy._

_No, she's just…_

_Waiting. Waiting for me to let my guard down._

_She won't…_

_Kill her, before she kills me._

_No…_

_I will never see my family again._

_I won't!_

_Kill her!_

Chara shook her head, silencing her conflicted thoughts. Her fears, her anxiety, she had to put them aside. What was she worried about? Even in her sleep, Atami couldn't sneak up on her. It was a great perk of being a demon. She always knew when her enemies were about to strike, and this was assuming Atami actually had it in her to commit murder. Chara had checked her stats. She knew Atami had zero EXP. It was fine. Everything was going to be fine.

_But there is a first time for everything, is there not?_

_No! No! It's fine! It's fine!_

_... it's fine._

_Everything is fine._

It was getting late. Chara began preparing for bed.

* * *

_Is she asleep?_

It was past midnight. Atami quietly walked over to Chara's bed and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and her body was breathing with a gentle rhythm. As far as Atami could tell, she was fast asleep.

_She looks so… vulnerable._

What if she did it really fast? She could activate Flow Acceleration, grab her rapier, and run it through the demon's neck. One smooth motion, and this nightmare would be over. There was no way she could react in time, right?

But what about the police? Atami could tell them that some stranger broke into their room and did it. She'd say that the only thing she heard was the sound of Chara's dying gurgles as she woke up in the middle of the night, and she barely caught a glimpse of the killer. Would… that hold up in court?

Oh, God! What about the EXP? How the hell could she explain that? Were demons even worth EXP? Weren't they already dead, technically? Was it possible to kill someone who had already died?

Then again, was Chara really going to let the law stop her? Wouldn't she reset anyway? What if this was exactly what she wanted? Yes, she could play herself as the victim, a poor, innocent girl ruthlessly hunted by the World Government. People like Frisk would never realize that slaughtering dozens of law enforcement officials was her plan all along. She'd just keep killing, until she realized her full demonic potential, and with that power, she'd finally wipe out the humans she hated.

Still, Atami couldn't just stand there and do nothing. The Government wanted Chara dead. As long as everyone worked together, they could defeat this vile…

Blood red eyes stared at her.

Atami froze, chilled to the bone with fear. Shit! Had she tripped her Sense Enemy skill?

Chara's voice was groggy. "Atami…?"

Atami's whole body trembled. Was this it? Was this how her life ended?

Chara turned over into her pillow. "Go to bed already."

As if a weight twice her body had been lifted, Atami clutched her pounding chest. She didn't know what had woken Chara up, but either way, it was terrifying. There was no way she could get the drop on her. She just had to wait for Cade. Yes, she just had to wait. That stupid demon didn't suspect a thing. Atami couldn't wait to see the look on her face when it happened.

Cade had everything under control.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Paula. Welcome to the story after being mentioned thirty-three chapters ago!
> 
> And yes, that is an Earthbound reference. Thanks for asking.


	5. Creepy Faces

Tuesday had arrived, and that meant it was time for Chara's first session of Introduction to Magical Engineering, instructed by none other than Dr. W.D. Gaster. Pen and paper in hand, Chara watched closely as Gaster continued his lecture. He picked up a wooden box and placed it on his desk. "Show of hands, how many of you have ever used a dimensional box?"

Hands all around the lecture hall raised high in the air.

"Literally everyone," Gaster remarked. "Unsurprising. The dimensional box is an incredibly useful tool, is it not? Place an item inside, and you may retrieve it no matter where you are in the world. Additionally, you may use it to instantly send items to a friend, or you may have an online purchase delivered directly to it. As long as you have a cellphone and sufficient credits, so many material goods may be acquired with just a few taps on your mobile device. Less than a mere decade ago, this technology was an impossible fantasy, but magical engineering has made it a reality."

Chara loved dimensional boxes. Hers was full of chocolate, naturally. It was so convenient to store, retrieve, and transfer items on her cellphone. The monsters had truly made a revolutionary invention.

"However," Gaster said, "the invention of the dimensional box has also had some negative consequences. Technology is power, and power can be used for good or evil. There have been reports of criminals using dimensional storage to smuggle contraband items with alarming efficiency. Weapons, narcotics, stolen valuables, all of these may be transferred and hidden within dimensional storage."

Chara's grip on her pen tightened. That was a serious problem, wasn't it? As soon as a thief got their hands on an item, they could send it to all kinds of places. Chara hadn't thought about all the headaches this technology must have caused. She made a note in her journal.  _Dimensional boxes, powerful and dangerous._

"Don't forget," Gaster said. "As a magical engineer, you must consider how your inventions may be used for malevolent purposes, and you must come up with countermeasures. With the dimensional box, we've only recently improved the encryption system to ensure thieves stay away from your precious belongings, and we're still working on better methods to detect illegal activity while respecting individual privacy."

Gaster smiled. "It is a shame that these countermeasures were not in place upon release. Forgive me for making excuses, but the Underground enjoyed a very low crime rate. Therefore, I'm afraid that inadequate attention was given to security. Still, it is not my fault. I was erased from time and space at the moment. If you had an item stolen from your dimensional box, please send all death threats to Dr. Alphys."

That earned some laughs among the bored students. Chara couldn't help but laugh herself, but wasn't that joke a little insensitive? She was fairly certain that Alphys had once seriously considered ending her own life. Thank God that she hadn't.

The class continued for a while. Gaster gave an overview of various topics that they would cover such as magical circuits and spell creation. Chara was especially interested in the latter. For the most part, mages could only use magic that they had a natural affinity for, but it was possible for them to develop special abilities that could either be stored on a one-time-use scroll or cast for a great deal of EN. Chara believed that a new spell was the key to permanently curing soul absorption. Ironic, since it was a spell that had imprisoned them.

Chara hadn't yet developed any herself, but she knew that Frisk had created an interesting Special Attack for himself. The EN cost wasn't too high, but it had a twenty-four-hour cooldown. As for the ability itself, it was the most 'Frisk' thing that Frisk could do. Chara couldn't help but laugh when she had seen it in action, but not in a condescending way. She was certain that it could prove very useful in the right situations.

"I look forward to exploring each of these topics in depth with you," Gaster said. "However, that will have to wait for another day, as our time today has reached an end." He winked. "I hope this does not sadden you  _too_  much, but rest assured, we shall meet again on Thursday."

The tired students quickly gathered their belongings and began to leave the lecture hall. Chara stored her notebook in her dimensional box and approached Gaster. It had been a long time since she had seen him, and she wanted to ask him a few questions. As Gaster stored his own materials, Chara reached him and began her questioning. "Greetings, Dr. Gaster. May I trouble you for a moment?"

"Certainly," Gaster said. "I can always spare a little extra time for my students."

Chara cleared her throat. "I was just wondering if any progress has been made regarding the human-monster situation. I know you have already done great work, but I fear that it is not enough. Yesterday, Frisk told me of an anti-monster rally that he had encountered at Ebott University. While I am disgusted by their call for exile, their concerns are well-founded. Have you devised any plans to ensure that the changes to a monster's CODE are irreversible, or perhaps you are developing another method entirely?"

Gaster chuckled. "Ah, Ms. Dreemurr. I admire your passion to defend monsterkind, but rest assured, I am aware of the issue."

"Okay," Chara said, "so what are you doing about it?"

He pat her on the head with his punctured hand. "Nothing for you to be concerned of."

Chara felt a twitch of anger run through her body. Why wasn't he telling her anything? Gaster had always been like this. She still hadn't fully forgiven him for his actions during their final confrontation with Elizabeth Malcom. Gaster had allowed Frisk to die; he had used him as bait for his plan. Frisk may have survived in the end, but only as a demon. He had lost his original soul, and he had been forced to take the putrid soul of Monty to regain his true self. After all that, Gaster had the nerve to continue withholding information?

Her blood boiled. "I see that you have not changed in the slightest."

"Why would I?" Gaster asked. "I do not have any issues with the way I am."

"Oh, pardon me," Chara said. "I suppose that erasing yourself and your friends from time and space is not an error that you regret."

"Everyone makes mistakes," Gaster said. "You should know that better than anyone."

Chara growled and clenched her teeth. "Do not use my past to excuse your –"

Suddenly, Chara heard someone sprint into the room. She turned her head and saw a familiar gray monster, glaring at Gaster with blank eyes, bereft of pupils. She screamed at him. "R2FzdGVyISBIdXJyeSB0aGUgZnVjayB1cCEgVGhlIEVkaXRvciBpc24ndCBnb2luZyB0byB1cGdyYWRlIGl0c2VsZiE="

Chara shrieked and covered her ears. The sound was excruciating, a loud, electronic screech that threatened to make her ears bleed. She had heard it before. It was Goner Kid. What was she doing here?

Goner Kid's empty eyes widened as she looked at Chara. "U2hpdCE= You can see me?"

Huh? Chara didn't understand why she was surprised. Of course she could see her; they had met before. Chara called out to her. "Goner Kid, don't you remember me?"

Goner Kid gasped, and then she ran away. What was going on? Chara ran after her, following her out into the halls outside the classroom. "Goner Kid, wait!"

Goner Kid kept running. She dashed past dozens of students moving between classes; none of them reacted at all to Goner Kid's presence. Chara kept chasing her, swerving through the crowd and accidentally bumping into several students.

"Hey, watch it!"

"What's your problem?"

"Late for class, demon?"

Chara ignored them and kept following Goner Kid. The gray monster had almost reached the exit when she suddenly stopped. She turned around, looked Chara in the eye… and she screeched so loud that it brought Chara to her knees. "U1RPUCBGT0xMT1dJTkcgTUUh"

Chara cried out in pain and clutched her ears. It felt like needles were being pushed inside her skull. The agonizing sound of ear-shattering static completely immobilized her. She shut her eyes, and tar began to leak out of them.

"U3RheSBhd2F5LCBvciBJJ2xsIGtpbGwgeW91IQ=="

Chara screamed. Her ears felt like they were on fire. If this kept up any longer, she feared that she may have suffered permanent hearing loss. "S-stop. P-please, stop. It hurts."

Finally, Goner Kid ran away, running straight through the closed door leading outside. Chara didn't have the energy to follow. Her ears throbbed from the pain. What the hell was wrong with that kid? Was she trying to kill her again?

Chara saw her tar drip to the floor. Oh, God, how bad was it? She pressed a finger against her eye, only to find nothing but tar. Yup, her eyes were gone, and yet she could still see. Demon physiology was weird. She looked around the hallway, and she saw a ring of students staring at her with horrified and perplexed expressions. She opened her mouth just slightly, and another jet of tar sputtered out. She felt a sinking sensation in her stomach. This was not good.

"Wh-what's wrong with her?"

"A-are you okay?"

One of the students stepped forward, but another grabbed his arm. "What are you doing? Stay away from that freak."

Chara covered her face. She hated it when people saw her like this. It made her look like the murderous demon they all thought she was.

Gaster arrived on scene, floating by Chara's side. He stretched out his arms in a calming motion. "Everyone, please be on your way. What you are seeing is no more alarming than a nasal discharge, nothing to be afraid of. Move along."

Gradually, the onlookers walked away, chattering about the scene they had witnessed. Gaster looked down at Chara and reached out his punctured hand. "There, it is all right."

With a scowl, Chara refused Gaster's hand and got back up on her own. "What was that?" she demanded. "Why is Goner Kid here?"

"We can discuss more back in the classroom," Gaster said.

Chara doubted that, but she followed him anyway. They ducked away from the students and went back into the empty lecture hall. Chara stared intently at the ghostly skeleton. She demanded answers. "What are you doing? Why doesn't Goner Kid recognize me?"

"Because you have never met her," Gaster said. "The Goner Kid you just saw is a different incarnation of the one you met in that other world."

… oh, that made sense. Chara frowned shamefully. Now that she had calmed down, it should have been obvious. She had met Goner Kid in an alternate timeline, where she had met different versions of everyone. It was only natural that Goner Kid would be no different.

"But, why did she run away from me?" Chara asked.

Like Sans, Gaster usually smiled, but his expression turned unusually dark and serious. "Because she is engaged in matters that you need not meddle with," he said.

Need not meddle with? Chara secreted more tar from her mouth. "Why won't you trust me?" she spat.

"It is not a matter of trust," Gaster said. "What we are doing is something that should only be known by the few people who need to know."

Chara laughed bitterly. "You have always been like this, and look at where it has gotten you. Goner Kid and who knows how many others are still forgotten, and it's  _your_  fault."

Gaster let out a long, tired sigh. "You think I do not know that? I know exactly what those people are going through; I experienced it myself. I know that I do not deserve to be saved while they are still trapped, but I will not rest until I make it right."

His vacant orbits seemed to cut right through Chara's soul. "However," he said, "I do not require your assistance. You have already done enough. Why don't you just rest, enjoy the new life you have made for yourself? Or are you so arrogant as to believe that you are the solution to every problem that threatens the world?"

" _Chara! You are the future of humans and monsters!"_

Chara whimpered; those words had hit her hard. She had always thought that she was everyone's savior, hadn't she? And it was that arrogance that had gotten Asriel killed. Perhaps… Gaster was right. Perhaps she had no business meddling in his affairs.

"But I want to help," Chara said. "I know that I cannot magically solve all of your problems, but even the slightest contribution counts. At the very least, don't you think I deserve to know what's going on? After what happened to Frisk, you owe me that much."

"Trust me," Gaster said, "the most helpful contribution you can make is to know absolutely nothing."

Chara's heart sank to her stomach. It seemed that no matter what she said, how nicely she asked, Gaster would not divulge his secrets. She gave him another bitter laugh. "Oh?  _I'm_  the arrogant one? Why are  _you_ the one who deserves to know? What authority has entitled  _you_ to be our savior?"

Gaster gave her a snarky smile. "Well, for one thing, I am the one with a degree."

Chara clenched her fists. "Fine, be that way. If you wish to suffer in isolation, I shall leave you to it."

"Sounds wonderful," Gaster said. "See you Thursday!"

" _AAAGH!_ " Chara cried out in frustration. There was no reasoning with this mad scientist. She turned away from him and walked out of the lecture hall. She didn't understand why Gaster was being so secretive. Perhaps she could have forgotten about it if it weren't for Goner Kid, but a long time ago, Chara had made a promise to do whatever she could to help her. How could she just sit around and play student while that promise remained unfulfilled? Even if it wasn't the same Goner Kid, Chara wanted to help her.

Still, it didn't seem like Chara had a choice. Since when had Gaster ever given her a choice that mattered? For now, all she could do was attend her classes. Chara walked into the nearest restroom and washed the tar off her face. As soon as she was presentable, she had a Calculus class to attend.

Like a normal fucking person.

* * *

With a gasp, Atami opened her eyes. Damn, she had almost fallen asleep again. Her eyelids still heavy, she tried to pay attention to her Physics professor. What was he talking about? Something about electricity? Ugh, she had no idea. How had she even gotten accepted to this university?

_Pathetic, worthless trash. Can't even concentrate. Good for nothing but hiding behind your shell and swinging your pointy stick around._

It didn't help that she hadn't gotten enough sleep last night. Her conversation with Chara kept replaying in her mind. She hadn't been impressed by her little sob story. In fact, it was rather underwhelming. Atami had imagined all kinds of abusive scenarios for her. Perhaps, she had thought, Chara had watched someone she loved die, and she never forgave humanity for it. Or, perhaps she had been a victim of human trafficking, enslaved, tortured, and forced to perform all sorts of unspeakable acts. There was no shortage of possibilities that could have traumatized a young, sociopathic girl.

However, as it had turned out, Chara had simply been an impoverished child with neglectful parents, who were soon rightfully killed like the pieces of trash they were. Atami didn't understand. What was Chara so upset about? If her parents were so terrible, she should have praised that man for killing them. Chara's past may have been bad, but not nearly enough to justify destroying all of humanity.

Then again, nothing did. Like Atami had said, it didn't matter what had happened to Chara. Attempted mass murder was not forgivable just because the murderer's past was tragic. Nothing, no matter how traumatizing, could have redeemed her for that. Nothing.

" _I don't care if they raped you."_

… nothing.

No, the part that had surprised Atami wasn't how much Chara had suffered; it was the fact that all of her trauma, all of her hatred for humanity, was  _secondary_ to her true motivation.

" _It wasn't even about that. Do you not understand? The very fact that I could…"_

The very fact that she could…? What was Chara going to say?

" _You know what? I'm sick of explaining this. If you don't get it by now, there's no point wasting my breath."_

Atami clenched her teeth. She felt so insulted. She  _didn't_  get it, and Chara was mocking her for it, implying that she was too stupid to understand. The very fact that Chara could… what? Oh, she was just fucking with her! Atami couldn't fall for her games! Chara was worse than trash. She was a snake, enticing her victims with a silver tongue before stabbing them in the back. At least Atami wasn't a psychopath like her.

The professor smiled. "So, everyone still with us?"

God damn it. Back in high school, zoning out like this would have earned her a personal wake up call from the teacher, but in this large auditorium with dozens of classmates, nothing was stopping her. She had to forget all this Chara business and pay attention. Her future depended on it.

… and what was with her tacky lovebird act? What was she trying to accomplish by seducing Frisk? Nothing good, obviously. That was how Chara operated. Find a gullible mark who will trust anyone, and play them like a damn fiddle. Very dangerous, especially now that Chara had teenage hormones on her side. Poor Frisk. Most likely, that psychopath had taken his virginity. He was going to be so devastated when Chara finally revealed her true nature… again.

God damn it.

Before Atami knew it, her class ended. She packed up her practically empty notebook and walked outside. She felt dizzy, as she often did when she was distressed, as she often was. Despite her exhaustion, she would probably have trouble sleeping again. Seemed like she always wanted to be awake when she needed to sleep, and sleep when she needed to be awake. Why did it always end up that way? Stupid body.

Atami sighed and looked at the sky. The sun was setting, lighting it up with a pretty orange. Perhaps when the demon was dead, she would finally get a good night's –

"Oof!"

She had been so lost in thought that she had bumped right into some person in front of her. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She looked up to face the person she had bumped into. He was a skeleton monster, dressed in a blue hoodie, and his eye sockets glowed with a sparkling light.

The skeleton winked, which was funny since he was a skeleton. "So Sorry? Funny, I know another guy named So Sorry, goes to the art club. Nice guy. Kind of weird, though."

Oh, a comedian. "My name is Atami," she said.

"Well, make up your mind, then," the skeleton retorted.

Atami held her chin. He looked familiar. Had she seen him somewhere before?

"Anyway, I'm Sans," he said. "Sans the Skeleton."

Right, Sans! He was one of the people Frisk had met Underground. "Oh, I've heard of you," Atami said. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here," Sans said. "My boss is a real slave driver, so hard to catch a break working for him."

She laughed. "I can relate."

Sans leaned forward, examining Atami closely with his empty eye sockets. Atami leaned back. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Hey, I recognize you," Sans said. "You're Chara's roommate, right?"

Oh, God. Was she really that recognizable now? Atami didn't know how to feel about that. She was used to flying under the radar, going completely unnoticed. Even a little bit of fame was a dramatic change of pace for her. "H-how do you know?" she asked.

"Everyone knows," Sans said, confirming Atami's fear. He took out his cellphone, typed something in, and showed it to her. Displayed on the screen was an online video titled ' _Chara gets wrecked by roommate, LOL!'_ The camera was centered on a closed door, the door to Atami's dormitory.

"I don't know. I just can't believe I have to share a room with a fucking murderer."

" _Oh my God, just leave me alone!_ "

The door opened, and Chara stormed out of it, slamming it shut behind her. Atami reopened the door and watched her leave, scoffing. "Really?"

As she watched the recording, Atami cringed. God, they both looked like wasted schoolgirls. Well, they  _were_  schoolgirls, but still. Also, she was pretty sure that video was illegal.

Sans laughed. "Sounds like you two are not the best of friends."

Atami's orange eyes shifted nervously. "You… could say that."

"Hey, I get it," Sans said. "Must be rough, living with a mass murderer."

Atami's eyes lit up. "Yes, thank you! I can't believe I got stuck with her! Imagine if you had to sleep next to a psychopath would could potentially destroy the entire universe. I hardly got any sleep at all!"

"Yeah, that sucks," Sans said. "No sleep? I know I can't live without my sleep."

"I know!"

Sans kept giving her a friendly smile. "It sure is crazy, how they let Chara off with no consequences. Someone should really do something about that, huh?"

Atami froze. "… yeah, someone should."

"I swear," Sans said. "If I had known that Chara was hanging around Frisk's head…" The light in his eye sockets disappeared, and his bubbly voice turned into a menacing growl. "I would have killed them where they stood."

Atami felt a chill run down her spine. Sans had seemed friendly at first, but with his empty eye sockets pitch black, he was absolutely terrifying. The dangerous aura he gave off made Atami's body shiver. Most monsters were weak, but Atami got the sense that he could have killed her in moments if he wanted to.

_Should I… tell him?_

She… decided against it. If Sans were serious, he could have been a powerful ally, but… he scared her too much. Her gut told her that it was some kind of trap. She didn't want to risk it.

As quickly as it had vanished, the light returned to Sans's eye sockets, and he spoke like he had just told her a little joke. "Nah, just kidding. Chara has a nice family. It would be a shame to make them cry again."

_Wh-what?_

Atami didn't know what Sans was playing at, but she didn't like it. She decided that their conversation was over. "Umm, I see," she said. "Well, I should get to my next class." That was a lie; she didn't have any more classes that day.

"Oh, really?" Sans asked. "Pretty late class. What is it?"

…  _fuck this guy._

"… Calculus," Atami pulled out of her ass.

"Gee, you must be  _really_ tried," Sans said. "Took you quite a while to remember your next class."

_Get the fuck away from me…_

Quietly, Atami reached for her phone, holding it inside her cloak and keying in the emergency code for her rapier. As her sheath materialized on her hip, she slowly backed away. "Y-yeah, I guess so… well, see you." She turned around and walked as fast as she could. She did  _not_  like the way Sans had looked at her. She hoped she never saw him…

She blinked, and Sans was standing right in front of her. A degrading squeal escaped from her lips as she stopped in her tracks. "Wh-wha…?"

Sans held out his skeletal hand, holding a rapier,  _her_ rapier. "Whoops, you almost dropped this."

Atami frantically checked her sheath. It was empty.  _What? How?!_

Sans kept smiling, showing no sign that he had stolen it. "You really should keep this in your dimensional box," he said. "You're not supposed to openly carry weapons outside class. Campus policy. Pretty sure I'm supposed to report you, but I'll let you off with a verbal warning this time."

What the fuck? How had Sans stolen her rapier so easily? And how had he gotten past her so silently? What kind of magic did this monster have? Slowly, Atami retrieved her rapier from Sans. She put it back in its sheath and stored it in her dimensional box. "S-sorry, slipped my mind."

"That's a good weapon," Sans said. "I bet if you stuck it inside a demon's heart, they'd die instantly."

_Seriously, get away from me._

"Th-thank you," Atami said. "I'll be going now."

Sans winked. "Have fun in Calculus."

Who the hell was this guy? How was he able to read her thoughts like an open book? Was that it? Was he a mind reader? Or did he just  _know_? Either way, Atami didn't want to stick around and find out. She kept walking, practically running this time. She moved far away from Sans before she dared stop. She looked all around, making sure he was out of sight. Atami took several deep, ragged breaths. God, that was terrifying.

" _It would be a shame to make them cry again."_

_Shut up._

Well, there  _was_  somewhere she had to be. She had to meet up with Cade and discuss the details of their plan. Atami took another look around, ensuring that she wasn't being followed, and she kept moving. She walked through the campus's courtyards to the dormitory that Cade had told her to go to.

It wasn't far. She reached it within a couple minutes. It was one of the smaller buildings, only three stories high. She went inside and made her way to his room, and she took another look around both sides of the hallway. She didn't see anyone, so she quietly knocked on the door. "Cade? It's me."

He opened the door and smirked. "You're late." He let her inside. Tevis was already there. Atami looked around the room. Overall, it was tidy and clean. Cade's possessions included a small bookshelf, a brown, box-shaped radio, a standard definition TV with a VHS player, and a beige desktop computer.

Atami felt like she was visiting her grandparents' house.  _Uh, hello? Twenty-first century called. They want their old shit back._

Eh, whatever. They had more important things to worry about than Cade's apparent love of vintage technology. Atami focused on him. "Alright, what's the plan?"

Cade sat down in his chair and smiled nonchalantly. "Oh, no, no, no. You are moving  _far_  too fast, dear. We have to get to know each other before we get to the fun bits. Tell me more about yourselves. Why do you want to kill Chara?"

Atami grunted. If Cade weren't helping her with something so important, she would have slapped him. Although, she supposed it didn't hurt that he was so hot. After they killed Chara, perhaps they could… spend some time together.

_Agh, focus!_

"I… thought we covered that?" Atami asked.

"Refresh my memory," Cade said.

"She's a murderer," Atami said. "She wanted to kill ever human on Earth, and she didn't even deny it."

Cade gave her an unconvinced smile. "Is that all? So what if Chara is an evil bitch? She never did anything to you, right? It's not your problem. Why would you risk your life, limb, and liberty over it?"

Right, as bad as it was to sleep next to a murderer, Atami wouldn't risk her life if that was all there was to it, but it  _was_ more than that. "Because she's dangerous," Atami said. "It's not just that she's crazy; it's that she's crazy  _and_ she has the potential to destroy the entire universe. She already has the power to turn back time, and if she reaches LV 20, she will become a godlike entity capable of erasing whatever and whomever she desires. I wouldn't feel comfortable with that power in  _anyone's_ hands, let alone Chara."

Tevis nodded. "Demons are an abomination, all of them. Even Frisk."

Atami gasped, shocked by her cousin's extreme statement. "I'm not saying we should kill  _all_ the demons," she said. "Frisk is an idiot, but he doesn't deserve to -"

"Frisk is dead," Tevis said. "He died the moment Elizabeth Malcom slit his throat. The thing that took his place is nothing more than a pale imitation."

Atami frowned. Was… that true?

"People don't come back from the dead," Tevis said, "nor should they. It's not natural. You only get one life, and when you die, that's it. Death is final, death is absolute. When you die, you stay dead. Their powers just prove that they shouldn't exist."

Atami… didn't know how to feel about that. What about Asriel? Didn't he deserve another chance?

Cade grinned. "Now that's more like it. Yeah, it's a risk going after Chara, but it'd be an even greater risk not to, right?"

"Exactly," Atami said.

"Good," Cade replied. "I think we're all straightened out. Now, I've got two other people helping us. They're over at Ebott University, but that makes them perfect for phase one."

"So, there's five of us," Tevis said. "Five college students versus one demon."

"Heroes have overcome crazier odds," Cade said, "and make no mistake, we  _are_ the heroes. We're going to save the world, no, the universe! Pretty cool, huh?"

"You still haven't told us the plan," Atami said.

Cade playfully groaned. "Ugh, orange souls, so impatient. How do you put up with her, Tevis?"

Tevis smiled. "It can be a challenge."

Atami gaped, and she jabbed him with her elbow. "Well, screw you!"

He laughed. "See what I mean?"

Atami smiled back. "I suppose orange and cyan is a difficult combination."

"Sure is."

She returned her attention to Cade. "Well, get on with it. Don't keep an orange soul waiting."

Cade took out his phone, and for the second time that day, Atami witnessed an online video of Chara. This one was titled ' _DEMON FACE!'_  It showed Chara collapsed to her knees in the Engineering Hall, and she looked  _hideous_. Her eyes were gone, replaced by empty black voids, and she leaked tar from her vacant orbits and mouth. She covered her ears, as if protecting herself from a loud noise, but Atami only heard the confused murmurs of the nearby students watching her. She almost felt sorry for the demon.  _Almost._

"Whoa," Tevis said. "Was that today? What triggered her?"

In the video, Dr. Gaster showed up and dispersed the crowd.

"Something to do with him, apparently,' Cade said. "They say that Chara had stopped to talk with him right before it happened. Seems like there's some bad blood between the two." His lips curved upward into a bone-chilling smile. "I think we can use this."

"Can you elaborate?" Tevis asked.

"Certainly," Cade said. "Atami, we don't really need you for this part, but don't worry. Your time will come soon enough. As for Tevis…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that's a good place to end the chapter, right?
> 
> For the record, I worked out the overall plot of this story before the Deltarune demo came out, so Gaster is probably doing something completely different here. Oh, well.
> 
> Also, fun fact, Goner Kid speaks in Base64.


	6. Crybaby

_Ring! Ring!_

Atami was awakened by the sound of her phone's alarm. She lifted her head, silenced the alarm, and promptly sunk her head back into her pillow. She'd get up in just a few…

_Ring! Ring!_

Atami was awakened by the sound of her phone's second alarm, the one she had set to go off thirty minutes later. She groaned. She didn't want to get up. She just wanted to lie in bed all morning, because she was a lazy  _fuck_ who couldn't get her ass out of bed. Atami knew that there were people who could live off of three hours or less like champions. 'It's not that hard,' they would say. 'Who needs sleep? All-nighters are part of the college experience.'

If only she had half of that willpower…

After what felt like five seconds, Atami took another look at her phone, and her orange eyes opened wide awake. Shit! It was 9:48 AM. Her sparring class was at 10:00 AM. Atami rolled out of her bed and began her usual morning routine. She slipped on her shoes, threw on her cloak, grabbed her phone, wallet, keys, and that was it. She ran out the door.

_Come on, come on…_

Atami shielded her eyes as she walked out into the blinding sunlight, and she jogged through the campus at a brisk pace. Thank God that the sparring hall wasn't too far. She saw some heads turn towards her as she ran, but she did her best to ignore them.

What a wonderful Wednesday morning.

Before long, the sparring hall was in sight. She checked her phone again. 9:54 AM. Okay, she was fine. She took a deep breath and relaxed, walking calmly towards her destination.

"Hey, young lady!"

Atami clicked her tongue as she turned to face the sound. It was a disheveled man with long brown hair and an unkempt beard. His gray shirt and blue jeans were torn in several places and covered in dirt. He looked at her with desperate yellow eyes. "Miss, could you spare me a few credits? I need a ticket for the bus."

Damn beggars. She hadn't even been here for a week, and they were already harassing her. Atami knew what she had to do. She had to tell him to fuck off, get a job, and leave the debt-ridden college students alone. Whatever his problems were, begging was not the solution. He'd probably just blow it on liquor, cigarettes, drugs, whores, whatever. Atami wasn't going to give him a single credit.

At least, that was what she  _should_ have done, but she was a damn pushover. A ticket for the bus, huh? Two-hundred credits should have covered that. Atami reached into her pocket, pulled out two coins worth one-hundred credits each, and placed it into the stranger's hand. "Here."

The beggar took the money. "Thanks, but could you spare a few more? Five-hundred would give me something to eat, too."

_Are you serious?! You ungrateful parasite! I'll…_ Atami internally sighed.  _Fine, but absolutely no more._

She again reached into her pocket and dropped a coin worth five-hundred credits into the stranger's hand, just enough for a small bite to eat. "God bless you," he said. "You're a good person, you hear?"

_Heh, I don't know about that._

The stranger waved as he walked away. "May the Angel's power light your way."

Atami said nothing as she watched him leave. Why had she done that? What was the point? Seven-hundred credits wasn't nearly enough to get a homeless person off the street. Still, it did feel kind of nice to help out, and to be called a good person. It… it was nice.

"Wow, how generous."

Atami gasped. That voice was not something she had wanted to hear anytime soon. It was Sans, with the same condescending grin as before. He stepped towards her. "That was real nice of you," he said.

"… it was nothing," Atami replied.

"Really?" Sans asked. "Last I checked, seven-hundred is greater than zero. I have a degree in quantum physics, so I think I know what I'm talking about."

Oh, how droll. "You know what I mean," she said. "Besides, I didn't do it because I was nice. I just didn't have the backbone to refuse... that was not a pun."

Sans hummed. "That's one way of looking at it, but the way I see it, you don't have it in you to be mean. Admit it, there's a good person inside of you."

"Oh, I can be mean," Atami assured him.

Sans chuckled. "If you say so. Anyway, how's your sleep coming along? Get any last night?"

_Why are you here? Why are you_ hounding _me?_

"Enough," Atami said.

"You don't look like you did," Sans pestered. "You look like you could use a pillow right now."

Oh, that did sound nice. Atami wished she could just go back to her room and sleep, or better yet, go back home, but then she really would have been a pathetic weakling. She shrugged. "I guess I could have used more."

"Well, don't feel too bad," Sans said. "I'm the same way. Sometimes, I just can't find a reason to get out of bed in the morning. I wake up, but I don't see the point in moving. It's so much easier to just give up, isn't it?"

… why was this skeleton so terrifying? How was he able to read her like an open book? Atami felt herself turn pale. "U-uh, I guess so." She checked her phone again. 9:58 AM. She had to go. "Well, my class is starting, so…"

"Ah, gotcha," Sans said. "Don't mind me. Wouldn't want to make you late." He winked yet again. "Especially since you're not lying this time."

She hated him. She hated that skeleton. This was about Chara, wasn't it? Somehow, Sans knew that she was plotting to kill her, and he was trying to scare her away. Well, Atami wasn't going to be intimidated so easily. She was a bravery soul, damn it. She wasn't going to let a few empty threats stop her. Anyone who wanted to defend that demon was a fool. If Sans got in her way, she'd grind him into dust.

… was that something a hero would say?

With a shake of her head, Atami tried to clear her mind. She had a class to focus on. She finally stepped inside the sparring hall, just in time. As soon as she joined her classmates, Master Alpin began speaking to them.

"Good morning," Alpin said. "I was pleased by what I saw on Monday. I can tell that each and every one of you have trained hard to be admitted into our university. However, that is not to say I didn't see room for improvement. That is what we are here for, is it not? Today, I would like each of you to focus your training on defensive skills. In a self-defense scenario, your top priority should always be to escape rather than to fight."

Alpin instructed all of them to find a partner and take turns defending against each other's attacks. Atami looked around the chamber, and she saw Chara. All that mattered was that she avoided her. Their time to fight would come soon enough.

As the rest of the class paired up, another familiar voice called out to her. "Hey, Atami!"

She turned to face her. It was… the pink-haired girl. "Oh, hi…" What was her name? "Eloopie."

"… it's Elodie," she said.

"R-right, I knew that." Atami quietly held out her arm and cast Check.

" **Elodie Togami" – LV 3**

**HP:** 28/28

**EXP:** 30

**ATK:** 14 (20)

**DEF:** 10 (15)

**WEAPON:** Green Crystal

**ARMOR:** Mother's Locket

Atami gasped.  _Wait… thirty EXP? She's killed someone?_

Come to think of it, that last name sounded familiar, but Atami couldn't place it. Who was Elodie, really? Was she someone that Atami should have recognized?

Elodie smiled. "Don't worry about it," she said. "Not everyone is good with names."

Atami didn't answer; she was frozen stiff by the fact that Elodie had thirty EXP to her name. Who had she killed? And why? She wasn't in prison, so it wasn't murder, probably. Atami wanted to ask, but she knew how insensitive that would have been. Whatever had happened, it probably wasn't an experience that Elodie wished to relive.

"Anyway, want to be partners again?" Elodie asked.

Atami nodded. "S-sure."

Elodie grinned cheerfully. "Great!"

Why was Elodie so friendly with her? Atami was just the creepy quiet girl who always stuck to the sidelines. What had Atami done to attract her attention? Elodie was one of those people, wasn't she? The kind of person who took pity on her. It did feel nice sometimes, but she also felt like their energy was wasted on her. Atami was never going to change. People never changed, not really. They only became more of who they really were. There was no point trying to 'fix' her; she wasn't broken. She was functioning exactly as her nature intended.

They moved out into the chamber and found an open space to spar in. "Do you want me to attack first?" Elodie asked.

"Sure," Atami replied.

"Okay, get ready!"

Atami prepared for Elodie's attack, lowering her stance and locking eyes with her. As Elodie had pointed out on Monday, defense wasn't Atami's strong suit. She preferred to stay on the offensive, not giving the enemy a chance to catch their breath, but that wasn't an option here. She had to work on her weaknesses.

Elodie summoned a gray energy scepter in her hand. She raised it high and began her first attack. She started with a classic one, surrounding Atami with a circle of scepters before sending each one flying into her, but there was enough space between the scepters to slip through. Atami did just that, running through a gap in the circle. Not too hard.

But Elodie didn't stop there. She summoned another circle, revolving it around Atami as it closed in. Atami had to try and match the circle's speed as she moved through to avoid getting hit in the side. Still not too bad, but Elodie kept summoning more circles. Some revolved clockwise, some counterclockwise, some slow, some fast, it was difficult to keep up. Inevitably, Atami misstepped and ran right into one of the scepters. Since they were gray attacks, the didn't do any damage or cause any pain. Atami only felt a slight tickle where the projectile had hit her, but that didn't stop it from being annoying.

Elodie switched to a more straightforward attack. She continuously summoned energy scepters all around Atami and sent them flying straight at her at high speed. Atami didn't see any special strategy to avoid them, but it was difficult when the projectiles could come at her from any angle. On her left, on her right, behind her, anywhere.

After a few more scepters hit Atami, she saw sparks of electricity pop out of the tip of Elodie's scepter. Atami put up a magical barrier just in time to deflect a gray bolt of lightning. Her shield absorbed the magic completely. If it hadn't been a gray attack, Atami likely would have felt her barrier tremble from the overwhelming force. It was always ideal to dodge a magic attack, since blocking them drained EN, but Elodie's lightning was far too fast to avoid. If Atami weren't focusing entirely on defense, the bolt probably would have struck a direct hit on her.

Unless…

As Elodie charged another bolt, Atami cast Flow Acceleration. Her nervous system kicked into overdrive, and the world slowed down. She saw Elodie's lightning travel towards her. In regular speed, the bolt looked just like a real flash of lightning, but with her enhanced reflexes, Atami could see that it was simply a long magical projectile flying from the tip of Elodie's scepter to its target at about three-hundred meters-per-second. Atami effortlessly stepped out of the way and watched the bolt crash into the wall behind her.

Atami heard Elodie gasp in slow motion before her Flow Acceleration spell wore off. "Wow…"

_Yeah, Flow Acceleration is pretty great, isn't…?_

Atami whimpered as she felt a sharp pain in her head. That was the downside. Since Flow Acceleration worked by accelerating her nerves beyond their natural limit, overuse caused her extreme mental fatigue, and in Atami's sleep-deprived state, just a few seconds was enough to tire her out.

As soon as she saw her in pain, Elodie ran to her side. "Hey. are you okay?"

Atami nodded. "I'm fine, just a side effect of my spell."

"Are you sure?" Elodie asked.

"Yeah, I just need a minute."

Elodie smiled. "That was really good! I knew you were fast, but I didn't think you could dodge my lightning. You could dodge bullets with those reflexes."

"But I can only use it so much," Atami said. "If I use it too long, I get too exhausted to do anything."

"Hey, it's better than getting shot in the face," Elodie said.

"Heh, I guess so."

"Well, just let me know when you're ready," Elodie said.

Atami took a deep breath as her headache gradually cleared, and she glanced at Chara. Cade was with her, as planned.

_Alright, Cade. Work your magic. Let that demon know how it feels._

* * *

Chara panted as she looked up at Cade. He was just as formidable as he was last time. Even concentrating solely on defense, Chara had a hard time avoiding his attacks. Harmless imitations of sharp ice and speeding bullets had struck her body all over. She shuddered to think how badly she would have been wounded if they were fighting for real.

Cade smirked. "Need a break?"

"That… would be nice," Chara breathed.

Cade dispelled his hand cannon and walked up to her. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, can you?"

He sighed. " _May_ I ask you something, your excellency?"

Chara smiled. "You may."

"I heard you had a little accident yesterday," Cade said. "Freaked out everyone in the Engineering Hall with your demon face. What was that all about?"

She frowned. "Oh, that… that was nothing, but I appreciate your concern."

"Come on, you can tell me," Cade said. "We're friends, aren't we?"

Friends… right. Friends weren't like Gaster. They didn't keep secrets from each other. Chara wasn't going to be like him. She had to answer her new friend honestly. "Very well," she said. "Following my first lecture with Dr. Gaster, I decided to question him regarding progress he was making on the threat of soul absorption. While he refused to answer my queries, I encountered… an old friend of mine, a monster who calls herself Goner Kid."

"Okay," Cade said, "but how do we get from there to showing off your sick Halloween costume?"

"Goner Kid… is not a typical monster," Chara said. "She is a victim of the same accident that had suppressed Gaster from reality. I am able to see her, most likely because I have traveled to an alternate timeline, but most people have forgotten that she ever existed."

"Only you can see her?" Cade asked. "That's awfully convenient."

"Well, so can Gaster," Chara said. "I couldn't understand what Goner Kid said, but she seemed angry with him. She ran away as soon as she realized that I could see her. I tried to follow her, but then she, uh, screamed at me."

"That's it?" Cade asked. "You cried like a little baby because someone yelled at you?"

"It wasn't a normal scream," Chara clarified. "It was… glitchy. I feared that my ears would become deaf from hearing it. The pain was so intense that it caused my face to shift fully into its demon form, causing the disturbance that you have mentioned."

Cade gave her a snarky smile. "So, you  _did_  cry because someone yelled at you."

Chara playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up."

"Why do you think she ran away from you?" Cade asked.

"That… is a good question," Chara said. "Although I cannot be certain, I suppose that it likely involves Gaster and this mysterious project that he is engaged with."

"The one he wouldn't tell you about," Cade said.

Chara tightened her fists. "Yes, I cannot believe the nerve of him. Has he not learned the danger of withholding information? After what happened to Frisk, he owes me that much."

Cade nodded. "Yeah, he does. What an asshole."

"I do not wish to antagonize him," Chara said, "but thank you. I'm glad you understand."

"Hmm…" Cade stroked his chin in deep thought, and his red eyes stared right through her. "You think this friend of yours might be in danger?"

Danger? She was suffering, that much was certain, but was she at risk of fading away completely? Chara didn't know, but she couldn't rule out the possibility.

"Gaster is the reason why she was erased, right?" Cade asked. "Given his track record, who's to say that he won't fuck up again? What if these new experiments of his only make things worse? What if he erases Goner Kid forever?"

Chara shivered as Cade spoke those words. He was right. Gaster was the reason why Goner Kid had been redacted in the first place, and with Gaster acting the same as he always had, how could Chara trust him not to compound his error?

Cade spoke in a low voice. "Say, just how badly do you want to know Gaster's secrets?"

Chara stammered. "Wh-what are you suggesting?"

"You know what I think?" Cade said. "If Gaster doesn't want to explain what he's doing, then you should go in and sneak a peek for yourself."

Chara's chest tightened. Was he serious? He wanted her to… spy on Gaster? That… that was too much. She shook her head. "I can't…"

"Sure you can," Cade said. "His lab is right here on campus, isn't it? You just gotta go in and find out what he's doing, easy-peasy."

"But, that's…"

"Wrong?" Cade asked. "Immoral? Illegal? Who cares? No matter what the law says, Gaster is the bad guy here. You said it yourself; he owes you for what happened to Frisk. Are you really going to let him get away with this?"

Chara felt like she was being torn in half. She  _did_  want answers, but…

"I… I don't know," she said. "I've had my fill of playing the hero. While Gaster's silence may vex me, it is not worth breaking the law over."

"So, you're just gonna leave Goner Kid hanging?" Cade asked. "I thought you said that she was your friend. What kind of friend leaves you behind when you need them most?"

A pang of guilt wracked Chara's heart. "I…"

Cade gave her a comforting smile. "Hey, I get it. I know that you don't want to risk what you have with everyone you love, but you can do this. Tell you what, I'll come with you."

Chara gasped. "Why? How does this matter concern you?"

"Is helping out a friend not enough?" Cade asked.

"Not for someone you've only known for a few days," Chara answered.

"Curiosity," Cade said. "I want to know what Gaster's doing, too. I mean, if someone told you about monsters that only they can see, wouldn't you want to check it out? I need to know if you're telling the truth or just crazy. And, if I'm being completely honest, I don't really like that Gaster guy very much. I would love to see that smug bastard's face when he realizes that someone broke into his lab and got away with it. Not that I intend to get caught, mind you."

Well, Cade was majoring in combat, so he was no stranger to taking risks. Self-preservation may not have been high on his list of priorities. Still, did he realize what he was proposing? Infiltrating a top-secret research lab was enough to get them expelled. "If we  _do_  get caught," Chara said, "it could ruin our careers. Are you truly willing to take that chance merely to satisfy your curiosity?"

Cade scoffed. "Don't be so dramatic. It's not like we're gonna break anything. If someone does stop us, we'll just say we were looking for the bathroom or something."

"I don't know…"

"Don't worry so much," Cade said. "I'm a hero, dear. You say that you're done playing the hero, but I'm just getting started."

A hero, huh? That was it? Cade wanted to be a hero? Chara knew the feeling, and she knew all too well how dangerous it was. Although it was important to have a sense of responsibility, it was equally important to keep one's ego in check. Chara prayed that Cade didn't make the same mistakes that she had.

"So, what'll it be?" Cade asked. "Are you going to let Gaster leave you in the dark forever, or are you going to do something about it?"

Chara knew one thing for sure… Frisk would not approve. Regardless of how he felt about Gaster, he wouldn't want her to take the risk. Chara didn't blame him. She wouldn't want him doing anything reckless, either. After everything they had been through, Chara wanted nothing more than to live a long and happy life with him. They needed to stay safe.

But, Cade was right. Chara couldn't just turn the other way and pretend she hadn't seen anything. She couldn't help herself. She just had to know. It would claw at the back of her mind relentlessly until she found out what Gaster was doing. She had to do it. For Goner Kid, for her own curiosity, and to show Gaster that she wasn't someone to jerk around.

With a deep breath, Chara nodded. "All right."

"You'll do it, then?" Cade asked. "You'll break into Gaster's lab?"

"Yes, I will."

Cade grinned. "Excellent. We can discuss the plan after class. This is gonna be fun."

Chara felt a pit in her stomach. God, she was really doing this. It may have paled in comparison to the plan she had made with Asriel all those years ago, but it was supposed to be over. She wasn't supposed put herself in danger anymore, and yet here she was, conspiring to commit a crime. Perhaps some things never changed.

_I'm sorry, Frisk, but I can't ignore what Gaster is doing. I hope you'll understand._

Well, it wasn't like she was trying to kill anyone. She just needed to get inside Gaster's lab, find out what he was working on, and get out. No one needed to get hurt. Even if Gaster did catch her, he probably wouldn't punish her too severely. He wasn't that much of a jerk, right?

Cade summoned his hand cannon and pointed it at Chara's head. "Anyway, that's enough chatter. We should get back to work before Alpin yells at us." He winked. "I know you wouldn't like that."

Chara conjured a volley of gray energy knives and pointed them at Cade's neck. "I believe it is my turn to attack."

With a smirk, Cade dispelled his hand cannon. "Okay, bring it on."

Frisk's voice whispered inside her mind.  _"Is it possible that he's a little…_ too _nice?"_

Chara sighed.  _I know._

With a flick of her wrist, Chara resumed her sparring session with Cade.

* * *

Atami watched as Elodie cast a barrier and shielded herself from her gray fireball. It wasn't real fire, not even by magic standards, yet Elodie grit her teeth and dug in her heels as if it were the real thing. Not giving her time to catch her breath, Atami threw two more fireballs aimed at each side of her. The magic exploded on impact with the floor, enveloping Elodie in colorless flames.

As she 'burned,' a quiet whimper escaped from Elodie's lips. The sound gradually grew louder, until it erupted into full laughter. "Ahahahaha! Okay, stop it! You win!"

Atami groaned as the gray flames gradually died down. She didn't feel like she had won anything. Skipping breakfast and exercising was  _not_  a good combination.

Elodie - who had probably gotten perfect sleep and a buffet for breakfast - smiled at her. "Where was that magic last time? You hardly used any projectiles when we fought all out."

"… I like to get up close," Atami said.

Elodie snickered. "Yeah, I gathered that much, but that doesn't mean you should forget to use your ranged spells."

Atami knew she was right. As much as she liked her rapier, it was often more practical to hang back and strike from a distance. If she was going to face real combat, she needed to break all those bad habits of hers, but that was easier said than done.

As she ignited another fireball in the palm of her hand, a bell chimed throughout the chamber. "That's enough for today!" Alpin called. "See you all on Friday."

Atami put out her flames. Finally, it was over. She had a couple hours before her next class. Maybe she could go back to her dorm room and eat something, but then what? A nap sounded nice, but she knew that naps weren't the best way to stay on track. Ugh, college schedules were kind of annoying. She preferred having all her classes close together, not spread out all over the place.

Or maybe she just liked to complain.

As she turned to leave, Elodie's voice cut her off. "Hey, are you free right now?"

Atami stopped. "I… I am," she said.

"Wanna have lunch with me?" Elodie asked.

"Uh, okay."

Elodie laughed. "'Uh, okay?' That's not very flattering."

"I… didn't mean it like that," Atami said. "I was just surprised."

"Hey, relax," Elodie said. "It's not like I'm asking you out. For the record, I already have a girlfriend."

Atami gave her a quiet laugh. "Oh, good for you."

"What about you?" Elodie asked. "Anyone special?"

"Uh, no."

"Well, don't worry," Elodie said. "I'm sure a cute girl like you will find someone."

Atami wasn't so sure about that. She did want a boyfriend, but she was so reclusive and shy that it seemed like it would never happen, even though men - unfortunately for them - were usually the ones who had to make a move. She wasn't unattractive, either. She was just that introverted. Sure, she had been hit on before, but only by obnoxious morons that she wouldn't touch with a ten-foot-pole. Forever alone was a far more likely outcome for her.

"Anyway," Elodie said, "where do you want to go? We could go somewhere across the street, or we could just go to the dining hall."

"Umm, the dining hall," Atami said. It was all-you-can-eat, and she felt like she could clear out their entire stock.

"Alright," Elodie said. "We'll go to the -"

"Hey, Atami. Can I talk to you for a second?"

Atami turned to face Tevis as he approached from behind. His dark stare made her nervous. "Wh-what is it?" she asked.

Tevis grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Elodie, leaning in close to whisper. "Don't you know who that is?" he asked.

"Sh-should I?"

"That's Elodie Togami," Tevis said. "You know, daughter of Monty Togami? She's a friend of Chara."

_What?_

Atami felt her heart sink deep, and the world slowed down as if she had activated Flow Acceleration. A friend… of Chara? "A-are you sure?" she asked.

"Pretty sure," Tevis said. "Don't you remember that time Chara got poisoned a while back? She's the one that did it."

_She's the one who...?_

_OH!_

Of course, Atami remembered everything now. Elodie Togami, she knew she had heard that name somewhere before. How had she not recognized her sooner? Elodie was that girl who had poisoned Chara, but somehow, Chara had brainwashed her into being her friend. Atami felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't believe she had been fooled so easily.

Her gaze shifted to Elodie, gaping at her with wide eyes as she stared back with a puzzled expression. Other than shock, Atami didn't know how to feel. Was she angry? Sad? Betrayed? Or, was this exactly what she should have expected?

"Uh, are you okay?" Elodie asked.

Atami didn't know what to do. Ignore it? Confront her? Or simply walk away? She quickly ruled out ignoring it. She was going to kill her friend; she had to get away from her. Walking away was the easy choice, but if she did that, Elodie would persist, wouldn't she? No, there was only one option. She had to confront her. Atami swallowed and spoke in a low voice. "You're Chara's friend."

Elodie's green eyes widened. "Atami, I… yes, I am."

"Th-that's what this is about," she breathed.

Elodie frowned. "I won't lie to you. I do want to… make sure things are okay between you two. I'm not expecting you to be buddies, but -"

Atami shook her head. "Just… leave me alone."

"Atami! Why are you -'

Without saying another word, she turned away from her and walked away. Naturally, Elodie tried to follow her. "Wait, I -"

Atami shot her a venomous glare. "I said  _leave me alone._ "

As Elodie gaped at her in shock, Atami turned back around and kept walking. She moved quickly, exiting the building and walking outside. She looked for a place devoid of people, eventually setting for a wall behind one of the lecture halls. She rested her back against the concrete, closing her eyes as she felt a lump in her throat.

She was a horrible person, wasn't she?

It would have been easy to say that she hated Elodie for tricking her, but human emotion wasn't always so simple. She knew that Elodie was only trying to protect her friend, even if she was an idiot for doing so. Despite her circumstances, Atami couldn't help but feel guilty for brushing her off.

She sniffled.  _I don't understand. Why did she change her mind? It doesn't make sense. Why can't she just see it my way?_

She felt the sting of a salty fluid building up in her orange eyes. She grimaced. No, she couldn't feel guilty about this. She couldn't forget why she was doing this. Chara couldn't be trusted with the sheer power that was within her grasp. Elodie had understood that once. She may have gone soft in the end, but Atami couldn't let that happen to her. She had to remain strong, no matter how much it hurt.

She heard footsteps approaching her. It was Tevis, staring at her with a concerned frown. Atami wiped her eyes before he could see the degrading thing that she had just done. He spoke quietly. "Atami, I'm sorry, but -"

"You have nothing to apologize for," Atami said. "I needed to know."

Tevis nodded. "Yeah, I know it sucks."

Atami averted her eyes, trying not to let her sorrow show. It didn't seem to work, because she felt something warm wrap around her body. With bittersweet comfort, Atami hugged her cousin back.

"It'll be okay," Tevis said.

After a few moments, Atami let go and stared at him with renewed determination. "Tevis, we need to kill that demon."

"We will."

It wouldn't be long. If everything went according to plan, Chara would be dead by the end of the week. They all had to do their part, and this nightmare would soon be over. They would win; they had to.

They were the heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, if you look closely at my writing, you can tell what game I was playing too much of at the time. This chapter, that game was Red Dead Redemption 2. I wonder if anyone noticed why.


	7. No Problem Here

"You can't be serious."

Chara stared incredulously at the insane man that was Cade Felwinter. Not the faintest sound escaped from her open mouth as she looked into Cade's red eyes. The thing she had just heard was by far the most absurd idea that had ever reached her ears. Chara feared that she had lost some of her own sanity by virtue of knowing it. The idea was mad, suicidal, and it made Chara seriously concerned for Cade's mental health.

"What's the problem?" Cade asked.

"Ensure that I understand," Chara said. "You want to pickpocket Sans. Pickpocket. Sans. Do you - do you know Sans? That skeleton always knows exactly what you are thinking.  _Always_. I do not believe it is possible to fool him."

Cade rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. He may be smarter than he looks, but he's not some kind of all-powerful god like you're making him out to be. Keep him busy, and he'll never know that I was there."

Cocky bastard. Cade had no idea what he was getting into. Still, his stupid plan gave Chara a better plan. Was it possible that Sans would be more willing to share information than Gaster? She knew it was a longshot; Sans wasn't exactly the most forthcoming person, either. Still, it was worth a try.

"Actually, perhaps I could try talking to Sans," Chara said. "If I can convince him to explain Gaster's research, then infiltrating Gaster's lab may not be necessary."

"Not a bad idea," Cade said. "Assuming you can pull it off. I guess you can try it, but if it doesn't work, I'm lifting that badge."

Chara scowled. "Could you have a little more faith in me?" she groused. "I would very much prefer to resolve this dispute diplomatically."

"Yeah, that what you told Asriel?" Cade asked.

Chara froze. "Th-that was…"

Cade smiled and held up his hands. "Sorry, that was mean. I know you're not all about the fire and brimstone anymore. If you have a plan to convince Sans, I'd love to hear it."

A plan… right. Chara needed to come up with a plan. How could she persuade Sans to help?

"First rule of negotiation," Cade said, "be prepared before you go to the table. Know what the other person wants, and dangle it in front of them. Do you have anything you can offer Sans?"

"Something to offer Sans?" She stroked her chin. What did Sans want? Well, he wanted the same thing that she wanted, didn't he? He wanted to bring the people who had been erased back into reality. "Sans knew the people who were erased," she said. "If Gaster is doing anything to put them in further danger, then he has to tell me."

"Alright," Cade said. "Go ahead and have your little chat. At best, he'll tell you everything you want to know. At worst, you'll be an excellent distraction."

Okay, Chara felt better about this plan now. She was going to give Sans a chance to explain what was going on, and if that failed, Cade would steal his badge, granting them access to Gaster's laboratory. As strong as Sans's loyalty to Gaster was, could he really blame her for wanting to make sure that her friend was okay? Even if there was little she could do, Chara couldn't forget the promise she had made to help Goner Kid.

No wonder Sans hated making promises.

"Okay," Chara said. "I shall attempt to contact Sans now… that's always fun."

She took out her phone and dialed Sans's number. To her surprise, he responded quickly. "Hey."

"Greetings, Sans," Chara said. "Is this the real Sans, or one of your prank voicemails?"

"Yeah."

" _Sans…_ "

"Whoa, you sound  _really_  pissed off. Are you alright?"

"Sans, who am I?"

"That's an important question we must all ask ourselves, isn't it?"

Chara tilted her head. Lucky guess, or was this really Sans? "Let me be clear, say my name."

"That's an odd request."

Okay, it was probably Sans, strangely enough. "Never mind," Chara said. "You are here at Alpin University, are you not? I was wondering if you could join me for lunch."

"Oh, that's a surprise," Sans said, "but okay, I can pry myself away from work. Where do you want to go?"

"How about that diner across the street?" Chara suggested.

"QC's Diner? Yeah, that's a good place. I'll see you there."

"Great, I shall leave now. See you soon." Chara hung up. So far so good. She looked at Cade. "We are going to QC's Diner."

Cade nodded. "Got it. I'll keep a low profile."

"Remember, do  _not_ act unless necessary," Chara said.

Cade waved his hand. "Calm down, I know the plan."

"I mean it," Chara said. "If you make any unnecessary movements, our plan is over."

Cade laughed. "Someone sounds nervous. Do you doubt me, Chara?"

" _No!" Asriel shouted. "I'd never doubt you, Chara. Never!"_

Chara winced as if she had been punched in the gut. "I… I still do not know you very well, so yes, forgive me if I have my reservations."

"Fine," Cade said. "I won't make a move unless you signal me. Promise."

Whatever Cade's true intentions were, Chara was grateful that Frisk had reminded her to be cautious. She was going to keep a close eye on him. "I'll hold you to that," she said. "If you cross me, I guarantee that you will  _not_  like the consequences."

Cade grinned. "Oooh, you're  _hot_  when you're threatening me."

Chara turned away in disgust. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." She started walking. "Come on, Sans is expecting me."

Cade gave her a deep, sardonic bow. "After you."

_Is it just me, or is he getting more annoying?_

Well, whatever. She had to get moving. Chara moved through the campus and headed north, crossing the street that separated the university from the nearest commercial center. She kept walking and found QC's Diner. It was one of those old-fashioned restaurants shaped vaguely like a train car. Chara opened the door and walked inside. The booths and tables were filled with a mix of humans and monsters chatting and eating their lunches, and she saw Sans sitting at the bar. She sat on the stool next to him.

"There you are," Sans said. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry I don't have your fancy teleportation magic," Chara retorted.

"Well, I forgive you," Sans said. "Anyway, what do you want?"

_What do I… want?_

"Uh, why do you assume that I want something?" Chara asked. He wasn't wrong, but was it really that obvious?

"Oh, I thought you wanted lunch," Sans said. "What's wrong? Not hungry all of a sudden?"

Chara felt the urge to slap herself. "Oh, right." She looked up at a menu posted above the bar. "Umm… I'll have a hot chocolate and a roast beef sandwich."

"Ah, good choice." Sans waved at the bartender, a purple bunny monster who wore a tank top and a straw hat. Chara recognized her. She was the one who used to run the shop in Snowdin, QC.

She smiled warmly. "Ah, a pleasure as always, Sans. What can I get you?"

"My friend here will have hot chocolate and roast beef," Sans said. "As for me, I'll just have a bottle of the good stuff."

"Sans, I can't read your mind," QC said. "By 'good stuff,' do you mean ketchup or beer?"

"Brewski, please," Sans said.

The bartender quickly poured Sans a mug of beer and placed it on the table. "See? That's all you had to say."

While Sans took a swig of his beer, Chara glanced further down the bar and saw Cade sit down. Good, he was keeping his distance. Chara hoped that he would keep his word.

"And you said a hot chocolate for…?" QC's eyes widened as she looked at her. "Oh, uh…"

"Is there a problem?" Chara asked.

"N-no!" QC stammered. "Problem? Haha, wh-why would there b-be a p-problem? No problem here! Haha -"

"Relax," Chara said. "I'm not going to eat your children or anything like that."

"Oh, good!" QC exclaimed. "I-I mean, of course. I k-know you wouldn't d-do anything like that. You're just a perfectly peaceful demon who could murder all life in the universe if she wanted, a-and… I'll get you that hot chocolate now."

Chara smiled patiently. "That would be lovely, thank you."

As QC left to get Chara's hot chocolate, Sans tapped her shoulder. "Hope that didn't bother you," he said.

Chara waved it off. "I'm used to it. At least she didn't refuse to serve me like some other people have."

With a shaking hand, QC quickly returned with her hot chocolate. "H-here, I hope the temperature is to your liking."

Chara held the cup and cast Check - Detect Poison. She had learned the hard way to always inspect her food and drink before consumption. She didn't sense any killing intent, but she had to be careful.

" **Hot Chocolate" - No poison detected.**

She took a sip and sighed contentedly. "Ah, that's good."

"Must be rough," Sans said. "Constantly having to look over your shoulder like that."

"It's not the best," Chara said.

"I can kind of relate," Sans said. "Before the Barrier was broken, I had to live everyday knowing that at some point, everything was probably going to be reset. All my accomplishments, all my memories, gone in an instant. Still, at least I knew that I would live on, even if a part of me was lost along the way. You, on the other hand, could really die now, unless you're willing to live the life of an outlaw."

"I am well-aware," Chara said.

"Though, I gotta ask," Sans said. "If someone does kill you, will you reset anyway?"

"It depends," Chara answered. "If someone like Frisk or Asriel dies, then of course I will reset to save them, but if it's just me… I don't know. I don't imagine I would be happy as a fugitive." She frowned. "I would never be able to see my family again. I would never see Frisk again. It would probably be best to let the world continue without me. Still, I know how strong the primal instinct to survive can be, so I'm not sure if I could simply let myself die. I don't know what I'd do."

"Probably best not to find out," Sans said.

Chara nodded. "Indeed."

They sat quietly for a while, allowing Chara to grimly contemplate the possibility of a life on the run. She would have had to sever all ties with everyone she knew, including Frisk. If it came to that, she hoped that Frisk would be able to move on without her, and she hoped that he'd find someone else to be happy with.

"Well, enough about that," Sans said. "How's your first week of college going?"

"Could be better," Chara said. "My roommate despises me with a passion."

"So I heard," Sans said. "You're the talk of the town. They say your roommate made you cry and run away."

Chara gaped at him. "Wh-what? I did  _not_ cry!"

She heard someone down the bar snicker.  _Oh, screw both of you!_

"But you did run," Sans said.

Chara looked away in shame. "Yes, I needed to get away from her."

"That bad?"

Chara nodded and took another sip of hot chocolate.

Sans chuckled. "Jeez, you're so somber. Wanna hear a joke?"

"Go ahead."

"Atami."

Chara snickered. "God damn it, Sans. I shouldn't laugh at that."

"Yeah, I'm just kidding," Sans said. "I met her, actually. Seems like a nice person. Gave seven-hundred credits to some homeless guy."

"Is that so?" Chara asked. "Interesting. Although I have not seen the best side of her, I do believe she is a good person at heart."

"Just not a Frisk," Sans said.

"No, certainly not a Frisk."

Sans lifted his mug and drank more of his beer. "Ah, you're still so somber. Let's try this; did anything  _good_  happen?"

"I have a class with Elodie," Chara said, "and I made a new friend as… well."  _Idiot, don't talk about Cade._

Sans - of course - sounded interested. "Oh, really? Who is it?"

_Damn it. Well, it should be fine as long as I don't describe him in detail._

"Uh, someone else from my sparring class," Chara said.

"What's their name?"

Whatever she did, Chara couldn't tell him Cade's name. It would have been extremely suspicious if Sans realized that her new friend was lurking in the restaurant with them.  _What should I do? Make up an alias, or…?_

"… uh, this is embarrassing," Chara said, "but I can't seem to remember his name."

"That's weird," Sans said. "He must not be a very good friend if you can't even remember his name."

_Yes, that's right! He's hardly worth mentioning and certainly not worth talking about._

"Well, perhaps 'acquaintance' would be a more suitable term," Chara said. "He just gave me a good fight in my sparring class, that's all."

"Did you win?" Sans asked.

Chara smiled. "Yes, I did… although, he may have won if our levels were equal."

"Ah, yeah," Sans said. "Stats are a big deal, aren't they?"

Sans was using his tongue-in-cheek voice again. "They do matter," Chara said, "but I suppose you have a point. I know you have ways to negate power advantages. Your KARMA weapons are very -"

Chara felt her phone vibrate. She quickly glanced at the screen. It was a message from Cade.

_Get to the point._

So impatient. Chara slipped her phone back inside her pocket and returned her attention to Sans.

"Yep," Sans said. "Your enemy can kill you in one hit? Don't get hit. Your enemy has overwhelming high defense? Get a weapon that ignores defense. Easy."

"Both of those are easier said than done," Chara said.

"It's getting easier," Sans said. "Even since Gaster and Alpin teamed up, KARMA technology has been advancing fast. They just developed a model that can erase SAVE files. Pretty soon they'll hit mass production, and demons will be a little less scary."

Chara's mouth opened in shock. "Erase SAVE files?"

"Yeah," Sans said. "One hit, and your SAVE file is gone. If those blasters kill you, that's it. No more resets. Game over."

At first, this information filled Chara with terror. If someone intent on killing her obtained one of these weapons, they would have had a real chance of killing her, permanently. The Government had restrained themselves so far, but how would they react once these weapons were completed?

Then again, Chara understood the need for them. The world had to be kept in balance. The sheer power of a high-level demon was terrifying enough on its own, and if any demon were to surpass Chara's level, then that demon would have become World Master. She didn't want any demon to reach their full potential, including herself. If these KARMA weapons were necessary to maintain the balance of power, then so be it.

Sans took a deep sip of his beer, and then he held out the mug towards Chara. "Want some?"

She shook her head. "I don't drink."

Sans sounded surprised. "Really? Why not? I think you'd make a fun drunk."

"And make a complete fool of myself?" Chara grumbled. "No, thank you. My birth parents showed me enough drunken behavior to last a dozen lifetimes."

"Okay, you don't have to get  _drunk_ ," Sans said. "A glass or two won't kill you. Come on, aren't you curious?"

"No, I'm not."

Sans sighed. "You're no fun. You know what your problem is? You're too uptight. You need to loosen up, forget about the fact that half of the world wants you dead."

Chara gave a small laugh. "I keep telling Frisk the same thing. He's always so worried about me. It's cute, but I don't want him to worry  _too_ much."

"Exactly," Sans said. "Don't worry so much. Just take a chill pill and relax. We can't have you freaking everyone out with your melty face like you did yesterday."

Chara nervously shifted her eyes. "You… you heard about that?"

Sans winked. "Like I said, talk of the town."

She pursed her lips. "Not to make excuses, but that really wasn't my fault."

"What happened, then?"

Chara felt her stomach sink. "I… Sans, do you enjoy working for Gaster?"

"Yeah, it's great," Sans said. "We have a lot of fun, and I get to work on a bunch of crazy stuff that I can't talk about even if you put a gun to my skull. Why do you ask?"

That didn't bode well…

"Does the name 'Goner Kid' mean anything to you?" Chara asked.

Sans tilted his head. "Goner Kid? Nope, can't say it does."

Of course it wouldn't. Of course Gaster wouldn't mention her. It showed how much he cared.

"Goner Kid is one of the people who were erased with Gaster," Chara said. "I saw her after my lecture with Gaster. I tried to follow her, but then she yell…" She cleared her throat. "She used a special attack that caused my face to shift into its demon form. I asked Gaster to explain what was going on, but he refused."

"Ah, that's the worst," Sans said. "Don't you hate it when people won't explain what's going on? Like, they give you a key to a room that's supposed to have all the answers, but then the room tuns out to be full of nothing but trash? It sucks."

"… uh, yes," Chara said. "Yes, it does." She clasped her hands tightly. "Sans… I understand that Gaster has instructed you to keep your work secret, but I was hoping that you'd be willing to share a few details with me. What is Gaster working on, and how will he help the others who were erased?"

Sans closed his eyes. "Oh, I see. Yeah, I had a feeling this wasn't just a social call. Are we ever gonna hang out just because you missed me?"

Chara frowned shamefully. "I… I am sorry if you are offended. I assure you that I appreciate our -"

Sans laughed. "Take it easy; I'm just messing with you. So, you want to know the truth, huh?" He held his jawbone. "Hmm… yeah, maybe it's time."

Chara's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Sans said. "This is my serious face. Can't you tell?"

He looked the same as ever, smiling as usual. "Time for what?" Chara asked.

"The truth," Sans said.

Chara couldn't believe it was this easy, but she wasn't complaining. She smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Sans. I knew I could count on you. What can you tell me?"

"Nothing."

_... what?_

Chara's smile quickly deflated. "Nothing? I… I don't understand. I thought you were going to tell me the truth?"

"I didn't say I would  _tell_ you," Sans said. "No, I think it's best if you see for yourself." He reached for something on his hip and held it out towards Chara. It was his badge. "Here, this will give you access to the Boss Man's lab."

Chara blinked, falling to comprehend what she was seeing. "You are… giving me your badge?"

"Yep," Sans chirped.

"Why?" Chara asked. "Won't this get you in trouble with Gaster?"

"Nah, it's cool," Sans said.

"But, this is surely a violation of -"

"Don't think about it too hard," Sans said.

Chara's mind raced trying to make sense of Sans's behavior. Why would he just give her his badge? No matter what he said, Gaster would not be pleased. Why jeopardize his career when he could have just told Chara what she wanted to know?

" _First rule of negotiation," Cade said, "be prepared before you go to the table. Know what the other person wants, and dangle it in front of them."_

"Ah, I see," Chara said. "You desire something in return, do you not?"

"That's right," Sans said. "If you take my badge, you will give me something that I need in exchange."

"Okay, what is it?" Chara asked.

"I can't tell you," Sans said.

Chara tightened her fists. "How can I give you something if I don't know what it is?"

"You will," Sans said.

"Why are you being so cryptic? Just tell me what it is."

"I can't," Sans repeated.

"Why not?" Chara demanded.

"Because it'd ruin the whole thing. You'll just have to trust me."

Chara sighed and shook her head. "You are making that very difficult."

"Here's something I  _can_ tell you," Sans said. "What you will bring me will be used to restore the people who were erased back to normal. In fact, it may be the only way to save them."

That got Chara's attention. "It will save Goner Kid?"

"Sure will," Sans said.

"Then, what is -"

"I can't tell you."

Chara groaned. "I do not feel comfortable making a deal when I am not aware of the terms."

"Well, that's my offer," Sans said. "Take it or leave it."

Chara gazed deeply into Sans's eye sockets. "You claim to be on my side, yet you refuse to share essential information with me. How can I trust you?"

Sans closed his eyes. "Well, maybe 'trust' is the wrong word. Maybe 'hope' would be better. Hope that I'm being honest, but be prepared if I'm not."

If he were some stranger, there wasn't a chance in hell that Chara would take his deal, but Sans was her friend. He never would have done anything to harm her. Although Chara did not understand, there had to be a reason why Sans wasn't telling her anything. She had to take a leap of faith and trust him. She reached out her hand and took his badge. "Alright," she said. "It's a deal."

"Wow," Sans said. "You're brave; I wouldn't have taken it. I hate making promises even when I know what I'm promising."

"I've already promised to save Goner Kid," Chara said. "If our bargain will help save her, then I'm all for it."

"Heh, fair enough." Sans held up his mug and emptied it, slamming it down on the table. "Another round, please!"

QC came and refilled Sans's mug, and then she filled another glass and gulped it down. "No problem here, no problem here…"

"Hey, you got my friend's sandwich?" Sans asked.

"O-oh, yes!" QC exclaimed. "It's c-coming right away! J-just a moment!" She ran into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Chara kept ruminating over why Sans wouldn't explain himself. If he wanted something, what possible reason could he have had to keep it secret? Chara looked at him. "Is this one of those situations where you can't explain anything because some kind of angel will smite me for possessing forbidden knowledge?"

"Maybe," Sans said. "Maybe not. My nonexistent lips are sealed."

Actually, perhaps that made sense. Maybe if Sans or Gaster told Chara what they were doing, then it somehow would have caused her to be erased like Goner Kid. Another possibility was that Sans did not want to betray Gaster by disclosing secret information, so he compromised by handing over his badge. Or maybe it was something else entirely. Knowing Sans, perhaps it was all nothing more than an elaborate prank.

Chara sipped her hot chocolate. "Well, whatever it is, I'm choosing to trust you."

"Good for you," Sans said. "I wouldn't."

Chara smiled. "Only a fool would." She drank more of her hot chocolate. "However, you have been a great friend, to all of us. You comforted my mother during her self-imposed exile. You came Frisk's aid when he confronted my father, and when Elizabeth slit Frisk's throat, you valiantly fought beside us. I am…" She blushed. "And I realize how tacky this sounds, so I'm going to stop talking now."

Sans gave a curious huff. "Hmm? What were you going to say?"

She shook her head. "Forget it."

"Come on, let's hear it."

She sighed. "Fine, I was just going to that… I'm happy that we are friends."

Sans laughed. "Aww, that is  _so_  cheesy."

Chara looked away in embarrassment. "I know…"

"But it's also really nice," Sans said. "I'm glad we're buddies, too. I would have hated to torture you."

"Haha, I'm glad it never came to that," Chara said.

"Me too, kid."

Chara squinted at him. "However, you better have a damn good explanation when this is over."

A glint sparkled in his eye sockets. "Oh, it will all make sense in the end."

A while later, QC came back with Chara's sandwich. After checking it for poison, Chara ate it, enjoying the meat's savory taste. She took several bites before questioning Sans again. "So, any pearls of wisdom regarding Gaster's lab?"

"Nah, it's simple," Sans said. "Just go right on in."

"Can you at least give me an idea what to look for?" Chara asked.

"You'll know it when you see it," Sans said. "If you have trouble, I'm sure your Goner friend can help you out."

"Wait, she's there?"

"I would think so," Sans said. "All the Redacted like to hang out around there. I can't see them, but the boss can."

Gaster's followers were in the lab? Chara didn't like the sound of that. "Won't that be a problem?" she asked.

"Not if you're worthy," Sans said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means it won't be a problem if you're worthy."

Chara sighed in defeat. "All right, I see that I have gotten all the information that I can get out of you." She finished her sandwich and drank the last of her hot chocolate. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Me too," Sans said.

"How reassuring."

"Yep."

Chara looked at him with bewildered red eyes. "This is weird, you know that? Even for you."

"Hey, you're the one who wants in on this," Sans said. "I'm just giving you a pass because you think you can help, and you're right. What's weird about that?"

"The part where you won't tell me anything," Chara said.

Sans shrugged. "Yeah, well, that'd be too easy." He finished his beer and got out of his seat. "Anyway, I should get going. Go to the lab whenever you're ready."

Chara got up too. "I still don't understand what you are doing, but you have my tentative gratitude."

Sans laughed. "Tentative gratitude? I guess that's fair."

Chara smiled at him. She probably should have been pissed off, and she kind of was. She wished that he'd be more straightforward with her, but honestly, she hadn't been sure if she'd get any help from him whatsoever. She knew that Gaster was important to Sans, so she was grateful that he was willing to help her out at all. Chara walked up to Sans and held him in a warm hug. "Thank you, Sans."

"Oh," Sans said. "I didn't realize you felt this way."

"Huh?"

Sans pulled back and gave her a snarky grin. "Look, I'm flattered, really. I thought you and Frisk were in an exclusive relationship, but if you're looking to have a 'good time' with me, I'm afraid you'll be disappointed." He winked. "I've got every bone but the one that matters."

Chara's face grew red as she buried it into the palm of her hand. "It was just a hug."

"I know it's hard," Sans said. "Just ask your boyfriend. He knows what it's like to be rejected by a hot skeleton, but at least you have each other now. I'm glad you were able to settle for second best. I just hope we can still be friends."

"Yes," Chara said. " _Friends._ "

Sans pat her on the back. "He does care about you. What you two have is special. Treat him well, okay?"

Chara smiled. "I try my best."

Sans began walking away. "Put it on my tab, QC."

Chara watched him leave, and then she turned to face QC. "How much do I owe you?"

"Oh, i-it's on the house!" QC said. "I don't need your m-money!"

Chara clenched her teeth. "Would you stop that? Just treat me like you would treat any other customer."

QC froze. "I… I'm sorry. I'll get your bill right away."

She went to the register and printed it. The total was nine-hundred and twelve credits. Chara handed QC three coins worth five-hundred credits each. "Keep the change."

"Th-thank you," QC said. "Have a pleasant day."

With that matter settled, Chara walked out of the restaurant, with Sans's badge in hand. She looked down at it. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary. It was just a simple card with Sans's name, his picture, and a barcode. Hopefully it would work for her.

She heard someone walking behind her. It was Cade, of course. He looked at her with a dumbfounded scowl. "What the hell was that?"

"No idea," Chara said, "but it worked, did it not?"

"But how can you trust him?" Cade asked. "You can't just give someone a blank check, especially when they have leverage. All he has to do is say that you stole his badge, and you'll be in deep shit. You might as well have offered him your soul."

"It's simple," Chara said. "Sans is my friend, and I have faith that he won't betray me."

Cade disapprovingly shook his head. "I had no idea that you were so mushy. Seriously, I was half-expecting you to kiss him back there, made me puke in my mouth. It was cringe."

Chara folded her arms. "Oh, I'm sorry that I care about my friends."

"Well, no turning back now," Cade said. "You got the badge, might as well use it."

Chara nodded. "Yeah… we'll go tonight."

Cade smiled. "I'll see you there." He turned and walked across the street, leaving Chara to herself.

She took a deep breath. She still didn't understand anything that was happening. Gaster, Cade, Sans, all three of them were acting so strangely. What did Cade want, really? What did Sans want? What did Gaster want? Chara only knew that something was horribly wrong. Someone was playing games with her, and she had no idea why.

' _Oh, it will all make sense in the end.'_

_It better._


	8. Unfriendly Cooperation

Chara looked up at the towering structure before her, faintly illuminated by the night sky. It was a massive facility made entirely out of metal, save for the wires and tubing scattered around it. Two hyperbolic cooling towers flanked each side of the rectangular building in the center. Chara faintly smelled ozone in the surrounding air. It was the Core Mark II, designed by Dr. Gaster and a team of engineers from Alpin University. Gaster's laboratory was located inside.

Cade walked up beside her. "All set?"

"I wouldn't be here if I weren't," Chara replied.

Cade stepped forward. "Let's go, then."

They walked into the facility's main entrance, stepping into the Core's blue hallways. Chara heard machinery humming in the distance as lights pulsated along the walls, and the smell of ozone grew more intense. Chara smiled as the scent brought back an old memory.

" _Does the smell of ozone fill you with determination, too?" Chara asked._

" _You know it," Frisk said, "but not as much as the sweet sound of your voice."_

They moved through the corridors until they found a steel door with a big red sign. It read 'RESTRICTED AREA.' A black device on the wall next to the door glowed with a red light. Chara held out Sans's badge in front of the device. The light turned green, and she heard something click inside the door. She turned its handle and pushed it open, revealing a dark staircase leading to a lower level. Chara squinted her eyes, but she couldn't see a thing inside the stairwell.

"You scared?" Cade teased.

Chara ignored him and walked down the stairs. She reached the bottom and stepped into another hallway, dimly lit with blue lights. She couldn't deny feeling a chill in the air as the creepy atmosphere reminded her of Alphys's basement laboratory.

Cade stepped in front of her. "Stay behind me, princess. I'll protect you."

Chara rolled her eyes. Cade's princess jokes had been tolerable at first, but being treated like a damsel was where she drew the line. She dashed ahead and shoved him aside. "Did you forget that I defeated you?" she sneered. "You are far more likely to require protection than I am."

Cade grinned. "Ah, yeah. You're used to being the alpha, aren't you? You've certainly got bigger balls than that gelding you call a boyfriend."

Chara's jaw dropped in shock. Had she seriously just heard that?

Cade threw up his arms and spoke with a girlish squeal. "Oh, please don't hurt my Chara! My little pacifist heart can't take it! I… I l-love her s-so m-much! Don't be mean to her, you big…  _poopie heads!_ "

Chara clenched her fists. "Stop that."

He clutched his chest as if his heart were tearing itself apart. "Stop it, stop it! Chara did nothing wrong! She's so pretty, and I can't wait for her to suck my tiny dick! If you hurt her, I'll… I'll… whaaaaa! Whaaaa! WHAAAAA -"

Chara felt a solid impact as her fist collided with the bridge of Cade's nose. He laughed while crimson blood trickled down his nostrils. "Straight to the punch, huh? Not even gonna start with a nice slap to the cheek?"

Chara growled. "Why are you being an  _ass_?"

He smirked. "I  _do_ have a fine ass, thank you."

Chara struck him with another punch to his cheek; he groaned sensually. "Ah, yeah. Just like that."

She stepped back and held her hand, reddened and stinging from the recoil. She knew that Frisk wouldn't have given a damn about Cade's mockery, but she couldn't sit back and let Cade get away with it. Frisk deserved better than that.

A green light glowed from the palm of Cade's hand while he held it over his bleeding nose. He laughed again. "Come on, don't tell me you're not frustrated with his crybaby attitude."

Chara folded her arms and looked away from him. She would have been lying if she said that there weren't times when Frisk's sentimentality was excessive for her taste, but that was only because he loved her. And it wasn't like Frisk was weak. Did everyone keep forgetting that he was one of the most determined beings in the world? Frisk was filled with determination both physically and spiritually. He was not the pushover that so many people seemed to think he was. Only a true hero could have retained his morality after everything he had been through. It also didn't hurt that he had a dashing smile, sexy red eyes, adorable brown hair, and…

… she missed him.

Clearing her mind, Chara returned her attention to Cade. "You don't understand Frisk," she said. "He may be cute, bubbly, and idealistic, but that doesn't mean he can't kick your ass when the situation calls for it."

Cade snickered. "I'd like to see him try."

"Keep this up, and maybe you will," Chara said. "Assuming I don't get you first."

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots," Cade said.

Chara continued moving down the corridor. "Now, if you're done insulting my wonderful boyfriend, let us proceed with the mission."

Cade gave another laugh. "Calm down; can't you take a joke?"

She scoffed. " _You're_  a joke."

"Clever."

Chara grunted irately as they finally resumed walking down the hallway. She couldn't believe the nerve of Cade. He had seemed so nice at first. Why was he acting like an absolute jerk all of a sudden? Did he honestly think he was funny? Perhaps he wasn't such a great friend after all.

As they walked down the dark hallway, Chara saw a light shining through a door at the end. She opened it and walked through, stepping into a well-lit atrium. The left and right sides of the spacious room were lined with flowing water canals, and there was a reception desk in the back. Chara looked closer at the desk and - to her alarm - spotted a gray monster sitting behind it. The monster was about half Chara's height, and their head was slumped on the desk with a bored expression. Chara had hoped that the lab would be empty, but it looked like they'd either have to sneak or bluff their way through.

"What's wrong?" Cade whispered.

Chara pointed at the monster. "Over there."

Cade squinted in the direction she was pointing. "I don't see anything."

Chara shot him a stupefied look. "What do you mean you don't see anything? There's a monster right there."

"It's just an empty room," Cade said.

Empty room? What was he talking about? There was a monster right in front of them! How could he not see…? Wait, Chara looked at the monster again, and she slowly realized what was going on. That gray body, the monster was a Redacted. Only Chara could see them, because she had experienced interdimensional travel. "Of course," she said. "They must be a Redacted; that's why you can't see them."

"Riiight," Cade said.

Chara narrowed her eyes. "Really? I'm a demon who came back from the dead with the potential to destroy the universe, and this is the most unbelievable thing you've heard of?"

"Okay, point," Cade said. "How do we get past them?"

"It looks like they're not paying attention," Chara whispered. "As long as we are quiet, we should…"

She trailed off as she saw another monster phase through a door behind the desk. This monster looked like a big bird with their head hooked down towards the ground. They energetically tapped the first monster's shoulder and spoke with an excited voice. "Hey, Licker!"

The first monster - Licker - groaned irritably. "What is it, Librarian?"

"Did you hear?" the second monster - Librarian - asked. "Gaster says the next phase is about to start!"

"We know," Licker deadpanned. "We were all there.  _We know._ "

"I know!" Librarian chirped. "I'm just so excited. I can't wait until we -" They turned their head towards Chara. "Oh! Licker, look! We have guests!"

As Chara felt an icy chill run down her spine, Cade nudged her shoulder. "You were saying?"

"There's another one," she whispered. "They've seen us."

Licker raised their head and looked at Chara and Cade. They shrugged apathetically. "Oh, whatever."

"Come on, Licker!" Librarian exclaimed. "Don't be such a sour puss! Let's go say hi!"

Licker sighed. "Librarian, you know they can't see us."

Librarian ignored them and ran straight towards Chara. They waved their hand with a gleeful smile. "Hi, there! I'm Librarian! Who are you?"

Chara tried to pretend that she couldn't see them, but they learned their head right into Chara's face. "Hello? Do you have a name?"

Chara had no choice but to lean back while Librarian curiously titled their head. They reached out their arm and gave Chara a light tap. Librarian gasped excitedly when they felt contact. "Oh my gosh! I can touch you! I can touch you!"

Without warning, Librarian grabbed Chara with both arms and lifted her high in the air, laughing excitedly while Chara awkwardly flailed in their grasp. "I can't believe it!" Librarian said. "It's been so long since I've found another person I can interact with!"

Cade gasped in shock as he saw Chara fly into the air. "What the?!"

Chara's face was the portrait of exasperation as she looked at her captor. "P-please put me down."

"Oh, of course! Sorry!" Librarian immediately let go, letting Chara drop back onto the floor.

"Th-thank you," Chara mumbled as she recovered her balance.

Suddenly, Licker's eyes popped wide open. "Wait, they can see us?"

Librarian tried to tap Cade's shoulder, but their arm phased through his body. "Only the green one," they said.

"U2hpdCE=" Licker yelled. "I'll go get Patron!" They jumped out of their seat and ran through the door in the back.

Meanwhile, Librarian gave Chara a friendly smile. "So, what brings you here?"

Chara nervously held her hands as she tried to formulate a response. "Umm…"

"What the hell is going on?" Cade demanded.

"Are you here for the experiments?" Librarian asked. "I love watching the experiments! Especially…" They leaned their head forward. "The experiments."

Chara quietly stepped back. Some monsters tended to have outlandish personalities, but this one  _really_  seemed to have a few screws loose. She wondered how they were able to maintain such a cheerful demeanor after being suppressed from the fabric of reality.

She cleared her throat. "Uh, yes! I'm here for the experiments!"

"Fantastic!" Librarian shouted. "I can't wait to show you! I'm sure you'll -" Their head turned back as another Redacted walked into the atrium. They had a long, slender body, wore a gray jacket, and held a dress cane in their left hand. Judging by their pointy ears and whiskers, Chara guessed that they were either a fox or a cat, but it was difficult to tell because their face was entirely blank save for their mouth. No eyes, no nose, nothing.

Librarian turned to face them. "Oh, Patron! There's a human who can see us here!"

For a while, Patron simply stared silently at Chara. She nervously waved her hand. "Uh, greetings," she said.

Patron thrust their cane at her. "You who arrive at this late hour, what is your purpose in these halls you scour?"

Chara blinked. Had they just spoken in rhyme? Seriously?

"They want to see the experiments!" Librarian said.

Chara nodded. "Y-yes."

Patron lowered their cane. "The experiments, you say? I thought we were done for the day. You have the permission of Gaster, I assume? If so, exploration of the lab you may resume. Otherwise, I must deny your entry, for that is my duty as a sentry."

Chara had to admit; she was impressed by this monster's inexplicable ability to improvise rhymes in everyday conversation, even if it was rather cheesy… thank God that Cade couldn't hear it.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Cade asked.

Chara snapped herself back into focus. "Uh, of course we have permission!" she bluffed.

Patron gazed at her intensely. "I regard your claims with extreme doubt. You came without notice; what is that about?"

"Oh, you know," Chara said. "I talked to Gaster the other day. I asked if there was anything I could do to help him. He looked me in the eye and said, 'Chara, you are the smartest person I know. Nothing would please me more than to have your assistance. You may come to my lab at any time.'"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cade slap his own face.

"I was not informed of this," Patron said. "A very odd detail to miss. If this is not a place you are supposed to be, then I suggest you turn around and flee."

Chara felt like she was sweating bullets. Her body trembling, she managed to croak some words out. "W-well, Gaster is a busy man. He's bound to make a few mistakes every now and… then." Oh, God, it was spreading. Wait, no, that didn't rhyme. Almost, but not quite.

Patron tapped their cane on the ground. "If you speak the truth, what service can you provide? Surely your value must be easy to confide."

"M-my service?" Chara asked. "Why, I am here to… to… I am here to assist with the, uh…"

Mercifully, Cade jumped in. "Hey, can they hear me?" he asked.

"Yes, we can hear you!" Librarian said.

Chara nodded. "They can hear you."

Cade gave them his most charming smile. "Hello, invisible guys. What my friend here is trying to say is that we are test subjects for Gaster's new experiment. Do you know who this girl is?"

"Chara Dreemurr is her name," Patron said. "Of course I recognize such fame."

"Uh, yeah!" Librarian said. "I  _totally_ knew that! Only an idiot wouldn't! Haha…"

Horrified, Chara realized how much trouble she was in. If these people told Gaster that she had been here, there was no telling how he would react. Somehow, she had to ensure that they remained silent regarding her presence.

"What did they say?" Cade asked.

Chara gulped. "They… know who I am."

Undeterred, Cade continued to give them a friendly smile. "Exactly, she is Chara. She has traveled across time and space to find Gaster, and because of that, she is one of the few people who can see you. Gaster would like to run some tests on her to see if he can replicate this phenomenon. If successful, you may be speaking with far more people very soon."

Chara was impressed. That was some quick thinking, or had he planned it out ahead of time? Either way, it was brilliant.

Patron hummed thoughtfully. "I can see the value in such a subject. It would help greatly with a vital project. Truly, a great boon this experiment would be. However, your role is something that I fail to see."

"Oh, of course," Chara said. "His role in this experiment is absolutely essential, couldn't do it without him. He's…"

Cade spread out his arms. "Why, I'm the control group, obviously. Any good experiment must have a control. Gaster needs someone who can't see you as a reference point. Without me, Gaster would have nothing to compare his results to. It's basic scientific methodology."

Patron nodded approvingly. "Your understanding of science rings true, but I have another question for you. I still don't see why your arrival was not foretold. How can you explain an action so bold?"

Chara's cheeks flushed with frustration. "I already told you. Gaster cannot be expected to explain every minuscule occurrence in this facility."

"Quite so," Cade said. "I don't think I need to remind you that this lab operates on a strict need-to-know basis. Gaster didn't tell you about us because it doesn't concern you. In fact, you should probably forget you saw us at all."

Patron pressed their free hand against their head. "Hmm… you make sense. Now I feel rather dense. Not everything is meant for my ear. Perhaps that explains why you are here."

Chara failed to resist giving them a smug smile. "Yes, that's what I've been trying to tell you."

"Don't worry," Cade said. "Everything's alright. If we weren't supposed to be here, then we wouldn't have made it this far. I know you all work hard in this laboratory, and I appreciate all the work you do to advance humanity and monsterkind alike. However, we also have an important job to do, and Gaster finds out you interrupted us, he'll be upset. You wouldn't want to see Gaster upset, would you?"

A jolt ran through Patron's body as they shook their head. "Of course not, Gaster's work is not something I will impede. Without further questioning, I implore you to proceed."

Chara smiled. "Thank you." She looked triumphantly at Cade. "Everything is sorted out. We can move on."

Cade waved towards the other side of the room. "Thanks, we'll be sure to tell Gaster that you are working hard. Keep it up."

Patron waved back. "You are too kind. Volunteers like you are hard to find."

Librarian waved as well. "Good luck!"

With that matter settled, Chara and Cade walked through the door at the end of the room. Once they got some distance, she felt an immense relief wash over her. There was no way she could have done that herself. Cade may have been a jerk, but he certainly had a way with words. She looked at him in awe. "I must say, that was some incredible thinking back there. You truly have a silver tongue, even though you cover it in shit occasionally."

Cade smiled. "Oh, it was easy. Like I said, you just have to understand what they want. It's amazing what you can accomplish if you just look at things from another's point of view. Take your infamous suicide plan for example. You didn't want to blow up that village for the hell of it. You thought it was necessary to protect your people, just like all the monsters who thought humans would kill them if they ever left the Underground. You're not as crazy as some people think. If they'd just take the time to look at things from your perspective, they might see you in a whole different light."

Chara eyed him suspiciously. "I don't understand. One minute you're mocking my boyfriend for his lack of masculinity. and the next you're giving a heartfelt speech about empathy. What am I to make of this?"

He winked. "What can I say? I'm a complex man, always full of surprises. You never know what to expect."

"You've got that right," Chara muttered.

Cade moved forward. "Now, are we going to stand here and talk all day, or are we gonna get to the bottom of this lab?"

Chara looked ahead. "Right, let's keep moving."

They walked down another dimly lit hallway. Their footsteps echoed across the walls as they moved deeper into the facility. Soon, the passage opened up to another room. Chara looked inside. Like the previous room, there were two canals of water on the left and right sides. There was only one path forward, and it was blocked by rows of sharp metal spikes. To the right of the exit was a three-by-five grid of floor-based switches, and there was a lever on the wall behind. To the left of the exit was a sign. Chara felt a pleasant sense of nostalgia as she looked at the devices. It was a puzzle.

Cade, on the other hand, raised his eyebrows as he walked up to the spikes. He crouched and gently touched them. "What the hell is this?" he asked. "This seems like a blatant violation of workplace safety."

Chara smiled. "This is a puzzle," she explained. "Puzzles are ancient monster traditions that serve as a fusion of amusement and doorkeys. One must solve it to proceed to the next room."

"A doorkey?" Cade asked. "What good is a doorkey if anyone can solve it with logical thinking?"

"Well, it's more for the amusement," Chara said. She walked up to the sign on the wall. "Now, let's see what this one is about."

The sign read, _Only those who walk the path of reflection may enter._

Chara held her chin. "The path of reflection, huh?"

Cade's eyes were as narrow as slits. "This is so stupid."

Chara looked at the grid of switches. One of the three columns was placed right next to the water. Of course. She walked towards the water and looked down, viewing her own reflection. That was it. She stepped on all the switches on the right column and pulled the lever, and the spikes retracted. The path was clear.

She smiled at Cade. "See? That was easy."

Cade huffed dismissively and moved forward. "I hope there aren't more of those stupid things."

Chara's smile turned to a peeved frown. Puzzles were a part of monster culture, and she didn't appreciate Cade disrespecting her culture so brazenly. Still, he was entitled to his opinion. He didn't like puzzles? Fine, but he didn't have to be rude about it.

Moving on, Chara opened the door to the next chamber. A large pool of water lied between them and the other side. She saw the beginning of a bridge leading towards the other side, but it only reached a few feet before ending. There was a red button next to it, labeled 'extend.' Chara pressed it. Nothing happened.

Cade groaned. "Of course."

Chara pressed it again. Nothing. There was a light next to the button, but it wasn't lit. "There's no power," she said. "We have to restore it."

Chara looked down into the water. It was too far below the ledge to climb back up, so they couldn't swim across. There was a safety ladder on their side, but not the other. They had no choice but to power the bridge.

Examining her surroundings, she spotted an exposed electrical panel on the wall behind her. She walked up to it and looked closely. The panel contained a grid of various segments of a circuit. Two lights on the right side of the panel were lit, one on the top corner and one on the bottom corner. The left side had two lights on the top corner, both unlit. Chara reached out and held the circuit piece next to the bottom light. The part contained a straight wire pointing upright. She twisted the part sideways so the wire connected to the light, and it lit up.

Chara took a step back. "Alright," she said. "We have to rearrange the circuit so the electricity flows to…"

She looked back and saw Cade walking across the water on a bridge made of ice. He jumped up the ledge on the other side and climbed up.

Chara blinked. "Well, I suppose that works…"

She followed Cade to the other side, walking across the ice bridge and climbing up the ledge. Cade glanced back at her. "Done sightseeing?"

"Cheater," Chara grumbled.

Cade shrugged. "No one said I couldn't use magic."

Eh, fair enough. Chara turned her attention to the end of the room. There was a regal red carpet rolled out towards five small thrones. Two purple banners embroidered with the Delta Rune adorned the wall behind them. Chara approached the thrones. She probably could have sat comfortably in them when she was ten years old. What were they for?

She looked around and saw a wooden chest placed next to the thrones. She bent down and pried it open. Inside the chest was…

Chara took something out of the chest, looking at it with a puzzled expression. "Dolls?" In her hand was a plush doll of Sans. What?

Cade reached into the chest and pulled out a doll of Undyne. "Uh, okay. This is weird."

The chest was filled with dozens of dolls; all of them were monsters that Frisk had encountered in the Underground. Her mother was there, her father was there, Asriel was there. Alphys, Mettaton, Papyrus, Gerson, Grillby… Chara had no idea what to make of this. Everyone was there, but why?

Cade stood back up. "Okay," he said. "Let's just ignore this ultimate doll collection and move on, shall we?" He turned towards a door behind the thrones. It was a metal door lit with a red light. Cade dug in his heels and tried to pry it open. It didn't budge an inch.

Cade grit his teeth. "Alright." He summoned his energy greatsword and held it high. "Let's see if you can take…"

Chara seized his wrist. "What are you doing?! We cannot leave any further traces that we've been here!"

With an irate grunt, Cade dispelled his greatsword. "Yeah, yeah…"

"We just need to solve the puzzle," Chara said. "Whatever that may be."

Cade's eyes gravitated towards something behind her. He pointed at it. "Hey, there's something written on those fancy chairs."

Chara looked at the back of the thrones. Each one had a sign posted on it. Alright, now they were getting somewhere. She walked towards them and read the first one.

_Admired by adoring fans, I stand at the peak of attention as I challenge the final human. I will defy the script and claim what I seek, and the Barrier will fall. Who am I?_

A wry smile spread across Chara's face as she realized what they had to do. "Oh, they're riddles. We have to put each doll on the correct throne." She took another look at the thrones and saw a switch next to them. "Once we figure out the correct combination, we can open the door."

Cade scoffed. "Who makes this shit?"

"Monsters," Chara said. She stroked her chin. "However, this  _is_ rather unusual. Puzzles are usually abstract, favoring creative thought over specific knowledge. One cannot solve these riddles unless they know each individual well. It's very strange."

"Gaster is a weird guy," Cade said.

Chara thought about the riddle. 'Admired by adoring fans.' The first person who came to mind was Mettaton. No other monster had more fans than him. 'Stand at the peak of attention.' Thousands of monsters had watched his climatic battle with Frisk. 'I will defy the script and claim what I seek.' Mettaton was supposed to  _pretend_ to fight Frisk so Alphys could save the day, but he defied her and tried to kill him for real.

'… and the Barrier will fall.'

"Hmm…"

That was the one part that didn't fit. Mettaton had shown no intention of destroying the Barrier. He had wanted Frisk's soul so Asgore couldn't use it to destroy humanity, and he was going to use its power to cross the Barrier himself, abandoning the Underground. Perhaps he could have found six more souls later on and came back for the monsters, but if that had been his plan, he had never stated it.

"What about Sans?" Cade asked. "That guy's got a ton of fans for some reason."

"Sans?" Chara thought about it. "When did he ever challenge Frisk? He judged him, but he never fought him."

"Well, what if Frisk was bad?" Cade asked.

Very well, Chara entertained the idea that Sans would have had a battle with Frisk. "How could he 'defy the script?'" she questioned. "And why would it mention the Barrier falling? Sans didn't seem to care much about leaving the Underground."

"Alright, I guess Mettaton's better," Cade said.

"But he didn't try to destroy the Barrier, either," Chara said. "It has to be someone else."

She kept thinking. Who had 'adoring fans' and fought Frisk to destroy the Barrier? Two people came to mind, Undyne and Asgore. Undyne had fans like Monster Kid and was considered a hero among monsters. Asgore had been the King, of course he had fans. They had both fought decisive battles against Frisk for his soul, and they had both fought to destroy the Barrier. Either of them could have worked.

Except, how had either of them 'defied the script?' Asgore had done exactly what he said he would have done, and Undyne had followed Asgore's orders. They had both followed the script. How could it have been either of them? "Hmm…"

Screw it, Mettaton was the best she had. She took his doll out of the chest, smiling in his EX form, and she placed it on the first throne. A light on the throne lit up yellow.

Cade hummed. "Yellow, huh? I guess it won't tell us if individual pieces are right or wrong."

Of course not. Why make it that easy? Chara looked at the next riddle.

_hey, who am i?_

She frowned. That… wasn't much to go off of. She checked the next one.

_SANS! THAT'S NOT A RIDDLE!_

She smiled. Ah, of course. Chara grabbed the Sans doll and placed it on the second throne. It glowed with a yellow light. She took the Papyrus doll and placed it on the third throne. Three down, easy. She read the next one.

_When you fall, I will be there for you. When you are confused, I will guide you. If you do not walk the middle road, I will say your name. Who am I?_

'When you fall' had to be referring to Frisk entering the Underground, or perhaps it was Chara's own arrival? Eh, it was most likely Frisk. The answer had to be someone who Frisk had met shortly after entering the Underground. 'When you are confused, I will guide you.' Her first thought was Toriel, who had… certainly guided Frisk. She had labeled the solution to a puzzle that was not very difficult, and she had literally held his hand through another, but Chara wasn't so sure about the next part. 'If you do not walk the middle road, I will say your name.'

What exactly did that even mean? What middle road? Chara tried to think. After Asriel had destroyed the Barrier, everyone learned Frisk's name when he spoke it to Asriel. Everyone, included Toriel, began to address Frisk by name instead of 'the human.' Perhaps that was the 'good' side of the middle road.

Chara frowned. "So, if Frisk walked the good side of the road, that means we must speculate what would have happened if he had walked the bad side."

"The bad side?" Cade asked. "You mean, like, if he had been a badass and killed everyone who got in his way instead of hugging them like a pansy?"

Chara ignored the insult. "That's one way of putting it," she said.

"Well, that's not fair," Cade said. "How are we supposed to know what happened in some alternate reality?"

A light bulb flashed in Chara's head. "But I  _do_  know," she said. "Remember? When I rescued Gaster, I traveled to an alternate universe where Frisk… no, where that  _thing_  killed a lot of people. I can do this."

As much as it pained her, she had to imagine the scenario where that version of Frisk had killed Toriel. He must have killed her before he left the Ruins. Chara did not imagine that Toriel would have learned his name, so that ruled her out as the answer to the riddle. Who else could it have been? Who else had been there when Frisk had fallen Underground?

" _Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!"_

Yes, Asriel! Aside from Chara herself, Asriel had been the first person that Frisk had met Underground. In his own twisted way, Asriel had provided Frisk guidance for being 'confused.' Asriel had also been the first person to learn his name, and if Frisk had walked the 'bad road…'

Wait…

The Asriel that Chara had met from the bad timeline had never learned Frisk's name. In fact, he had assumed that Frisk was  _her_ , which wasn't entirely untrue. Asriel had known that if Chara ever came back, she would have been empty inside like him, so murdering everyone in sight would have made him more likely to believe that Frisk was actually Chara. There was no doubt that Asriel had called Chara out by name.

And in her own timeline, Asriel had - for whatever reason - mistaken Frisk for Chara once Frisk had fulfilled his end of the bargain for achieving a better resolution to the Underground's problems. In both the good and bad timelines, he had said Chara's name, and if Frisk had simply left the Underground when he had the chance, Asriel never would have said Chara's name. Chara was certain. Asriel was the correct answer.

She reached into the doll chest and retrieved the doll of Asriel. She looked at it fondly as she held it. He was so cute. The doll was based on his appearance as a child, so it brought back memories of the time she had lived with him Underground. Well, that wasn't something she wanted to dwell on too long. She took the doll and placed it on the fourth throne, and she moved on to the last one.

_Few have ever seen my smile, yet when all hopes and dreams disappear, I persist. Shielding myself from the light, I survive alone. Ironically, I was not needed. Who am I?_

Oh, God, she had  _no_  idea.

'Shielding myself from the light.' Gaster? His experiments had something to do with darkness, didn't they? Maybe it was him? No, that guy smiled all the time, almost as much as Sans. There was no way it could have been him.

Cade smiled. "You stumped, puzzle lover?"

"Do  _you_  have any bright ideas?!" she snapped.

"Maybe Alphys?" Cade suggested. "She was depressed, but she chose to deal with it alone instead of seeking help. Maybe that's what it means by surviving alone?"

"Alphys, huh?" She held her head. "Perhaps, but she actually smiled frequently. She had to. How else would she have hidden her depression? I'm also not sure how she was 'not needed.'"

"She lied to you," Cade said. "She tried to use Mettaton to insert herself into your story and pretend to be a big hero who saved the day, but you were never actually in danger, so you never really needed her."

Hmm… that  _almost_  made sense. However, there was a serious problem with it. "But we  _did_ need Alphys," Chara said. "She was one of the people Frisk had to befriend in order to make Asriel's plan work."

"Well, it's the best I've got," Cade said.

Chara grimaced. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't think of anything better, either. Come to think of it, Alphys had been very reclusive, so few people had seen her face, let alone her smile. Perhaps Cade was right about the 'not needed' thing. At the very least, it was worth a shot. Chara took Alphys's doll and placed it on the fifth throne.

All five thrones were lit with yellow lights. Mettaton, Sans, Papyrus, Asriel, and Alphys sat on each one. With a deep breath, Chara pulled the lever next to them.

_BZZZT!_

The five thrones flashed red.

Chara sighed. "Well, fuck."


	9. Who Am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one asked for this, but you're getting it anyway.

 

Licker sat back in his chair as he watched the monitor in front of him. On the screen were the two intruders, fuming as they struggled to solve the riddle puzzle. Licker took a sip of his Redacted coffee, specially engineered by Gaster so he could drink it. They were putting on quite a show.

Patron walked into the room. "How far are they?" he asked.

Licker pointed at the screen. "Still trying to figure out the dolls."

Patron laughed. "I thought that one would give them some trouble."

Suddenly, Librarian popped out from the floor with a gleeful grin. "I can't wait!" they shouted. "It's only a matter of time before they meet  _him_ , and once they get past him, the next phase will truly begin!"

"I still can't believe they fell for it," Licker said. "They thought they could just stroll on in with Sans's badge and pretend they were supposed to be here? Idiots."

"Let's be glad they bought our performance," Patron said. "Makes things a lot easier."

"Oh, it's so ironic!" Librarian exclaimed. "They thought that  _they_  were the ones deceiving  _us_ , but in reality,  _we're_ the ones deceiving  _them_!"

Licker sighed. "We know."

"Serves them right!" Librarian said. "The quirky monster act never fails!"

"It's not really an act for you," Licker retorted.

A guttural laugh escaped from Librarian's beak. "Guess not!"

"This is a good day," Patron said. "Hopefully, that asshole blocking off the main lab will finally be taken care of, and on top of that, we'll have ourselves a valuable new resource."

"Gaster is gonna be so proud of us!" Librarian said.

"Indeed," Patron said. "All we have to do now is monitor their progress and make sure that everything goes according to plan." He inched closer to the screen. "Now, let's see if trespassing idiots can solve puzzles."

* * *

Chara felt like she was banging her head against the wall. She took another look at the five thrones. She knew that Mettaton was a stretch, so that had to be wrong. Sans and Papyrus had to be correct; they would have been impossible otherwise. She was still confident about Asriel; he fulfilled every condition. Alphys may or may not have been correct, but Chara couldn't think of anyone else.

Cade groaned. "This is the second-most autistic thing I've ever seen."

Oh, Cade. He was such a charmer.

Chara slapped her head and tried to focus. _Alright, Chara,_  she thought.  _You know for certain that the first riddle is wrong, so let's try and figure that one out, shall we?_ She reread the inscription on the first throne.

_Admired by adoring fans, I stand at the peak of attention as I challenge the final human. I will defy the script and claim what I seek, and the Barrier will fall. Who am I?_

She still couldn't think of anyone other than Undyne or Asgore, and she still couldn't figure out how either of them had 'defied the script.' Undyne had been a loyal soldier who obeyed orders, and Asgore had been the King. He had  _written_  the script. It couldn't have been Asgore. Was there any time where Undyne had disobeyed Asgore? Chara supposed that Undyne had eventually decided that Frisk had not deserved to die, but at that point Undyne had given up trying to take Frisk's soul, so that didn't work. It had to have been something she had done while fighting Frisk, but what?

Chara's nails clawed into her skull. " _AGH! Screw this!_ " she yelled. "Screw it! Screw it! Screw…"

"Don't have to tell me twice," Cade said.

Chara held up her finger. "Wait a minute… 'screw it.' Yes, screw it!"

Cade scratched his head. "Uh…"

She laughed. "Yes, that's it! Screw it!  _Screw it!_ "

"What are you…?"

_Undyne stared down at Frisk from the peak of the massive crag. "First, however, as is customary for those who make it this far… I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people. It all started, long ago…"_ _Undyne paused, and a fresh fury burned in her eyes. "No, you know what? SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU THAT STORY WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!? NGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Chara couldn't stop laughing. " _That's_  what it meant!"

"Please clue me in?" Cade asked.

"First of all," Chara said, "Undyne was  _literally_  standing on a peak when she challenged Frisk, and while she did, she was supposed to tell him the tragic story of monsterkind. However, she decided that it wasn't worth her time and made up her own speech instead.  _That_ is how she defied the script."

"Well, bravo," Cade said. "If that's the answer, please put Undyne on the chair so we can leave this Asperger's wet dream behind."

Making a mental note to stab Cade at some point, Chara took the Mettaton doll off the throne and replaced it with Undyne. She was certain that Undyne was correct. Chara went to the lever and gave it another pull, looking at the yellow lights with anxious anticipation.

_BZZT! BZZT!_

The five thrones flashed red two times before returning to yellow.

Chara's eyes widened. "Wait, is it tracking our attempts?"

"Seems like a logical conclusion," Cade said. "Two flashes for two strikes. I would rather not find out what happens on strike three."

Chara didn't want to find out, either. She reviewed the riddles. Undyne met all the conditions for the first. The second one was clearly one of Sans's practical jokes. The third was Papyrus yelling at Sans for said practical joke, and the fourth…

_When you fall, I will be there for you. When you are confused, I will guide you. If you do not walk the middle road, I will say your name. Who am I?_

Chara squinted at the doll of Asriel that sat on the fourth throne. "Wait… wouldn't Flowey be a better answer?" She slapped her forehead. "Oh, of course. How could I mess that up?  _Flowey_ was the first person who Frisk and I saw.  _Flowey_  was the one who guided us along his plan to 'get a better ending,' and Flowey was the one who said my name in both the good and bad timelines."

"Who's Flowey?" Cade asked.

"Asriel without his soul," Chara said.

Cade scoffed. "They're the same person. What does it matter?"

Chara shot him a menacing glare. "No, they're not," she said. "I know what it's like; I went through the same thing. When you are soulless, you are not the same person you once were. How can you be the same without the ability to care about other people? Unless, of course, you were already a psychopath in the first place."

Cade folded his arms. "By that logic, if I get wasted on liquor, then I'm a completely different person. No, cops! You don't understand! I wasn't the one who ran over those children! That was  _Drunk_  Cade! I can't be held accountable for the actions of Drunk Cade! That guy's an idiot!"

Chara huffed. "I assure you that being soulless is far different than being drunk."

"Hou would you know?" Cade asked. "You've never been drunk."

Chara turned away from him. "We're getting sidetracked," she said. "Let us focus on the task at hand." She went to the doll chest and started digging. "Help me see if there's a Flowey doll in here."

As she kept rummaging through the dolls, she found one of herself. It was based on her likeness as a child, same as Asriel. Huh, she hadn't expected that. She wondered if Frisk was in here as well.

"Hey, look what I found," Cade said. He held out… another Chara doll.

Chara tilted her head. "There's… two of me?"

Cade looked at the doll in Chara's hands. "Huh, that's weird. I don't think there's any other duplicates."

Chara took the doll from Cade's hands and held both of her dolls together. She didn't see any difference whatsoever. They both had simple smiling faces represented by two vertical black lines for eyes and a black line curved upward for a smile. They both had the same auburn hair, and they both wore the same green shirt with the same pale-yellow stripe. They were identical. Chara couldn't find a single…

Wait, Chara gave them both a tight squeeze. One of the dolls was entirely soft, but she felt something hard in the other doll's chest. There was something inside of it, something small and round. Chara hummed. What was it?

"Oh, I get it." She held up the empty one. "This one represents my soulless self." She held up the other one. "And this one has a soul inside. See? With and without my soul, I am two separate individuals. Even the puzzle agrees with me."

Cade shrugged. "Whatever."

Chara placed the two dolls of herself beside the chest. "At the risk of sounding narcissistic, I have a feeling that these will be important later on." With that out of the way, she kept looking for Flowey. She took out another doll and sure enough, Frisk was there. She placed that one next to the Chara dolls and resumed her search. She shifted through Greater Dog, Lesser Dog, Snowdrake, Muffet, Nice Cream Guy, a Frogitt…

_Come on, soulless brother. Where are you?_

Aha! Shoving Napstablook out of the way, Chara pulled out the doll of Flowey and switched it with the doll of Asriel, and then she moved on to the final throne where the doll of Alphys sat.

_Few have ever seen my smile, yet when all hopes and dreams disappear, I persist. Shielding myself from the light, I survive alone. Ironically, I was not needed. Who am I?_

It was possible that 'few have ever seen my smile' simply meant that the subject was unhappy, so Alphys could have worked for that. The second sentence could have been referring to her secrecy regarding the amalgamates and her consequential depression, but Chara still wasn't sure about the last line. Cade's theory still seemed like a stretch to her. 'When all hopes and dreams disappear' and 'shielding myself from the light' didn't fit that well, either. Yeah, Chara was sure that the answer wasn't Alphys. She removed her doll from the throne.

"Alright," Cade said. "Let's just think about people who don't smile."

Come to think of it, a lot of people had smiled in the Underground. It was the monsters' way of coping with the dreary environment that they had lived in.

' _Everyone is always laughing and cracking jokes, trying to forget our modern crises…'_

' _We all know the underground has problems, but we smile anyway. Why? We can't do anything, so why be morose about it?'_

So, who hadn't smiled? Was it someone stoic? Someone who hadn't hidden their sadness? Chara got the impression that the riddle was invoking someone who had survived without smiling, but who was that?

"… River Person?" Chara mused. "Do they smile?"

"Don't look at me," Cade said. He sounded so  _done_  with this puzzle.

Hey, River Person  _did_  shield themselves from the light with that robe they wore! And they had survived alone on their boat, but what about 'when all hopes and dreams disappear, I persist?' And how were they 'not needed?' Chara supposed that Frisk technically could have walked instead of riding their boat, but it had certainly been convenient. She also didn't see anything 'ironic' about it.

Well, it was better than Alphys. Chara especially liked how 'shielding myself from the light' fit. She decided that it was worth a shot. She went to the doll chest, found a River Person doll, and put it in the throne. For the third time, she pulled the lever.

_BZZT! BZZT! BZZT!_

The five thrones flashed red three times, and something dropped down and hung below the ceiling. At the same time, steel beams shot out from the floor, blocking the way they had come in, and two walls of fire appeared on the left and right sides of the room.

"Whoa!" Cade shouted. "Are these puzzles usually death traps?!"

Chara's heart beat a mile a minute as her body pumped her full of adrenaline. "Not typically." She looked up at the device that hung from the ceiling. It was an electronic sign, spelling out three numbers.

**5:00**

**4:59**

**4:58**

Five minutes…

"Shit!" Cade swore. "We need to solve this thing, now!"

Chara threw River Person off the throne. Okay, River Person had  _not_  persisted when all hopes and dreams disappeared. Good to know. She frantically dived into the doll chest and searched for an answer. Tsunderplane? No, nothing to do with persistence. Moldsmal? They didn't have a smile to see, and they were often in packs. Gyftrot? Didn't shield themselves from light. Mad Dummy? Same thing.

**3:59**

"Come on, come on!" Chara urged. "Where are you?"

Whimsun? No, definitely would  _not_  persist when all hope was lost. Whimsalot? No, wasn't often alone. Doggo? No, didn't shield himself from light. What about Mettaton? Before getting his EX form, he'd been a box! He was… not alone, did not hide from the light, and was very needed as the Underground's most popular idol. Nope, he didn't work.

**2:24**

As the walls of flame grew closer, Chara smashed her fist against the doll chest. "Damn it! Who is it?!"

**1:32**

She looked into the chest and saw Napstablook's doll staring at her with their usual dour expression. Chara could relate to them. After everything she had been through, was this really how she…?

Wait…

_Napstablook looked at Frisk with a melancholy gaze. "I was just sitting at home listening to tunes. There was a flash of light outside my window. I saw the snails on the farm disappear, then I heard a knock at the door. The flash of light wanted to come in... I closed the blinds... now everyone knows your name except for me."_

Chara's mouth opened wide in shock. "Oh my God…"

Napstablook hardly ever smiled, at most giving a 'heh' every now and then. When Asriel had absorbed  _nearly_  every soul in the Underground, Napstablook had avoided it by shielding themselves from the flash of light, thus becoming the sole survivor of the Underground. Chara had thought that Asriel had transformed into a 'legendary being made of every SOUL in the underground,' but fortunately for Asriel, he hadn't needed Napstablook's soul to achieve this state. And It was sadly ironic because Napstablook had always considered themselves unnecessary, always doing their best to stay out of everyone's way.

" _Hey, good-looking," Frisk flirted. "Is that your natural ectoplasm? Because it smells heavenly!"_

" _I'd just weigh you down," Napstablook replied._

Yes, yes! Chara grabbed the doll and held it high in the air. "NAPSTABLOOK!" She threw them into the throne and pulled the switch.

_Ding!_

The five thrones glowed green, the timer stopped as the walls of fire disappeared, and the door behind the thrones opened. The path behind them opened back up as well. Chara clutched her pounding chest. That was  _too_  close.

"Whew, yeah," Cade said. "I  _really_  didn't want to be taken out by this nerdy abomination."

"Can't say I wanted to be burned alive, either," Chara said. She held her head. "But this doesn't make sense. These types of puzzles were only meant to be used against human invaders. Why are they here?"

"I would love to ask Gaster myself," Cade groused. "Clearly, he doesn't want anyone to know what he's hiding down here."

"I don't know," Chara said. "That seems rather extreme, even for him. Something is  _not_  right here."

Cade looked towards the opened door. "Well, let's go find out."

Chara nodded. "Agreed."

The two of them proceeded to the next room. It was another short corridor, but the door at the other end was sealed just like the last one. To Chara's alarm, there was another throne placed on the right side. There was a monitor attached to the top of the throne. Chara looked into the blank screen, staring at her own reflection before it suddenly turned on, displaying text.

_You hide your true feelings behind a playful smile. You laughed because you were hurt. You laughed because you didn't care. You wanted freedom. You wanted power. You watched as they killed everyone. You made them kill everyone. You are the narrator. You corrupted the narrator. You are soulless. You are not soulless. You love them. You LOVE them._

_Who are you?_

Chara's throat tightened. This riddle, it was about…

"Oh, I get this one," Cade said. "It's you."

Chara reached the same conclusion. "That… appears to be the case." Her body shivered. "What the hell is this? Did Gaster - or whoever made this sadistic puzzle - know I was coming?"

Cade hummed. "Maybe Sans sold you out."

She clenched her teeth. " _No,_ " she hissed. "Sans would never do that."

"How can you be so sure," Cade challenged. "What do you know about Sans, really? He loves his secrets as much as Gaster. How can you trust him?"

"We've been over this," Chara said. "I will not repeat myself."

Cade smirked. "Man, you really do have the hots for him, huh? Can't say I see the appeal of a freaking skeleton, but I guess he's better than Fri -"

Chara seized him by the collar of his shirt. "One more word, and I  _will_ cut you."

Cade only smiled. Good, because she  _wasn't_ bluffing. Perhaps Cade could have learned a thing or two from the people who quivered at the mere sight of her. She shoved him away. "I mean it," she snarled. "If I hear one more insult against Frisk, you'll regret it. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Cade said.

"Excellent," Chara replied, "because we have far more pressing concerns." She looked back at the puzzle, scanning for any clues she may have missed.

"So, I know it's about you," Cade said, "but what's up with all those contradictions? You can't be soulless and not be soulless at the same time."

Chara reviewed the text. "I believe they refer to different interpretations of myself, with positive interpretations on the left and negative interpretations on the right." She pointed towards the beginning. "The first line is a universal constant. Whether you see me in a positive or negative light, you cannot deny that I hid something beneath my smile. On the positive side, I smiled to hide my pain and fear. On the negative side, I smiled to hide my dark intentions for Asriel."

"That's weird," Cade said. "Shouldn't riddles focus on objective facts? If misinterpretations count, then pretty much anyone can be forced to fit any riddle."

"Hmm, it is strange," Chara said. "We've already seen these riddles reference alternate timelines, so perhaps it is invoking different incarnations of myself, collectively fulfilling every condition. Or perhaps that is the point that the riddle is trying to make. It doesn't matter what the truth is, because people will ultimately determine their own version of the truth."

"Mhm, deep," Cade said.

She moved her finger down the riddle. "Had I sacrificed myself to give monsterkind a chance at freedom? Or had I wanted power solely for my own benefit? I can say whatever I want, but neither I nor the masses can prove either stance as the truth." She scratched her head. "The rest must be about another timeline. In the alternate reality that I had traveled to, Flowey believed that I was the one who had done all the killing, but it's also possible that Frisk was responsible. Although, I have no idea what the part about the narrator means. Sometimes Frisk made fun of me for stating the obvious, so maybe that has something to do with it. I don't know."

Chara raised an eyebrow. "However, this next part is interesting. One might think that being soulless would be a negative, but it's actually in the positive category. I suppose that being soulless would be the only way to excuse the horrible things I may have done in the bad timeline. As for the last part, I believe it is self-explanatory."

Cade yawned. "Riveting. Anyway, there were two dolls of you, right? I guess the solution is both of them."

"Agreed," Chara said. "One has a soul and the other doesn't. The solution must be to put both of them on the throne. I'll go get them."

She ran back to the doll chest and retrieved the two dolls of herself. She placed them both on the throne, with the soulless one on the left and the other one on the right. There was a switch on the floor next to the throne. She flipped it.

_Ding!_

A green light on the throne lit up, and a panel on the left side of the corridor opened. Another throne lifted from the hole. At this point, even Chara winced at the sight of it. "Oh, come on. When will it end?"

This throne also had a monitor attached to the top. It turned on immediately.

_Return my body and soul._

Chara squinted at the text. "Return my body and soul?" She examined the throne and saw a heart-shaped slot in the back of the seat. "Oh, we need the soul from my doll."

"What about the body?" Cade asked.

"Umm…" The first thing that came to mind was Chara's own doll. "Perhaps the soulless doll of myself?"

"You sure?" Cade asked. "You can't steal your own soul, can you?"

Chara pursed her lips. Cade made sense. If the riddle was referring to Chara's soul, then how could she 'return' it by transferring it from herself to herself? No, that didn't work. The soul belonged to someone else. It had to be Frisk's soul. The version of Chara with the soul was the bad one, because she had taken that soul from Frisk. Yes, it was clear now. Chara looked confidently at the empty throne. "The answer is Frisk."

"Ah, now that makes sense," Cade said. "I'll go get that Frisk doll. You get the soul."

Chara nodded and let Cade go. Meanwhile, she grabbed the doll of herself with the soul and looked for some way to open it. Was there a zipper or anything like that anywhere? No, there was nothing. Chara had to cut it open. She pulled out her knife and pressed it against the doll's chest.

Chara's stomach churned. It was just a doll, but slicing open an effigy of herself was still an unsettling task. As she cut through the seams, something burst out and splattered all over her face. "Ugh! What the…?" She wiped her eyes and examined the substance on her finger. It was a red liquid. Was it…? No, it couldn't be. Chara slowly brought her finger into her mouth and tasted the liquid. It was ketchup, which only slightly put her at ease.

With great timing, Cade returned with the doll of Frisk. "Okay, I got your… whoa, what happened to you?"

Chara grimaced in disgust as she looked at the doll in her hand. There was ketchup all over the open tear in its chest, making it a gruesome sight. She felt sick as she wiped ketchup from her face. "God, who  _is_  this freak?"

Cade stepped closer and looked at the doll. "Damn, now that's a death threat if I've ever seen one."

"You're telling me," Chara said. "I'm used to receiving death threats, but this is an exceptionally creative one." She looked inside its chest and saw the soul. She reached through the ketchup and pulled it out. The soul glimmered with dazzling light; it was an expensive-looking ruby gemstone, beautifully cut into the shape of a heart. Chara's eyes sparkled as she beheld its radiance. She wondered how many credits it was worth.

She slapped herself back into focus and put the jewel into the socket on the throne. It fit perfectly. Cade put the Frisk doll on the seat, and Chara pulled the switch next to it. The light on the throne glowed green, and the door at the end of the hallway opened. A bright light shined through.

"This better be it," Cade said.

That was something they could agree on. Chara moved forward, stepping into the light. She covered her eyes; it was so bright. She peeked through her fingers, but she saw nothing but white.

Slowly, Chara exposed more of her eye, and she began to realize something strange. All she saw was white, but she didn't feel like she was being blinded. She fully uncovered her eyes. No, the room wasn't bright. In fact, she didn't see any light at all. The whole place was simply a white void. Chara looked behind her, even the hallway they had come in from had disappeared. Aside from Cade, she was surrounded by nothing but whiteness.

Cade's head swiveled from side-to-side, trying to make sense of his surroundings. "Uh, where are we?"

As surreal as it was, Chara had seen similar places before. "Don't panic," she said, "but I believe we are in a pocket dimension. Flowey took me and Frisk to one of these once. It… wasn't a pleasant experience."

"Okay," Cade said, "pretend for a moment that I have no idea what that means."

"Someone took us into an empty void," Chara explained.

"Gotcha," Cade said. "How do we get out?"

Chara leaned forward and looked into the void. "There has to be someone here." She started walking. "We have to find them."

Cade sighed. "More walking."

They traversed the void, looking for some sign of… anything. Chara looked as hard as she could, but she saw nothing. Where was…?

"Welcome, travelers! You must be exhausted!"

Chara whipped her body around and saw a skeleton standing behind them. The skeleton had spoken with an elderly, masculine voice. He carried a wooden walking stick in his left hand. He wore a brown jacket over a white shirt and brown pants. His build was somewhere in between Sans's short, stocky build and Papyrus's tall, slender build. He greeted them with a warm smile. "Hello! My name is Grandpa Semi. Pleased to make your acquaintance!"

"Hey, I can see this one!" Cade said.

Chara's muscles tensed. She didn't trust this one bit. "Are you the one who made those puzzles?" she asked.

"Some of them, yes," Semi said, "but most of them were the work of my grandchildren. I'm sure you met them, unless  _one of them_  was slacking off. Sans? Papyrus? Do either of those names ring a bell?"

A faint gasp left Chara's lips. "You're Sans and Papyrus's grandfather? They never mentioned having a grandfather."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me," Semi said. "You just met them, after all."

Chara tilted her head. "I'm sorry? We've known each other for a few years now."

Semi laughed. "Don't be ridiculous! I'm sure I would know if a human had been living Underground for so long."

Living Underground? What?

"Are you cold?" Semi asked. "I can get you some golden flower tea if you want, or maybe some hot chocolate? You'll get frostbite if you don't warm yourselves up."

"Frostbite?" Chara asked. "Where do you think we are?"

"Didn't you read the sign?" Semi replied. "This is the town of Snowdin. Yeah, creative name, I know. At least it's not called 'Snow Home' or something to that effect. Hahaha."

Chara shook her head. "I'm sorry, sir, but I think you're confused. We are not in Snowdin. In fact, we are not in the Underground. The Barrier was broken five years ago. Most of your people have moved on."

Semi froze. "What? Are you mad? Look up; there's no sky. We're underground."

Chara looked up. Well, he was right about the no sky thing. Their surroundings were still nothing but white.

"Yeeeeah, you're crazy," Cade said. "Please let us out of this pocket whatever and we'll be on our way."

Semi scratched his skull. "Let you… out?"

"Yes," Chara said. "I don't know if you're aware of it, but we're trapped in some sort of void. If you can assist us in our escape, that would be most…"

Semi's body began to convulse wildly while a strange aura surrounded him. Chara's view of him blurred into squares, as if he were being pixelated. Suddenly, it stopped, and his eye sockets fixed them with an intense gaze. " _Humans,_ " he snarled. "What are you doing here?"

Chara looked at him as if he had sprouted another head. "Umm, that's not very polite."

Semi's walking stick forcefully thumped on the void's white floor. "Oh, I'm not polite? You know what else is impolite? Burying an  _entire race of monsters underground!_  I can't wait until Asgore gets your souls! As soon as that happens, he's gonna kick all your asses!"

Chara was so confused. Not only was Semi horribly delusional, he was also acting like a completely different person, going from a kind old man who offered shelter from the cold to a bitter old man who hated humanity. What was wrong with him? "Look," she said, "we just want to get out."

Semi roared with harsh laughter. "Oh, you would like that, wouldn't you? No, you will not leave this place. You are going to die down here, just as your kind forced millions of us to die here. Rejoice, human! You are going to be the salvation of our people!"

Chara winced. She felt like she was looking into a mirror. Was that what she had sounded like?

Semi brandished his walking stick. "In fact, why don't I send you to Asgore myself?"

Chara gasped as her Sense Enemy skill registered Semi as an active threat. With a fierce battle cry, Semi sprinted for Chara with speed she had not expected from an old man, catching her by surprise and smacking her head with his walking stick.

Chara cried out in pain. His strength was as surprising as his speed. She reached out and tried to catch his wrist, but Semi avoided it and rapidly struck her head with all his might. Chara covered her head with both arms, letting them absorb the impact. As Semi's stick battered her arms, she glanced at Cade, who was doing nothing but standing there with an amused smile. "A little help, please?!" Chara shouted.

"Help?" Cade asked. "He's an old man; you can't take an old man? I'm sure everyone would  _love_  to hear about the time when the great demon Chara got beaten up by an old man with dissociative identity disorder."

Chara growled. "Enough of this!" She raised her right arm to deflect Semi's next strike. At the same time, she stood and conjured a fireball in her left hand. The flame ignited furiously, and she hurled it into Semi's chest.

Semi staggered, and his body convulsed as it had before. He again blurred into pixelation. Once he returned to normal - relatively speaking - he covered his face and trembled before them. "Oh, God! You're humans, aren't you? Please don't hurt me! I have two grandchildren! I swear I won't tell anyone you're here! Just go!"

Cade rolled his eyes. "Ugh, I like the last one better. Go back to the last one."

Chara tried a more diplomatic approach. "That's all we want," she said. "Do you know the way out?"

Semi pointed to his right. "Go east, but you'll have to get past the king."

Chara looked in that direction. It was as featureless as the rest of the place, but it was worth a shot. "Thank you, we'll be on our way."

She and Cade moved 'east,' looking for any sign of an exit. Still nothing but white. "Yeah, this isn't gonna work," Cade said.

"Shut up," Chara spat. "Just look for a way…"

A familiar cloud of pixels appeared before them, and Grandpa Semi blocked their way again. His walking stick was gone, replaced with a steel lance, and he was covered head-to-toe in Royal Guard armor. He pointed his lance at them. "Humans! In the name of King Asgore, you shall not pass!"

Chara clicked her tongue. "Is this a fucking joke?"

Semi lifted his lance high, and a row of bones sprouted from the floor and raced towards Chara. She wasn't going to underestimate him this time. She avoided the bones with a well-timed jump and held her knife in a firm battle stance. "I don't want to hurt you, old man. Stand aside."

Semi chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not as young as I look. I fought in the war, you know. Over two-thousand years ago. Many of your kind have tried to kill me, and they all failed. I may have aged since then, but these old bones still have some fight in them."

"Hmm, impressive," Chara said. "If you survived the war, then you must be as tough as Gerson."

Semi grinned. "Ah, the Hammer of Justice. He  _was_  a mighty warrior back in our day. It's a shame his body has… wait, how do you know him?"

_Think, Chara. How can you earn his trust?_

"Do you not recognize me?" Chara asked. "I am Princess Chara Dreemurr, daughter of Asgore. Escort me to my father at once."

Semi stared at her incredulously. "Chara? Do you think I'm a fool? Chara's dead."

"As you can see, I'm not," Chara said. "Now, take me to Asgore. This is a direct order from your princess."

Semi kept his hands clenched on his lance. "Chara died over one hundred years ago. How can you possibly be her?"

"What do you know about the power of a human soul?" Chara asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Chara waved her arm towards Cade. "This human has visited my grave, and the power of his soul awakened me from death." Not quite the truth, but it was close enough.

"Oh… yeah," Cade said. "It really freaked me out at first, but she's telling the truth. We met her mother in the Ruins. She couldn't believe it at first, either, but there's no mistake. She is Chara."

Semi hummed. "A human soul is powerful, but resurrecting the dead? Unlikely. Still, you  _do_  look like Chara. A few years older, but otherwise identical."

"I know it is difficult to believe," Chara said. "Perhaps I am playing you for a fool, but what if I'm not? If I'm telling the truth, and you kill me, then you will have murdered Asgore's long lost daughter."

Semi stared silently for quite some time. Eventually, he clenched his lance even tighter. "You know what? I don't care who you are. Once I kill you, Asgore will have enough souls to take the surface back from humanity. Even if you are Chara, I will send you back into the ground where you belong!"

Chara shivered. How could he be so cruel? Had he no respect for the royal family that he served? It was treason! He should have been ashamed of…

How could she complain? This was the world that she had created.

Semi thrust his palm forward, and Chara felt something grip her soul. A blue aura enveloped her body and tossed her, sending her flying towards Semi as he gripped his lance and pointed it towards Chara's chest.

_Shit!_  Chara swung her knife across the blade, knocking it sideways so she collided with Semi's body. She felt like she had run straight into a concrete wall as she bounced off of Semi's metal armor. She landed on her butt while Semi remained standing. Semi looked down at her, and she swiftly rolled over to avoid a thrust of his lance. She rose back to her feet and threw three energy knives into Semi's breastplate, and she immediately followed-up with a fireball in the same spot.

The magic dented Semi's armor and knocked him back, but he did not go down. He kept his eye sockets focused on Chara and smiled wryly. "Magic, huh? I'm impressed. I wasn't sure if humans would still practice magic after all these years."

"Listen!" Chara pleaded. "We don't have to fight! Humanity has ch -"

Chara stepped sideways to avoid another jab of Semi's lance. She raised her knife and tried to counterattack, but Semi pushed her off balance with a blast of force magic. He raised his lance next to his head and reeled it back. Chara braced for a throw, but it wasn't aimed at her. Semi hurled his lance towards Cade, piercing his shoulder.

Cade grunted as blood began to trickle down his arm. His crimson eyes burned furiously at Semi. "Alright, you want some?"

Semi reached out his hand, enveloped his lance in blue magic, and pulled it back from Cade's shoulder. Cade winced as blood spurt from his wound. He cast a healing spell on it and summoned his hand cannon, firing six rounds into Semi's head. The magic bullets bounced off his helmet as if they were foam darts.

"Humanity has changed!" Chara shouted. "There's no need for…"

Cade summoned his greatsword and charged towards Semi, swinging his blade down. Semi blocked the strike with his lance and kicked Cade in the groin. He whimpered painfully and staggered. Semi held up his lance and aimed for his neck, but Cade raised his greatsword in time to deflect it and shot an icicle into his chest. Semi grunted and pushed Cade back with another blast of blue magic.

"… a war!" Chara finished. "There's another -"

"Don't bother!" Cade yelled. "Even if you do talk sense into him, he'll just switch to another personality!"

Chara grimaced. She had almost forgotten. It was impossible to reason with insanity, wasn't it? Not even Frisk could have resolved this one peacefully. All she could do was fight, unfortunately. Semi was certainly powerful, especially for a monster. What were his stats? Chara cast Check.

" **Error!" – LV Error!**

**HP:** Error!/Error!

**EXP:** Error!

**ATK:** Error! (Error!)

**DEF:** Error! (Error!)

**WEAPON:** Error!

**ARMOR:** Error!

Chara sighed.  _I am Error._

"Be smart about this," Cade said. "It's two against one. Let's use that to our advantage."

Chara brandished her knife. "Let's go!"

Cade ran left while Chara ran right, assaulting Semi with a pincer attack. Cade swung at Semi with an upward slice while Chara aimed for his spine. Semi faced Cade and parried his strike. Good! He was wide open! Chara thrust her knife into…

Chara gagged as she felt an energy bone run through her stomach. Damn, she had gotten careless. She healed the bleeding hole in her stomach while Cade swung his sword a second time. Semi blocked it, and Cade dodged a jab of Semi's lance aimed for his chest. Chara ran back in, plunging her knife towards Semi's back while Cade swung for his ribcage. Their attacks had synchronized perfectly. He could block one, but not…

Semi jumped high and simultaneously kicked Chara and Cade in the face with a perfect split, knocking them both back. Cade let out a frustrated growl and raised his sword, but before he could finish his swing, Semi gripped his soul with blue magic and tossed him straight towards Chara. Her eyes widened. Realizing too late what was about to happen, Chara tried to jump away, but she was too slow to avoid Cade's greatsword as it sliced down from her upper chest to her lower abdomen.

She screamed. The cut was as deep as a well and as wide as a church door. That was how it felt, at least. Chara clutched the wound, but she couldn't cover half of it. Her blood dripped down her body, making dark red splotches that contrasted well with the white floor. She shot Cade an incensed glare. "Nice one, idiot."

It wasn't really his fault. There was no way he could have reacted in time, but berating him helped with the pain. Cade grunted and recovered his balance. "Cry me a river."

She scoffed. "I'll bleed you one."

Cade chuckled. "Stay back and heal; I'll be fine." He stepped forward and faced Semi with determination in his eyes. "Sorry, Grandpa. Our souls are staying right where they belong."

Chara stared in amazement. Cade may have been an impudent jerk, but in that moment, he looked like a true hero. If there was any fear of death inside him, not a hint of it was shown on his dauntless face. He was brave; Chara had to give him that.

Meanwhile, she checked her wound. Healing it was going to take some time, so she wasted none and began immediately. It wasn't great for her EN, either, but she couldn't fight with such a grievous injury. She prayed that Cade could hold out long enough.

Semi held his lance against his hip and rushed forward. Cade lowered his stance and braced for an attack. As Semi lunged for his chest, Cade narrowly dodged his lance and threw an icicle into Semi's helmet. It went right through his visor, piercing his right eye socket. Semi grunted and went for another stab, but Cade sidestepped it and slashed through Semi's breastplate, cutting through it like paper.

Semi growled and grasped the air, once more ensnaring Cade's soul in blue magic, but before he could launch him, Cade shot ice into his own feet, shackling him to the ground. Semi swiped his arm, but Cade remained firmly planted on the floor.

The blue aura surrounding Cade disappeared. He dashed forward, shattering the ice that had shackled him, and he fired more ice at Semi's feet, tethering him to ground just as Cade had tethered himself. Semi kicked his feet and struggled with the icy restraints, only cracking them slightly while Cade closed in. He held his greatsword high and rapidly sliced all over Semi's body. Semi used the shaft of his lance to block some of Cade's strikes, but several strikes cut right through his armor, sending chunks of metal and dust flying across the void.

Cade struck Semi's jaw with an uppercut, and the ice binding his feet shattered as Semi flipped backwards. Cade held his blade above his head and slammed it down, but Semi broke his fall with a handstand and flipped back to his feet, dodging the hit. Before Cade could raise his blade again, Semi threw an energy bone right into his kneecap. Cade yelped as his injured leg gave out and sent him falling facedown onto the hard, featureless floor.

Chara gasped. Truthfully, she wouldn't have been terribly broken up if Cade died, but that didn't mean she could simply watch it happen. Her hand trembling, she kept applying healing magic on her bleeding wound.  _Come on, faster!_

Cade tried to push himself back up, but Semi kept him pinned to the ground with blue magic. Semi stood over Cade, gripped his lance, and pointed it at Cade's back. There was no way out. Cade was done for.

At least, he would have been if he were alone. Chara's wound was only partially mended, but it'd have to be enough. Fighting through the pain, she stopped healing herself and hurled a fireball at Semi's head. The flame scorched his helmet and knocked him to the side. His head swiveled to face her, bloodlust emanating from his vacant orbits. Chara stowed her fear and threw more fireballs, forcing him away from Cade while he got back to his feet.

Cade joined Chara's assault, sending a barrage of ice Semi's way while Chara kept bombarding him with fire. As flame and frost struck Semi from both sides, he responded with a semicircular pattern of bones that shot out of the ground and expanded towards Cade and Chara. The bones were too tall to jump over, but there was enough space between them to slip through.

As Chara weaved through several waves of bones, Semi sprinted forward. Again? He was getting predictable. Just before Semi lunged, Chara threw another energy knife into his visor and thrust her real knife towards his chest. Semi grabbed her wrist just before the blade connected. As their eyes locked, Chara smirked. "I must say, those were some impressive  _semi_ -circles."

" _Are you insane?!_ " Semi howled. "I am trying to  _kill you!_ "

"Mhm, yes," Chara said. "I suppose I should do something about that." With her free hand, Chara struck Semi's head with a continuous stream of fire. Semi screamed as the temperature of his helmet rose. His grip loosened, and Chara thrust her knife into his sternum. She felt the blade pierce through his armor and bone. As she pulled it out, Semi used a blast of force magic to shove her away. That was fine. Chara summoned a volley of energy knives and threw them forward. The magical blades ran through Semi's spine and ribcage.

Semi fell to one knee. Dust poured from the tears in his armor, but he thrust his lance into the ground and got back up.

Cade panted. "How much more is this discount Undyne going to take?"

Semi stared at him. "What did you just say?"

Cade grinned. "You heard me. Zealous Royal Guard who wants to give our souls to Asgore? Undyne already fills that role, but she has much more charm and personality. You're just another cardboard solider."

Chara shot him a concerned look. "Cade, what are you doing?"

Semi shook his head. "N-no, I'm vital to the Royal Guard. It wouldn't be the same without me."

"Hmph, please," Cade said. "You bring nothing original to the table. Boring, generic, predictable. You're nothing more than worthless, forgettable trash. No one would cry if you disappeared. If anything, the world would be better off without you."

Semi took several sharp, exasperated breaths. He growled, stomping his feet like an angry child. "You want something original? I'll show you original." Semi once again dissolved into a pixelated cloud, vibrating wildly in the void.

Chara didn't like this at all. "Cade, what did you do?"

With a blinding flash of light, Semi completed his transformation. He stood about seven feet tall. His armor was gone, and he instead wore an everyday yellow shirt and brown slacks. He pulled a wire attached to his new weapon, making its engine roar. Chara gaped in horror as her eyes gravitated towards it.

Semi laughed sadistically. "Hey, humans! Bet you've never seen a skeleton with one of these before."

In Semi's hands was a deadly chainsaw. Its blades whirled around the edge as its engine purred, hungry for blood. Chara felt her face turn as pale as snow. "He… he has a chainsaw, now."

"Can't say I have," Cade said. "I've seen skeletons, I've seen chainsaws, but I don't believe I've ever seen a chainsaw-wielding skeleton. Well-played." He clapped his hands.

Chara looked at him with exasperated eyes. "What have you done?"

"Yeah," Cade said, "this wasn't my smartest decision, was it?"

Semi gave another maniacal laugh as he began his approach. "Come closer, humans. All that blood must be hard to carry around. Why don't you take a load off?"

In the blink of an eye, he dashed towards Chara and swung his chainsaw downward. Chara grabbed his wrists, putting her in the reverse of the situation she had been in earlier. She felt the chainsaw blades revolving less than an inch from her face. Her heart pounded. She couldn't die here. She  _wouldn't_  die here.

Suddenly, the pressure ceased. Semi pulled back and parried a strike from Cade's greatsword. They traded several blows, chainsaw clashing against sword. Cade stepped around Semi, forcing him to turn his back on Chara. She threw an energy knife into the back of his skull. It went through, but Semi showed no sign of pain. He kept laughing. "Aww, are you feeling left out back there? I'm sorry, I'll be with you in a moment."

With a powerful swing, Semi broke through Cade's guard and brought his chainsaw down into his shoulder. The blades tearing through his flesh made him scream. Semi couldn't stop laughing as Cade's blood splattered onto his face. "Ah, what a beautiful song! Sing for -"

Chara jumped high and thrust her real knife into Semi's skull. The bone cracked, but Semi hardly flinched. "Ha, you just can't wait, can you?" He reached back and grabbed Chara by her hair. She winced as Semi flipped her over and slammed her into the ground. Chara's back throbbed with pain, but Semi wasn't done with her. He lifted her head and pounded it back into the floor. As Chara screamed, she could see the sadistic pleasure in Semi's eye sockets. This Semi wasn't doing it for Asgore. He just enjoyed making people suffer.

She felt Semi lift her head again. She imagined her skull cracking, and her head splattering into a red puddle of gore. In her right hand, she conjured the largest fireball she could make and threw it right in between Semi's eyes, blinding him. She frantically thrust her knife into Semi's arm. The moment his grip loosened, she pried herself away and crawled back. With panting breaths, she got up. Her vision was hazy, and the wound on her body was still bleeding. She clutched the wound and limped away as fast as she could.

"Hey, where you going?" Semi called. "The fun's just getting started!"

Chara ran with all her strength, but Semi was faster. She heard the thump of his footsteps grow closer. She couldn't…

_Bang!_

She glanced behind her and saw Cade firing his shotgun. His shoulder was still bleeding, but he didn't stop. He backpedaled away from Semi and regrouped with Chara. "Run!"

That was the smartest thing Cade had said all day. Together, Chara and Cade fled from the towering, chainsaw-wielding skeleton. Without slowing down, Cade fired his shotgun and threw ice at the pursing skeleton, and Chara hurled fire and knives. Semi hardly slowed down, staying just outside of reach. His incessant laughter continued. "Knock, knock,  _Sem gon' give it to ya!_ "

Chara and Cade didn't stop. If they just kept their distance, Semi had to go down eventually... assuming that their EN held out. Cade fired ice into his legs and buckshot into his head, while Chara hit him with fire and knives all over. Semi sped up and lunged for Chara, but with a well-timed shotgun blast, Cade knocked him back. Semi finally stopped and dropped to one knee. Chara and Cade kept hitting him with everything they had. Chara's EN fell below twenty-five percent. Her breaths were ragged. Would it be enough?

Suddenly, Semi jumped back up, and an ear-shattering roar boomed from his skull.

"R0lWRSBNRSBZT1VSIFNPVUxTIQ=="

Chara and Cade both grimaced and covered their ears. It sounded just like Goner Kid's scream, like an extremely loud and glitchy computer program. Once it was over, Semi bolted towards them like a bullet and swung his bloody chainsaw at Chara. Weighed down by her injuries, she was too slow to dodge it. The chainsaw struck the left side of her abdomen and started cutting into her flesh. She couldn't stop herself from screaming. Her heart locket glowed, projecting a defensive aura that kept the chainsaw from cutting all the way through, but it wouldn't hold out forever.

The chainsaw sunk deeper. Semi grinned, enjoying Chara's cries of agony. Chara couldn't believe how psychotic he was. This incarnation of Semi was as twisted as Flowey, if not more. How could he be like this? Why couldn't he have stuck with the kind personality he had used originally?

_Wait, what if…?_

Magical buckshot blasted Semi's arm. He turned towards Cade and raised his chainsaw for a downward swing, but before his blades could connect, Chara grabbed his arms. "Semi, stop! This isn't you!"

Semi gave a short laugh. "Not me? You don't know me."

"What the hell are you doing?!" Cade shouted.

"No, I don't know you," Chara said, "but I can tell that you're suffering. You're a Redacted, no? You've been erased from existence, forgotten by everyone you love. I cannot say I understand how you feel, but regardless, I sympathize with your plight. If you would just lay down your arms, I am certain that we can find a way to help you."

Semi's laughter was filled with confusion. "H-help? Y-you want to… help?"

"Yes," Chara said. "That's why I'm here. I have a friend who's just like -"

_BANG!_

Cade fired his shotgun, blasting Semi's face with buckshot. He snarled and landed a hard punch in Chara's face. She held her nose as blood spurt out of her nostrils. "Damn it, Cade!"

Cade shot more rounds into Semi's skull. Clouds of Semi's dust scattered into the void with every hit. He stomped his foot into the ground and let out another deafening screech. "V2hvIGFtIEk/"

Chara grit her teeth as her eyes began to secrete tar. Why did that sound hurt so much? It reminded her of the time Frisk had fought the amalgamates. Something about their mere presence had tormented Chara. She had heard the same sounds of static and screeching, accompanied by a pain that felt like something was trying to tear her from reality itself. Strangely, Frisk hadn't been affected by it. Was it because she wasn't supposed to be alive, like the amalgamates and the Redacted?

Cade winced at the sound, and Semi ran at him. He rammed his chainsaw into Cade's side just as he had attacked Chara. Blood sprayed out of the tear in Cade's trench coat, but his red eyes remained locked with Semi's eye sockets, still brimming with determination. He dispelled his shotgun. With both hands, he shot ice into Semi's right arm, even as the chainsaw sunk deeper into his body. The ice gradually coated Semi's arm, growing thicker until Semi could no longer move it. Cade pushed the chainsaw away and summoned his greatsword. "Checkmate."

Cade brought his sword down through Semi's outstretched, frozen arm, severing it. The chainsaw clanged on the ground, and the arm turned to dust. Semi howled as dust flowed out of the gaping wound his fallen arm had left behind. "V2hvIGFtIGk/IQ=="

Cade's sword swung like a whirlwind all across Semi's skeletal body, severing his legs and multiple parts of his ribcage before one final swing at his spinal cord sent him flying. He laid on the ground, leaking dust everywhere. Once more, his body flickered like a computer glitch and convulsed uncontrollably. Chara covered her eyes as Semi glowed with a blindingly bright flash of light.

"V0hPIEFNIEk/IQ=="

When it cleared, Semi was back in the brown jacket he had worn initially. His severed limbs had returned, but he was still leaking dust all over. Cade stepped forward and raised his sword for a final blow, but Chara couldn't let that happen. She tackled Cade from behind and pulled him away from Semi. "No, don't do it!"

Cade grunted. "Get off me, we have to kill this fucker."

"No!" Chara shouted. "Let me try talking to him first!"

Cade growled, but his shoulders relaxed. "Your funeral."

Chara turned towards Semi, who coughed dust onto the white floor. She knelt close to him and held his shoulder. "Who are you, really?"

Semi coughed up more dust as he laughed bitterly. "That's the thing. I don't know who I am. I can't remember; it's all a blur. All I know is that people called me 'Grandpa Semi.' I'm not even sure if I was really Sans and Papyrus's grandfather. It's just the best guess I've got."

Chara clutched her wound as it burned with pain. Admittedly, it wasn't easy to be friendly with someone who had hurt her so badly, but she had to learn the full story before she passed judgement. "Why did you attack us?"

"I… I don't know," Semi said. "It's like multiple versions of myself are fighting for my body, what's left of it, anyway. I'm always there, but I'm disconnected, like I'm watching myself from the other side of a screen. I c-can't control myself. I'm sorry."

Chara frowned. Despite everything, she felt sorry for this poor Redacted. No doubt he was another victim of Gaster's failed experiments. "Do you know what caused this?" she asked.

"All I remember," Semi said, "is a… dog."

Chara blinked. "A dog?"

"Yes," Semi said. "One day, the dog came, and he took me away from everything I loved."

Uh, that wasn't the answer she had expected. "Anything else?"

Semi scratched his skull. "Something about… pepperoni pizza? I don't know."

"That's all right," Chara said. "I cannot imagine what you are going through, but I hope I can help."

Tears sparkled in Semi's eye sockets. "After everything I've done, you're still being so… nice to me?"

Chara smiled. "Well, I'm not the greatest person, myself."

Semi stared sorrowfully at Chara, and he pulled her into a hug. "Thank you. You're a kind human."

Chara was surprised by the sudden move, but she hugged him back. "It's okay."

"Yes," Semi said. "Everything is going to be just fine…'

Chara gagged as a sharp pain pierced through her back. While her guard was down, Semi had stabbed her with an energy bone. She coughed up blood and stared at Semi in horrified disbelief. "Wh-what?"

Semi looked down at her coldly. "Sorry, kid. It's nothing personal. I just really,  _really_ , need your soul."

Chara clenched her bloody teeth. "Y-you…  _fucker_." She spat blood into his face. How could he? After the kindness Chara had shown him, how  _dare_  he? To hell with the law! Chara was going to reset, and she was going to  _kill_  this bastard! If she was going to hell, she was taking him…

Cade's greatsword sliced through Semi's spinal cord. His skull flew off his shoulders, and his entire body fell apart. His bones chased after his skull, flew in the air and reassembled themselves. Semi was whole again, but his whole body trembled like it could have fallen back apart at any moment. He fell to one knee and struggled to stand back up.

Cade looked at Chara, bleeding profusely from Semi's backstab. He held out his hand and made it glow with green light, closing Chara's wound. She stared back at him. "You saved me…"

Cade grabbed Chara's hand and helped her up. "I can't have you dying here." He returned his attention to Semi and pointed his greatsword at him. "Let's end this."

Semi scowled, turned his back, and ran away. Cade shouted and ran after him. "Get back here, you -"

Cade crashed into an invisible wall, and the white void dissolved into a pristine room filled with gadgets and machinery. They were back inside the Core. Cade looked all around, finding no trace of Semi. "Bastard ran away."

It was finally over. Chara took the opportunity to finish healing her wounds, but they still hurt. Her EN had fallen below ten percent, giving her a throbbing headache. Her entire body was exhausted. She took a deep breath. "This is not how I imagined my first week."

Cade turned to face her. "What were you thinking?" he asked. "You didn't actually think you could reason with that lunatic, did you?"

She frowned. "I knew it was a gamble, but I had to try."

Cade sighed. "What happened to you? I can't believe you've gotten so soft."

Soft? Perhaps Cade had a point. If it weren't for him, that would have been it. Chara would have died trying to show Semi mercy. Was she wrong to have done that? Should she have just killed him while she had the chance?

"… it's not so simple," Chara said. "Yes, there are those who will not hesitate to exploit a kindhearted soul for their own gain. However, if you always assume the worst, you may end up harming someone you care for."

Cade scoffed. "You sound like a real idiot."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Chara said.

Cade looked around the lab. "Well, whatever. Let's do what we came here to do."

"Excellent idea!" Chara chirped.

They began exploring the laboratory. In the middle of the room was a table with an assortment of common tools, electronic parts, magic crystals, and… glass canisters containing human souls of various colors.

Chara took a sharp breath. Although rare, some people were willing to donate their souls for science when they died, but there were dozens of them here. That was a lot. What did Gaster need all these souls for?

Meanwhile, Cade pulled something from a rack on the wall. "Oh, check this out!" he exclaimed. In his hands was a blaster that resembled the skull of a wolf. "The latest in KARMA technology. One hit from this, and your SAVE file is gone. If you get killed by one of these…" He pointed the blaster at Chara's head and made a 'pow!' sound. " _Donzo._ "

"Uh, right," Chara said. She pried the blaster out of his hands and put it back on the rack of KARMA weapons he had pulled it from. "Let's  _not_  play with the one weapon guaranteed to kill me."

Cade bowed. "Yes, Mommy."

Keeping a close eye on him, Chara checked the rest of the lab and looked at its most defining feature, a massive mainframe computer. She approached it. The mainframe was hooked up to a ring-shaped device pointed upward and placed on a platform. It looked like a portal ripped straight out of science fiction. Chara took another look at the computer. It looked like… was it an upgraded Editor? The device that could interface with a monster's CODE?

"Yo! What are you doing here?"

Chara turned and saw Goner Kid, who had appeared out of nowhere.

"What is it?" Cade asked. "Another Redacted? I can't see this one."

"It's alright," Chara said. She gave Goner Kid a warm smile. "Greetings, Goner Kid. We just want to make sure that you're -"

Multiple KARMA blasters surrounded Chara, the old ones shaped like canid skulls. Chara held her hands up. "Wait! I mean no harm!"

"Oh, yeah?" Goner Kid asked. "Then why are you here?"

Chara knew what to do. After all these years, it was finally time to use it. Chara put her hands down and looked at Goner Kid with confidence. "You think you can scare me with these little toys of yours? Well, you've got another thing coming. You know why?  _I am not deterred!_ "

Goner Kid's blank eyes widened. "What did you say?'

"That's right!" Chara said. "I am not deterred!" That was Goner Kid's codeword, the one she had shared with Chara in case of such conflict with her alternate self. Chara hoped it'd work.

After a brief pause, Goner Kid snickered. "Dude, did you just say that you are not the turd?"

Chara frowned. "Umm…."

Goner Kid grinned. "Because I think you're a  _huge_ turd! A big, smelly turd!"

Chara's heart sank to her stomach.  _I've committed that codeword to memory for four years, and all this time… it was a damn pun?!_

Chara snickered, and then she burst out laughing. "God damn it! I had no idea!"

"For real, though," Goner Kid said. "How do you know my secret codeword?"

"You told me," Chara answered. "Well, an alternate version of you told me."

"Man, I can't believe that actually worked," Goner Kid said. She dispelled her KARMA blasters. "But I still don't know why you're here."

"Basically," Chara said, "I trust Gaster as far as I can throw him."

"He's incorporeal," Goner Kid said. "You can't throw him at all."

"Exactly," Chara said.

"Why, though?" Goner Kid asked. "You're still holding a grudge over Frisk's death? It's not that bad; he got better."

"What if he hadn't?" Chara challenged. "There was no guarantee that Frisk would be reincarnated as a demon. Gaster's plan easily could have gotten him killed forever."

"Well, I think he did the best he could," Goner Kid said.

Chara scowled. "The other you was much less fond of Gaster."

"Hey, don't get me wrong," Goner Kid said. "At first, I was  _pissed_. Everyone but my sister forgot I was ever born, and it was all Gaster's fault. I hated him. I didn't think I'd ever forgive him for what he did, and I'm still not sure if I can, but… he is trying to fix it."

Goner Kid's words cut deep into Chara. She had witnessed firsthand how much Goner Kid had hated Gaster, and now their roles had ironically been reversed. Was Chara being too harsh on Gaster? Her own words echoed in her mind.  _However, if you always assume the worst, you may end up harming someone you care for._

But, if Gaster trusted her, then he wouldn't have kept secrets from her, and if Gaster didn't trust her, then why should she have trusted him? Chara demanded answers, and she was going to get them. "How is he trying to fix it?" she asked.

Goner Kid pointed her head towards the mainframe. "This is the Editor," she said. "Once it's complete, Gaster will be able to reverse the process that turned us into Redacted, making us normal again."

Chara gasped. "Truly?"

"Well, almost," she said. "We still won't be written back into history, but we'll be corporeal again."

Chara frowned. "Oh."

Goner Kid nodded sadly. "Yeah. We'll be back, but no one will remember who we were."

Chara wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to imagine what it would have been like if everyone she loved had suddenly forgotten everything about her. Frisk, Asriel, Mother, Father, everyone... honestly, she wasn't sure if it would have been worth living. She still had Monster Kid, but even then, things would never be the same for her.

Still, it didn't seem right to just give up. Even if her life had been derailed like Goner Kid's, Chara would have done her best to move on. She would've been scarred for life if she had ever lost her family, but she knew that they wouldn't have wanted her to simply call it quits. Chara held her head high and looked at Goner Kid with the most hopeful expression that she could muster. "Not all is lost," she said. "As long as a single person remembers you, then you are not completely gone. I don't know if you'll ever have your old life back, but even if you can't, perhaps you can make a new one for yourself."

Goner Kid sighed. "Yeah, yeah…" She glanced at the Editor. "But it's not just about us. Gaster also thought of a way he can use this phenomenon to our advantage. If a person can be erased from existence itself, then what else can be erased from existence?"

Huh? What…? Chara's eyes widened as she gradually realized what Goner Kid was implying. "You cannot be serious."

"Oh, yes," Goner Kid said. "Gaster's new objective is to erase the concept of soul absorption from reality."

Chara was amazed. Leave it to Dr. W.D Gaster to turn his most catastrophic mistake into his greatest achievement. Once this machine was complete, all the people who protested human-monster integration would have absolutely no moral ground left to stand on. It was genius. That is, assuming it worked. "What's stopping you?" Chara asked.

Goner Kid smiled. "Yes, that is the right question, isn't it? In order to properly power the machine, we need a human soul."

Chara glanced at the dozens of human souls on the table. "Umm…"

"Oh, not just any soul," Goner Kid explained. "The soul must be infused with the essence of a demon."

Chara's chest tightened. "A… demon's soul? You mean like… mine?"

"Yes, yours would do the trick," Goner Kid said. "And no, we can't just 'borrow' it. The sheer power of the machine would obliterate your consciousness. If this thing is going to work, a demon must die."

Chara frowned. If she surrendered her life, she could solve all of their problems. The Redacted could live new lives, and the monsters could live without fear of persecution. Well, less fear, at least. All it took was a single sacrifice, and everyone's lives would change for the better.

But, Chara didn't want to die. As she had promised Frisk, she no longer had any intention to die a hero's death. She shook her head. "I… I'm sorry. I can't…"

Goner Kid laughed. "Yo, don't worry, it's all good. We'll find some other demon to kill, no problem!"

"How can you be certain?" Chara asked. "They are incredibly rare. The only living demons that we know of are myself, Frisk, and Selena Miller."

"Yeah, the ones we know of," Goner Kid said. "Trust me, there's gonna be more. Now that people realize that it's possible to resurrect the dead, they're going to try left and right."

They'd try to…? Chara had almost forgotten, but it was only natural. Even if it was a slim chance, there was no doubt that people would try to bring back their dead loved ones as demons. There was probably a black market for such research already. Now that everyone knew demons were real, it was easy to imagine more of them popping up.

In any case, there was still one pressing question on Chara's mind. "If Gaster is this close," she said, "then why not tell everyone? At the very least, why didn't he tell me?"

"Well," Goner Kid said, "for one thing, you met Semi, right? Gaster kind of accidentally summoned him when he tried to make the Editor work with regular human souls, so he, uh, he doesn't want anyone to know about that. "

"Oh, of course," Chara said.

"Yeah," Goner Kid said. "If people find out that he screwed up again, this lab is going down."

Chara nodded. "Yeah, I can see that."

"Not to mention how dangerous this machine is," Goner Kid added. "Once Gaster is finished with it, he must find some way to ensure that it can never be built again. It can erase anyone and anything from reality, making it a catastrophic weapon in its own right. That's why it must be kept as secret as possible."

Now that she knew the full story, Chara was starting to feel that she may have misjudged Gaster. He really did have good reason for all the secrecy. It was so frustrating. Find one solution to an existential threat, and that solution becomes the new problem. She still felt like Gaster could have entrusted her with this information, but what could she do? Well, besides break into his lab, anyway.

Wait, Chara had a sudden thought. If a demon soul was what Gaster needed, then…

" _That's right," Sans said. "If you take my badge, you will give me something that I need in exchange."_

Undoubtedly, the thing that Sans wanted was a demon soul, but he didn't mean…  _her_  soul, did he? No, how could Sans do something so harsh? He would never kill her; he would never break Toriel's heart like that, right? But if not her soul, then whose? God, had Sans truly betrayed her?

Suddenly, Goner Kid's eyes fixated on something in the room. "Yo, did you guys do something with the KARMA weapons?"

Chara darted her head towards the weapon rack. It was completely empty, not a single weapon remained. How…? She looked at Cade, who was still standing in the same spot. He hadn't moved, had he? "Cade? Did you touch the blasters again?"

Cade looked back at the empty rack. "Oh, where did they go?"

Chara stared at him with an open mouth. Who else could it have been? Cade put his hands up. "Hey, don't look at me. I was here the whole time."

She looked at Goner Kid. "Is that true?"

"Y-yeah," Goner Kid said. "He didn't move at all."

Then, who could have possibly…?

A door opened, and Chara swiveled her head to see who it was, Master Alpin. He stepped inside the laboratory. It didn't take long for him to spot them. "Cade? What are you doing here?"

Cade clutched his torn-up trench coat and limped towards him. Since he was still stained with blood from the fight with Semi, he looked like he was in the middle of a deadly battle. "Dad! Thank God you're here! Chara is trying to steal the KARMA weapons! You have to stop her!"

… what?

First of all, 'Dad?' What the hell? Since when? They didn't even have the same last name. Secondly,  _what the fuck?!_ What was Cade doing?! She hadn't taken a single weapon from those shelves!

Alpin turned to Chara and marched towards her, clutching his golden staff tight. "Is this true?"

Chara shook her head. "No, he's -"

"Yes!" Cade shouted. "I saw it! She put the weapons in her dimensional box! She's trying to sabotage the research!"

In her dimensional box? What? Chara kept shaking her head. "No, he's crazy. I didn't -"

Alpin pointed his staff at her. "Dreemurr, turn over your cellphone."

Chara's heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest, but why was she nervous? The weapons weren't in her dimensional box; she hadn't put them there. With a shaking hand, Chara pulled out her phone, unlocked it, and opened the dimensional box application. Her heart froze when she saw the contents.

They were there. The KARMA weapons were there, but she hadn't put them there. How had they gotten inside?  _How?_

Also, all of her chocolate was gone. Lovely.

Alpin urgently tapped his staff on the ground. "Hand it over!"

Chara couldn't find words to speak. "I-I… th-this is…"

Alpin seized Chara's phone from her grasp and looked at the screen. He gave it a light tap, and a KARMA weapon materialized on the floor. He put the phone inside his pocket and kept his staff pointed at her. "Chara Dreemurr, I'm afraid you'll have to come with me."

Shock paralyzed Chara's dumbfounded face. Was this really happening? It was like a nightmare. Chara wished she could close her eyes and wake up back home, but it was real. She was truly being charged with a crime, a crime that she hadn't committed. Her gaze fixated on Cade, who hid behind Alpin for protection. That…  _bastard!_ Frisk was right; Chara never should have trusted him. To think that she would be played for such a fool…

Chara's blood boiled beyond the breaking point. Black tar leaked from her eyes like tears, before bursting out like waterfalls. She roared like a truly demonic beast and pointed her knife at Cade. " _Y-you insolent, backstabbing snake! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!_ "

Her vision filled with nothing but Cade and a hazy red, she lunged towards him. Did he think he could manipulate her and get away with it? She thrust her knife at his chest, but she didn't aim for the heart. She wanted to see him…

An overwhelming force knocked Chara off her feet and sent her flying. The seven gemstones in Alpin's staff glowed. He swung his staff down, and a gust of wind slammed Chara down onto the steel floor. The sudden impact broke her nose, but her rage was too great to let a little pain distract her. She immediately got back up and ran for Cade.

"AAAHHHHH!" A jolt of magical electricity ran through Chara's body, stopping her dead in her tracks. She glared at Alpin with murderous intent. " _Stand aside!_ " She threw a volley of energy knives, but Alpin cast a barrier and deflected them with ease. Chara sprinted for him, and he hit her with another bolt of lightning, bringing her to her knees.

"Yo, calm down!" Goner Kid called.

Cade cheered. "Yeah! Get her, Dad! Crush that miserable excuse for a demon!"

Chara snarled. She got back up and kept running for Alpin. She wanted Cade, but if Alpin dared stand in her way, she'd tear him apart. There was not a chance in hell that she'd sit quietly and accept his false justice! As she closed the distance, Alpin pointed his staff forward and fired a continuous stream of ice magic. Wind, lighting, ice, how much magic did he have? Normally, elemental magic could only be used by mages who possessed a natural affinity with a given element, and most humans only had one affinity. There were a few exceptions who had two affinities, such as Monty who had commanded fire and wind, but more than two was unheard of.

However, it was possible to infuse a magical staff with elemental magic, allowing mages to wield magic outside of their natural affinity. Chara looked at Alpin's golden staff; there was no telling how many elements were stored inside.

Had she been in a more stable state of mind, Chara would have known that she was outmatched, but she was too angry to think clearly. She bared her teeth, dripping with tar, and put up a barrier to shield herself from Alpin's stream of ice. Even blinded by her bloodlust, she knew there was no sense in letting herself freeze. In response, Alpin pointed his staff upright and fired a bright, blue projectile. It arced over Chara's barrier and struck the top of her head. A blue aura enveloped her, and she felt herself lift into the air, as if gravity had no effect on her. She flailed her arms and legs, but she had no control over her trajectory. She could do nothing but growl in frustration.

Alpin fired another blue projectile. It exploded upon contact with Chara's body. She crashed into the wall and kissed the metal floor. She felt like she'd pass out at any moment, but she got back up yet again. She couldn't let Cade get away with what he had done. She commanded her legs to run, but they instead limped in Alpin's general direction.

Alpin sighed. With a wave of his staff, he summoned a ring of fireballs. They revolved around Chara, leaving no room to pass through. "Enough," Alpin said. "I don't want to harm you further, but if you won't…"

Chara didn't stop. She gathered all her determination and ran through the ring of fireballs. Each one shot towards her and scorched her entire body. She whimpered, burning in magical flame, but she kept moving. She had to…

Alpin struck her with another downward gust of wind. Her face slammed into the floor again, and she got up again, only to be pushed back down. Her vision was a blur, but she couldn't give up. Cade was going to…

Another burst of wind smashed her face back into the ground. Her demonic eyes met Alpin's as he looked down at her. " _Don't listen to him!_ " she screamed. " _He's a -_ "

Alpin zapped her with another bolt of lightning. She could barely think straight as her body howled in pain, but she kept shouting, painting the floor black with every word. " _LIAR! He's full of shit! I…_ " He shocked her again. " _Didn't take them! I didn't..._ " Her body convulsed as another current ran through. " _LIAR! LIAR! LI -_ " Another shock. Chara's voice fell to a hoarse whimper. "It... it wasn't..." Another flash of light; the smell of burnt flesh permeated the air. "It wasn't…"

Chara blacked out.


	10. Broken Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when this was about Chara and Frisk planning to have their first time together? I miss that. ;)

Chara saw Frisk standing in the living room of Toriel's home. He turned his head, staring at her with his beautiful garnet eyes. His expression was ice cold. Chara gulped. How was she going to explain what had happened? Slowly, she stepped closer. "Frisk…"

He furrowed his brow. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

She frowned. "I…"

"Tell me, Chara," Frisk said. "Did you not say that you were done playing the hero? Didn't you say that you were going to live a normal life?"

Chara nodded. "Y-yes, that's what I said."

"Then what were you doing in Gaster's lab?" Frisk asked.

That was a good question, and difficult to explain. She'd known that Frisk wouldn't approve of her actions, but that hadn't stopped her from doing it. She just hoped that he'd understand. "I just couldn't trust him," she said. "After what he did to you, how could I? Accident or not, Gaster is responsible for the erasure of Goner Kid as well as his own followers. I had to ensure that he was acting in their best interests."

"So, let me get this straight," Frisk said. "Dr. Gaster, a world-class scientist, refused to reveal confidential information, and you took it upon yourself to expose his secrets? You're nothing more than a college freshman. What makes  _you_ entitled to Gaster's research?"

Chara grimaced. "I… I was concerned."

"You were curious," Frisk said. "Gaster wouldn't tell you what he was working on, but you just had to know. You just had to stick your nose where it didn't belong."

She shook her head. "N-no! Well, I  _was_  curious, but it wasn't about that! I swear!"

Frisk threw up his hands. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that  _you_  were the expert in theoretical physics. Hey, everyone! Why is Gaster in charge? All he ever did was revolutionize the entire Underground with his brilliant inventions. Let  _Chara_  take the wheel!  _She_  knows what she's doing! Dr. Buttercups won't let us down!"

Chara gasped. "Frisk!"

"Oh, it gets better," Frisk said. "It's bad enough that you broke into Gaster's lab, but that just wasn't enough for you, was it? No, by some  _herculean_  leap of logic, your  _genius_  brain decided that it'd be a  _fantastic_  idea to  _assault the headmaster_. If he weren't so strong, you might have killed him, just because he was  _in your way_."

Chara clenched her teeth. "Th-they were going to…"

Frisk's hands balled up into fists. "Alpin was doing what any sane person would have done in his situation. Cade accused you of a serious crime, with compelling evidence to back it up. He had no reason not to take you in. If you wanted to prove your innocence, you should have gone quietly and made your case peacefully, but your violent actions have made you look all the more like the villain. Great. Fucking. Job."

Chara winced. Every word that Frisk spoke was a stab to her heart. His voice was seething with venomous ire. Chara hadn't thought that he'd be  _this_  upset, but she understood why. She gave him an apologetic look. "Frisk, I'm sorry that I put myself in danger. I know that I promised -"

Chara wailed in shock as she felt Frisk strike her with a hard punch to her eye. The force of the blow knocked her a step back while she grasped her injury. Her heart pounded. Wh… what had just happened? Had Frisk…? N-no… Frisk would  _never_ … she looked up with her other eye and saw Frisk glaring at her as if she were the most disgusting creature that he'd ever seen. " _You arrogant bitch!_ " he screamed. "I am so  _sick_  of putting up with you and your stab-happy ass! I thought you had changed, but even after all this time, you're nothing more than an endless parade of fuck-ups! Enough is enough!  _I've had it with you!_ "

Tears welled up in Chara's crimson eyes. This couldn't be happening! It  _wasn't_  happening! Frisk wouldn't… but why wouldn't he? Who wouldn't have been sick of her at this point? Any reasonable person would have washed their hands of her long ago, so why not Frisk? Perhaps these had been his true feelings all along, and she had just driven him beyond the breaking point. Chara looked at the boy that she had been in love with until mere moments ago. She sobbed, tears pouring down her face. "F-Frisk, I loved -"

Another fist struck her face, but it wasn't Frisk. Chara opened her eyes and saw Toriel staring at her with the same disgusted look. "You miserable creature," she snarled. "I cannot believe you attacked that innocent man. You will never learn, will you? Ironic, is it not? You manipulated my son into following your vile scheme, and now Cade has lured you into his own trap. I cannot conceive of a more suitable punishment."

Chara sniffled. "I'm s-sorry, Mother! It was not my intent to…"

She received another punch to the face, by Asgore. "You are a disgrace to our family!" he boomed. "You think you can solve every problem with violence? Kill whoever you please? We never should have brought you into our home!"

She whimpered. "Father, I…"

"Chara…"

She turned around and saw Asriel. No, not him… Chara spoke with a desperate, trembling whisper. "B-Brother…?"

He clenched his fists. "I'll go get the flowers."

Chara's soul sank into the abyss. What was Asriel saying? He couldn't possibly have meant…?

Toriel grabbed her left arm while Asgore seized the other. Chara screamed, struggling to break free. "What are you doing?! Stop! Please!"

Asriel pulled out a bouquet of flowers, buttercups. He slowly stepped towards her. "I changed my mind," he said. "I think your plan is a  _wonderful_  idea, Chara. I just want to change one little thing. Instead of absorbing your soul, why don't I just let it shatter? How does that sound?"

Chara gaped at him. "You cannot be serious." She glanced back at Asgore and Toriel as they kept restraining her. "Mother! Father! You cannot go through with this! I'm your daughter!"

Toriel struck her again. "Do not  _dare_  call yourself that!"

Asgore growled though his teeth. "You are no daughter of mine!"

As her heart thumped in terror, Chara looked back at Asriel. "Brother, please! I'm sorry that I screwed up, but it's still me! I love you, Brother!"

Asriel scowled at her. "We've given you more than enough chances."

Chara darted her eyes around. Where had Frisk gone? There! Standing behind Asriel. "Frisk, don't do this!" she pleaded. "I understand that you hate me, but are you truly going to kill me?"

Frisk folded his arms. "There will be no mercy for you, psychopath. You love consequences, don't you? It's about time you've had yours."

Chara kept struggling to break free of Asgore and Toriel's grasp, but they were too strong. This wasn't right! Something was wrong with them; they weren't themselves! She couldn't let them kill her! Asriel brought the flowers closer to her mouth. "Wait!" she cried. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have attacked him! I know what I did was wrong,  _please don't kill me!_ "

Asriel brought the flowers within an inch of Chara's face. She turned away from them. "No, no! Please! I -"

Frisk grabbed her neck and forced her to face the flowers. "How pathetic," he hissed. "Would you have cared if all those people you tried to make Asriel kill had begged for their lives? Fucking hypocrite. I can't believe I thought you could ever become a good person."

 _I have!_ Chara wanted to say.  _You've shown me that I was wrong about humanity, and I've grown so much as a person since then! I_ can _change for the better!_

But she couldn't say anything, because Asriel was pressing the flowers against her mouth. She shut it tight, still desperately trying to break free, but Asriel grabbed her jaw and forced her mouth open. "Goodbye, Chara."

_NO! STOP!_

The flowers passed through her lips…

* * *

"AAAAAAHHH!"

Chara opened her eyes and woke up in a cold sweat. She sat up and held her chest, heaving as she panted uncontrollably. Her eyes frantically scanned her surroundings. Where was…? She was in a small bed with white sheets. Sunlight poured into the clean room. There was a rack of metal tools and a monitor net to her bed, displaying a jagged line. She heard an electronic sound beeping rapidly, gradually calming down along with her panting breaths, a heartbeat monitor. She must have been in the campus hospital.

Once her heart rate had returned to normal, Chara sighed. There was nothing like the feeling of waking up from a horrible nightmare. To think that Frisk or her family would ever hurt her like that… how could her subconscious even suggest such a thing? Damn subconscious. If only last night had been a nightmare as well.

Still, her stupid subconscious had made a good point. She really shouldn't have lashed out at Alpin. Like her projection of Frisk had said, Alpin had only done what any reasonable person would have done, and Chara had gone full demon on him. It was the most shameful sin she had committed in a long time, and she had to apologize for it. She did  _not_  regret attacking Cade in the slightest, but Alpin - as far as she knew - was innocent.

Oh, what a fine mess she had gotten herself into.

Chara laid back down in her bed. Eventually, one of the nurses saw that she was awake and left. A few minutes later, Alpin himself came into the room. Good, just the person Chara wanted to see. She sat back up. "Professor," she said, "I apologize for my behavior. I allowed my anger to get the better of me, and I could have severely injured you were it not for the impressive power and skill that you possess. There is no excuse for my actions. However, I  _am_  innocent of the crime that Cade has accused me of."

Alpin looked at her with a calm gaze. "Do not concern yourself with attacking me," he said. "Think of it as a supplemental sparring lesson. As for the theft of the KARMA weapons, your innocence or guilt has yet to be determined."

Chara clenched her teeth. " _It wasn't…!_ " She took a deep breath. "I know that the evidence against me is damning, but I swear on my family's name that I am innocent. Cade is trying to frame me. I don't know why, but there's no other explanation."

"How did the weapons end up in your dimensional box?" Alpin asked.

"I don't know," Chara answered. "Cade must have hacked into it somehow." She frowned. "Gaster did say they weren't secure."

"And why were you in that laboratory?" Alpin questioned.

Chara paused. She could have tried to explain it herself, but perhaps it would have been advisable to seek some help first. "I want my lawyer," she said.

Alpin cracked a smile. "Wise decision."

Chara was grateful. It seemed that Alpin was giving her a fair chance to defend herself. With all the animosity towards demons and herself in particular, a fair trial was difficult to imagine. President Clovis and half of the World Government congress would have  _jumped_  on the chance to incarcerate her, but at least Alpin was being reasonable. He seemed like a decent person, except…

"By the way," Chara said, "I was unaware that you were Cade's father."

Alpin's smile quickly disappeared. "I am."

"Not by blood, I imagine," Chara said. "You adopted him? What's the story there?"

Alpin held up his hand. "Please don't ask about Cade's past. It is a difficult subject."

She laughed bitterly. "Oh? Poor little Cade has a sensitive spot?"

Alpin gave her a stern look. "Don't joke. The hardship that Cade has suffered through is unspeakable. He has seen the darkest depravities that humanity is capable of."

"And that's why he's such an asshole?" Chara asked. "If his past was so abusive, then why is he taking it out on me? What did I ever do to him?"

"Assuming you are telling the truth," Alpin said, "I have no idea. On the contrary, I was certain that you'd get along very…" He sighed. "Well, that obviously wasn't the case."

"Is that so?" Chara asked. "Why is that? Because we've both suffered? Does Cade hate humanity as I did?"

He shook his head. "Forget it, I was clearly mistaken. A lapse in judgement, nothing more."

"Just what are these depravities you speak of?" Chara pressed.

"I will talk of it no further," Alpin said. "Look it up if you must, but that's all you're getting out of me."

Hmm, this really was a touchy subject for him, wasn't it? Chara  _would_ have to look into it later. In the meantime, perhaps she could try to squeeze some other information out of him. There was one more thing that she was curious about. "What were  _you_  doing in the lab?" she asked.

"Dr. Gaster called for me," Alpin said.

She raised an eyebrow. "Gaster? What for?"

"Sorry, that's confidential," Alpin answered. "Not that you care much for that, do you?"

Ouch, Chara could feel the passive-aggression in his voice. Poor Alpin. He must have been so upset as a teacher  _and_  a father. Chara looked into his mismatched eyes and asked her next question. "What are they going to do with me?"

"That depends," Alpin said. "For now, I've convinced the police that there is no need for any arrests, but that could change as investigations proceed. You  _will_  be going to court, so you better contact that lawyer of yours as soon as possible."

Chara was shocked. "Truly?" she asked. "You did that for me? I'm not going to jail?"

"However," Alpin said, "regardless of your involvement in the theft of the KARMA weapons, there is no doubt that you have trespassed in a top-secret research laboratory. For this offense, you are hereby suspended from Alpin University until further notice. Mr. Felwinter, of course, has received the same punishment. If you are exonerated of the theft, then we may talk about lifting your suspension, but until then, you will not be taking classes here."

Chara's heart sank deep. Suspended? Well, she supposed that she should have been grateful. At least Alpin hadn't expelled her, but Chara found it curious how calmly he was taking Cade's actions. Alpin had mentioned his punishment as if he were just another student, not showing the slightest hint of fatherly concern. Was Alpin that good at bottling his emotions? Or was their relationship not so healthy?

Well, in any case, Chara was glad that Alpin was being reasonable. She nodded respectfully. "Understood. Given your relationship with Cade, I know it must be difficult to remain unbiased on this matter, so thank you for your professionalism."

"Don't mention it," Alpin said. "Now, I know you've asked for your lawyer, but there's one more urgent question that I must ask you. I counted the weapons stored in your dimensional box. There were only four inside, but nine were taken. Five weapons remain unaccounted for. Do you have any idea where they are?"

A chill ran down Chara's spine. Five KARMA blasters, five weapons that could erase Chara's SAVE file, were missing? She shivered. "I… I don't know. Have you searched Cade?"

"Of course," Alpin said. "We found nothing inside's Cade's pockets, room, or dimensional storage."

Again, he had talked about a search on his own son like it was nothing. Strange, but Chara had a more pressing concern. If the police hadn't found the weapons, then where were they? Cade must have hidden them  _somewhere_ , or perhaps he had passed them off to other people. This could only mean one thing. Chara looked at Alpin with wide eyes. "He's trying to kill me," she said.

"Kill you?" Alpin asked incredulously. "Why on Earth would he want to kill you?"

She clicked her tongue. "Are you kidding me? Do you realize how many people want me dead?"

"I-I know," Alpin stammered. "It's just…"

Hmm?  _Now_  Alpin was losing his nerve? Well, attempted murder  _was_  a considerably more serious crime, so perhaps that was enough to break him. "Right," Chara said. "I suppose it is difficult to accept that your son is a murderer. I'm sorry to tell you, but that's the truth. Cade wants me dead."

"… we'll get to the bottom of this," Alpin muttered.

Chara stretched her arms. "Wonderful, may I be excused now?"

Alpin shook his head. "Sorry, the doctors insist that you should rest here for at least one more day while they run some checks, just to ensure that there is no lingering trauma. We still do not fully understand how magic sustains your body, so they want to be safe."

Chara sniggered. "Aww, they  _do_  care." She cracked a wry smile. "You  _did_  give me a good thrashing."

"I had to," Alpin said. "Your EN was below two percent. Any more magic, and you would have killed yourself."

She frowned. "Oh, I… I hadn't realized… thank you for beating the crap out of me, I suppose." She suddenly gasped. "Wait, I haven't been out long, have I?"

"Just for the night," Alpin said.

"Oh, good," Chara said. She laughed. "I know it sounds trivial given my situation, but I have a date with Frisk this weekend and I don't want to miss it."

Alpin hummed. "Not necessarily. Even in the darkest times, it is important to appreciate the simple pleasures in life, or else you may drive yourself to madness."

Chara smiled. "Well-said."

Alpin raised his arm. "One more thing." He reached into his pocket and pulled out Chara's phone. "Please unlock this and return the rest of our assets."

She smirked. "What's wrong? Can't hack into it?" She took her phone and did as Alpin asked, opening her dimensional box and removing the remaining three guns. Alpin grabbed them.

"Thank you," Alpin said. He started walking away, but he stopped and glanced back at her. "I don't think you took them," he said. "Rest easy, Dreemurr."

As he left the room, Chara sighed and laid back down. Well, wasn't Alpin such a nice guy? He really believed her? How curious. If Chara was telling the truth, then that could only mean that Cade, Alpin's supposed son, was guilty. By saying that Chara was innocent, Alpin was essentially accusing his own son of the crime, unless he somehow believed that they were both innocent. If Alpin cared about Cade, it was strange that he wasn't using Chara as an obvious scapegoat. Why wasn't he? Was he just that honorable? He  _was_  half of a justice soul, and half patience too. Even so, denial was usually strong. Chara chalked it up to another mystery that she had yet to make sense of.

In the meantime, she wasn't too excited about lying in bed all day, especially knowing that Cade and God-knew-who-else were out to get her. She looked at her phone and checked her message history.

**Mother, Yesterday, 6:12 PM**

_Greetings, my child. I hope everything is well at the university. I know you can take care of yourself, but if you require my assistance, please do not hesitate to ask. That being said, I am certain that you will do fine. Good luck, Chara. I love you dearly._

Chara's throat tightened. Oh, Mother… Chara didn't have the heart to tell her what was happening.

**Undyne, Yesterday, 7:23 PM**

_Hey punk! Heard you're settling in at alpin university. THAT'S GREAT! You BETTER be kicking ass! You were trained by the best after all! Don't let me down!_

She frowned. It hadn't even been a week, and she had already earned an indefinite suspension. She couldn't blame Cade for that, either. She may not have stolen anything, but she had still committed a crime, and she had received her rightful punishment for it. "Sorry, Undyne."

**Unknown, Yesterday, 7:50 PM**

_you fucking murderer why are you still breathing? i'll spread your legs and fuck your whore cunt to the ground before i gut your throat and cut your cuck boyfriend's balls off (if "he" has any) i'll make you both fucking scream_

Business as usual. There was no telling if it was related to Cade or just one of many random threats. Chara added it to her heaping pile of blocked numbers.

**Napstablook, Yesterday, 8:47 PM**

_hey… hope everything is alright at college… wishing you the best…_

Ah, Blooky. They were so gloomy, yet so sweet.

**Frisk, Yesterday, 9:16 PM**

_Goodnight, Chara. Can't wait to see you again ;)_

Chara grimaced. She badly wanted to hear Frisk's voice, but at the same time, she was terrified. How  _would_  Frisk react when she inevitably explained what she had done? She knew that it wouldn't be nearly as bad as her nightmare, but it wasn't going to be good, either. Even his forgiveness must have had its limits. Could she really tell him?

… her love for him outweighed her fear. She clicked on his name and called him. After a couple rings, he picked up with a cheerful tone. "Hey, Chara! What's up?"

His voice was sweet music to her ears. "G-greetings, Frisk," she stuttered. "How are you doing?"

"Very good," Frisk said. "Classes are going well, Asriel and I are having fun, nothing to complain about. And no, I haven't had any more trouble with people like Jeff or Paula. How about you?"

"I…" She froze.

Frisk's cheerfulness turned to concern. "Chara? Is something wrong?"

She grimaced shamefully. Her nerves were screaming at her to remain silent, but she couldn't keep it all secret forever. She had to be honest with him.  _Y-you can do this, Chara,_ she encouraged herself.  _Like ripping off a bandage, just blurt it out. Let him know how much of a miserable failure you are._

"Chara?" Frisk called. "Are you still there?"

"Y-yes," she whimpered.

Frisk's voice grew more urgent. "What's wrong?"

She could barely put words out. "I… I made a mistake, Frisk."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

She shut her eyes. Why had she called him? She felt like she was back in her nightmare, except this one was real. She couldn't wake up from this one. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Chara, you can tell me anything," Frisk soothed. "I'm sure you didn't do anything  _that_  bad."

… right, how could she be so scared of him? She knew Frisk. It would have taken so much more than this to make him hate her. With a deep breath, she began telling her story. "Frisk, you know how you warned me not to let my guard down around Cade?"

She could feel the fear in Frisk's voice. "What did he do?"

"He used me," Chara said. "You warned me, and I still fell for it. I can't believe I was so stupid."

"Hey, what's done is done," Frisk said. "Just tell me what happened."

She told him everything that she could. Her encounter with Goner Kid, how Cade convinced her to infiltrate Gaster's lab, her deal with Sans, her battle with Grandpa Semi, the disappearance of the KARMA weapons, and Cade's ultimate betrayal. She didn't say much about Gaster's machine in case someone overheard them, but aside from that, she recounted every relevant event in detail.

"So that's it," Chara finished. "Five weapons that can kill a World Master are out there somewhere, and I am a suspect for it."

Frisk spoke in a hushed whisper. "Oh my God, Chara… are you okay?"

She shrugged. "I'm alive, am I not? No permanent injuries, didn't even lose any limbs. I would say that I am in excellent health."

"Well, that's good," Frisk said, "but how do you  _feel_? Psychologically speaking?"

"Eh, it wasn't my first near-death experience." Chara said. "Hell, it wouldn't have been my first  _death_. I am perfectly fine, Frisk."

Frisk sighed. "You  _are_  strong, but I'm so sorry that you had to go through that."

Sorry? He was sorry? Chara grimaced. "Frisk, do you not understand? Everything that happened was my own doing. It's my fault that I went inside that lab. Cade may have given me a push, but it was still  _my_  choice. I chose to break the law, and now I'm suffering the consequences. I brought all of this upon myself."

"Chara, you didn't know what would happen!" Frisk protested. "Yes, going inside that lab might not have been your greatest decision, but I can't blame you for not trusting Gaster. It also doesn't help that Sans basically gave you an all-clear. If he had just told you what was going on instead of handing you his badge, he could have prevented all of this. It doesn't make sense."

"His motives are unclear to me as well," Chara said. "I have my suspicions, but I would rather tell you in person, somewhere safe."

"Ah, yeah," Frisk said. "For all we know, this call is being monitored right now."

"Precisely," Chara said. "I promise to tell you more when we meet up."

"Alright," Frisk said, "but don't be so ashamed of yourself. I'm glad you're able to admit when you've made a mistake, but you can't blame yourself for everything, either. There's a balance to these things."

Ah, the wisdom of Frisk. Chara managed a slight laugh. "Balance, huh? I suppose you have a point." She gave a sad smile. "Truthfully, I'm not  _entirely_  ashamed of myself. I do regret attacking Alpin, and I definitely shouldn't have fallen for Cade's deception. However, I do  _not_  regret my decision to infiltrate Gaster's lab. Call me arrogant for it, but I deserved to know what Gaster was doing."

"Oh, well, I'm glad," Frisk said, "but if that's true, then why were you so afraid to tell me?"

"Well, that's just it," Chara said. "As irrational as it may have been, I was terrified that you would be angry with me."

"Aww, Chara… I'm not upset with you."

She frowned. "You're too nice. Do you not realize that I broke my promise to you? I swore that I was done putting myself at risk for the greater good, but despite this promise, I embarked on a dangerous mission because I feared - with little evidence - that Gaster  _might_  have been a threat. I could have died yesterday, and I have no idea what's going to happen next. So much for not playing the hero, huh?"

There was a brief pause before Frisk spoke again. "I guess you did," he admitted. "You did promise to keep yourself out of danger, and part of me wishes you had kept your promise. Still, as much as I don't want you to get hurt, another part of me is cheering you on. I know it's not in your nature to sit back and watch while your friends are in trouble. You've always been willing to endure so much pain for the people you care about. It's one of the things I love most about you, so don't feel like you have to change that. You don't have to change anything for me."

Chara's lips parted in awe. Frisk's words had gone straight to her heart. To think that she had been afraid of his reaction. Frisk was as kind and understanding as ever. She smiled gratefully. "Frisk… thank you. I'm astounded by your ability to lift my spirits."

"Hey, you'd do the same for me," Frisk said. "Just promise that you'll be careful. I don't know what I'll do if that Cade jerk hurts you."

"Of course," Chara said. "I can always promise that much. Perhaps I shouldn't change for your sake, but I'll always strive to be the best person that I can be, for my own sake."

"You are," Frisk said warmly. "I couldn't be more proud of you, Chara."

She was so happy to hear that. She did want to make Frisk proud, but she needed to make herself proud first. Frisk may have helped bring out the best in her, but she was still her own person. She was the person that  _she_  wanted to be, and she just so happened to be someone who shared a mutual love with Frisk. As cruel as reality could be, there were also times where it allowed for wonderful things, like the pleasant aroma of Mother's butterscotch pie, or the sight of Frisk's handsome smile…

She felt her face turn red. "By the way, I still want to do what we were planning this Saturday."

"All of it?" Frisk asked.

" _All of it._ "

He laughed nervously. "Umm, shouldn't we be more worried about Cade?"

Chara snickered. "Worried that he'll walk in on us? We could always rent a hotel room. Cade can't kill me if he doesn't know where I am, can he? You can keep me safe  _and_  make love to me. Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

"But isn't the mood kind of spoiled?" Frisk asked. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this until Cade is dealt with. Let's wait for a better time."

A better time? But what if…? Chara's tone darkened. "Frisk, there might not  _be_  another time. Do you understand? If something happens to one of us, this could be our  _last chance_. I know this is the part where you'll swear that everything will be okay, but I'm a realist. I will fight with all my determination to survive, but we must be prepared in case -"

"Don't say that!" Frisk exclaimed. "We  _will_  get through this, Chara."

"I'll try," Chara said, "but regardless, we must embrace the possibility of failure. I'm not trying to be a cynic. I'm not saying that we're  _doomed_  to lose, but I cannot guarantee that we'll win, either. Did you not just say that there is a balance to these things?"

Frisk fell silent, filling Chara with anxiety. She held her phone tighter. "Forgive me, it was not my intention to pressure you. It is your decision, Frisk. I will respect it."

"I'm sorry," Frisk whispered. "I understand how you feel. If our time together really is ending, I know you want to make the most of it, but I can't accept it. I can't accept the slightest chance that someone like Cade will end your life, so I can't act like these could be our last moments with each other. I won't let him kill you, no matter what. I swear it."

Oh, Frisk… Chara felt a warmth in her heart. She nodded. "Very well, Frisk. We'll deal with Cade first."

He let out a relived sigh. "Thank you. Honestly, I  _am_  tempted, but I just can't, not like this."

"It's alright," Chara said. "Like I said, I won't pressure you. I would be devastated if you regretted our first time together."

Frisk paused. "Do you still want to do the other thing we were planning?"

She smiled. "Of course."

"Heh, alright," Frisk said. "I do look forward to seeing you again."

"And I, you," Chara said. It suddenly dawned on her how long they had been talking. She gave an embarrassed smile. "I haven't kept you from anything important, have I?"

"Well, I  _am_  supposed to be in class right now," Frisk said, "but I think an attempt on my girlfriend's life qualifies as an excused absence."

"Even so, I apologize," Chara said. "I'll let you go now. Take care of yourself, Frisk. You mean the world to me."

"You're precious to me as well," Frisk said. "See you this weekend, Chara."

"Until then, my love."

"Oh, and Chara?" Frisk called. "You can be my hero anytime."

She beamed. "I shall keep that in mind."

He laughed. "Alright, bye, Chara."

"Farewell, Frisk."

Frisk hung up. Chara closed her eyes and smiled. He was such a sweetheart. Chara was so lucky to have him. He was truly someone worth fighting for.

She scrolled through her phone's contact list. She had to call Asriel, too, and even though it pained her, she also had to call Mother and Father. They had a right to know what was happening. Chara couldn't leave them in the dark; she had to tell them.

After that, she had an important call with Selena Miller.


	11. True Colors

_Crunch!_

Jeff bit off a piece of chocolate. Ah, the sweet taste of victory. Heavy metal blared from his stereo as he sat in his bed, his arm wrapped around his hot girlfriend, Paula. He held out his chocolate bar to her. "Want some?"

"With pleasure!" Paula bit into the chocolate bar, chewing it gingerly before swallowing and giggling. "As crazy as that demon is, she's got some good taste in sweets!"

Jeff grinned. "I wish I could have seen the look on her face."

"Oh, me too!" Paula exclaimed. "'No! It wasn't me! How could you betray me like this? I hate humans so much! I'll kill you!'"

"And don't even get me started on Frisk," Jeff said. "I bet he coddled her like a poor, innocent baby."

"Ugh, seriously," Paula said. "I can't believe I ever had a crush on him. He's such a sissy." She smiled flirtatiously. "Unlike you."

He laughed. "Yeah, we're the most badass hackers on the planet."

"We  _did_  hack a demon's phone," Paula said. "How many people can say that?"

"Well, technically," Jeff said, "we hacked into her dimensional box, not her -"

Paula pressed her finger against his lips. "Hey now, don't get all nerdy on me. Just let me boost your ego, okay?"

Jeff smirked. "There's something else I wouldn't mind you boosting…"

She laughed, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Yes, I think we deserve some…  _celebration_."

She pulled him close and kissed his lips. Jeff closed his eyes, holding her tight as their kiss grew hotter. The taste of Chara's chocolate was fresh on their breath. He moved down to kiss her neck, eliciting a moan. Suddenly, Paula shoved him down onto the bed and leaned over him. "Take me, Jeff," Paula whispered. "Give me a ride better than Frisk ever could have given me."

Jeff winked. "You know I will."

Paula gigged. She began to unfasten her dress…

_Ring! Ring!_

Jeff clicked his tongue. "Oh, for…"

Paula shushed him. "Just ignore it…"

Yeah, of course. Whoever it was, they could…

_Ring! Ring!_

Jeff gasped. "Wait, Paula, that's the burner."

"Oh, shit!" She immediately jumped off of him.

Doing his best to ignore his pent-up energy, Jeff reached into his pocket and pulled out his alternate phone. It was Cade. Jeff answered. "H-hello?"

"Hey, Jeff," Cade greeted. "Great job cracking Chara's box, couldn't have done it without you. I can't wait for you to join us this weekend."

… wait, what?

"Th-this weekend?" Jeff asked.

"Of course!" Cade exclaimed. "It's almost time for the main event. I'm so thrilled to see you and your girlfriend in action."

"Wh-what are you talking about?!" Jeff demanded. "That wasn't the deal! We were just supposed to hack into the box and plant the evidence! That was it!"

Cade laughed. "Oh, it's cute that you believed that."

Jeff's purple eyes widened as ice gripped his soul. He looked at Paula, who gaped back in shock. What was happening? Paula grabbed the phone. "What the hell?!" she shouted. "You were supposed to handle that part!"

"Ah, Paula, you're here too," Cade replied. "You two having fun?"

"Cut the shit!" Paula said. "We said we'd help you hack her; we didn't say we'd help you kill her."

"Why not?" Cade asked. "Chara's a tough one. We need all the help we can get."

"We're not killers," Jeff said. "How can you expect us to take on a demon?"

"It's quite simple, really," Cade said. "All you gotta do is point and pull the trigger. Easy."

Like hell it would be easy. Chara was an insanely powerful demonic mage, and they were just ordinary LV 1 humans with no magical talent whatsoever. Jeff wanted Chara dead, but he didn't want to risk his own neck over it. He couldn't fight her; it was crazy. "Why should we listen to you?" Jeff challenged.

"Oh, I see," Cade said. "You want Chara dead, but you don't have the guts to do it yourselves? I get it, but if you're not gonna see this through, I'm sure the police would  _love_  to know that you were part of the conspiracy to murder Chara. Do you know what happens to attractive young men and women like you in prison? Are you into that?"

Jeff's jaw dropped as far as it could go. "Y-you…"

"You  _bastard_ ," Paula breathed.

"Come on, Paula!" Cade cheered. "You can do it! Be a real woman! You too, Jeff! The world will be a much better place once Chara is gone. See you soon."

"Wait!" Jeff shouted. "You can't -"

Cade hung up.

Jeff felt sick to his stomach. Had that really happened? Cade was forcing them to fight Chara? He returned his gaze to Paula, as if to confirm what they had heard was real. Her terrified blue eyes said it all. It was really happening. They had to risk their lives fighting a demon.

So much for being badasses.

With a sob, Paula threw herself into Jeff's body and clung to him as if her life depended on it. "Jeff, I don't want to…"

"I don't, either," he said, "but we have no choice. I can't let you go to prison."

Paula hugged him even tighter. "I d-don't want Chara to h-hurt you," she said. "I… I  _won't_  let Chara hurt you."

Jeff clenched his teeth. The thought of Chara spilling a drop of Paula's blood filled him with rage. "I won't let her hurt you, either," he said.

Paula stared deep into his eyes. She kissed him again, bringing up her tongue. Jeff let her in, and they explored each other fervently before pulling away. "Jeff," she panted, "I want you to fuck me like it's our last night on Earth."

Jeff nodded. He would. He  _was_  going to fuck her like it was their last night on Earth.

Because it damn well might have been.

* * *

Chara sat at a table in a small conference room. Alpin sat next to her while Selena and Alphys stood by a TV at the front of the room. Alphys's claws trembled as Selena approached her with a devilish smile.

"Dr. Alphys," Selena said, "what was your role in the development of the original AlPhone?"

"I w-was the L-Lead Developer," Alphys stammered. "I d-designed it, d-developed it, t-tested it, th-that's why it's called the AlPhone, haha… g-get it?"

"I see," Selena said. "Would you say you are an expert in its design and usage?"

"O-of course," Alphys said.

"Then," Selena said, "in your expert opinion, is it difficult for an attacker to gain unauthorized access to an AlPhone's dimensional box?"

Alphys tapped her claws together. "W-well, there  _a-are_  some security m-measures in place."

"That's not what I asked," Selena pressed. "Is it difficult?"

Alphys's face flushed bright red. "N-not if they know what they're doing…"

Selena grinned. "Interesting. Can you tell us more about the critical vulnerabilities in your product that a threat actor might exploit?"

"W-w-well," Alphys squealed, "the AlPhone has to connect directly to the dimensional box for it to work, a-and it can be accessed from a-anywhere in the world, s-so I would say th-that it's about as s-secure as… public wi-fi? Like, it's basically one giant public network?"

"And how is that network insecure?" Selena asked.

"Y-you see," Alphys said, "the p-problem with public networks is that you can do something c-called packet sniffing, where you b-basically intercept network traffic and read its d-data."

"Is that so?" Selena asked. "Is that data encrypted?"

"Y-yes," Alphys said.

"Then what's the problem?" Selena questioned.

Alphys gulped. "Th-the dimensional box requires an ID and password for authentication. The password is stored in a hash, b-but if someone on the network sniffs it, th-they could do something called a replay attack and s-send the dimensional box the same message th-that a legitimate user sent to authenticate, g-giving them access."

"So they don't need to decrypt it?" Selena asked.

Alphys shook her head. "N-no."

"And what do you use for the ID?" Selena asked.

Alphys grew redder than a tomato. "… the user's phone number."

"So," Selena said, "are you saying that if a determined criminal knew Chara's phone number, they could feasibly intercept an authentication message from her phone to her dimensional box? And they could resend this message to the dimensional box and gain access?"

"Y-yes," Alphys whimpered.

Selena paced around Alphys like a shark. Even Chara felt a chill in the air as Selena kept smiling. "I must say," Selena continued, "this sounds like a serious problem. Are there countermeasures for it?"

"Th-there are," Alphys said.

"What are they?"

"O-one countermeasure is t-to create a unique session key every time the devices connect. Th-that way an attacker c-can't use the same message b-because they would need a d-different key."

"Does your product support such a protocol?" Selena asked.

Alphys frowned shamefully. "No… b-but starting with the AlPhone 2S…!"

" _Objection!_ " Selena cried. "Irrelevant!"

Alphys flailed her arms. "H-hey! You can't object to your own -"

" _Irrelevant_ ," Selena growled.

Alphys slumped her shoulders in defeat. "Sorry…"

_Smells like grilled lizard,_ Chara thought.

Selena grinned. "Thank you, Doctor. No further questions."

As her body kept trembling, Alphys walked back to the table and sat down. She gave Chara a sad look. "I'm sorry," she said. "You're in this situation because I released a garbage product. I should've known better."

Chara smirked. "It's alright, Alphys. I'm not angry, just disappointed."

A jolt ran through Alphys's body as she squealed in agony. " _That's even worse!_ "

She laughed and pat her on the shoulder. "Really, Alphys. It's okay. We all make mistakes, and you've already fixed the problem with your newer models. Honestly, it's my own fault for using such an outdated phone for so long."

Alphys smiled. "Th-thank you, I'm glad you understand. It's like judging me for an embarrassing fanfiction I wrote years ago. Yes, I know it's weird that I had my self-insert and Mew Mew make out in a coffin! Stop reminding me!"

As Chara chuckled, Alpin cast a judgment glance at her. "Seriously, though. You're still using the first AlPhone? Really?"

"See?!" Alphys exclaimed. "Even the old guy gets it!" Alpin glared at her, and she threw up her arms. "Sorry! Sorry!"

Chara blushed. She had kept her phone for so long because it had been a gift from her mother. Well, that, and she was rather stingy with her money. She hadn't thought the expenditure was necessary, but after what had happened, Chara was going to upgrade as soon as possible. She really should have done it sooner. Someone as notorious as her needed to be far more careful.

Selena clapped her hands to get their attention. "Okay! That wasn't a bad practice run, but Alphys, please try to stay on topic. Opposing counsel  _will_  call you out on that."

"Sorry!" Alphys apologized.

"It's alright," Selena replied. "It's going to take some time for the trial to begin. Ugh, court procedures are too damn slow, but that's no excuse to slack off."

"Absolutely," Chara said. "You said you have more evidence to share, did you not?"

"Yup," Selena said. "Let's go through it." She held out a remote and clicked it, bringing up a file on the TV. It was a text document containing a record of network traffic.

"This is a log from Chara's dimensional box," Selena said. She pointed to a specific entry. "This is the insertion of the first KARMA weapon. As you can see, it came from an IP address that didn't belong to Chara's phone. Unfortunately, we can't track it because the attacker was using an anonymous VPN. They knew what they were doing."

"But it proves it wasn't me," Chara said. "If you can't track the missing five weapons, then why wouldn't I have put all nine of them there? Why would I have left four in my own box?"

Selena sighed. "As nonsensical as that would be, it doesn't prove anything. Prosecution can argue that you didn't believe you would be searched, or that you deliberately did it in an attempt to confuse them. It's still possible that you were the one using the VPN."

Chara grunted. "I assure you. If I  _had_  stolen the weapons, I would've done a much better job."

"A common defense," Selena said. "Usually doesn't hold up well, I'm afraid. However, we have one more thing that might exonerate you." She clicked her remote, and a video appeared on the monitor. "This is the surveillance footage from the lab."

Chara felt a jolt run through her body. Of course! There had to have been cameras in the lab. She hoped the KARMA weapons were in plain view. According to Goner Kid, Cade hadn't moved while they had been stolen. Chara wanted to see how it had been pulled off.

Fortunately, the footage  _did_  include a good shot of the weapon rack. There was also a clean shot of Cade standing next to Chara while she talked to… well, Goner Kid was invisible, so…

"So, uh, first of all," Selena said, "what the hell are you doing, Chara?"

As far as the recording was concerned, Chara was talking to the air, with no trace of Goner Kid. Chara pursed her lips. "Umm, I'm talking to a Redacted, one of the people like Gaster."

"Oh, uh, if you say so," Selena said. "Well, the footage just gets stranger from here."

Chara watched Cade and the weapons closely, looking for any suspicious activity. Cade was just standing there looking bored, and the weapons remained undisturbed. What was going on? When had they…?

Suddenly, one of the weapons vanished into thin air. One-by-one, all nine weapons in the rack disappeared, but Chara didn't see anyone nearby. "What the hell?" she asked. "How is this possible?"

"I can imagine a couple ways," Alpin said. "One possibly is that the thief used a delayed teleportation spell. However, I didn't see evidence of either you or Cade casting one, so I doubt it. The more likely explanation is that the thief was using an invisibility spell, following you into the lab and stealing the weapons without either of you knowing they were there."

Seriously? How long had they been there? The whole time? Damn, they had perfectly slipped under Chara's nose. "Who could have done this?" she asked.

"C-could it have been a Redacted?" Alphys suggested.

"A Redacted?" Chara hummed. "Possibly, but Goner Kid didn't see them, either. No, it was more likely someone using magic."

Hmm… Chara had recently met someone with invisibility, hadn't she? What was his name? Tevis? Was it him? With the right scroll or staff, anyone could have used invisibility, but she couldn't deny the strong circumstantial evidence. In any case, Tevis was the most likely suspect that Chara had.

Chara gasped. Tevis was related to Atami, wasn't he? They both had the same last name. If Tevis was part of the plot to kill her, then was Atami…?

She clenched her teeth. Was Atami part of this?

… well, she didn't  _know_  it was Tevis. It could have been anyone, really. There was only one thing she knew for sure. "One thing is certain," Chara said. She looked at Alpin. "Whoever it was, they were in collusion with Cade. Obviously, I made no visible move to steal the weapons, yet Cade immediately claimed that I was responsible. What explanation is there other than he was trying to frame me?"

"W-well," Alpin stammered, "what else would you expect? The weapons had disappeared. He knew he hadn't stolen them, and there was only one other person in the room that he knew could have done it. How can you blame him for thinking it was you?"

"We were standing there the whole time," Chara said. "He could see as plain as day that I hadn't done anything. How could he assume it was me?"

"Heat of the moment," Alpin insisted. "He made a rash decision without thinking it through. That's all."

Selena folded her arms. "I doubt that," she said. "Take a step back and think about why Cade 'helped' Chara in the first place. If he really had been on Chara's side, then why would he have turned against her so quickly? And if this invisible thief wasn't working with Cade, then where had they come from? They had to have known that Chara and Cade were infiltrating the lab, and how could they have known if Cade hadn't told them? It's obvious what happened. Cade manipulated Chara to get his hands on the KARMA weapons."

For several moments, Alpin sat frozen stiff. Eventually, he slowly got out of his chair and stood. "Why would he do this?"

"I told you," Chara said. "He wants to kill me, and he's not the only one. Just a couple days ago I got a text message from some guy threatening to rape me, gut my throat, and castrate my boyfriend. Would you like to see it?"

Alpin was as pale as a ghost. "But, why would he want to…?"

"There's no shortage of possibilities," Chara said. "Perhaps he thinks I'm too dangerous to live, perhaps he thinks I deserve to die for the sins I've committed, or perhaps he just wants to kill a demon. Who knows?"

Alpin's heterochromatic eyes stared into space. "I… I'm afraid I must beg your pardon. I need some time alone to process all this."

Chara frowned. As much as she hated Cade, she wasn't blind to how devastating this ordeal must have been for Alpin. If she ever had children, she hoped they wouldn't do anything so vile… unlike herself.

How  _would_  her children turn out? Was she capable of raising a child? She had told Frisk that she would have loved to have his children one day, but the truth was that it terrified her. What if they didn't like her? What if they hated her? Any children she had would undoubtedly have to put up with so much harassment for having her as their mother. If they resented her for it, how could she blame them?

She shook her head.  _That_  problem was still years away. She looked back at Alpin. "Of course," she said. "Take all the time you require."

Without saying another word, Alpin walked out of the room. Meanwhile, Alphys's claws kept fidgeting. "Umm, I guess I'll go too." She started walking, but then she stopped and faced Chara. "U-uh, hey! If you're looking for a new phone, I promise the AlPhone 3 is perfectly secure! You'll never be hacked again! I guarantee it!"

Chara smiled. "Very well, I shall consider it."

"Th-thank you," Alphys whimpered. "I know it's hard to trust a brand after it's failed once, but I… I'll just go now."

Chara waved. "See you later, Alphys."

As Alphys quietly left the room, Chara turned her attention to Selena. "Thank you for helping me," she said. "Really, it means a lot."

Selena smiled. "How could I let down my fellow demon?"

Chara snickered, but that reminded her of a concern she had. "About that," she said, "are you not worried that people will view your demon status as a conflict of interest?"

"Oh, of course they will," Selena said, "but so what? I'm your lawyer; I'm  _supposed_  to be on your side. Do people object when humans support other humans? No, so why can't I help you? I'm going to get you out of this, and anyone who has a problem with that can kiss my demon ass."

"Heh, I guess you have a point," Chara said. She had a thought, and her tone grew more serious. "May I ask you something personal?"

"Shoot," Selena said.

"How are you faring now that the public knows you are a demon?"

"Heh, I have gotten some crap for it," Selena said. "Not nearly as much as you, though. I can't say I've heard anyone threaten to rape me or castrate Nate."

Chara noticed a glaring omission. "But have they threatened to kill you?"

Selena nodded. "Some have. They didn't like monsters, and they don't like demons, either."

Chara gave her a sad look. "I'm sorry you have to deal with that."

"You still have it far worse than I do," Selena said. "Don't take this the wrong way, but people don't have as much ammo to use against me."

"Heh, no offense taken," Chara said. "Even if I have it worse, I still feel bad for you." Her frown returned. "Are you certain that you wish to help me? The public's hatred of you will only grow if you do."

"Not exactly," Selena replied. "Yes, anyone who hates you will hate me for helping you, but you're ignoring the other side of the equation. As much as people hate you, there's also a lot of people who love you. So for every person I piss off by helping you, there will also be someone who respects me for it. Public opinion of me will not degrade so much as it will polarize, so don't worry about me. I'm not afraid to let people know where I stand."

Chara looked at her with admiration. "Beautifully said. You are an incredible lawyer. I can see why Nate has fallen for you."

Selena smiled. "You flatter me."

"I mean it," Chara said. "I was an actual princess, but I could never speak with such inspiration. I envy you."

Selena laughed. "Are you sure? Your speech is pretty sophisticated if you ask me."

Her face flushed an embarrassed red. "That's different. I may have acquired some courtly manners from my mother, but I cannot appeal to people's hearts the way you do. I simply do not have the charisma."

"Aww, don't sell yourself so short," Selena said. "Public speaking is easy; you just gotta raise your SPEECH skill! Anyone can do it!"

That piqued Chara's interest. "SPEECH?" she asked. "That's a stat?"

"Haha, I'm just messing with you," Selena said. "Still, whether it's manifested by a statistic or not, you can get better at anything with experience. Practice makes perfect, right?"

Oh, for… she couldn't believe she had fallen for that. She smiled. "There is truth to that," she said. "However, I also believe that natural talent is a thing. Take humans versus monsters. If a monster hones their skills with dedication, they may defeat a human in battle, but if the human trains and fights with equal determination, the monster will be hopelessly outmatched. Some people just have more potential than others."

Selena smiled warmly. "Chara, you are the World Master, the most determined being in the universe. Even with the reset ban, people would  _kill_  to have your power. I mean, you could literally become a god if you had to. I don't think you're short on potential."

"Heh, not even I can be good at everything," Chara said.

"Well, I'll give you that one," Selena said, "but I think it goes without saying that you've already come a long way. Just have faith in yourself."

Chara gave a small laugh. It really was polarized. While some people wanted her to burn in hell for eternity, others were like angels to her. "Thank you," she said. "People may hate me as much as they desire, but I always appreciate those who are kind to me."

"I mean, yeah," Selena said. "I can respect people even if they hate us, but it's the ones who don't have their facts straight that really get to me. Someone once asked me if it was true that I need to feast on human flesh to survive,  _ugh_."

Chara smirked. "Yeah, we can only dine on human flesh, blood, and coffee."

Selena smiled back. "Oh, I get that reference, you weeb."

She gave another laugh. "You have good taste."

Selena chuckled, but then her expression turned serious again. "Although, we better make sure that people get the facts right for the trial."

Chara nodded. "How do you feel about our odds?"

"Pretty good, I think," Selena said. "Remember, burden of proof is on the prosecution, and we have a solid case that this is exactly what it is, an attempt to frame you. As long as we demonstrate enough doubt, you should be clear."

"Should be," Chara said.

Selena pursed her lips. "Right. With all the evidence we have, the idea that you did this is honestly ridiculous, but some people are truly idiots. They'll try to twist the facts as much as they can to paint you in the worst light possible. We have to be ready for whatever nonsense they might throw at us."

Chara smirked. "They'll try to  _demonize_  me?" She waggled her eyebrows.

"Story of your life, isn't it?" Selena asked. "Although, I am impressed with how well Alpin seems to be handling this."

"I know," Chara said. "There's really no way Cade and I can both be innocent. What's going on in his head?"

"Desperation, I imagine," Selena said. "He's too honorable to use you as a scapegoat, but he doesn't want to incriminate his son, either. I wouldn't want to be him right now."

Yeah, whatever Alpin was thinking, it was probably…

* * *

_SHIT!_  Alpin swore.  _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit…!_

* * *

_Shit!_

With panting breaths, Atami raised her sword to block an overhead strike from Tevis's energy blade. Magical sparks flew off her rapier as she felt their weapons clash. She swiped Tevis's blade away and pulled back her own sword for a thrust, but Tevis jumped back and disappeared in a flash of cyan energy.

_Damn it, not again!_  Atami frantically swiveled her head around, but all she saw was the green grass of the open plain, illuminated by the sunset's orange light. Where was he?! Atami swung and thrust her sword in random directions, desperately struggling to strike her invisible opponent, but her panicked blade found nothing but air. As she flailed wildly, she felt an energy blade pierce her lower back. She grunted as she saw the blade protrude from her stomach. Tevis pulled it back, and dust sprayed out of the wound as Atami instinctively clutched it. Bastard cousin.

Tevis reappeared and nonchalantly walked around her. "You're too anxious," he said. "Calm down and focus. Don't let your nerves get the better of you."

That was easy for him to say. Did he realize how hard it was to fight an enemy with Invisibility? She wished she had Sense Enemy to counter it, but only purple souls and demons had that skill. Still, she had beaten him before. It wasn't easy, but she did have a trick to find him.

Atami healed herself while Tevis kept pacing in a circle around her. Once she finished, Tevis stood in front of her and pointed his blade. Atami got back into her fighting stance and hurled a fireball at him. As he cast a barrier to block it, Atami closed in and rapidly thrust her rapier. Several strikes went through Tevis's armor, each leaving behind a small, dusty wound.

Tevis struck back with a thrust of his energy blade, stabbing Atami's sword arm. She growled and threw another fireball, pulling her arm off the blade while Tevis sidestepped it. As she raised her sword for another strike, Tevis threw a smoke bomb into the ground and vanished into the thick cloud.

_Alright, don't panic._ Atami took a deep breath and summoned a tightly-packed circle of fireballs around herself. She shot them outward. At the same time, she cast Flow Acceleration to speed up her reflexes. She watched her fireballs travel in slow motion, looking closely at each one as their flames flickered and lit up the smoke.  _Where are you?_

There! Atami saw two of the flames shift as if something had blown on them. She focused her gaze between the two flames and swung her rapier. She felt it connect with Tevis's energy blade, canceling his invisibility spell. Tevis reappeared, and Atami swung her rapier with all her strength. She hindered his movement with a stab to his kneecap, and Tevis retaliated with a slash across her chest, scattering her mimic body's dust on the floor.

Atami ignored the injury and kept attacking, slashing and piercing Tevis's mimic body while he sliced her up with his own blades, but Atami was faster. She pulled her rapier back and ran it through Tevis's chest with a powerful thrust. His HP fell to zero, and his body dissolved into dust.

She lowered her rapier and panted. That was not an easy win, if she could've even called it that. Atami closed her eyes and willed her magical body to dissolve, returning to her real body sitting on the floor. She felt lightheaded as she got back up, and it wasn't just because of the battle. She hadn't been feeling well at all in the past few days. It was like the gears in her brain just wouldn't turn right. She had always suffered from these problems, but the Chara situation had brought on the worst of it yet.

She wished it would stop.

Tevis pat her on the shoulder. "Good work," he said. "As long as you concentrate, you are a force to be reckoned with."

"You let me win," Atami said.

"True," Tevis said. "You won't get any second chances on the real battlefield; that's why I want you to be ready. Don't show your enemy any fear, and we will win this."

_Was_  she ready? Could she really take on Chara? They had herself, Tevis, Cade, the other two, and five KARMA blasters on their side. Was it enough? Probably. As strong as Chara was, it was hard to imagine her surviving all that firepower, specifically designed to kill demons. They had this, so why did she feel like her head was being crushed by a boulder? Why was she feeling all this anxiety? There was nothing to worry about, so what was the problem?

" _It wasn't even about that," Chara said. "Do you not understand? The very fact that I could…"_

"Tevis," Atami said, "why do you think Chara tried to kill everyone?"

He shrugged. "Does it matter? Maybe she thought humans were a threat to monsters, or maybe she's just a crazy bitch. Either way, she deserves to die."

Atami was surprised to hear that. "Really? You think Chara might have actually cared about them?"

"It's possible," Tevis said, "but it  _really_  doesn't matter. Some things are beyond forgiveness, and what Chara did is  _way_  across the line, no matter the intention. Evil is evil. Whether it was for the benefit of her people or for sadistic pleasure, there is no salvation for a mass murderer, even if she did fail in the end."

Atami wasn't sure how to feel about that. She had always assumed Chara was just what so many people had made her out to be, a psychopath who had tried to make her own adoptive brother destroy humanity. She had never considered that there might have been more to it than that, despite what a lot of other people said. What if they were right? What if Chara  _had_  done it to protect monsterkind? Did it change anything?

"And don't forget," Tevis said, "Chara is too dangerous to exist. With enough kills, demons have the potential to become literal gods. Didn't you say you wouldn't want that power in  _anyone's_ hands? Let alone Chara?"

Yes, that was it. The very fact that she could destroy everything was the reason why she had to. In Chara's mind, humans would never have trusted monsters with their power to absorb human souls, so she believed she had no choice but to give them the very thing that they had feared.

"… aren't we proving her point?" she whispered. "If Chara's whole thing was that she had to kill us because monsters were… because we'd never trust monsters, then… aren't we proving her right? Aren't we basically saying that we'll kill anyone who's too dangerous, just like she thought?"

"Hardly," Tevis said. "Like I said, demons are an abomination. Monsters may be just as dangerous, but at least they aren't freaks who don't know how to stay dead. Besides, we aren't going on a crusade against all demons, just Chara, and if Frisk wants to get in our way, we'll kill him too."

Atami frowned. She still didn't like the thought of killing Frisk at all. Even if he had made the mistake of reviving Chara, he was also the reason why monsters had finally been freed from the Underground. He was a true hero. Was it right to kill someone like that for being too forgiving?

She held her forehead. It hurt. Why did it have to be so complicated? No wonder people wanted to make things as black and white as possible. It was so much easier to think that way.

"Having second thoughts?" Tevis asked.

Atami struggled to find words. "I…"

"If you're gonna back out, do it now," Tevis said. "Hesitate like that on the battlefield, and Chara  _will_  cut you down."

Back out? If she did that, Tevis would fight Chara without her. The thought of losing family to that demon was unbearable. She couldn't let him go alone. She shook her head. "N-no, I'm with you."

"Then don't be afraid," Tevis said. "What we're doing is justice. It doesn't matter what her motives were, it doesn't matter how sorry she is, it doesn't matter how much she's changed. This isn't little league. We don't hand out awards for 'Most Improved.' When you try to commit genocide, you forfeit your own right to live. That's how it is, and how it should be."

Right, how could anyone argue with that? Since when had anyone ever forgiven genocide? Murdering billions of innocent people, there was no excuse for it. People had been rightfully executed for far less, so why not Chara?

… but, by that logic, wouldn't they have had to kill Asgore? And everyone who had supported his war with humanity? She looked back at Tevis. "Wh-what about Asgore?"

"He should die, too," Tevis said. "Even if he had done it to give his people hope, he was still telling them that war was the answer to their problems. It's a shame that Toriel couldn't change their minds."

That was the only fair way to look at it, wasn't it? If Chara had believed that war was necessary for the survival of monsterkind, then Asgore was no better than she had been for perpetuating that belief among his entire kingdom. If Chara deserved to die, it made sense that Asgore deserved to die as well.

But she liked Asgore. She liked Undyne. She loved pretty much all the monsters she read about in the stories of Frisk's adventures, even the ones who had really tried to kill Frisk and wage war with humanity. Even if they had been flawed or misguided, Atami believed that they had all been good people at heart. Was it possible that Chara was no different?

Atami gasped as Tevis suddenly grabbed her shoulders. "Listen to me!" he urged. "If you're gonna do this, you can't have  _any_  doubts. You can't show Chara  _any_  weakness. You go in, fully intent on killing her, or you don't go in at all. Do you understand that?"

She looked away from him. "If I don't go, what will you do?"

"… I can't just ignore her," Tevis answered.

Of course he would. Of course he would put her in this situation. Tears began to form in her orange eyes. "Th-then, I can't just…"

He gave a frustrated frown. "What made you feel this way? Is it Elodie?"

Elodie? Was it Elodie? Yes, this was all  _her_  fault! Everything had been fine until she had fucked with her head. Atami clenched her fists. She couldn't let Elodie…

… no, she was lying to herself. As much as it had pained Atami, her confrontation with Elodie hadn't changed her mind about Chara. It wasn't meeting Chara herself. It wasn't seeing how much Frisk and Asriel loved her. It wasn't any argument Elodie could have made. No, the thing that had changed her mind had happened just a few moments ago. It was Tevis's own words, admitting that Chara might not have been as evil as she had thought. Chara, Frisk, Asriel, Elodie, they could have said anything that they wanted, but she wouldn't have believed them. It had taken the word of someone she'd trusted to finally break her.

Not that she saw  _everything_  his way…

But, was she willing to risk it? Even if it  _was_  possible that Chara wasn't a total psychopath, was she willing to take that chance? The power to destroy the entire universe, in the hands of a college student who had already tried to wipe out humanity once. No, Tevis had said that it was  _possible_ , but possible wasn't good enough. The risk of a murderous demon destroying humanity was too great. They had to eliminate her.

But, again, that had been her whole point.

Fuck.

"Atami, just tell me what you're thinking," Tevis said.

She sobbed. "I… I don't like this anymore."

"You really think we're proving her point?" Tevis asked. "Look, it's simple. Some of the monsters are innocent. Chara is  _not_  innocent. Killing Chara is  _not_  the same as wiping out monsterkind. She can spew all the misanthropic bullshit she wants, but we aren't proving any of it. We  _are_  the good guys."

It wasn't the same…? Right, right, it wasn't the same. They weren't the same. It was different. It wasn't genocide. It wasn't murder. They weren't murderers. They were good; Chara was bad. They were good; Chara was bad. They were good; Chara was…

"I'll ask you one more time," Tevis said. "Will you stay, or will you fight?"

"I… I won't stay," Atami said.

"Then what are you doing?" Tevis asked.

"I'll… I'll fight."

"Who?"

"Chara."

"To the death?"

"To the death."

"Not good enough," Tevis said. "Say it with confidence. Imagine I'm Chara, and say with no fear or hesitation that you'll kill me."

Atami gripped her rapier tight. "Chara, you are going to pay for what you did to Asriel. I'll kill you."

"Is that so?" Tevis asked.

"I'll  _kill_  you," Atami spat.

He shoved her off balance. "What was that?"

"I'll kill you!" she shouted.

"Will you?!"

" _I'LL KILL YOU!_ "

Tevis gave a satisfied huff. "Good, no more fear."

Atami took several deep, ragged breaths. What was all this nonsense about Chara being good? Asgore wasn't like her. Asgore hadn't tried to make Asriel kill anyone, just… just royal guards, who had signed up for it! Completely different! Besides, Chara probably  _was_  just a psychopath. At least  _they_  weren't psychopaths. At least  _they_  weren't remorseless killers. As bad as they were, at least they…

At least she wasn't as bad as Chara.

Faking confidence had never been one of her strong suits, but she needed it now more than ever. She locked eyes with Tevis, not showing a hint of doubt. "I won't back down," she said.

"Of course you won't," Tevis said, "but first…" He handed her another scroll imbued with the training body spell. "We must prepare."

Atami took the scroll. She was going to fight him as if he were Chara herself. She would show him no doubt, no hesitation. Their lives depended on it.

And she wouldn't show any sign of how scared she was.

* * *

After night had fallen, Chara sat in her dorm room, at her computer. It was time to conduct some research. She typed in a search query,  _Marcus Alpin_. She clicked enter, and a wiki page of him appeared. She clicked on it.

' _Please don't ask about Cade's past.'_

Alpin was hiding something, and Chara was going to find out what. She read through the article, jumping to his personal details. Alpin was married to a woman named Mara. They'd had a single biological child together, named Jaren, but he had died in 2124, about three years ago.

Curious. Chara kept reading.

_Alpin's son, Jaren Alpin, was a distinguished officer of the Military Police. On September 9_ _th_ _2124, he had fought in a raid against a criminal organization notorious for its trade in slavery and child pornography._

Chara blinked. Had she read that…? Yep, child porn. God, some humans were  _disgusting_. She kept reading.

_During the raid, Jaren was gunned down by criminal forces and declared KIA. On September 23_ _rd_ _, Jaren was posthumously awarded a medal of valor for his brave service. Marcus Alpin and Mara Alpin grieved for their son's death. In his memory, they adopted…_

Chara slammed her fist on the table. No! No, no, no…! Cade was  _not_ …!

…  _a fifteen-year-old victim of the organization who Jaren had helped…_

No! No!  _No! NO!_

…  _rescue, Cade Felwinter._

Chara rested her forehead against the palm of her hand. So, Cade had been a child slave, probably molested by all kinds of sick creatures and forced to molest other children so they could get off watching. Fucking humans. Well, not all humans, but fuck  _those_  humans. Alpin hadn't been kidding; it was practically the worst thing that could happen to a person in the modern world.

Chara dared to read more on these criminals. The organization had supposedly operated for over a century. Most of their slaves were forced to work on farms, mines, and factories day-in and day-out, getting as little as two hours of sleep, and the rest were forced into prostitution and other forms of sexual exploitation. About a quarter of the victims were children, and anyone who disobeyed was brutally tortured as an example to others.

And, whenever they needed to dispose of someone, they would sell the victim to the highest bidder, for EXP.

Chara looked away in disgust; she couldn't stomach anymore. These people made her drug-trafficking biological parents look like saints.

However, Chara still failed to understand what Cade's past had to do with her. She understood how traumatizing it must have been, but why was Cade targeting  _her_? She wasn't a…

Then again, she hadn't been much better, had she? She may not have been a slaver, but trying to wage war against all of humanity was even worse. Perhaps Cade's suffering had given him an aggressive sense of justice, and that was why he wanted to punish Chara for her crimes. Or maybe he was just crazy. She didn't know.

Still, she wasn't going to hold back. If she had to kill Cade to save herself, she wouldn't hesitate. If Cade wanted to kill bad people, he should have picked someone who was actually committing evil, not someone just trying to  _live her life._ Chara hadn't planned on fighting again, but she wasn't going to lose any sleep over self-defense.

Especially not if Frisk's life was on the line.

Chara heard the door to her room open. She snapped her head back and saw Atami walk in. Chara felt her pulse skyrocket at the sight of her, and she saw Atami jump as if an electric shock had run through her body. Why? Was she really…? No, she was probably just surprised to see her. Chara  _had_  been gone for a while. That made sense, right? Knowing Atami, she was probably deep inside her own world, expecting her room to be empty, when suddenly she opened it and saw Chara inside, making her jump. Atami was just being Atami; that was all.

… at least, that was what she would have  _liked_  to believe, but it probably wasn't true, was it?

Pretending nothing was wrong, Chara cleared her throat and smiled. "Oh, greetings, Atami. Do not fear, I am not dead. I simply had a little accident the other day, but the doctors assured me that I am in good health now."

Atami avoided eye contact, as usual. She walked awkwardly to her desk and placed her laptop on it. Meanwhile, Chara kept smiling at her. "So, any plans for the weekend?"

Atami said nothing. She just ignored her and logged into her computer.

"Well, I have plans," Chara said. "My boyfriend and I are…"

God, how stupid could she get? She had to make up a lie.

"… going to… "

_Come on, Chara. Improvise, improvise! Impro… oh!_

"Improv!" she said. "Yes, Ebott University improv. They are  _so_  funny. They do… puns, and… scenes… and… charades, it's great! Haha… so, yeah. I'll be staying with Frisk at Ebott University over the weekend. It's going to be so wonderful to see him again. I know it's only been a week, but, well, it hasn't been an easy one."

Atami turned her head. "Y-you'll… be with Frisk?"

… why had she asked that? Chara didn't like it. She didn't like it at all.

"Y-yes," Chara said. "It will be a much-needed time for escapism and revelry."

"Oh." Atami turned back to her computer.

Chara pursed her lips. "So… what about you? Are you staying here…? That's nice. You shall have the room to yourself for the next two days; I'm sure that will be very liberating."

Atami kept ignoring her. Chara sighed; she could take a hint. She went back to her own computer and closed her browser window.

"Why Asriel?"

Chara turned around and locked eyes with Atami. "I'm sorry?" she asked.

Atami stared at her with a tired expression. "Why did you use Asriel? Of all people, why him?"

Oh, Chara frowned. "That's a good question. Indeed, few monsters are inclined towards violence, but Asriel was exceptionally docile. I suppose it made him easier to persuade, but it also made him less likely to fight once the moment had come. There  _were_  monsters who were more willing to fight humanity, just look at Undyne. Had I conspired with a monster like her, our plan may very well have succeeded."

"Then why didn't you?" Atami asked.

"… because I loved him," Chara said.

"You loved him?" Atami asked. "Then why did you risk his life? Why did you try to make him kill?"

Chara felt like she had been punched in the gut, but she knew the answer. "Because I was selfish," she said. "If I was going to sacrifice my body and soul for monsterkind, I wanted it to be Asriel. I wanted my brother to be the bearer of my soul. He was my best friend, my brother, and I wanted us to free our family together."

For a while, Atami just stared silently, her orange eyes unreadable. Finally, she turned away. "What a load of shit."

Chara shook her head. She had already given up trying to reason with her. Any further attempt to do so would have been a futile circuit of repetition. She looked away and went back to her own business, though she wasn't sure what to do. She just wanted the day to be over. Tomorrow, she would finally be reunited with Frisk, and they could spend a day forgetting about all their troubles.

It had been a long week.

* * *

_Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!_

Alpin bolted through the halls of the dormitory that Cade was living in. He reached his door and knocked forcefully. "Cade!" he shouted. "It's me; open up!"

"Oh?" Cade called. "Is that you, Half-and-Half?"

Alpin didn't have time for his crap. He pulled out a spare key to his room and stuck it inside the lock. He twisted it open and shoved the door aside. Cade was sitting in his chair, smiling gleefully. Alpin held his staff high as he walked in, shutting the door behind him. "Cade, what were you doing inside that lab?"

Cade laughed as he rose from his seat. "Why, I was just enjoying the scenery, checking out the cool -"

Alpin cast a spell, Muffle. A magical barrier coated the walls, preventing any sound from escaping. With that problem taken care of, he pointed his staff at Cade and slammed him into the wall with blue magic. As he kept him pinned, Cade kept laughing. "Why so rough, Daddy?"

"Don't lie to me," Alpin hissed. "What are your intentions for Chara? What are you planning?"

Cade grinned. "Alright, Dad. I trust you. I'll tell you  _exactly_  what I'm doing. I'm going to make this world a better place."

Alpin gaped in horror. It was true; it was all true. His worst fears had been realized. Cade was… Alpin struggled to keep his quivering staff trained on Cade. "Th-then, I must..."

"Not so fast!" Cade chirped. "At least hear out the incredible offer I have for you."

"I'll never…!"

"I can bring your son back."

Alpin paused. Cade could bring back…? He shook his head. "No, that's impossible."

"Is it?" Cade challenged. "When I become God, anything will be possible. I will be able to bring back anything that has been lost, and if you cooperate, I will ensure that you are rewarded."

No, Alpin couldn't listen to him; he was crazy. "My son is dead," Alpin said.

"Funny," Cade said. "That's funny coming from someone who already tried to resurrect him from the dead."

Alpin's breaths were rough and ragged. Slowly, he lowered his staff, letting Cade fall to the floor. Cade smiled. "Ah, that's better."

As his chest thumped rapidly, Alpin glanced around Cade's room. The standard definition TV, the VHS player, the bulky computer, all technology from the time period that Cade had originated from. The story that Cade had been rescued from slavers was only partially true. He  _had_  been a slave, but he hadn't been saved, not quite.

Alpin may not have brought Cade into this world, but he had brought him back.

"When I'm done," Cade said, "Earth will be a paradise. The deserving will thrive, and all of the garbage will be cleansed. Doesn't that sound amazing? What kind of fool would resist?"

Alpin's old heart pounded with more strength that he'd thought it had left. Cade, God of the World, a being with absolute power. Could Alpin truly accept it?

"Now, I know what you're thinking," Cade said. "'But, Cade! We can't let you have that kind of power! Don't you know that absolute power corrupts absolutely?' Well, don't you know that you're full of shit? I'm not here to make people suffer or destroy the universe for the lulz. As long as you are an upstanding citizen, I am a benevolent god. There will be no more conflict, no more strife, I will usher in the ultimate golden age. What do you say, Father? Won't you help me become a true hero?"

Alpin's staff trembled in his hands. "I…"

"There's just one hurdle," Cade said. "To ensure our success, I'll need to become World Master, and the fastest way to do that is by killing Chara. If I don't deal with her first, she just might stop me. We can't have that. We have no choice but to kill her before she kills me."

"H-how can so say that so lightly?" Alpin asked. "She never did anything to you. Don't you feel any regret?"

"Don't you miss your son?" Cade retorted. "He was a noble warrior who had fought so many horrific slavers and killers. You know he didn't deserve to die. Chara, on the other hand, tried to destroy humanity. Who would you save? A true hero, or a mass murderer? Easy choice if you ask me."

Alpin froze stiff. He did want his son back, but the cost…

"Of course," Cade said, "this is far bigger than one family. This is for the good of the entire universe. Humans, monsters, demons, whatever aliens I find out in space, all their lives will be perfect. There's no reason to fight it. Hell, without me, you'll probably destroy yourselves pretty soon with all the damage you're doing to your own planet. You  _need_  me. I'll save everyone who deserves to be saved."

Alpin… didn't know what to think. As he hesitated, Cade's smile gradually vanished. "Dad, I… I know this sounds crazy, but I swear that I only want what's best for the world. I won't rule over it like some tyrant. I only want to help everyone. Please trust me, Dad."

Trust… him? Trust... Cade? Trust his son?

"Please," Cade said. "I would love the chance to meet my brother."

… yes, everything that Cade had said made sense. Although his gut reaction had understandably been terror, why would he reject Cade's proposal? Power was power. In the wrong hands, it could lead to catastrophe, but in the right hands, it would lead to paradise. Cade may not have been Jaren, but he was still Alpin's son. Who was he not to trust him? Thanks to Cade, his family would be whole again, and the entire universe would be a better place.

Alpin bent his knee.

"Cade," he said, "do what you need to do."

Cade smiled innocently. "Thank you, Father. I knew you wouldn't let me down." He approached him, and he embraced him in a warm hug. "I love you so much."

Slowly, Alpin returned his embrace. "I… I love you too, son."

"Don't worry, Dad. Just leave everything to me."


	12. UnderLand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Cade has turned out to be more than what he seemed, Alpin has joined his side, Chara is still in legal trouble, Sans is still being Sans, seems like the perfect time for some wholesome Charisk fluff, right?
> 
> Oh, who am I kidding? Neither Chara nor Frisk are going to let this be wholesome…

Chara opened the door of her car and stepped outside into the late morning light. She looked up at the familiar mountain looming above her, a sense of nostalgia already filling her. She had once used it to escape from her problems, and she was about to do it again. Mount Ebott, former home of the monsters.

Good thing it wasn't a prison anymore.

Chara walked through the massive parking lot towards the base of the mountain. She stopped by a large gate, labeled with a single word written in big metal letters.

_UnderLand_

She stood by the fence and waited. There was a dense crowd flowing through the gate, full of several humans dressed as monsters as well as actual monsters. Frogitts, Toriels, Mettatons, Sanses… there were a lot of Sanses. A  _lot_ of Sanses. It seemed like whoever wasn't wearing a mask of Sans was at least wearing a shirt with his face on it. That skeleton was by far humanity's favorite monster. Chara could hardly imagine how jealous Mettaton must have been.

Chara looked through them, scanning for both the person she wanted to see and the person she didn't. Was it possible that Cade had tracked her? It would have been risky to attack her in a place with so many witnesses, but she couldn't let her guard down, especially when her enemy could turn invisible. They could have been standing right next to her for all she knew. Her Sense Enemy skill would only alert her when they moved in for the kill, not while they stalked her. She had to be ready.

Still, perhaps it would have been best for them to attack here. Now that she had been suspended from the university, the only place for her to go was home, and if Cade attacked while Toriel or Asriel was around… Chara couldn't risk putting them in the crossfire. She had to keep them safe.

She had to keep  _everyone_  safe. She and Frisk had warned all of their friends to be on guard in case of a hostage attempt, like when Monty had kidnapped Papyrus. Chara had even convinced General Ackerman, who was still grateful for her  _'assistance'_  in cleaning up Elizabeth's terrorist conspiracy, to assign some guards to watch over them. Ackerman couldn't spare much, however, so Chara had told her to prioritize their friends rather than themselves. Funnily enough, Nate was back to his old job of surveilling Toriel's house, but not Frisk specifically. Out here, no one was guarding them. They were on their own.

_Good,_ Chara thought.  _If Cade wants to attack here, let him come. I'll put an end to this threat and reclaim the lives which Cade has so rudely disrupted._

There was just one problem.  _Most_  of Chara's loved ones may have been clear, but if the battle happened now…

"Chara!"

… Frisk would have no choice but to fight.

Chara watched him as he approached. He looked as stunning as always, an adorable eighteen-year-old boy dressed in a simple blue shirt and gray pants. He smiled brightly at her. Chara smiled back and stretched out her arms, and they held each other tightly. At last, they were reunited. "I missed you," Chara whispered.

"I missed you, too," Frisk replied.

For some time, Chara kept hugging him. She wanted to say something, but what? What did a girl say to her boyfriend while someone was trying to murder her? She stared awkwardly into his garnet eyes. "Umm, how are you, my love?"

He chuckled. "Fine, all things considered."

"It pleases me to hear that," Chara said. She placed her hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. "It  _is_  wonderful to see you again, Frisk."

"Same here," Frisk said warmly. "I just wish things weren't so… you know."

"Indeed," Chara said. "Our enemies have burdened us with a bothersome inconvenience, but allow them not the satisfaction of impeding our happiness today. We shall fight when the time comes, but until that fateful moment, let us enjoy ourselves."

Frisk grinned. "I love it when you talk all fancy."

She giggled. "You find my eloquent diction attractive?"

"Very," Frisk said. "Your formal speech is so  _hot_ , just like your sexy mother."

Chara smiled and rolled her eyes. "Oh, Frisk." She tenderly held his hand. "Shall we be off?"

Frisk nodded. "Let's go."

Their hands clasped firmly together, they blended into the crowd and walked through the gate. They traveled up the mountain on a paved stone pathway before walking through the familiar cave that granted access to the Underground. Not far inside was another gate, with several long lines full of humans and monsters. Chara and Frisk filed into one of the lines and waited. It was going to take a while.

Chara smiled at Frisk. "There's going to be a lot of this today."

"Mhm, yeah," Frisk said, "but how can I complain when the main attraction is right next to me?"

Chara smirked. "You want to ride me, Frisk?"

"I do," Frisk said. "Though, I'm afraid someone's trying to decommission you. Gotta take care of that first."

"You better," Chara said. "If you let me die a virgin, I'll haunt you."

"You already haunted me," Frisk said.

"Then I'll do it again," Chara said. "Demons die twice, you know."

Frisk's hand tightened around hers. "Not if I can help it."

Chara felt her pulse elevate. Frisk was too damn cute! She felt like a Temmie spurred on by a gallon of coffee. It was a simple line, but hearing Frisk say it was -

"Mommy, look!" some child called out. "It's them! It's Frisk and Chara! They're here!"

_Oh, crap._

Chara jumped as she turned to face the little shi… enthusiastic young boy. He was about eight years old, pointing at them and grinning wide. Given their reputations, it had probably been impossible for the two of them to avoid being recognized, but Chara had wished to draw as little attention as possible. Even under normal circumstances, she didn't want to spend their whole day being harassed by adoring fans and haters alike. What could they do?

Thankfully, the boy's mother pulled him back and gave them an apologetic smile. "Sorry, he's a little excited. Those are some great costumes, though. Very convincing. Could use some stripes, but I guess they're not kids anymore."

_Costumes…?_

Chara scanned the crowd, and she realized that, beneath the legions of Sanses, there were several people dressed like  _them_. Blue-magenta striped shirts, green-yellow striped shirts, wigs based on their hair… could they really...?

Frisk smiled wide and spoke with a voice much deeper than natural. "Oh, thank you. Your compliments fill me with determination."

"Oh, y-yes," Chara stammered. "I am Chara, the demon that… fights for monsterkind."

"No, they're real!" the kid insisted. "It's the  _real_  Frisk and Chara!"

The child's mother laughed. "Oh, yes. It's them. We're so lucky to meet them."

_At least the mother doesn't think it's us,_  Chara thought.

The kid excitedly hopped up and down and stared starry-eyed at her. "You're the coolest, Chara! I love it when you stab up the bad guys!"

She laughed nervously. "Oh, uh… I do my best."

Frisk smiled. "She  _is_  the coolest, but remember, we only fight when we have to."

The child turned to him. "How did you come back after Elizabeth cut your throat open?"

Chara gasped.  _Oh, no…_

Frisk's dark red eyes widened. His breaths grew rough as his hand moved up to clutch his neck. Chara knew this wasn't good.

The mother pursed her lips. "Uh, are you alright?"

"Are you having an anxiety attack?" the insensitive brat asked.

Frisk's breaths grew even more panicked. Chara wished she could comfort him, but they couldn't draw attention to themselves. She looked at the mother and laughed it off. "Oh, my apologies. He's just  _really_  into the role." She pat Frisk on the back. "Come now… Chris. That's enough. No need to scare them."

Frisk stammered, his face as pale as Snowdin. "I-I…"

"It's okay," Chara whispered. "It's okay…"

"Chara…"

"I'm here, Frisk."

After a deep breath, Frisk looked at the mother and child and managed a smile. "S-sorry, I'll stop now."

The mother stared at them dubiously. "Well, that was… quite the performance. You should consider a career in acting."

"Ah, yes!" Chara said. "He is a brilliant actor indeed, thank you!"

"Y-yeah," Frisk said. "Sorry if I worried you; I'm perfectly fine."

"Sorry, Frisk," the little boy apologized. "I didn't mean to trigger you."

Chara forced a laugh and gave the friendliest smile that she could. "Oh, it's quite alright. Do not concern yourself with it."  _I swear, you little shit. If you give us away, I will_ end _you._

"Yeah, it's okay," Frisk said. "Just try to be more considerate in the future." He kneeled to the kid's level. "Be good, alright?"

The kid smiled. "That's Toriel's line."

"And I stole it like a true friend," Frisk said. "I hope you have fun today."

"You too!" the child exclaimed.

As the line slowly progressed, Chara smiled genuinely. Perhaps she had been too harsh on the kid. She should have been happy to see someone appreciate her so much. It was always good to see that not everyone was terrified of her. Over time, she hoped more people would realize that she no longer meant humanity any harm, even if they couldn't forgive her for it.

But how was Frisk doing? Chara examined him closely. He looked normal enough, but Chara couldn't tell just by looking. She stood close to him and whispered quietly. "Are you alright?"

Frisk nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" she pressed.

He sighed. "I know I shouldn't whine over it. As World Master, I've died too many times to count; I don't know why  _that_  one gets to me so much. I guess… that's the only one that actually took something from me. Every other death was just a simple reset to fix, but becoming a demon is a one-time thing. Like, if it happens again, that's it. I'm gone. No coming back."

Chara cringed. She knew exactly how Frisk felt. She had been devastated beyond words when she'd thought that Frisk was dead. She had been so relieved when he came back, but she knew that it wouldn't happen again. If a demon died a second time, that was it. No more resurrections, and if they had died once, how could they expect not to die again?

"But it's different now," Frisk said. "I'm stronger now. I'm not the helpless child I was back then. I won't die so easily this time."

Chara frowned. It pained her to hear him say that, but she knew it wasn't a matter of pride. Frisk couldn't have cared less about all the people who called him weak. He was just terrified - rightfully so - that something horrible would happen to either himself or Chara, and he wanted to do everything he could to protect both of them. Chara couldn't fault him for it. She held his shoulder. "You were  _never_  helpless, Frisk."

"But I still died," he said.

"… but you're here now," Chara whispered.

Frisk nodded. "Yes… let's keep it that way." He smirked. "I, Chris, will protect you to the end."

She chuckled. "A pretty name, no?"

"I like it," Frisk said. "A bit plain, though."

"True," Chara said. "With unique names such as ours, I suppose 'Chris' is rather boring."

"Maybe we could spell it differently," Frisk suggested. "Maybe with a 'K.'"

"A 'K?'" Chara asked. So, 'Kris?' She supposed that did make it more interesting, and… she laughed. "That almost makes it an anagram of your real name."

"But it's missing the 'F,'" Frisk said.

"Then what do you want?" Chara asked. "Krisf? Krifs? Friks?"

"Kris is fine," Frisk said.

"Very well," Chara said. "Your official alias is now 'Kris,' spelled with a 'K.'"

Frisk cracked a mischievous smile. "Or we could name our child 'Kris.'"

Chara jumped back in shock. Their child…? She blushed profusely. "O-oh, you think so?"

"Yeah," Frisk said. "I think it would be a great name for them."

She gave an embarrassed laugh. "Perhaps, but it's a bit soon to decide, no?"

"Maybe," Frisk said, "but there's no reason why we can't start putting some ideas on the table."

"Well, I do like it," Chare said. "Still, there's no need to look so far ahead into the future. Let's just focus on each other for now."

He kept giving her that mischievous smile. "Chara, are you already nervous about having kids?"

She looked away in embarrassment. Was it that obvious? "Well, a little bit, I suppose."

Frisk laughed. "It's alright. It's not like I want to start a family right  _now_. We're just eighteen-year-old college freshmen, after all. You don't have to worry about it yet; there's no rush."

She smiled. "Thank you, Frisk. Honestly, it  _does_  scare me, but if it's with you, I'm sure I can manage."

"Of course," Frisk said. "When the time comes, I'm sure you'll be a great mother, but for now, let's just have fun."

Chara put her arm around's Frisk's waist. "Absolutely," she said. She looked down the line that they were slowly moving through. "Eventually."

After a few more minutes, they finally reached the ticket booth, which was operated by a light blue slime monster. The slime, only about one foot tall, was in a high chair. Their 'face' simply consisted of two dark lines representing their eyes. As Chara and Frisk approached, a nub extended from the slime's side and waved as they cheerfully greeted them with a childlike, androgynous voice. "Welcome to UnderLand! How can I…?" Their eyes morphed into two slimy eyeballs popping out in shock. "Oh my God! It's  _you!_ "

Chara's shoulders tensed. "Oh, uh, they're just costumes," she said. "We're not really…"

"Are you kidding me?" the slime asked. "I work this ticket line all day. Do you really think I can't tell the difference between a costume and the real deal?"

"Well, you're right," Frisk said, "but please keep it quiet. We don't want -"

"Yeah, yeah," the slime said. "I completely understand! If people find out you're here, you won't have any room to breathe. Don't worry! I can keep a secret!"

Chara was filled with relief. "You have my thanks," she said.

"No problem!" the slime chirped. Their body squished like a pancake before ejecting something from the top, two plastic cards. They handed them to Chara and Frisk. "Here are your VIP passes!"

"Uh, how much are they?" Frisk asked.

The slime scoffed. "We don't want your money! You're the heroes! Mettaton explicitly stated that you're welcome here anytime, no charge!"

"Are you sure?" Frisk asked. "We can -"

Chara smiled and took the passes. "We appreciate your generosity, thank you."

"But we  _can_  pay," Frisk insisted. "I don't mind -"

Chara tugged Frisk's arm and pulled him through the booth. She knew that Mettaton had a business to run, but who was she to refuse a free pass? After all, the park wouldn't have existed without Frisk; he deserved to be rewarded. "Come on, Frisk," she said. "Let's go."

"A-alright," Frisk said.

As they left, the slime waved goodbye. "Enjoy your return to the Underground!"

"We shall," Chara replied. "Keep up the good work."

Chara and Frisk proceeded down the cavern. She smiled. "That was nice of Mettaton, was it not?"

"It was," Frisk said, "but I feel kind of bad just -"

Chara laughed. "Oh, Frisk. Monsterkind owes you a debt that they can never repay. This is the least they can do."

"Heh, I guess you're right," Frisk said.

"Of course I am," Chara said. "The park can handle a couple of free guests, don't worry."

"I mean, it's the principle of the thing," Frisk said, "but fine." He smiled. "You know, it is about time you got some recognition for practically saving the world."

Chara wasn't so sure about that. Perhaps she had prevented a human-monster war, but she had almost started one as well. Redemption for her sins was her reward; she didn't anything more than that. Still, she didn't wish to sour Frisk's spirits, so she simply smiled and nodded. "I suppose."

"You  _are_  a hero," Frisk said. "That's what we agreed on, remember? We're both heroes."

Chara gave him another nod and said nothing. They kept walking towards the park. Soon, she saw the majestic castle that had once been her home, and where the city of New Home had once been was now a massive theme park. A couple years after the Barrier fell, Mettaton had decided the abandoned Underground couldn't go to waste, so he had converted it into an amusement resort themed around the history of monsterkind and…

… the park was filled with the usual attractions. Intense roller coasters, bumper cars, a haunted house, a Ferris wheel, and all over the park, and as far as the eye could see, there were statues of Mettaton's body, hedges trimmed in the shape of Mettaton's face, murals of Mettaton's likeness, all in Original, EX, and NEO variants. It was exactly what anyone could expect from something owned by Mettaton.

Fortunately, it wasn't  _all_  Mettaton-themed. Only about half, the rest of the monsters got the other half. In the distance, Chara saw Vulkin Mountain, a roller coaster built around, obviously, a mountain shaped like a Vulkin. The bumper cars were themed around various races such as Frogitts, Snowdrakes, Temmies, all kinds! The haunted house, naturally, was inspired by the Blook clan. There was also a Gyftrot carousel, Tsunderplane shuttles, Whack-A-Jerrys, Sans's Zero Gravity Chamber… Chara squealed in excitement.

It was beautiful.

An entire theme park dedicated to the Underground's culture… it was glorious!  _Glorious!_ Her red eyes glowed madly with pride. "Look at this!" she cried. "Look at how the tables have turned! The humans thought they could trap us down here; little did those worms know they'd one day cheer for us! Riding our rides, eating Whimsalot cotton candy… AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Frisk smiled while fidgeting nervously. "Uh, Chara? I'm glad you're happy, but…"

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. "Come, Frisk! Let's start with the Vulkin!"

"O-okay," Frisk said, struggling to keep up as Chara sprinted for it. "But slow down! Hey! Chara!  _Chara!_ "

In that moment, Chara completely forgot about Cade and whatever he was planning. It was just her, Frisk, and humanity bowing before the greatness of monsterkind. She was going to have an amazing time underground, and nothing was going to stop her.

Nothing.

* * *

After several rides, an exhausted Frisk panted as he sat on a bench next to Chara. He sighed. She could be very childish sometimes. Not that he wasn't having a good time with her. He loved her enthusiasm for monsterkind, and he was always glad to see her happy… even if he had to chase her all over the park for it.

Mercifully, they had taken a break by a Nice Cream stand. Chara had gotten a cone of chocolate Nice Cream, while Frisk had gotten cinnamon. Chara undid the wrapper on hers and read the inside, smiling at him. "Is this as sweet as you?"

Ah, of course she got the pun. Frisk undid his own wrapper and read it. He wondered what kind of compliment it would have for his lovely…

_Are those claws natural?_

Frisk's heart skipped a beat. Uh, that was… problematic. If Chara wasn't a demon, it probably could've passed for a lighthearted joke, but… yeah, screw this. He didn't need a stupid ice cream cone to flirt with someone. He gave Chara a warm smile. "You're the sexiest demon I've ever seen."

She snickered. "You made that up."

"Mine's better," Frisk said.

"I'll be the judge of that!" Chara said. She reached for his wrapper and snatched it out of his hand.

Frisk gasped. "Umm…"

After reading the note, Chara laughed. "Frisk, were you worried that this would offend me?"

He averted his eyes. "Uh, sort of?"

"Well, yours  _is_  better," Chara said. "I  _am_  rather sexy, aren't I? Even without claws."

Frisk chuckled. "I guess it was silly of me to worry."

"No, I understand," Chara said. "People do need to realize that being a demon in this world doesn't mean having horns or tails or anything like that."

"Or being evil," Frisk muttered.

"But of course  _you_  understand," Chara said. "After all, you're a demon yourself, now."

He was, though he didn't feel much different. Being a demon had helped him realize his latent magic potential, but he was still  _him_. He was still Frisk. He was still…

He gave Chara a quizzitive look. Every since he had become a demon, a certain question had been lingering in the back of his mind. "Hey, Chara, do you think we're still human?"

She blinked in surprise. "Huh? How do you mean, exactly?"

"I know the definition of a demon," Frisk said. "When a human with great determination loses their soul, there is a chance that they will be resurrected as a demon, a being that could destroy the universe by increasing their power with enough kills and EXP. There's no denying that we fit that description, but can we still be considered human, as well?"

For a moment, Chara stared silently as she pondered his question. "There are certainly those who would say that we've lost our humanity. Not only have we died, we've lost our original souls, and our bodies don't work quite the same way as a normal human. However, it is entirely possible to argue that we  _are_  still humans. In the end, it's really just a matter of how you want to classify it. Are we a magically-enhanced variant of 'human?' Or do our differences make us not 'human' at all? It's all dependent on how one wishes to categorize us."

"But how do  _you_  feel?" Frisk asked.

"Personally," Chara said, "I don't really care if I'm human or not. Why would I? You don't have to be human to be a good person."

Frisk frowned. "Really? It doesn't bother you? I mean, I know you were never a fan of humanity. Still, you're really fine with not being human?"

"Of course I am," Chara said. "Because it doesn't matter. Humans, Monsters, Demons. Aside from any biological differences or inherent existential threats, the distinction between all should be secondary to the fact that they are people."

Frisk understood what she meant. They had discussed it before, in fact. An old friend of Frisk's had brought it up a few years back as a potential solution to avert another Human-Monster War. The theory was that if humans and monsters stopped seeing each other as 'humans' and 'monsters,' they would have been less likely to fight. Frisk liked the idea, but even he - idealistic as he was - questioned its practicality. After all, Chara herself had just…

"Uh, Chara?" Frisk asked. "Didn't you just call the humans 'worms' bowing before the greatness of monsterkind?"

Chara's face contorted with an embarrassed smile and twitching eyes. "I-I… uh…"

"Kind of contradicts what you're saying, don't you think?" Frisk asked.

Chara's face flushed red. "W-well, it's hard! It can be difficult not to take pride in one's culture! And there is no shame in doing so! Especially when your culture is as glorious as the Kingdom of Monsters! All those monsters surviving despite the harsh conditions that humanity had imposed on them, how could I  _not_  be proud of that? It wasn't so much the monster species that I was loyal to as much as the community of people trapped in the Underground, and you are well-aware why I hated humanity."

"So your race doesn't matter, but your nationality does?" Frisk challenged.

Chara sighed. "I suppose I do still have some favoritism for monsters. I know I shouldn't, but I'm not perfect." She smirked. "I'm only demon, after all."

Frisk groaned. "Chara…"

"I doubt the distinction can ever be  _completely_  removed," Chara said. "Taxonomy is a thing. Like I said, it should be secondary. We're all people first. Everything else comes second."

"I guess I can agree with that," Frisk said. "Simply sharing the trait of sapience should always be enough common ground to get along."

"In an ideal world, it should," Chara said. "Regardless, I believe we've strayed from the main topic. Frisk, do  _you_  still consider yourself human?"

Without hesitation, Frisk nodded. "Yeah."

"Why?" Chara asked. "Do you have a problem with being a demon?"

"No," Frisk said. "I just… it's hard to explain. I just…" Huh, why  _did_  he care? "I… don't know," he said. "I guess since I was born a human, it's just weird to think of myself as not human."

"It reminds you of what you've lost," Chara said.

Frisk lowered his head. "Yeah… but now that I think about it, I guess you're right. It doesn't matter what you call me. Human or demon, I'm still me."

"Exactly," Chara said. "Either way, it's still you. You're still the same boy that I've fallen in love with." With a flirtatious smile, she placed her hand on his thigh. "However, there is  _something_  that's changed…"

Frisk blushed, simultaneously loving and dreading where this was going. "And what would that be?"

"You're even  _hotter_  now," Chara purred.

Frisk's heart pounded as badly as it had last week. Why was she doing this? How could she be so cruel? "Chara, don't tempt me."

She slid her hand farther up his leg. "Tempt you?" she asked. "Whatever gave you that idea? I'm merely complimenting your sexual attractiveness, nothing more."

Damn her; she was torturing him. Was this revenge for turning her down? Well, Frisk wasn't going to cave. He wanted her, but he wasn't an animal. He could hold out. He stared unblinking into her gorgeous ruby eyes. "Good," he said. "I know you'd never try to force me into a situation I might regret."

She pulled her hand away from his leg and moved it to his chest, caressing it. "Of course," she whispered seductively. "There is nothing sexier than respecting your partner's boundaries. I would never do anything to you without your consent, and if I ever do make you feel uncomfortable, I will stop as soon as you ask. That's how much I love you."

Oh, the intentional irony. Frisk knew what Chara was really saying. 'Just tell me to stop. I dare you.'  _Should I?_  he thought.  _As long as she doesn't go too far, there's no harm in…_

Frisk felt something cold and sticky drip down his hand. What was…? His eyes widened. "Chara! Our ice cream!"

She gasped in horror as she saw her chocolate ice cream melting in her hand. "NO!" She took a large bite out of it and started eating it quickly. Frisk did the same, desperate to consume the treat before it melted away beyond recognition.

"We should have gotten the magical version," Frisk said.

"You're telling me," Chara said. "Ice cream and philosophical discourse do not go hand-in-hand."

"And flirting," Frisk said.

"That too."

A few minutes later, they finished their ice cream and tossed the wrappers into the nearest trash can. Frisk shivered and held his head, coming down with a case of brain freeze. He looked at Chara, who was also shivering. They both laughed. "I suppose I deserve this," Chara said.

"Yeah, you do," Frisk said.

She snickered. "That's a bit harsh coming from you."

"But I forgive you," Frisk said. "I've done more than my fair share of teasing, after all."

"Oh, of course," Chara said. "In that case, I regret nothing."

"Just remember," Frisk said, "no sex until we defeat Cade."

"Then we better defeat him soon," Chara said.

Frisk grinned. "You always know exactly what to say."

"We've been dating for over four years," Chara said. "That's more than enough time for me, especially considering how well you've treated me. To say that I'm ready for it would be an understatement." She winked. "But that will be our little secret."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Frisk apologized.

"Don't be," Chara said. "You're worth it."

Frisk felt a warmth in his heart. What had her Nice Cream said? 'Is this as sweet as you?' All the ice cream in the world didn't hold a candle to her sweetness. As always, Frisk was so glad that they were together.

"Speaking of Cade," Chara said, "I've thought of a way we can make our little vacation productive."

Hmm? "What's that?" Frisk asked.

She grabbed his hand. "Follow me."

Whatever it was, Frisk went along with it. Chara led him down the park's streets until stopping at a gift shop, MTT Emporium. Frisk gave her a teasing smile. Since when did she ever like to splurge? "You want to go shopping?" he asked. "That's a first."

"I was thinking we should stock up on items to fight Cade," Chara said. "Especially something that will grant resistance to his ice powers."

"Ah, that makes sense," Frisk said. He followed her inside. The store was moderately busy, filled with typical gift shop items. Commemorative t-shirts, accessories, bottles, food… like the rest of the park, a great deal of the merchandise was themed after Mettaton and Sans. There was also a lot of blue and magenta striped shirts, as well as some green and yellow ones. Heh, it still felt surreal to be so famous.

Frisk looked at the register, which was operated by an… animatronic Mew Mew, that dating sim character that Alphys liked. It was a life-sized, anthropomorphic cat girl wearing a pink dress. Frisk tilted his head. What was that doing here?

The animatronic looked at them and waved its hand. "Welcome to…" Its hand balled up into a fist and slammed on the counter. "YOU!"

Frisk blinked. "I'm sorry? Have we met?"

The animatronic laughed. "Oh? You don't recognize me? That's all for -"

"Is that you, Furablook?" Chara asked.

"H-hey!" Furablook cried. "Don't say my true name so loudly! Call me 'Mew Mew!' Or 'Mew' for short!"

Frisk's eyes flashed with recognition. Oh, it was the Mad Dummy. Frisk had heard that they had found a new body, but he hadn't seen it yet. "Mew Mew, huh?" he asked. "Where did you get that?"

"Where did I get this body?" Furablook asked. "Wouldn't you like to know?! HAHAHA!"

Frisk shrugged. "Jeez, I was just asking a question. I'm not  _that_  curious."

"Oh, you poor thing!" Furablook taunted. "You just can't handle the suspense, can you? You just have to know! You just have to know how I got my ghostly form into this body!"

"No, I'm good," Frisk said.

"My curiosity is nonexistent," Chara said.

"Alright!" Furablook exclaimed. "Just so you can sleep at night, I'll tell you! I found this body in… a strange place. A… sciencey place."

"So you stole it from Alphys," Frisk said.

Furablook froze. "S-stole?! No! I'd never…!"

"Definitely stolen," Chara said.

"What a thief," Frisk said.

"They have no honor," Chara said.

"I feel sorry for Alphys," Frisk said.

"They really owe her an apology," Chara said.

Furablook clenched their - her? - robotic teeth. "I'm not a thief!" they - she? - exclaimed. "You can't blame me! Why does a scientist need a life-sized girl statue anyway?! I probably saved it from EXPERIMENTS! I'm a HERO, and I…!"

"Yeah,  _experiments_ ," Frisk said.

"That's a word for it," Chara said.

"I guess they  _are_  a hero," Frisk said.

"They saved it from Alphys living out her fanfiction," Chara said.

"She does get lonely when Undyne isn't around," Frisk said.

"Oh, the dirty things she would have done to that doll," Chara said.

"If she hasn't already had her way with -"

"Enough!" Furablook cried. "Enough!  _Enough!_   _ENOUGH!_  Why are you here, anyway? Just to make me suffer? Want to rub in your victory all those years ago?"

"We are in need of assistance," Chara said. "We anticipate that we may soon face a powerful ice mage in a life-or-death struggle. We require supplies for our battle preparation."

Furablook giggled madly. "Oh, will you look at that? The big, mighty heroes need MY help! Mine!  _Mine! MINE! AHAHAHAHA!_ Well, you've come to the right place! Ice magic, eh? I have just the thing for that!"

"Lead the way," Chara said.

Furablook walked out of the counter and led them through the store. Meanwhile, Frisk stared at Furablook's new body. It was going to take some getting used to. He hadn't expected them to adopt something so… anime. Frisk liked anime himself, but he had to admit that the Underground had been  _full_  of otakus. Alphys's nerdiness was highly contagious, apparently.

Furablook showed them to a shelf stocked with various foodstuffs. "This should have what you're -"

"Wait," Frisk said. "I'm sorry, but I've gotta ask. Are you a girl now?"

A sly grin cracked on Furablook's face. "Why? Would you have a problem if I was?"

"Of course not," Frisk said. "I just want to clear things up. You were genderless before, weren't you?"

"Correct, Frisk," Chara said. "As their incorporeal forms are sexless, ghosts are always born with no gender. However, they typically select a gender once they acquire a vessel. As the character Mew Mew is female, it would not be unreasonable for Furablook to identify as female in turn."

"Yep," Furablook said. "Mew Mew is a girl, so I do consider myself a girl in this body. I'm not particularly hung up on it, though. Fluffy boys, mean girls, it doesn't really matter. Can we move on?"

"Sorry for digressing," Frisk apologized.

Furablook grabbed a bag from the shelves and handed to them. It was red and had a picture of curry on it, covered in cartoonish flames. "This is Ultra Spicy Curry," Furablook said. "One bite of this, and your cold resistance will go through the roof! No ice mage will ever  _dare_  threaten you ever again!"

Frisk's chest tightened as a feeling of dread washed over him. Ultra Spicy Curry, huh? He wasn't a fan of spicy foods, but if that was what it took to defeat Cade, he'd do what he…

Chara's bright red eyes sparkled with glee. " _Spicy Curry?!_ "

"ULTRA Spicy Curry!" Furablook proudly proclaimed. "To be precise, it grants eighty-percent cold resistance for one minute. It is magic food, of course, so it will fit nicely into your pocket and will never spoil. It also has various effects on HP based on the individual who eats it."

"Wait," Frisk said, "what do you mean by 'various effects?'"

"Well," Furablook said, "some people who eat the curry gain as much as twelve HP, while others have the… opposite effect."

" _This thing can take down more than half my HP?!_ " Frisk yelled.

"Only if you  _really_  can't handle spice!" Furablook chirped.

"And you're selling this to the public?!" Frisk asked. "This is dangerous! Someone could die!"

"Oh, don't worry!" Furablook said. "The curry will never take you below one HP, even if you're already down to one HP! It may cause you unbearable agony, but it'll never  _kill_  you!"

" _I'll take ten!_ " Chara shouted.

"But is it worth it?" Frisk asked. "What good is cold resistance if I'm out of HP to tank the hits anyway?"

"You could always pair it with another healing item," Furablook said. "That way, you'll get cold resistance  _and_  a full HP recovery! Best of both words…! You'll still feel like you're burning to death, though."

Frisk grunted. "I guess, but it seems a little inefficient. Eating monster food is fast, but not  _that_  fast."

Chara pat him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Frisk. I'll protect you."

Frisk looked at her. It was a comfort knowing that she had his back. He knew he could count on her to cover him while the curry incinerated his mouth. He clasped his hands and bowed before his goddess. "Thank you, Chara-sama! I won't let you down!"

As Chara giggled, Furablook gawked at him like he was the most pathetic thing she had ever seen. "Do you not have  _any_  pride?" she asked.

"What?" Frisk asked. "I have no problem admitting that Chara is the better fighter. She's both more skilled and more powerful than I am, but that doesn't mean I don't have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"He's selling himself short," Chara said. "It's true that I'm more powerful; that's to be expected. I'm a LV 6 demon, while Frisk doesn't have a single Execution Point. However, he is no pushover. He has magic, determination, and a fancy new weapon at his disposal. I've said it before and I'll say it again; you would do wise not to underestimate him."

Furablook shrugged. "Whatever you say."

"Yep," Frisk said. He grabbed one of the curry bags. "Now, I suppose we should test these…"

"Yes!" Chara exclaimed. "Let us evaluate the curry's effectiveness before taking it into battle!"

Frisk glanced at Furablook. "Is that alright?" he asked. "We'll pay; I promise."

"Of course!" Furablook said. "I'm not a dummy anymore! I know you're both honest people who aren't out to screw over my cousins. Go ahead!"

With a deep gulp, Frisk opened the bag. A blast of hot steam assaulted his face. He grit his teeth. He… he could do this. For Chara, there was no pain that he wouldn't endure, no hardship that he wouldn't overcome. He was determined. He lifted the bag and let the curry fall into his mouth…

"… uh, how is it?" Chara asked.

**19**

Frisk howled at the top of his lungs. It  _burned!_ The magma of Hotland could not even approach the sheer intensity of this heat! Steam blasted out of his mouth like a train. He looked at Chara with teary eyes. He… he needed…

Chara stared back at him in horror. "Frisk! Don't move! I'll be right back!" She ran away.

_P-please hurry,_ Frisk thought desperately. He collapsed with his back on the floor.  _Water! WATER!_

"Damn," Furablook said. "I've never seen it hurt anyone  _this_  badly before."

After what felt like an eternity in the fiery pits of Hell, Chara returned with a plastic cup of water. "I'm here!" She lifted Frisk's head and held the cup over his mouth. He opened wide. Oh, God, he needed it. Chara poured the water into his mouth…

… but, as soon as it passed his lips, the water evaporated. Chara gasped. "Wh-what?" She pushed the cup deeper and poured more water. Every last drop evaporated immediately.

The cup evaporated, too.

Chara grimaced. "Frisk, I'm so sorry!"

"N-not your fault," Frisk croaked. "Even if I don't make it, don't blame your -"

Furablook shoved something into his burning mouth. It tasted like… a deli sandwich. His HP, which had fallen to one point, was fully restored. He panted heavily. His mouth still burned, but he felt his strength return. He got back to his feet and looked at Furablook. "What was that?"

Furablook held up another hoagie, shaped like a sword. "Legendary Hero," she said. "Restores forty HP and boosts Attack by four points. Like I said, just pair it with another item and you're fine!"

"Oh, one of those," Frisk said. "Wait, if the cup of water disappeared, then… you know what? I'm not even gonna question it."

Chara held his shoulder. "Are you alright, Frisk?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. Still stings, though."

Chara's red eyes glowed for a moment. "Well, there is good news. As promised, you have a great deal of cold resistance."

_But at what cost?_ Frisk thought. He took a deep breath. "If that's what it takes to survive, then I guess I'll just have to…"

Suddenly, Chara reached for another bag of curry and pried it open. "My turn!" She lifted the bag and plunged the curry into her mouth.

Frisk jumped in shock. " _Chara!_  How can you just eat that after what it did to me?!"

_20_

As she chewed the curry, Chara squealed in delight. "Delicious!"

Frisk blinked. "Are you kidding me? That doesn't hurt you at  _all_?"

"Nope!" Chara said. "On the contrary, it would have restored twenty HP were I not already at full capacity."

"Hmm, a new record," Furablook remarked. "I'll have to write this down."

Frisk gaped at Chara. He wasn't the sort of person to get jealous easily, but even he had his limits. Why had he gotten the extreme worst-case while Chara had gotten the extreme best-case? What the hell? He spread out his arms and screamed into the ceiling. " _Why does she get all the luck?!_ "

"I  _do_  get all the luck," Chara said. "I have you."

Frisk raised his finger, wanting to argue, but no words would come out. Why did she have to be so cute? He smiled. "Ah, that's right. I  _am_  the lucky one here."

"We both are," Chara said.

Furablook groaned. "Hey! I thought this was a matter of life-and-death? How can you look at each other with such googly-eyes at a time like this?"

"That's exactly why," Chara said. "Two lovers safeguarding each other against deadly odds, it doesn't get more romantic than that."

Furablook had a point. It  _was_  a matter of life-and-death, and they needed to take it seriously. The thought of anything bad happening to Chara made Frisk sick. He had to protect her, and hopefully not die trying.

Although, Frisk had to admit, there may have been a  _small_  part of him that was kind of excited. As Chara had said, it  _was_  romantic, fighting back-to-back with the person he loved. Even if they died, it would have been for each other, rebelling against a cruel world that wouldn't give them the peace that they deserved. Whatever happened, they weren't going to lay down and let each other die.

Ah, what was Frisk thinking? They were going to be fine. That Cade guy wasn't shit, an empty threat that was destined to accomplish nothing. He was nothing more than an obstacle for the heroes to overcome. Frisk didn't know if Cade could be pacified, but either way, he wasn't going to let him hurt Chara. No matter what.

"Anyway," Chara said, "Frisk, what do you think? Can you handle the spice in battle?"

"I don't know," Frisk said. "Seems risky to put myself at one HP, even for a second, but the cold resistance  _could_  help… I'll take  _one_."

"Alright," Chara said. "I'll take four, and the rest of my inventory will be filled with Legendary Heroes."

"I'll fill the rest of my inventory with the heroes, too," Frisk said.

"Okay!" Furablook said. "So Frisk will bring one curry and seven sandwiches, while Chara will bring four of each. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Chara said.

That sounded like a plan. Although, Cade's ice was hardly their greatest concern. They had a much worse problem to deal with. He pursed his lips and looked at Furablook. "Umm, I don't suppose you'd have anything to counter the effects of KARMA, would you?"

Furablook gaped in shock. "K-KARMA? Uh, no, definitely not."

Frisk sighed. "Well, didn't hurt to ask."

"Don't worry about it," Chara said. "We'll manage without such a counter."

"I'm sorry," Furablook apologized. "No one has ever found a way to neutralize KARMA. All you can do is wait for the magic to run its course and heal."

Frisk held his head as he grimly stared into space. It was unfortunate. KARMA was a formidable form of magic, but like Chara had said, they would just have to get the better of it.

"Alright," Chara said. "Frisk, is there anything else you think we could use?"

Anything else? Frisk couldn't think of anything. Chara had her Royal Dagger and Heart Locket. Frisk had his own weapon and armor. They were both getting a full load of recovery and support items. They had done all that they could to prepare. Frisk shook his head. "No, I think we've got everything."

Chara nodded. "Okay." She looked at Furablook. "We're ready."

They bagged up their items and walked with Furablook to the register. Frisk gladly handed his debit card over and paid his bill. Once it was Chara's turn, she walked up to the register and smiled sweetly at Furablook. "Say, we are friends, are we not? Can you not give us a 'someone is trying to murder us' discount?"

Furablook mirrored Chara's smile. "Do hospitals work for free?"

"Does this look like a hospital to you?" Chara asked.

"Does it look like a charity to you?" Furablook asked.

The two emanated a murderous aura as they glared intensely at each other. Frisk knew he had to do something. He stepped in between them and cleared his throat. "Uh, Chara, if you don't want to pay, I can do it for -"

She gasped. " _No!_ This expense is  _my_  burden to bear! I'll take care of it, Frisk!" She grabbed her wallet and handed Furablook her debit card. Furablook grinned as she processed it.

"Thank you!" Furablook said. " _Paying_  customers are always welcome!"

Chara kept smiling, but her boiling red face and trembling fists showed her true feelings. "I will remember that."

Frisk gave a nervous laugh and gentled tugged on Chara's arm. "Okay, I think we're done here. Let's go."

Chara growled in frustration as Frisk practically dragged her away. "I will remember that!" she cried. Frisk pried her out of the shop, back onto the streets of UnderLand. Once outside, Chara slumped her shoulders and sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Frisk smiled at her. "Oh, it'll be okay."

"Yeah, yeah," Chara said. She took a sandwich out of her bag and held it in her hands. After a few moments, the sandwich shrunk into a tiny white cube that fit in palm of her hand. It glowed softly with energy, and the sandwich was visible inside. Chara dropped the cube into her pocket.

Frisk followed her lead, taking out one of his sandwiches and willing it to shrink, and then he placed the energy cube into his pocket. Chara and Frisk repeated this process until all of their food was conveniently stored for easy transport and quick access in battle.

Magic was awesome.

Once they were finished, Chara gave Frisk an expectant look. "So, what should we do now?"

Frisk looked back at her. What to do next, huh? He reached out and stroked her cute auburn hair. "Let's go somewhere where we can relax."

Chara nodded. "Yes, that sounds lovely." She took his hand. "I know just the place."

Frisk followed her towards wherever they were going. It didn't really matter where. He just wanted to wind down with her, curled up in the warmth of her embrace. He hadn't been kidding when he said that she was the main attraction. Coming here wouldn't have been the same without her.

Although, as she headed deeper underground, Frisk couldn't help but wonder where she was going.

* * *

"Oh, I see," Frisk said.

Chara had taken him to a remote area in Waterfall, a cliffside under the artificial stars, overlooking the royal castle. Of course, it had been one of Chara's favorite places back when she had lived Underground. She and Frisk sat by the cliff and took in the view, admiring both the castle and the stars. It was just as pretty as Frisk remembered.

Chara looked up at the artificial stars, twinkling with blue light. "They were always beautiful," she said, "but they're even more beautiful when you're here by choice."

Frisk smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "Not as beautiful as -"

She playfully jabbed him in the stomach. "Spare me the clichés, please. I know; you don't have to say it."

"Ah, good," Frisk said. "I'm glad you are already well-aware of how beautiful Toriel is."

"Oh, would you stop trying to get with a two-thousand-year-old woman?" Chara asked. "It's bad enough that you're dating a one-hundred-year-old. Don't make it worse."

Frisk gazed upon her, admiring her gorgeous face, her bewitching ruby eyes. "Well," he said, "speaking of choices, I don't regret choosing you."

Chara's cheeks reddened. "That's better…" She returned her attention to the scenery, and they quietly sat for a while, simply enjoying the atmosphere and each other's presence. Frisk sighed contentedly. It was exactly what he had wanted. Some peace and quiet with his dear Chara, without a care in the world. It was nice.

"… Frisk," Chara said, "thank you."

Frisk shot her a confused look. "Huh? What for?"

"Everything," Chara said. "Thank you for being so kind to the monsters. Thank you for destroying the Barrier. Thank you for giving me another chance at life. Thank you for all the love you've given me, even though I don't deserve it." Tears began to glisten in her eyes. "Thank you for believing in me. Thank you for helping me save my brother. Thank…" She sniffled. "Th-thank you, Frisk."

Frisk gaped at her, overwhelmed by the sight of her pouring her heart out. What had brought this on? He felt tears rush to his own eyes. "Chara…"

She laughed. "And damn you, for making me cry like a little bitch."

Frisk heart pounded in his chest. He couldn't contain the emotions running through his soul, and words were not enough to express how he felt. He stood up, pulling Chara with him. He held her waist, locking them together, and he plunged his lips into hers. Chara whimpered in surprise, but she parted her lips, gliding her tongue into Frisk's mouth. His nerves electrified upon contact. She moved quickly, wrapping her arms around him in a tight grip as they kissed passionately. It was heated, rough even, and Frisk was loving every moment of it.

Chara gasped as he pulled back; the hungry look in her red eyes showed that she was eager for more. He moved down and kissed the side of Chara's neck. She winced sensually. "Ah, Frisk…"

He paused for breath, deep panting breaths. While he recovered, Chara kissed him on the cheek, and then she again locked lips with him. Frisk moaned softly. She was so…

Suddenly, Chara stopped. She gripped his shoulders and tackled him to the ground. "FRISK! GET DOWN!"

_Wh-what?_ Frisk barely had time to register what was happening as his back landed hard in the dirt. Above him, a bright beam of light blasted before his eyes. Chara sprawled over his body, shielding him. Once the light disappeared, Chara frantically pulled him up. Frisk turned his head just in time to see five more beams racing towards them. He dashed to the side, narrowly avoiding one.

But another struck him.

Frisk screamed. He felt the energy seep into his very soul, rapidly sapping him of life. Was this… KARMA? Adrenaline spiked through his brain. He had to…

He felt something grab his arm, pulling him out of the beam. Frisk stumbled and held his chest, he felt sick, like he was going to vomit, but there was no time to lick his wounds. He looked up and saw five figures, and four more beams shot out, all aimed for Chara. She ran as fast as she could, but one of the beams hit her anyway. She cried out and nearly fell over, slamming her hands into the dirt.

**FILE ERASED**

Frisk's heart stopped. "Chara!" She grabbed her hand and helped her up. The beam had only grazed her for a split second. She got back up quickly and easily, but she  _had_  gotten hit. If those were the new KARMA weapons, then her SAVE file was gone.

This was it.

Before the next volley, Frisk got a better look at their assailants. The five of them were all covering their faces with Sans masks, but Frisk could still see their eyes. Orange, aqua, red, purple, blue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look, it's the cover.


	13. Five Left

Chara had asked for this.

The attack hadn't caught her by surprise. In fact, she had  _counted_  on it. She had hoped that they had somehow tracked her here, and she had taken Frisk to this secluded place with the intention of luring them into battle. They hadn't ambushed her so much as accepting her invitation. It wasn't a mistake; it was a calculated move on her part.

It wasn't that she wanted to fight. She just wanted to resolve this threat as quickly as possible. The longer Cade was at large, the more likely he might try to use someone she loved against her, and the more likely that person would get hurt. There was no point in delaying the inevitable. She needed to eliminate him, immediately.

Although, with five KARMA blasters pointed at her, she was starting to worry that she may have bitten off more than she could chew.

The next attack came. Spread out in a fan, the enemy flanked her with two blasters on each side and one blaster aimed directly at her. She knew not to bother casting a barrier; the blasters would have blown right through it. All she could do was dodge. Examining the blasters' angles, she calculated a gap in-between two of the beams. She ran inside just before they fired, feeling the magic's heat as the beams shot past her.

Clear of the attack, Chara stared at her enemies. Who were these people? Obviously, one was Cade, but who were the others? They were all trying to hide their identities with gray hoodies and Sans masks. Really? Sans masks? Why did everyone think Sans hated her? Irrelevant. A simple mask wasn't enough to hide from her. Chara's red eyes glowed as she cast Check, displaying the names of her five attackers.

Chara froze.

" **Atami Bray"**

Atami? She was really…?

Frisk gasped. "Paula?!"

Their opponents were Cade, Jeff, Paula, Tevis, and Atami.

Chara took a deep, ragged breath. So, Atami felt that strongly about it. Atami wanted her dead. It pained Chara to see that, but she wasn't surprised. She had suspected that Atami may have been involved, and here she was. Was there nothing Chara could have done to change her mind? No way to earn her trust?

"Chara!" Frisk shouted. "I'm going to use my Special Attack!"

His Special Attack? Would that work? Was there any way it possibly could have helped? Chara didn't know, but it was worth a shot.

As the enemy's blasters charged up again, Frisk clenched his fists, and his body glowed with a red aura. Chara had to protect him. She swiped her hand and flung a set of energy knives at each enemy. Most of them jumped to evade, but Cade held his ground and let the blades strike him. He fired his blaster, landing a direct hit on Frisk. He grimaced as his skin charred and his HP fell to ten points, halfway dead.

They were going to regret that. With both hands, Chara conjured a fireball the size of her head and hurled it at Cade. The flame hit its mark and engulfed Cade's entire body, but he didn't even flinch. Just a second later, the fire extinguished, leaving no sign of damage. What the hell? That had to have done  _something_. Why wasn't he…?

" _Heat resistance," Cade had said. "The fabric is imbued with a heat resistance spell. It's probably more suited to the heat than your outfit."_

Chara hated that guy. So much.

She sensed the other four enemies target her. She sidestepped three more shots, but was too slow to dodge the fourth. She got caught right in the middle of the beam and immediately lost four HP, and an additional six points were doomed to be lost by KARMA. The poison made her feel sick to her stomach, but at least it wouldn't last too long. She was LV 6, so that was how much poison damage she had taken.

These blasters were different from the ones Sans used. They were much smaller, designed to be held with one hand. Anyone - even commoners like Jeff and Paula - could easily pick them up and fire them just like a traditional handgun, but they had to be held still while charging or they'd lose their energy. Despite that limitation, their ability to penetrate barriers and kill any target in five hits - regardless of statistics - made them formidable weapons.

Even though he had been badly injured, Frisk finished charging his Special Attack. Crimson energy coursing through his body, he slammed his hand on the ground and let it erupt. " _Ceasefire!_ "

A pulse of blood-red magic flew across the battlefield, striking all seven of them, Chara and Frisk included. Chara's body jerked upright as if lightning had struck her. Once it passed, she collapsed with her hands on the dirt and panted. She felt drained, like her muscles were completely exhausted from an intense workout. She looked up and saw all five of their enemies in similar positions, dazed, tired, and confused. They all exchanged glances with each other, frantically trying to figure out what Frisk had just done to them.

Cade was the first to shrug it off. He got back to his feet and pointed his blaster at Frisk. He pulled the trigger…

But nothing happened.

Cade squinted at his blaster. "What the hell?" He pulled the trigger again, with no more luck than last time. The other four tried firing as well. Nothing. None of their blasters would fire. Cade grunted and tossed the blaster aside. "Whatever, it's already served its purpose." He clenched his fingers, trying to cast magic, but nothing came. "What…?" He glared at Frisk. "What did you do?"

Filled with determination, Frisk stepped forward and spoke with an authoritative tone. "Stop fighting and listen!" he demanded. "You are all under the effect of my Special Attack, Ceasefire! As long as it is active, you will be unable to cast magic or do any sort of damage whatsoever! Chara and I have also been affected the same way! The battle is effectively on hold!"

After a brief pause, Cade moved forward and stopped within arm's reach of Frisk. "Is that so?" He clenched his fist and threw it at Frisk's face…

**MISS**

But just before it connected, Cade's fist inexplicably steered wide of its mark, leaving Frisk unharmed. Cade scowled in bewilderment. "What is this?" He struck again.

**MISS**

Cade growled and again pulled back his fist…

**MISS**

**MISS**

**MISS**

**MISS**

"What the hell?!" Cade shouted.

"I told you," Frisk said. "You can't fight. None of us can."

"I don't get it," Cade said. "If we can't fight or use magic, then what  _can_  we do?"

A sly grin cracked on Frisk's face. "Negotiate."

Cade paused. He didn't make eye contact, just stared into the ground. "Negotiate, huh?" He began to giggle, slowly building up until it exploded with the deranged laughter of a madman. "Hahaha… AHAHAHA! Ceasefire?!  _That's_  your Special Attack?! Force everyone to sit down and  _talk?!_ Oh, God, that's rich! Hysterical! AHAHAHAHAHA! That is the most  _pathetic_  thing I have ever seen in my entire life! HAHAHA! Oh. God, I can't… haha… I can't…"

"I see you're a real charmer," Frisk said. "Chara described as much, but seeing it firsthand is something else entirely."

"And I could say the same about your gigantic, gaping  _cunt_ ," Cade retorted. "Seriously, you are such a god damn  _pussy!_  You are  _not_  a man, Frisk! But you know what? There's nothing wrong with that! It's okay to be a woman! There's no shame in being mentally ill! But for God's sake, don't call yourself a man and act like a woman! Pick a role and play it!"

Chara looked at him dubiously. Cade was a strange and incredibly twisted son of a bitch. She had never heard a string of insults quite like that before. Pick a role and play it? Who would say that? Frisk could be whoever he wanted to be! To hell with social norms! Her blood boiled in rage. Cade needed to -

"Ignore him," Frisk said. "He's just trying to distract us."

Chara relaxed her fists and nodded. "Right, we have more important -"

"And  _you_ , Chara!" Cade yelled. "What is  _up_  with that outfit? You can't just run around in a t-shirt and pants all the time! You're supposed to be on a date, damn it! Wear something pretty for your girlfriend! A skimpy dress, a frilly skirt, something! Come on, show us some leg. Give us that cleavage! Maybe some midriff if you're feeling bold, or  _at least_  put some fucking makeup on! I know you've got a hot body; you just need to show it!"

Chara sighed contemptuously. "I am going to enjoy killing you."

"Oh! So we  _are_  going to fight!" Cade said. "How long does this Ceasefire thing last, anyway?"

"As long as I want," Frisk said

Actually, it lasted for five minutes, but they didn't need to know that.

"Uh-huh," Cade said. "We'll see about that. It's a Saturday. We've got all day, and some."

No, they didn't. There was no time to waste. Chara sincerely hoped that at least some of them could be reasoned with, but she knew it wasn't likely. She reached for her phone so she could call for backup.  _Let's see how eager they are to fight knowing the Military Police will soon…_

Chara clicked her phone, but nothing happened. What the hell? Damn thing wouldn't turn on. Chara was sure it had been charged. Why wouldn't it work? She glanced at Frisk; he was having the same problem. Had the enemy done something to them? That shouldn't have been possible. The vulnerability that they had exploited was limited only to the dimensional box. They shouldn't have had any way to prevent the devices from functioning at all. Was it some kind of spell? An EMP? Those bastards had really thought this through, hadn't they?

Clicking her tongue, Chara stashed her phone and looked at Cade and his followers, who were all hanging back behind him. She couldn't see their expressions through their Sans masks. What were they thinking? Were they really okay with this? There had to be something they could do, a way they could make them stop fighting. Chara stepped towards Atami. "Why?" she asked. "Can you not let it go? Is the past truly that important to you?"

Atami didn't speak. She kept her hand clenched tightly around her blaster, still aimed right at Chara.

"This is  _murder_ ," Frisk said. "It doesn't matter what you think of Chara. You are  _not_  the law; you have no right to -"

"That's  _murder!_ " Cade cried in a mocking, whiny voice. "You can't do that! He's my boyfriend! That's so mean! Be nice to him, you meanies!"

Atami sighed and turned towards Frisk, but she did not make eye contact. "Frisk," she said, "get out of here. We're not here for you. There's no need for you to die here."

Frisk glared intensely at her. "That's not going to happen."

"Then you'll both die!" Cade shouted. "It's over, Frisk! We're putting an end to you and your incestuous union! Repent and die, sinners!"

Oh, for fuck's sake. Incest, too? It wasn't. Did he have any idea why Frisk had chosen to stay with Toriel? Chara had a  _lot_  to say about that, but there was no time to open that can of worms. No time! Come on, how could they convince the enemy to stop fighting?

"What do you want from her?!" Frisk demanded. "What could she possibly do to earn your trust?"

"You want my trust?" Tevis asked. "Then feel free to kill yourselves. For real this time."

Chara snarled. She didn't know Tevis that well, but it was clear that he was almost as much of an asshole as Cade. Perhaps this ceasefire wasn't such a great idea after all. They were getting nowhere, but Frisk wasn't ready to give up. He turned his attention to Jeff and Paula. "Why are you two doing this?"

They both skittishly jumped the moment Frisk turned his gaze upon them. Oh? They were scared? Good, they could use that. Chara pointed her finger at them. "Is this really worth dying over?" she asked. "Tell you what. Drop your weapons, walk away, and we'll forget you were ever here. Frisk may be forgiving, but if you force my hand, I will not hesitate to kill you both where you stand."

"Hey, nice rhyme!" Cade said. He clapped his hands. "You'd make a great writer! Too bad you're about to die!"

Jeff and Paula weren't so amused. Their legs quivered like jelly. Chara began to think that they may not have been here by choice. Had Cade forced them to fight? She projected her voice with confidence. "You don't want to be here," she said. "You fear Cade? What do you think  _I_  will do to you?"

"Sh-shut up!" Paula stammered. "There's five of us! You can't beat all five of us!"

Chara pulled her knife out of her pocket. "Five left," she said. "How long do you think that will last? No EXP, no magic, no experience, you two are the softest targets. Five left, four left… once the real battle begins, it won't be long until it's  _three_  left, and who do you think will be the first to fall?"

Jeff squealed in terror and hid behind Paula like a shield. Not liking that at all, Paula grabbed him and tried to push him back in front. As they struggled, Chara couldn't resist a smile. She wished she could see the looks on their faces under those masks. She didn't want to kill them, but she wouldn't lose any sleep if she had to.

"Please," Frisk said. "If you don't want to fight, then go. Just walk away. I don't know what Cade told you, but he can't hurt you if we beat him here."

Jeff's body slowly stopped shaking. He took a deep breath. "No," he said. "We're not afraid of you. We came to kill you, and that's what we're gonna do."

"Y-yeah," Paula said. "You don't scare us!"

"Why?!" Frisk asked. "I don't want to -"

"Damn right!" Cade said. "They are here because they  _want_  to be. They don't even trust  _monsters_ ; how can you expect them to trust  _demons_? All demons are abominations that must be purged from the universe. Isn't that right, Tevis?"

Tevis nodded. "You've already lived your lives. Now stay dead like everyone else."

"Ah, but Atami doesn't believe that," Cade said. "She doesn't hate demons; she just hates  _Chara_. Isn't that funny? You don't have to be anti-demon to be anti-Chara. There's plenty of reasons to hate you, and I don't discriminate! Whether it's for being a demon or flirting with genocide, I love all Chara haters equally! The enemy of my enemy is my friend, as they say."

He didn't discriminate, huh? Chara faced him. "And what is  _your_  reason for killing us?"

Cade chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"You're gonna kill us anyway," Frisk said. "Might as well tell us. It's the least you can do."

"Heh, you know what?" Cade asked. "If you fight hard enough, maybe you'll find out, but I won't give away my secrets for free. You'll have to earn it."

Chara didn't understand. Why would Cade conceal his motive? Was it really that complicated? If it was about revenge or justice, wouldn't he just say that? No, Cade was too laid back about all this. He wasn't angry like someone who hated her, but he  _was_  enjoying himself. Was it sport? Did he just want the honor of slaying a couple of demons? But if it was that simple, why not say it? Why play games? He was hiding something, but what? What reason would he have to…?

Damn it! Chara felt her strength return as Frisk's spell began to fade away. He could only use it once every twenty-four hours; they wouldn't get another chance like this! Her breaths grew rough and desperate. They had to do something! But what? What could they say that hadn't already been said?

"And make no mistake," Cade said, "you've  _earned_  this. You put  _yourself_  in this situation. You  _chose_  this. You  _chose_  to give into your curiosity. You  _chose_  to trust me more than you trust Gaster, and now it's time to face the consequences of your actions. Our choices matter! Ain't that a bitch?"

… nothing. There was nothing. No matter what Chara said, she couldn't change their minds. If she asserted that her circumstances made her actions forgivable, they would simply disagree. If she tried to prove that she had always cared about her family, they would dismiss her evidence as calculated manipulation for her own benefit, or they would dismiss the entire point as moot due to the gravity of her crimes. All their arguments were either not falsifiable or subjective. She couldn't prove how she felt, nor could she change how they felt. It was a total impasse. There was nothing they could do. Nothing they did mattered. They couldn't win. They couldn't…

Frisk lowered his head, obscuring his face beneath his hair and a dark shadow. He tightened his fists. "Consequences? It's time for her to face consequences? Get what she deserves? What about all the  _good_  that she's done? Where are the consequences for  _that_? Ever since I brought her back, she's done nothing but good for everyone, so why do you want her dead? Why would you kill someone who only wants to be good?"

Frisk looked back up, facing his enemies with an intense glare filled with frustration, rage, and defiance. "When Elizabeth and her terrorists attacked, Chara risked her life defending the innocent. When Monty kidnapped Papyrus, Chara fought with all her might to save him. And when she fought the remnants of Elizabeth's forces, Chara had the power to destroy them all, but she showed mercy and spared them. She stopped them from starting a war that could have cost billions of lives, and this is how you thank her? What more will it take? How many times does she have to save your life until you stop accusing her of having some hidden agenda?! How many good deeds will it take to erase the one mistake that she made?! She's done nothing to you, so why can't you just  _leave her alone?!"_

Chara gaped at him; her heart stirred with conflicted feelings. A part of her was happy to see him stick up for her, but it also pained her to see him so enraged. She had only seen him like that one other time, and he hadn't truly been himself back then. Was it beautiful? Was it terrifying? Both? Chara didn't know.

"But you just can't let go of the past, can you?!" Frisk screamed. "Why is it all her fault, anyway?! Why does every tragedy have to be one person's fault?! People like you always have to blame someone! But not everything is so black and white! I don't condone what Chara did back then, but I forgive her for it! What I  _can't_  forgive is the world that she lived in! This world that divides its people and makes it impossible to trust each other,  _that_  is the real villain here! So if you're going to point your finger, don't blame Chara! Blame whatever fucked up god created humans and monsters!"

"… wow," Cade said. "You really want that pussy, don't you?"

Really? That was it? After everything Frisk had thrown at him, that was all he had to say?  _Fuck this guy,_ Chara swore. _Seriously, fuck this guy. Sorry, Asriel, but some people need to die._

Frisk clicked his tongue. "I couldn't care less what you think of me!" he snapped. "But I'm not going to bend over and let you kill me  _or_  Chara!"

Cade marched right up to his face. "And what are  _you_  going to do about it? You, Frisk. Weak, pacifist, crybaby Frisk who would never hurt a fly! No, scratch that! You would  _get hurt_  by a fly! You are without question the weakest, most sorry excuse for a demon in the history of all time and space! You are an embarrassment to every demon that has ever existed, and you will die like the worthless maggot that you have been your entire -"

In the blink of an eye, Frisk thrust something into Cade's chest and sent him soaring into the air, flying backwards like a speeding bullet. His body hit the ground over fifty feet away and violently tumbled across the dirt before stopping.

"What the hell?!" Jeff screamed.

"What the fuck?!" Paula shouted.

"What was that?!" Atami yelled.

"Holy shit!" Tevis cried.

Chara cracked a smug grin. "Heh."

In Frisk's hand was a baton made of black metal. It was about twenty inches long and had a glowing blue core visible between gaps in the surface. It was Frisk's primary weapon, the force baton, a riot baton enhanced with force magic for devastating kinetic impact. Upon contact with a target, the baton supplemented its momentum by applying telekinetic magic to its strike, ramming the target with massive concussive force. This stick would  _not_  snap under pressure. If they thought Frisk was going to be a pushover, they had another thing coming. Frisk was going to push back.

Still on the ground, Cade summoned his energy greatsword and leaned against it as he got back up. He laughed. "Oh, I see! Little Frisky has something to prove, does he?"

No, he really didn't. It was more about the not dying thing. Chara took more pride in Frisk's strength than he did, actually. He didn't like fighting, but that didn't mean he wasn't ready for it. Chara hoped that final lesson would sink in before Cade died.

Frisk took out an energy cube containing one of his sandwiches and popped it into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, fully restoring his HP and boosting his attack. Chara followed his lead and ate one of her own sandwiches, receiving the same full recovery and attack upgrade. It had been a rough start, but both of them were back on their feet with full vitality.

Now the real battle could begin.

Every enemy save for Cade, who had thrown away his blaster, fired at Chara. Their shots weren't as coordinated as before. All of them simply shot straight at her. She easily dodged the beams and looked at her adversaries. What was the best strategy? She looked at Jeff and Paula. She hadn't been bluffing when she had called them the easiest targets. Taking them out first would have been a quick way to lower the enemy's combined might. She knew what she had to do.

"Frisk," she said, "I'll focus on Jeff and Paula. Cover me."

"Okay," Frisk said. "Try not to kill them if you can help it."

She couldn't make any promises, but she'd try. Cade was the only one she absolutely had to kill. Beating the rest into submission would suffice. Chara held her knife close and sprinted for Jeff and Paula. They screamed. "H-help!" Jeff shouted.

"Oh, fine," Cade said. Icy mist began to surround his hands as he prepared his magic, but Frisk was faster. A magic projectile resembling a wooden spike shot through Cade's abdomen and knocked him off balance, leaving behind a sizzling burn mark. He growled and faced his attacker. "Alright, Frisky Bits. You want some?"

Cade launched a hailstorm at Frisk, firing a stream of countless icicles straight at him. Frisk had seen more than his share of magic, but the sheer volume of Cade's projectiles made it impossible to dodge. Frisk cast a barrier and absorbed the attack, while Tevis charged his blaster and fired. Frisk dodged the beam, but one of Cade's icicles struck his chest, tearing open a bloody wound.

Meanwhile, Chara continued her charge for Jeff and Paula. With unsteady hands, they both aimed their blasters and fired at her, but Chara slid under the beams and threw an energy knife at each of their kneecaps. All four struck their mark, bringing Jeff and Paula to their knees. Chara leapt forward and sunk her real knife into Paula's shoulder, making her cry in pain. She could have just as easily pierced her throat, but as Frisk had requested, she would avoid killing her if at all possible. Contrary to what her enemies believed, she wasn't a savage.

" _You bitch!_ " Jeff yelled. He got back up a threw a punch at Chara's face. She left her knife inside Paula's shoulder and deflected Jeff's punch with a swipe of her left arm. She counterattacked with a right-handed punch, staggering Jeff with a hard strike to his nose. At the same time, Paula clenched her teeth and grabbed the knife in her shoulder, wincing as she struggled to pull it out. Before she could, Chara struck Paula's jaw with her elbow, pried her hand away, and pulled the knife out herself, leaving behind a trail of blood as it left her body.

As Chara stepped back into a defensive stance, Paula dropped her gun and clutched her bleeding shoulder. Tears ran down her face as she cried in agony, and her blue eyes widened as she stared in disbelief at her bloody hand, her breaths ragged and exasperated.

Chara grimaced. She had almost forgotten the sheer terror of someone who had been grievously injured for the first time, the chilling fear that one may be on the brink of death. Paula was no warrior. Movies and video games tended to make it look easy, but in reality, the pain and horror of battle was too much for someone like her to bear. It made it easy to forget that she was a psychotic bigot.

Chara gasped, snapped out of her trance by her Sense Enemy skill. She saw Jeff coming at her with another punch. Idiot. Chara again deflected Jeff's punch and slashed his ribcage. Jeff immediately stopped and clutched his wound, shutting his eyes and hissing in pain.

"Jeff!" Paula cried. With a shaking, bloody arm, she reached for her fallen blaster. Chara sighed. Why couldn't she just go down? She ignited a fireball in her hand and aimed for…

She turned around, sensing another attack coming in fast. She put up a barrier, but Atami's rapier pierced through, striking Chara's chest and knocking her off her feet. Chara felt her back slam onto the ground. Blood sprayed out of her wound, and her HP fell to thirty points. She looked up at Atami, who had ditched her blaster in favor of her rapier. Chara snarled. Atami just couldn't leave her alone, could she? Chara got back to her feet and kept a firm grip on her knife. "We don't have to do this," she said. "It's not too late to run away."

Atami glanced at Jeff and Paula. "It's just like you to prey on the weak," she said.

Chara couldn't believe what she had heard. She tightened her fists. " _You_  attacked  _us!"_ she yelled. "Do you even believe the bullshit that comes out of your mouth?!"

Atami didn't answer. She just pointed her rapier at her, challenging her. Fine. Chara had hoped that Atami would see reason, but it seemed that had been a pipe dream. All attempts to negotiate had failed. The only thing she could do was fight.

Chara dipped to the side, evading a thrust of Atami's blade, and she threw another fireball right at Atami's face. The flames struck Atami between the eyes, burning a large hole in her Sans mask. While Atami staggered, Chara jumped past two more shots from Jeff and Paula. Clear of those, she lunged towards Atami and thrust her knife at her stomach, but she was too slow. Atami jabbed Chara's chest with her rapier before Chara's much shorter knife could reach her. The blade went through her breast. She lost eight HP as she sustained another painful, bleeding wound. Damn superior reach.

Atami twisted her blade before pulling it out, making Chara scream and knocking off an additional two HP. Atami went in for another quick jab, too fast for Chara to dodge. The blade punctured her chest again, and Chara lost four HP. Another thrust came, and Chara lost another four HP, bringing her down to twelve points. Warm blood trickled down her breast. Her head felt lighter than air, and she struggled to focus her blurring vision. Shit, if she were Frisk, she already would have…

_Frisk!_  Was he okay? Chara desperately wanted to check, but she was in no position to lower her guard. Turning away for even the slightest moment could have been fatal. She had to deal with those three as quickly as possible.

Atami thrust at her again, but Chara was ready this time. She summoned an energy knife above Atami's arm and plunged it inside, lowering her blade and giving her an opening. Jeff and Paula charged another round of blaster shots. Just as they fired, Chara dashed around Atami and kicked her into the beams. Atami fell right in, crying painfully as they blasted her. Dense clouds of steam rose from her body while she dropped on all fours, panting from the pain and nausea.  _There's some karma for you,_ Chara thought.

She focused her attention back on Jeff and Paula, both trembling as soon as she faced them. They tried to back away, but their wounds slowed them. Chara ran at Jeff, who panicked and held up his blaster like a shield, as if that would save him. Chara swung her knife and sliced his arm with a deep cut. Jeff whimpered and held the wound, breaking his posture. Chara gripped her knife with both hands and thrust it inside Jeff's stomach. His blood splattered all over Chara's hands as she pulled back, and Jeff fell into the dirt, curled up and rolling around in agony. Chara glared and pointed her bloody knife at him. "Stay down," she hissed.

She turned and saw Paula charging at her, blaster held like a club. Jeff must have been too close for her to risk taking a shot, especially given what Chara had done to Atami. There was a wild look in Paula's eyes, the look of someone protecting the person she loved. Those two really cared about each other, but if they had been smart, they would have just left Chara alone. She bent her knees and struck Paula with a hard kick to her celiac plexus. Paula stopped in her tracks, gasping and struggling to breathe. She was wide open.

But there was no time to waste. In the comer of her eye, Chara saw Atami regain her posture. She threw a handful of energy knives to slow her down and grabbed Paula's wrist. She spun around, pulling Paula's arm over her shoulder, and she snapped the back of Paula's hand down into her chest. Paula's elbow joint broke with an audible pop as it twisted beyond its limit over Chara's shoulder. Chara lifted the broken arm over her head, spun it around, and slammed Paula with her back flat on the ground.

Paula moaned and shut her eyes. If that didn't keep her down, Chara didn't know what would, but for good measure, she threw a fireball at her blaster as well as Jeff's blaster, melting them. There was no way they could fight without them.

Three left.

By then, Atami had closed the distance within reach of her sword. Chara jumped back to avoid a horizontal swing and huffed in frustration. She didn't have time to eliminate her; she had to regroup with Frisk. Chara raised her arm and surrounded Atami with a ring of fire. It was a costly spell, but not as much as an offensive version. This attack pattern would simply trap Atami for a few seconds; the flames wouldn't close in and strike her. It cost eighteen percent of her EN, bringing her down to seventy-two percent. She hadn't wasted much on Jeff and Paula; she needed to save her resources for the competent enemies.

Trapped in the flame prison, Atami let out an impatient growl.  _Enjoy yourself,_ Chara thought. She ran away and finally looked at Frisk. She saw him smack Tevis's face with his force baton, making blood spurt from his mouth. She smiled. What was she worried about? Frisk could take care of himself.

However, the battle wasn't going entirely his way. There were tears and bloodstains all over his shirt, and his arms were covered in frost. He trembled, his breath freezing in the air. Standing behind him, Cade blasted Frisk with a stream of ice. Chara's heart sank. At this rate, Frisk was going to freeze, helplessly trapped in Cade's ice. Never mind; she had been right to worry! Frisk needed help! She had to hurry!

Chara sprinted to Frisk's side, throwing a fireball into Cade as she approached. She knew it wouldn't do much damage, but she hoped that the flame would warm Frisk. As expected, Cade hardly flinched, so Chara followed up with a diagonal line of energy knives and a horizontal slash of her real knife. Every attack hit, leaving three smoking burns and one bleeding cut, but Cade stood like a brick wall. Did this guy not feel  _any_  pain?

Frisk thrust his force baton into Cade, sending him flying again. Chara saw Tevis move to stab Frisk from behind, so she knocked him back with a fireball, and Frisk pushed him away with his baton as well. Good, Chara engulfed her hands in flame and pressed them against Frisk's shoulders, warming him up. "New plan," she said. "We stick together."

"Uh, yeah," Frisk said. "I like that plan." He stared at her bleeding chest. "You need to heal." He reached inside his pocket and handed out one of his sandwiches.

Chara sighed. What was she going to do with him? They were struggling for their lives, and Frisk was handing over his recovery item. Chara pushed it away. "That's  _yours_ , Frisk." She took out one of her own sandwiches and ate it. Frisk ate the one he had taken out, and they were both refreshed with full HP and closed wounds. "How's your EN?" Chara asked.

"Baton's at fifty-seven," Frisk said. "Personal's at ninety."

Right, Frisk's baton had a separate EN charge from his body, but that was quite the discrepancy. "Have you even used your element?" Chara asked.

"Nope," Frisk said. "Thought I'd save the best for you."

"Aww, how thoughtful," Chara said. It actually may have been a good strategy. Frisk happened to have an element that not only was powerful on its own, but synergized very well with Chara's fire. If the enemy thought Frisk had already revealed his full hand, they were in for another surprise.

In the distance, the circle of fire surrounding Atami disappeared, and she ran back to the fight. Cade and Tevis advanced as well. Chara and Frisk stood back-to-back, surrounded by three enemies.

"Let's show them what we can do," Frisk said.

Chara grinned. She could hardly wait. She noticed Tevis activate his invisibility. Not a problem for her, but without Sense Enemy to counter it, she wagered that it had caused a great deal of Frisk's injuries. Time to fix that. She shot a burst of fire at Tevis's feet. The fire lit them up, but it wasn't going to spread without help. "Frisk!"

Frisk shot his arm up, and a massive gust of wind launched Tevis into the air. The heavy wind also supplied the fire with oxygen, drastically multiplying its intensity. Tevis couldn't help but scream as his full body was engulfed in flame. Frisk threw his arm down, and Tevis followed. His face smashed into the dirt, shattering his Sans mask and revealing his charred face. Chara didn't need Check to know that one hurt.

" _Tevis!_ " Atami cried. Her rapier trembled as she stared daggers into Chara, because this was all  _her_  fault, apparently. Forget the fact that  _they_  were the ones who attacked her. It was all  _Chara's_  fault. Oh, what she wouldn't have given for a world where everyone was treated fairly.

Then again, who was to define 'fair?' There was no such thing as a perfectly fair system to judge and punish evil. Justice was blurry. There wasn't always a right or wrong answer, only one's personal judgment. Still, Chara was confident that in this situation, she was in the right. Atami and the others had no justification for killing her; it was pure vindictiveness. Chara couldn't let them win. She  _wouldn't_.

Actually, it was kind of funny that they were fighting every soul type except for justice and kindness.

Atami pulled back her rapier and prepared one of her Special Attacks. Charge of the Vanguard, if Chara remembered correctly. She couldn't do much to counter it. Atami had hit her with it once already, and she knew that the attack was too agile for her to dodge. She could absorb some of the damage with a barrier, but not nearly all of it. A devastating attack when Chara was alone.

Fortunately, she wasn't. Atami hovered slightly above the ground and bolted towards her with inhuman speed, but Frisk stepped in front of her and swung his force baton upward, parrying Atami's strike. Chara's knife didn't have the brute strength for it, but that wasn't the case for Frisk's baton. Atami arched backwards, her arms sprawled, and Frisk smacked her jaw with a downward swing. Atami stumbled to the side, and Frisk completed the chain with a thrust, knocking her down on her back.

_Yeah! Take that!_ Chara sent a row of energy knives crashing down, stabbing Atami while she was in the dirt. That would teach her to mess with -

"Ugh!" Chara felt an icicle pierce her back. She turned and faced the source. Cade… it was about time she kicked his ass. Chara pulled out one of her spicy curries and ate it, restoring her HP and granting her cold resistance. Cade summoned his greatsword and pulled it back for a thrust. Chara stepped to the side, but instead of jabbing, Cade lowered his sword and swung with a low, sweeping motion.

Chara caught his feint just in time to jump over. While midair, she threw a quartet of energy knives. Cade evaded by rolling to the side and swung his sword into the flesh beneath Chara's ribs. She gagged as the force of the blow knocked her off her feet, but she broke her fall with a backwards roll and quickly regained her posture.

Behind her, Tevis and Atami healed themselves with recovery items and ran towards Frisk again. Tevis aimed his blaster, but Frisk blew him away with a burst of wind magic before he could finish charging. Meanwhile, Atami closed in on him. Frisk raised his baton in a defensive stance, but Atami didn't attack. She stopped within arm's length and just… stood there.

"… Frisk," Atami said, "get out of my way."

Seriously? What kind of insane person could possibly think that Frisk would ever betray her like that? It was madness, but Chara had to focus on Cade. She blocked a volley of energy bullets from his hand cannon and tried to stab his stomach, but Cade dodged and punched her in the throat.

"I'll die first!" Frisk shouted.

"Why?" Atami asked. "Why are you risking your life for her?"

Chara held her throat, gasping for breath.

"Because I give a damn!" Frisk said. "Wouldn't you do the same for the ones you love?"

Ignoring the pain, Chara moved just in time to avoid a slam of Cade's greatsword.

"What are you doing?!" Tevis yelled. "He's our enemy! You have to -"

Without taking his eyes off Atami, Frisk swiped his arm and sent Tevis flying with a gust of wind. "Well?"

Chara dashed forward and slashed Cade's abdomen.

"… yes," Atami said. "Yes, I would."

Cade whirled around and swung his sword. Chara blocked it, barely holding her ground as the impact shook her.

"Then what  _are_  you doing?" Frisk asked. "If you attack Chara, you're attacking  _me_ as well. Why won't you understand?"

Chara raised her knife high and thrust it towards Cade's chest, but he grabbed her wrist before the blade connected. She grit her teeth and struggled, but she couldn't move her knife any farther. She stepped closer and applied her other hand to the hilt, using the full weight of her body to push the knife through. The blade plunged into Cade's chest but missed his heart.

"I know," Atami muttered.

Chara tried to pull her knife back for a fatal stab, but Cade kept his hand clenched tightly around her wrist, blocking her retreat. She heard a loud bang and felt something hot tear through her side. Cade fired several energy rounds from his hand cannon into her. She winced. The bullets were made of magic, but each one felt like hot iron. She had to break free. She lifted her foot and stomped hard on Cade's toes, but it didn't loosen his grip at all. More bullets went into her body, spilling her blood with every shot. Her HP fell below twenty again.

"Then stop this!" Frisk said. "Stop fighting!"

Her heart pounding, she summoned an energy knife in her right hand and stabbed it into Cade's wrist, using it as leverage to pry her knife hand way. With a strong push, she managed to slip out, but Cade wasn't letting her off so easy. She felt's Cade's fist slam into her eye, her nose, her jaw. Her vision blurred and her body howled in pain, but she held her stance and thrust her knife again.

Cade narrowly dodged her blade, and then he struck the bottom of Chara's jaw, hooked his leg behind hers, and swept her to the ground. Her back landed hard in the dirt. She looked up and saw Cade begin to thrust his greatsword down into her. She screamed. Adrenaline surged through her, but it was too late. She couldn't dodge, she couldn't counter, was this…?

Frisk gasped. "Chara!" He shot out his arm and knocked Cade back with a blast of wind magic, giving Chara time to roll back to safety. She got up and panted, holding the bullets wounds in her side. Too close, too close. That would have been a  _bad_  hit if it weren't for Frisk. It stung her pride knowing that she had needed to be saved, but she was grateful. She just had to step up her game. She couldn't let someone five levels beneath her show her up, even if he was her lovely boyfriend. She had to protect him, too.

While his back was turned, Atami tried to run past Frisk, but he saw her and struck her stomach with a swing of his force baton. She fell back and landed on her ass. Chara didn't understand. She'd had a clear shot on Frisk. Why hadn't she taken it?

Frisk sounded just as confused as she was. "Why won't you fight me?" he asked.

Atami, as usual, said nothing. She stood, clenched her fists, and shut her eyes.

"You can't just fight Chara!" Frisk said. "You fight one of us; you fight both of us!"

Returning to the battle, Tevis ran to Atami's side. "He's right!" Tevis said. "I thought you were ready for this, Atami! Were you lying to me?"

Atami whimpered. "I…"

"There's no time for hesitation!" Tevis yelled. "Fight Frisk or run away!"

Speaking of hesitation, Cade wasn't. No free turns, huh? He ran at Chara, greatsword in hand. Chara wasn't going to lose this time. The taste of blood strong in her mouth, she braced for another round.

"I can't," Atami breathed.

Using Check, Chara saw that Cade had recovered his HP, so she ate another curry to refresh her own HP as well as her cold resistance. Recovery items kind of stagnated the fight, didn't they? They could turn simple battles into grueling wars of attrition. Still, this wasn't a game. They had to use every advantage they could to win. Chara either had to exhaust Cade's healing or kill him before he had a chance to heal. She preferred the latter, but she would keep attacking as long as it took.

"Can't fight or can't run?" Tevis asked.

Chara tightened her knife hand as she faced Cade. What was she so afraid of? That massive sword was nothing to be intimidated by. Cade may have had an energy greatsword, but Chara had a  _real_  knife forged to perfection by House Dreemurr. She was stronger; she had beaten him before. She had this.

Atami didn't answer. Tevis grunted in frustration and raised his energy sword. "Forget it!" He swung at Frisk, who blocked with his baton. "If you can't take him, I'll do it myself!"

As Cade closed in, Chara stowed her fear and charged back. Cade raised his sword and swung it down, but Chara stood firm and parried the strike, swiping Cade's blade to the side. She lunged and slashed Cade's sword arm, marking it red.

Frisk swung his baton to counterattack. Tevis blocked with his energy blade and fired his blaster at Frisk's feet. Frisk jumped over the beam, but Tevis swung his sword and sliced Frisk while he was in the air, landing a long cut across his abdomen. Frisk whimpered and landed on one knee, and Atami did nothing but watch.

Cade snarled and threw a punch at Chara's face. She dodged, and she slashed Cade's other arm. She didn't let up. She kept swinging and sliced his shoulder, his ribs, his leg. Cade tried to block, but he couldn't keep up. Chara was faster. She went for his eye. Her knife tore through his mask and cut deep across his right pupil.

He fell back reeling, dark crimson blood pouring out of his injured eye. If Chara weren't fighting for her life, she may have wondered why the blood looked far darker than normal, but there was no time for such trivial thoughts. Cade's guard was breaking. One more strike to anything vital, and it was over. Chara pulled back her knife for a final thrust…

Clinging to his determination, Frisk stood and deflected another swipe from Tevis's blade, aimed for his neck. Tevis dropped his blaster and summoned his second energy sword, and he thrust it inside Frisk's stomach. He screeched as blood poured out of his wound.

Chara gasped as she heard Frisk scream. She darted her head back and saw Tevis twist his blade inside Frisk's stomach, eliciting another cry of pain. There was no time to finish Cade off; Frisk's life came first. She threw a couple of energy knives at Cade's face - not caring whether they landed or missed - and ran for Tevis at full speed.

Just as he withdrew his sword, Chara rammed her knife into his hip and pushed him back. She left the blade in and quickly followed up with an uppercut to his jaw, a punch to his nose, and a kick to his stomach. Her knife still inside his hip, Tevis backed away into a defensive stance, covering himself with both energy blades. "Frisk!" Chara called. "Aerial Assault!"

Frisk threw his arm skyward and launched Tevis high into the air, and he sent Chara flying after him. As Tevis wobbled helplessly midair, Chara pulled her knife out of his hip and sliced him up, tearing deep cuts all over his body. While their ascent turned to descent, Chara spotted Cade swinging his sword at Frisk. He would have been fine on his own, but Chara threw another energy knife at Cade to break his posture. The projectile struck his shoulder, allowing Frisk to deal a heavy blow to Cade's face. With that taken care of, Chara turned back towards Tevis and planted her feet on his chest moments before they landed, crushing him between the ground and her body. She felt his ribs snap from the impact, and blood spewed out of his mouth as he writhed in torment.

Shit, that looked bad. Had she killed him? She cast Check. Nope, he still had two HP left. All good.

Chara sensed another attack incoming. She dashed aside and felt something hot brush by her skin. It was a fireball, shot from Atami's hand. She, too, had that look in her orange eyes, the same look Jeff and Paula had possessed while defending each other, and as it was for Chara and Frisk themselves. They all had the same fundamental objective, protect the ones they cared about. Did it really have to be this way? Atami pointed her rapier and screamed. " _Get away from him!_ "

Atami came at her with a powerful swing, but it lacked focus. There was no finesse, just brute force. That wasn't to say brute force was useless. With her Special Attack, Atami could easily overpower Chara, but this was just an ordinary swing. A passionate, mighty swing, but bereft of discipline. Chara easily deflected it with a well-timed parry and punched Atami's throat. She struggled to breathe, but she swung again, and Chara parried again. She slammed her fist into Atami's stomach and shoved her away. She pointed at Tevis, who was still down. "Heal him," she said. "He will die if you don't."

Atami legs quivered as she gasped for breath. "Wh-what do you think I'm doing?"

"You're  _fighting_ ," Chara said. "Fighting is  _not_  healing."

Atami clenched her teeth. "You're in my way."

"Am I?" Chara challenged. She turned away from Atami to face Cade, who was still dueling Frisk. "Attack me or save your relative. Your choice."

Chara ran away to fight Cade, leaving Atami and Tevis behind. She tried to play it cool, but she was nervous. What would Atami do? What kind of person was she? Was she someone who protected her friends, or someone who destroyed her enemies? She glanced back to see if Atami was pursing her; she wasn't. Atami knelt towards Tevis and handed him a glowing cube. Good, she had picked mercy, if only for a moment.

Although, that was the tactically rational decision, wasn't it? Why sacrifice an ally for a futile attack? Soon they would have to beat Tevis down yet again. It was annoying, but they couldn't keep healing forever. She and Frisk would emerge victorious eventually. Perhaps taking down Cade would hurt their morale.

While Chara approached, Frisk threw an energy spike into Cade's chest, and Chara added energy knives to his attack. Cade jumped back, blocking their projectiles with a barrier. Cade, Frisk, and Chara all panted where they stood, their clothes bloody and torn. The fight had taken a toll on all of them, but Frisk and Chara were together, and Cade was right where they wanted him. Chara pointed her knife forward. "He cannot defeat us both," she said. "Let's take him out, quickly."

Frisk nodded. "Let's end this, together."

At last, Chara and Frisk both advanced on Cade. Frisk disrupted his balance with another powerful gale, and Chara landed another cut across his ribs. Cade tried to counter with a punch like last time, but Frisk pummeled his good eye with his baton, leaving him with one scarred eye and one blackened eye. Chara circled around and stabbed him in the back, and Frisk rammed the full force of his baton's kinetic magic into his stomach. Cade went sprawling into the dirt and profusely vomited. This was it; they had him! Chara pulled her knife out and aimed for the back of Cade's neck…

Suddenly, Cade shot his arm out, and something materialized in his hand. An icy blast exploded from it, pushing both Frisk and Chara back. Chara's cold resistance had worn off, so she felt the complete effect of the chilling winds. Her teeth chattered like she had been in the snow for an hour. How had she gotten so cold so quickly? What had Cade done? She looked at the new weapon in his hand. It was a golden staff, with a heptagon tip and seven gemstones with colors representing each of the Seven Virtues. It was… Alpin's staff. What the hell? How had Cade gotten Alpin's staff?

As they ran back to the fight, Tevis and Atami stopped in their tracks with wide eyes. "Alpin's staff?" Tevis breathed.

"How did you get that?" Atami asked.

"Not important," Cade grunted. "Just kill these demons already."

Atami shook her head. "No, this doesn't make sense. Why would Alpin give you his staff?"

"No, he's right," Tevis said. "It doesn't matter. Maybe he stole it, or maybe Alpin wants Chara dead, too. Who cares?"

"I don't like this!" Atami said. "If Alpin wants Chara dead, why isn't he here? But how could Alpin let some kid steal one of the world's most powerful magical artifacts? Something's wrong! We can't trust him!"

Chara took a deep breath, chilled with fear. If Alpin was on Cade's side… she didn't want to think about that. How could that have happened? Alpin had never shown the slightest hint of animosity towards her, but then again, neither had Cade at first. Still, she hadn't gotten the impression that Alpin was trying to manipulate her in any way, and he would have needed to be a damn good actor to fake the shock he had expressed after realizing what Cade had done. However, as Atami had said, would Alpin truly allow Cade to steal his staff, even if he was his son? None of this added up. What the hell was going on?

But of course, Cade wasn't going to give them time to contemplate it. A spiral of icicles shot out from the tip of his staff. Chara tried to block, but some of the projectiles came from above, striking the top of her head. At least the blood tricking down her forehead was warm. Frisk took a hit, too, and the ice even hit Tevis and Atami. Tevis snarled. "Hey, watch it!"

"I'm t-telling you," Atami said, shivering. "We c-can't trust him!"

Ice continued to pour out of Cade's staff. Chara and Frisk dodged as many projectiles as they could, but they were surrounded. Several more icicles hit them. Chara ate her third spicy curry and threw fireballs at Frisk to warm them up, and she threw fire at Cade as well. He had heat  _resistance_ , not heat  _immunity_. Fire still had to be worth  _something_  against him, especially with Frisk helping her out. She looked at Frisk, and he nodded, understanding her signal.

Frisk swiped his arm and summoned a tornado around Cade. Chara poured her flame into it. The fire grew higher, lighting up Frisk's tornado as it whirled around Cade. They also shot knives and spikes into it, filling the tornado with sharp fragmentation. Once the fire reached the top of the tornado, Chara raised her arm and closed her fist. A blinding flash of light erupted from the tornado as it dissolved into a mushroom cloud, battering Cade with an earth-shattering explosion.

As the smoke cleared, Chara and Frisk panted. That attack had drained a great deal of their EN reserves. Chara had fallen below twenty percent; Frisk was at twenty-four. Their faces both transformed into their demonic forms, leaking that tar-like substance out of their empty eye sockets. Chara held her beating chest and looked up at Cade. That  _had_  to have hurt.

Cade collapsed on all fours and tore his Sans mask off his face. He vomited again, but this time it was... black goo that poured from his mouth. It also seeped out of his eyes, or rather, his vacant eye sockets. Chara's jaw dropped beyond human limits, her mouth oozing tar of her own. What? Cade was…?

Everyone - Chara, Frisk, Tevis, Atami, Jeff and Paula in the distance - stared at Cade's demonic form in total disbelief. This whole time, Cade was a demon himself? Chara's pulse elevated even higher than it already was. If Cade was a demon, then what was he after?

' _The enemy of my enemy is my friend, as they say.'_

There was only one thing, wasn't there? All the pieces started to click into place. Cade didn't hate Chara, nor did he hate Frisk. Killing them wasn't the end; it was the  _means_. It was nothing personal. Cade was simply eliminating his rivals; the ones most likely to stop him from achieving his ultimate goal.

Cade was trying to become God.

Tevis's whole body trembled. Not from the cold, but from shock. His light blue eyes blinked, as if that would change what they were seeing. "What the fuck? You're a… no! You can't be!  _You can't be! You can't be one of them!"_

Cade's demonic mouth grinned. Laughed bubbled up and welled from his chest until it burst. "AHAHAHHAHA! Oh, you should see the looks on your faces! It's priceless!  _Priceless! AHAHAHAHAHA! Y_ ou had  _no_  idea, did you?! Your weak little minds couldn't even comprehend what you're seeing! You thought I was your hero, helping you fight the demonic menace! Little did you know that I was  _exactly_  what you were fighting against  _all along!_  AHAHAHAHA! It's just too damn funny!"

"Wh-what do you want?" Atami asked.

"I don't understand," Tevis breathed. "If you are a demon, why fight your own kind?"

"Weren't you listening?!" Cade snapped. "You don't have to be against demons to be against Chara or Frisk! Not that I have anything against them personally. They're just  _in my way_. I'm afraid there's no room for them in the world I'm trying to build. Can't have more than one demon in control. That would just be pure chaos! I have no choice but to get rid of them; that's just how it is."

That confirmed what Chara had already reasoned. Cade really was going for demonic ascension, and he rightly believed that Chara and Frisk would try to stop him. It wasn't just Chara or Frisk's lives on the line anymore. The fate of the entire universe was at stake.

Tevis clenched his teeth. "You  _bastard_ …"

"Now, now," Cade said. "That's no way to treat your god."

"I will  _never_  bow before you!" Tevis screamed.

Cade spread out his arms and looked down at himself. "Oh, I see your point," he said. "I don't look very godlike, do I? Let me fix that."

Cade's staff glowed red, and ice began to encase his body. It morphed into a suit of heavy plate armor covering him from head to toe, replete with gothic spikes and a velvet cape. His helmet provided full coverage and looked fit for a medieval knight, and a barrier filled in the slits that enabled him to see and breathe. He also summoned a new greatsword made of shining ice just like his armor. With all that imposing equipment, he truly looked like a demonic ice god.

Chara blinked. Wait a minute… Felwinter…  _Fel_ -winter. Okay, that was  _not_  a coincidence. He had picked that name himself, hadn't he? Cheeky bastard.

"There!" Cade exclaimed. "Is that better?"

Tevis's face turned deep red, his breaths fuming with rage. His energy blade shook wildly in his hand. He glared at Cade with light blue eyes devoid of patience. " _You fucking snake!_ " He lunged at his target, aiming his blade for Cade's heart. Before he got anywhere close, Cade lazily waved his staff, and a giant ice arm wider than Tevis's height emerged out of the ground and slapped him aside, knocking him face first into the dirt.

Chara cringed. She actually felt bad for the bastard. He was an asshole, but  _damn_ , he was quite the punching bag. More importantly, Cade's power level had shot through the roof with that staff. Fear returned to Chara's soul. Could they beat him like this? Did they really stand a chance?

_"Don't say that!" Frisk had exclaimed. "We_ will _get through this, Chara."_

But, against that sheer power…

'…  _but I can't accept it. I can't accept the slightest chance that someone like Cade will end your life, so I can't act like these could be our last moments with each other. I won't let him kill you, no matter what. I swear it.'_

She shook her head and brushed her intrusive thoughts away. She knew that determination alone wouldn't save them, but there was no room for despair. If she didn't cling to her hope, her death was certain. Still, they had approach him intelligently. They needed a plan. They couldn't just…

"Tevis!" Atami cried. She widened her stance and prepared to use Chara of Vanguard. Chara couldn't let that happen. She ran at Atami and grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't be an idiot!" Chara said. "Charge in blindly, and you'll end up just like him!"

Atami struggled to break free. "We have to save him!" she said.

Chara looked at Tevis. As he tried to push himself back up, Cade's giant ice hand balled up into a fist and positioned itself over Tevis. Cade was going to crush him! Chara clenched her fingers and conjured a large fireball; she flung it at the arm with as much speed as she could give. Atami also shot a fireball into it. The flames melted chunks of the hand's ice away and staggered it. Meanwhile, Frisk pulled back his arm and flung Tevis towards him with a gust of wind. Cade's ice fist struck nothing but dirt as Tevis flew back to their side.

Chara examined him. He still had eleven HP, but his right arm was broken. Atami immediately crouched by his side and held it, her hand glowing with green light. "Hang in there," Atami said. "You're going to be okay."

Frisk glanced at Atami and Tevis. "Hey, truce until we deal with this?"

"Yes!" Atami said.

Tevis grunted. "Guess we have no choice."

Chara was glad they had made the right decision. If they fought each other now, they were all doomed. Even if was only temporary, they had to put their hostilities aside and fight Cade.

While they were talking, Cade looked at Jeff and Paula. He summoned a second ice arm and grabbed both of them. They screamed in terror as Cade pulled them close and dropped them by his feet. "You two are being awfully quiet," Cade said. "Talk to me; what's going on in your heads? Will you betray me, too?"

A chill ran down Chara's spine. She still didn't really care about those two, but if Cade killed them, he would gain EXP and become even stronger. They couldn't let that happen. She glanced at the others and waved her knife forward. "We can't let them die! Hurry!"

She, Frisk, Atami, and Tevis all moved at once. So much for a plan, but at least they were sticking together. The four of them ran as fast as they could without breaking formation. As they charged, Cade blasted them with a chilling burst of snowy wind. Chara dug her heels into the dirt as freezing snow battered her face. She and the others cast barriers to shield themselves from the wind and stepped forward. Even with her barrier, the force of the wind threatened to send her flying away, but she grit her teeth and fought against the current with all her determination.

While they slowly advanced, Cade grinned at his petrified captives. "I could give you the old 'join me or else' speech, but that what's a  _villain_  would say. I'm the  _hero_ , so what would a hero do in this situation? Any ideas?"

Slow but steady, Chara kept moving. She couldn't let Cade win. She had to save them.

"Well," Cade said, "I guess it depends on what kind of hero we're talking about. Am I the type of hero who never kills his enemies? Even when they won't surrender? Nah, I'm really not a fan of those heroes. I mean, it's so  _stupid_. There so many stories where the so-called 'hero' will imprison the same bad guy over and over, only for the villain to escape and kill more people  _every single time_. It's ridiculous! I get that they want to save even the psychotic murderers, but what about all the people they kill? Those people are  _dead_  because of the _hero's_  idiotic choices! The hero may not have killed them personally, but they still died because the hero didn't have the balls to finish the villain off once and for all! Their blood is on  _their_  hands just as much as the villain's!"

Chara tried to move faster, but the blizzard grew even stronger.

Cade laughed. "Sorry, I'm rambling, aren't I? Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging." He pointed his sword. "Now, which one of you should I kill first? Do you have a preference?"

Chara lit a fire in her hand to stop herself and Frisk from freezing, and Atami did the same for herself and Tevis. Cade was going to pay for showboating. What a cliché. Chara was almost disappointed.

Casting a fearful glance at Paula, Jeff got to his feet and faced Cade. "D-don't touch her," he said.

Holding her broken arm, Paula got up, too. "How about you take that big sword and shove it up your ass?"

"Wow, really?" Cade asked. "That's the best you've got? Come on, I'm trying to be nice here. These are your last words; make them count."

Chara's eyes popped as she saw one of Cade's ice arms wind up to slap them. " _Watch out!"_ She and Atami threw as much fire at it as they could, and Frisk pushed it up with his wind. They dived to the ground as the hand came, rustling Chara's hair as it swept just above her head.

"Hey, Paula," Jeff said, "last night was great, wasn't it?"

"Y-yes, it was," Paula said, "and tonight will be even better!"

Jeff tenderly held her shoulders. "I'm sure it will." With a fierce push, he shoved her down. Paula gasped and tried to resist, but her broken arm made it impossible. She tumbled to the ground, and Jeff stood in front of her, facing Cade with his arms spread. "Me first."

" _Jeff, no!_ " Paula screamed.

Chara desperately trudged through the howling blizzard. She felt the wind grow weaker. She was almost through.

Cade laughed. "The perseverance soul, huh? Impressive, especially since you were trying to use her as a shield just a moment ago."

"You don't have shit on Chara," Jeff said.

"Is that so?" Cade challenged. "We'll see about that."

_No!_

Cade swung his sword, and he severed Jeff's head from his shoulders. It rolled onto the dirt, spilling blood all over. Jeff's dying body collapsed, and his purple soul hovered above. Cade pointed his staff and pierced it with an icicle. The soul shattered, sending purple shards flying across the barren field. Chara grimaced. She had failed.

Paula didn't make a sound; she just stared in silent horror while Cade gained thirty EXP, taking him straight to LV 3. Tar dripped out of his helmet as he laughed. "Five left."

Too late, Chara and the others broke through Cade's blizzard and rushed him. Chara and Atami rained fire down on him. Frisk fanned their flames, and Tevis fired his energy arrows. All their attacks bounced off Cade's armor, barely scratching it. He raised his staff, and an even more intense blizzard roared. Everything in Chara's vision went white, filled with nothing but whirling snow. It gradually piled up over the dirt, blanketing the ground all around her. She was surrounded by snow as far as she could see.

_It's so cold._

The snowy wind made her shiver intensely. She frantically swiveled her head. Where had Frisk gone? She couldn't see him. She couldn't see anything but white, and it was  _so cold._ She reached into her pocket and ate her last spicy curry, and she lit a fire in her hand, but she still felt like she was going to freeze. Where was Frisk? She had to find him. "F-Frisk!" she called. "Where are you?!"

She felt the ground rumble beneath her feet, and she jumped to the side just in time to avoid a giant icicle trying to skewer her from below. She kept searching. Where were the others? Where was Frisk? Where was he?!

She stumbled over something in the snow. She looked down and saw brown hair and a blue shirt. Thank God, it was Frisk! He was lying with his face buried in the snow. Chara turned him over and lifted his head. His whole body was covered in frost, but he was breathing. He looked at her. Good, he was awake. Chara reached for a spicy curry, only to remember that she had just used her last one. Shit, shit! Why did she have to be so selfish? Did Frisk still have his? She went inside his pockets and rummaged for one. She pulled out a handful of cubes. Sandwich, sandwich, sandwich… come on, where was…?

There! Frisk's only spicy curry in hand, she lifted Frisk's head and pressed the curry to his mouth. "Frisk, you need to eat this."

Frisk whimpered, but he complied. He opened wide, and Chara stuck the curry inside his gooey mouth. He chewed it, swallowed, and gagged throatily. Even in this blizzard, the spice was too much for him, but it melted the frost on his body. He was going to be okay. Chara stood and helped Frisk to his feet. She also gave him one of his sandwiches, restoring his almost empty HP. Frisk stared at her, his eyes and mouth dripping with demon tar. "Thank you, Chara."

Chara's heart swelled with relief. "Of course, Frisk. I won't let -"

Chara sensed an incoming attack. She looked up. It was one of those damn giant ice hands, about to crush them from above. "Frisk, move!" They dived out of the way and felt the hand slam into the ground just behind them. They needed to do something about those things. Chara and Frisk rose and looked around, searching for any sign of Cade or their newfound allies. It was so difficult to see anything in the blizzard's dense fog. It was a real pain the ass.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps, and they saw a figure moving towards them. It was Cade, marching through the snow in his heavy ice armor. Chara and Frisk faced him. Neither side wasted any more words as they approached. One way or another, they were ready to end this.

Before they clashed, however, someone else flew in at the blink of an eye. Atami struck her rapier into Cade's breastplate. It cracked the armor, but it didn't pierce through. Cade swung his sword to counterattack, but Atami parried the strike and hit Cade with a flurry of quick slashes. Her blade tore off chunks of Cade's armor with every strike.

Chara and Frisk joined her assault. Chara swung her knife and helped chip away at Cade's armor, while Frisk rammed him with his force baton. Cade staggered from the blow, but the blue light in the core of Frisk's baton sputtered and died. Not good, it had run out of power. It was just a regular baton now. Still effective against bare skin, not so much against heavy armor. Frisk wisely stepped back and threw his energy spikes while Chara and Atami kept slicing away at Cade's armor, cracking it further with every strike. If they kept it up, they would break it soon.

Atami thrust her rapier, but Cade parried. He swiped his staff, and one of his giant ice hands came to swat them from the side. Chara and Atami rolled out of the way just in time while Frisk kept firing his spikes from a distance. All three of them had… wait, where was Tevis?

Cade raised his staff, and both of his giant hands clenched into fists and hovered above Chara and Atami's heads. They slammed down; Chara and Atami dodged. The impact sent snow flying high into the air, spraying all over Chara. The arms pulled back up and repeatedly hammered down, aiming for all three of them. Chara frantically jumped away every time she saw one coming. She did  _not_  want to know what a strike from those things felt like. Frisk continued firing spikes at Cade, but Chara had no way of approaching like this. They had to take out the arms somehow.

As Chara dodged another slam, she noticed footprints spontaneously appear in the snow behind Cade, and flakes of snow disappeared above. There he was. Chara looked away, not wanting to give away his position, but it didn't matter. One of Cade's ice arms grabbed Tevis and lifted him high. It squeezed him tight, making Tevis scream.

Atami shot a desperate look at Frisk. "H-hey! Do the wind jump thing!"

Frisk gaped at her like she was crazy, and Chara agreed. She  _was_  crazy, but Frisk followed her lead. He waved his arm and flung Atami into the air. She landed right on arm that was crushing Tevis and hacked away at its wrist. The hand snapped, loosened from its arm, and it came tumbling to the ground. Just before it fell, Atami jumped off and used her Vanguard Charge to reach the other one. It suffered the same fate. Atami sliced her sword into its wrist and it came crashing down, splashing in the snow.

Holy… Atami was a badass. Tevis crawled away from the hand that had tried to crush him, and Atami landed unharmed. She stumbled, however. Her breaths were ragged, and sweat poured down her forehead. Chara used Check, bad news. That last Special Attack had drained the last of Atami's EN, and Frisk was below five percent, effectively nothing for a demon. Tevis still had sixteen percent, but the rest of them couldn't use any more magic. Although, Cade had to have been running low, too. She used Check on him as well. He was at twenty-three percent EN, and his staff was at nine percent. Made sense; he had mostly used his sword until he had pulled that staff out. Chara also saw that his armor integrity was at eighteen percent. It was close, but they just needed one final push.

Cade let go of his staff, and it floated next to him. He held his greatsword with both hands and stood with a wide stance, and he ran forward. He went for Chara. He threw a lump of ice into her knee and brought down his sword with a diagonal slash. Chara felt the ice chill her leg, but she raised her knife to deflect. Their blades connected, and Cade's sword stopped inches from Chara's face. The impact sent a powerful shock running through her arms, but she held her ground.

While Cade was open, Atami and Frisk flanked him from both sides, and Tevis moved behind him. Knife, baton, rapier, and energy sword struck Cade from all directions. More shreds of ice flew off Cade's armor, but Cade didn't give up. He stepped back, stomped Tevis's foot, and smashed his face with his elbow. Blood spattered out of Tevis's nose. Cade whirled around and blasted Tevis's body with ice. Lacking any resistance or countermeasure, Tevis froze quickly. The ice encased his arms, and Cade slashed his ribs. Tevis fell back into the ground and lied helpless in the snow.

Atami whimpered, but they couldn't help him. Without fire magic, they couldn't break the ice fast enough. All they could do was keep fighting. Frisk hit Cade with his baton, but the unpowered bludgeon was useless against Cade's armor. Cade turned and struck Frisk's jaw with a backhanded punch, knocking him back as he spat dark blood. Chara hissed and kept trying to stab through that damn armor, as did Atami. Its integrity fell to seven percent. Just a little -

Chara felt sharp ice pierce her kneecap. It stung like hell, and Cade sprayed her with ice just as he had done to Tevis. It overpowered her waning cold resistance, and her legs froze.  _No!_  Chara struggled to break free, but the ice wouldn't budge. She couldn't move. Cade raised his sword and swung it down, but Atami dashed in and parried Cade's blow, saving her.

Cade pulled back and swung at Atami. Their swords clashed several times until Atami's rapier finally pierced a hole through Cade's armor, stabbing his stomach, but as she pulled back, Cade sent ice flying into Atami's sword arm. She howled with pain while Cade's sword came for her head. She managed to block the attack, but she lost her grip on her sword. Atami's rapier flew away and planted into the snow.

Atami gasped in terror. She leaned back from another swing aimed for her neck, but Cade shot ice into her chest and followed up with a curved downward swing. Atami tired to jump back, but she didn't get far enough. Cade's sword cut deep through her chest. Atami fell on her back, her blood painting the white snow red.

Chara's heart froze in shock. She shouldn't have cared what happened to her. Atami had tried to  _kill_  her. Despite all of Chara's attempts to demonstrate her goodwill, Atami had refused to listen. She had chosen to fight. She had chosen to become a murderer, so why did Chara feel terrified watching Cade stand over her with his blade pointed at her chest? Why did she care?! Why did she desperately try to break through the ice that shackled her?! Atami had brought this upon herself, so why did she care if she failed to save her?

… Atami didn't deserve this. It was never that she hated her. She was scared, and how could Chara blame her? Cade was proof of how dangerous demons could be. Atami had only acted to prevent such a calamity from happening. Even if her fears were misguided, Chara couldn't fault her for them. She knew what she had to do. She clenched her hand and began conjuring the largest fireball that she could, calling forth what little remained of her EN. There was no other way, she had to…

Chara's hand trembled. No, she doused her flames. She couldn't do it. She couldn't make that sacrifice. If it had been someone she loved, she would have done it without hesitation, but it was just Atami. She couldn't throw her life away for her. She wasn't that selfless. She was not a hero.  _I'm sorry, Atami, but if it's you or me, I choose me._

Atami's orange eyes were wide with terror as Cade raised his sword. Chara wanted to look away, but she couldn't. If she was going to be a coward, the least she could do was face the consequences. Aiming for Atami's heart, Cade plunged his sword into certain death.

… metal pierced flesh, but it wasn't Atami. Chara's chest pounded. Frisk stood in front of Atami, holding her rapier, which had penetrated Cade's breastplate. Frisk had run it right through his heart. Cade coughed up heaps of blood and tar, spraying it all over Frisk's face. He stared at Frisk and chuckled. "Ha… look at that. You finally… grew a… pair…"

Frisk slowly pulled Atami's rapier out, and Cade collapsed. A dark pool of blood expanded beneath his body. Frisk shivered. "R-really?" he breathed. " _Those_  are going to be your last words? Come on, you can do better than that." He kicked Cade's dying body. "Hey, say something." He kicked him again. "Say something!" He screamed. " _SAY SOMETHING!_ "

With Cade dead, the ice holding Chara's legs shattered. She blinked, her mind slowly processing what had happened. Frisk had…

Frisk gained ten EXP. His LOVE increased to LV 2.

Her heart heavy with worry, Chara slowly approached him. He turned to her. His face had reverted back to his human form, and Chara saw tears glistening in his garnet eyes. "Did… did we win?" Frisk whispered.

Had they? Chara looked at Atami. She was still bleeding, but she was alive. They needed to heal her. Chara still had a couple of recovery items left. She knelt to Atami's side and gave her one of her sandwiches. "Here, this will heal you."

Atami sat up and ate the sandwich, and her wounds disappeared. She breathed deeply and glanced between Chara and Frisk. "Wh-why?" she asked.

Chara didn't answer. Frisk was the one who had saved her. He looked down at her and held out his hand. Atami took it, and Frisk helped her up. She stared at him. "Why?" she repeated. "I… I acted so horrible to you. Why did you save me?"

"Join the club," Frisk said.

"Heh, I guess I will," Atami said. She frowned. "I, uh, I don't want to fight anymore, just so we're clear."

That could have gone without saying. Chara would have been  _pissed_  if Atami had still wanted to fight after all that. She hoped the others felt the same way.

Cade's blizzard faded away. The fog cleared, and the snow began to melt. Atami darted her head around until she spotted Tevis. She ran to him. Tevis shivered as he sat up, but he would live. Atami hugged him. "It's over," she said. "We won."

"Yes," Tevis said, "we did, and you fought bravely. I'm proud of you."

Chara cautiously approached them. Tevis had been even more vehement about killing her than Atami had. Was it too much to expect peace from him? Tevis looked at her, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Don't worry," he said. "I saw what Frisk did. I won't fight you."

"You'll stop trying to kill us?" Chara asked.

Tevis sighed. "It's complicated. When I look at you, I'm still reminded of what you almost did to humanity, the destruction you would have caused. I can't say I forgive you, but you have my thanks, for protecting my cousin. I won't kill the ones who saved her."

Chara wasn't sure how to feel about him. She couldn't blame him for the way he saw her, but she couldn't condone how he had treated Atami. She had clearly wanted to back off, but Tevis had pressured her to fight anyway. He shouldn't have done that. If he had wanted to protect her, he shouldn't have forced her into a fight that she hadn't wanted. What kind of sick bastard would have forced their relative to…?

God damn it. They were the same. Regardless, there was something that Chara felt obligated to tell him. "I appreciate that," she said. "However…" She slapped him hard on his cheek. "You're a shit cousin."

Tevis grimaced. "I was only trying to…"

"Protect her?" Chara finished. "Of course, I understand exactly what you mean. I was a shit sister, after all. I can relate."

"… fuck," Tevis muttered. "Atami, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Atami whispered. "This was  _my_  idea, remember? It's not your fault."

"No, it is," Tevis said. "You made it clear that you wanted out of this. I told you that you were free to walk away, but I knew you wouldn't let me go alone. I shouldn't have put you in that position. I'm sorry."

Atami smiled. "Well, I forgive you."

"You shouldn't forgive me so easily," Tevis said, "but thank you."

Chara was glad to see their hostilities finally end. The old Chara would have wanted them executed for their insolence, but the Chara in that moment felt no desire for reprisal. She couldn't say her heart was absent of animosity. They  _had_  just tried to kill her, yet she was fine with them going unpunished. All she wanted was peace.

She wanted to turn her attention to Frisk, make sure he was okay, but there were still a couple of loose ends left. Chara saw Paula - who had understandably hidden during the battle - limp towards Cade's corpse. She knelt by it, tears flowing down her face, and she slammed her fist into it. "Why?! Why did you have to kill him?! Bring him back! Bring him back, damn it!"

Now those two, Chara had a hard time feeling sorry for. They had always been a thorn in her side. It was one thing to fear monsters and demons, but they had always been total jerks about it. Nate, Nora, hell, even Jacob had all been more respectful. They had feared monsters too, but at least they had shown sympathy for their plight. Jeff and Paula had shown none. Chara had a feeling they would have been bigots even without the existential issues. She couldn't bring herself to mourn people like them.

Still, in his last moments, Jeff  _had_  acted heroically, so perhaps he had been capable of change. Unfortunately, Chara supposed they would never find out.

Frisk, on the other hand, was softer. He walked next to Paula and frowned sadly. "I'm sorry; I really am. I wanted to save him, but I wasn't strong enough."

Paula sobbed. "H-hey, do you think he will come back as a demon, like you?"

That wasn't going to happen. Only red souls could become demons; Jeff had been purple. Paula probably knew this; she was just desperately clinging to whatever straw she could find. In any case, Frisk shook his head. "I would bring him back if I could."

Paula looked at Chara. "Wh-what about the time thing? Can't you reset?"

Chara shook her head. The KARMA blasters had erased her SAVE file, and she hadn't had a chance to make a new one. There was no going back before this point, and even if there was, Chara wouldn't. There was no way she would risk the lives of herself and Frisk all over again for Jeff, but she kept that part to herself. "It's not possible," she said. "Your KARMA blasters made sure of that."

"I-I see," Paula stammered.

Frisk stared at her with a heartbroken glint in his eyes. "Paula, you really wanted to kill me?"

Paula blankly stared back, but she didn't say anything. Frisk furrowed his brow. "Answer me."

"Chara," Paula said. "He asked us to help him kill Chara, and how could we refuse? She -"

"Save it," Frisk said. "Whatever it is, I'm tired of hearing it."

Paula tightened her fist. "I'm not sorry."

Well, that was a problem, wasn't it? Paula had tried to kill them, and she would have done it all over again.  _That_  couldn't go unpunished. Chara grabbed her arm and pressed her knife against her throat. " _Listen_ ," she hissed. "If you don't want to end up like your boyfriend, you'll leave us alone. Understand?"

Paula didn't bat an eye at her threat. Chara knew the feeling. She was probably damn near suicidal after losing Jeff like that, but she would get over it. Chara was so tempted to put her down. It would have been so much easier, but she felt Frisk's hand grab her shoulder. "Don't…"

Ugh, she wasn't worth it. Perhaps losing Jeff was enough punishment, for now. Chara backed away, but she kept her gaze fixated on her with an intense glare. "I mean it," she said. "If you try this again, I won't be so merciful."

Paula remained silent. Chara hoped she would be smart enough to stay away, but if not, Chara wouldn't hesitate to defend herself. Still, as long as Paula didn't become a problem again, Chara would simply forget about her. She had more important things to worry about. She took a deep breath and looked at Frisk. "Umm, hey, how are…?"

Something caught Frisk's eye. He pointed to it. "Hey, what are we going to do about that?"

It was Cade's red soul, floating above his body. Chara's eyes widened. A demon's soul, that was exactly what Gaster had been looking for. They needed to capture it; they needed one of those soul containers. Chara took out her phone, and it turned on. Oh, so  _now_  it worked.

Whatever, she opened a marketplace application. Thankfully, soul containers were commonly sold to the public in case of a sudden, unexpected death for people who wanted to ensure that their souls were preserved. She purchased one and had it delivered to her dimensional box. She summoned it. The glass capsule materialized in her hand. She brought it to Cade's soul, put it inside, and sealed it. What a convenient turn of events. She hoped Gaster would put it to good use.

Alright, only one thing left. Chara faced Atami and Tevis. "Listen up," she said. "You were never here. As far as the authorities are concerned, Cade attacked Frisk and I on his own. You had nothing to do with it."

Atami gasped. "You're just gonna let us go?"

"That's the idea, yes," Chara said.

Atami frowned. "But, how will you prove what happened here? What if they accuse  _you_  of murdering Cade? What if they say it's your fault?"

Chara froze. She hadn't even thought of that, but there was no doubt it would happen, especially if Paula got involved. She looked at the staff that Cade had wielded, which lied on the ground. She still didn't know how Cade had gotten it, but if Alpin had joined his side… Cade may have been dead, but their troubles were far from over.

"You need us," Atami said. "Let's just tell the truth. I'm sure they'll show leniency since we helped you in the end, and even if they don't, I'll accept whatever happens."

Part of Chara wanted to argue, tell her that she would be fine on her own, but Atami made a good case. She nodded. "Very well," she said, "but only if we are all in agreement."

"Of course," Tevis said. "I know you don't have the highest opinion of me, but I am no liar. I will tell everyone exactly what happened here."

"Yeah," Frisk said. "We should be honest."

Paula continued to remain silent, but Chara didn't care what she thought. As far as she was concerned, they were in unanimous agreement. She just hoped they knew what they were getting into. "Are you both sure?" she asked. "This is your last chance to walk away. If you choose to tell the truth, I cannot guarantee they will let you off easily."

"I'm sure," Atami said.

"Yeah," Tevis said.

Chara smiled. She was genuinely touched that these former enemies were defending her, or at least owning up to their actions. Either way, she was happy. "Okay," she said. "I will contact the police shortly. Prepare yourselves."

They nodded. Chara called General Ackerman and let her know that Cade had been dealt with. Ackerman promised to send a team to collect them and investigate right away. Once that was taken care of, Chara looked at Frisk. His expression was blank. Was he okay? "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine," Frisk said.

Chara didn't' know if she could take his word for that. As bad as Cade had been, Chara imagined it hadn't been easy for Frisk to take his life. 'Don't kill, and don't be killed.' Well, Frisk had now failed  _both_  of those things. Chara refused to believe he was 'fine,' but she didn't want press him. Frisk probably needed time to process, so Chara would let him be. "Alright," she said, "but if want to talk, I'll listen."

He frowned. "Really, I'll be fine," he said. "I mean, what was I supposed to do? Stand there and let Atami die?"

"Of course not," Chara said. "You did the right thing, Frisk. Don't you ever doubt that."

More tears fell from Frisk's eyes. He stared sadly at her, and he held her in a tight embrace. "I'm g-glad you're okay," Frisk sobbed.

Chara smiled and hugged back. He was so warm. "We made it, Frisk."

Frisk sniffled. "Y-yes, we did. Cade won't bother us anymore."

"I'm sorry," Chara apologized. "It should have been me, but I messed up. Thank you for carrying me."

"Heh, now who's selling themselves short?" Frisk asked. "You saved my butt back there more than once; don't give me all the credit."

"We both protected each other," Chara said. "As it should be."

Frisk stared lovingly into her eyes, and he kissed her lips. "I love you, Chara."

She kissed him back. "I love you too, Frisk."

"And don't worry about me," Frisk said, "It  _does_  hurt, knowing what I had to do, but I don't regret it. I would do it again if it meant saving a friend."

'Friend,' huh? Frisk was already calling Atami a friend? Heh, he may have gained LOVE, but he was still the same old Frisk. Chara hoped that part of him never changed.

"Besides," Frisk said, "we basically just saved the universe. Why be morose about that?"

Chara laughed. "Yes, we pretty much did. I shudder to think what Cade might have done if he'd won."

"And we'll never have to find out," Frisk said.

"Indeed," Chara said. "This battle concerned far more than our own lives. We have secured a victory not only for ourselves, but for the world. We should be proud."

Frisk frowned. "Why do I feel like no one is going to thank us?"

She sighed. "I share your concern, but hopefully Atami and Tevis will help."

"Yeah," Frisk said, "but I don't want to worry about that right now. We'll talk things over with the general, and then we'll go home."

"Sounds good to me," Chara said. "I could use some rest after that battle."

Frisk gave her an odd look. His cheeks flushed as if he were embarrassed, perhaps even ashamed about something. "Chara, I… I want to be with you, tonight."

Chara blushed as well. Frisk's tone suggested he meant more than just sleeping in the same room. "Uh…"

"Is that weird?" Frisk asked. "Should I be more broken up about what happened?"

"W-well," Chara said, "it is actually not uncommon to experience heightened sensations of arousal after surviving a life-threatening ordeal, so I would say that your feelings are perfectly natural."

"Oh, good," Frisk said sheepishly. "Glad it's normal." He looked at her quizzically. "So, do you want to?"

Chara hadn't thought she still had the energy, but her heart pounded with desire. She knew it wouldn't magically solve Frisk's problems, but she failed to see the harm in it. She wanted it too, after all. If Frisk wanted her to comfort him  _that_  way, she would happily oblige. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "That sounds wonderful, Frisk."

"G-glad you think so," Frisk said.

"We can discuss it further tonight," Chara said. "We still have to talk with the police, so let's try to contain ourselves until then, shall we?"

"R-right," Frisk said. "Of course, though your gorgeous face will make that difficult."

She laughed uncomfortably, but not in a bad way. "It's good to see that your flirting is still intact."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Frisk asked.

"Why not, indeed," Chara said. "Despite everything, it's still you."

Frisk nodded. He looked at the castle in the distance, and the twinkling stars above it. He sat down and pat the ground beside him. Chara joined him, sitting by his side. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders, and they looked at the stars together. That day easily could have been their last, but it wasn't. They still had time, and Chara wasn't going to waste it.

Yet another brush with death behind her, Chara felt more relaxed than she had all week.

* * *

**"That's a good weapon. I bet if you stuck it inside a demon's heart, they'd die instantly."**

**\- Sans**

**Author's Note:**

> All right, in case you're lost…
> 
> \- First of all, this story is not set in "our" Earth. It is an alternate history where humanity remained united under a global alliance following the Human-Monster War, formerly known as the Human Government, now known as the World Government.
> 
> \- A "demon" in this universe is a human who had a red soul, died, lost their red soul, and was later resurrected by another red soul. Should a demon amass enough kills, they'll have the power to do exactly what Chara does at the end of a Genocide Run. There are currently three known demons in the world.
> 
> \- Frisk and Chara are both demons. How did Frisk become a demon? Read Frisk: God of the World if you want to find out. ;)
> 
> \- Chara is LV 6 because she had to kill some terrorists who were plotting to exterminate monsterkind.
> 
> \- The "World Master" is simply the person with the most determination in the world and has the power to save and reset.
> 
> \- Chara and Frisk might have a slight crush on each other.
> 
> Okay, I think that's about it. See you next chapter!


End file.
